


Wild rose

by flakes



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flakes/pseuds/flakes
Summary: [Sequel di 'East of Eden']"L'implicazione che Banana Fish permettesse a chiunque di controllare la volontà dei soggetti a cui venisse somministrata era incredibile e agghiacciante allo stesso modo, ed era tutto ciò che Yut-Lung aveva sperato che fosse, ma in quel momento era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Aveva continuato a ripetere a sé stesso che, qualunque cosa fosse successa, niente avrebbe potuto distrarlo dalla missione che aveva, nemmeno se Shorter si fosse messo nei guai. Ma, ora che era realmente successo, e che in qualche modo era stata anche colpa sua, gli diventò improvvisamente difficile rimanere fedele a quella regola."
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. A Farewell to Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Forse non molti si ricordano di me, ma eccomi di ritorno! Come avete letto nell’anteprima, questo è un sequel de La Valle dell’Eden, una fic incentrata su Shorter e Yut-Lung che ho pubblicato un bel po’ di mesi fa (meglio tardi che mai, giusto?). Se l’avete già letta sapete che ho lasciato un finale piuttosto aperto dato che avevo molte idee su un eventuale proseguimento della storia ma non ero sicura di volermi imbarcare in qualcosa di così impegnativo. Ma è finita che mi sono affezionata così tanto a questa coppia che trovo uno spreco non sviluppare i tanti (ma taaaaanti) headcanon a cui ho pensato in questi mesi, quindi eccomi qui! (＾▽＾)
> 
> Essendo un sequel diretto ci sono parecchi riferimenti agli eventi dell’altra storia, quindi vi consiglio di darci un’occhiata prima di iniziare la lettura se volete avere un quadro completo della situazione. Premetto che non ho mai scritto scene d’azione prima d’ora, quindi spero che certi passaggi non siano troppo confusionari (^◇^；)
> 
> Detto questo, buona lettura, spero vi piaccia!

***

Non è una droga, bensì un’arma, pensò Yut-Lung mentre i suoi capelli venivano abilmente acconciati da un paio di mani dietro di lui, la persona a cui appartenevano troppo poco degna della sua attenzione perché si preoccupasse di ricordarne il nome.

I suoi fratelli erano stati così ingenui che quasi stentava a crederci. A quanto pare, si era fatto una reputazione abbastanza rispettabile ai loro occhi, tanto da non farli dubitare nemmeno per un momento delle sue parole. Ovviamente, volevano comunque sapere perché Golzine avesse insistito così tanto per ottenere quella sostanza, ma immaginava che concedersi a lui per una notte non gli sarebbe costato poi così tanto se il risultato sarebbe stato scoprire qualcosa di più su Banana Fish. Nel caso fosse riuscito a mettere le mani su di essa, aveva la sensazione che sarebbe potuta tornargli molto utile.

Quando, finalmente, la donna che si era occupata del suo make-up gli diede il permesso di riaprire gli occhi, Yut-Lung aveva perso il conto dei minuti che aveva passato in quella stanza. Si chiese se gli altri fossero già tutti nella stanza accanto, pronti a partire. Se lo augurava; non voleva passare un minuto di più in casa di Wang-Lung.

La donna spinse la sedia girevole per permettergli di vedersi allo specchio. "Come le sembra, signorino?"

Yut-Lung guardò per qualche attimo la sua immagine riflessa, poi accennò un piccolo sorriso. "Perfetto."

Lo odiava. Odiava l'ombretto rosso che decorava i suoi occhi, odiava vedere i propri capelli raccolti in un'acconciatura così elaborata, odiava vedere l'elegante vestito che altre persone avevano scelto per lui cingere il suo corpo. Anche se erano passati svariati mesi dall'ultima volta che i suoi fratelli l'avevano usato in quel modo, pensava di essersi abituato abbastanza da rimanere impassibile a quell'immagine, come aveva imparato a fare. A quanto pare, non era così semplice.

Si alzò dalla sedia e uscì dalla porta. Quando mise piede nella stanza accanto, lo sguardo dei presenti si posò su di lui, senza eccezioni. Lo fissarono tutti, alcune bocche inconsapevolmente aperte. Yut-Lung abbassò lo sguardo, attendendo che l'attenzione su di lui dissipasse.

"Chi è questa donna?" domandò una voce grave a pochi metri da lui; l'aveva già sentita, ma non riusciva ad abbinarla ad un viso. Quando alzò lo sguardo, notò che apparteneva al ragazzo che aveva visto discutere con Shorter quando erano arrivati alla villa - Arthur, se la memoria non lo ingannava. "Non era con noi quando siamo tornati da L.A."

"Non è una donna," rispose Hua-Lung. "È uno dei miei fratelli, il più giovane."

Arthur accennò un sorrisetto curioso, ma non disse niente.

Dopo che ognuno dei presenti fu tornato a farsi gli affari propri, Yut-Lung si lasciò scappare una piccola risata, attirando l'attenzione del fratello.

"Cosa c'è di così divertente?" gli domandò.

Yut-Lung scosse la testa. "Niente, fratello."

"Che ragazzo strano," insistette Hua-Lung. “Stai per essere preso in ostaggio, sai?”

"Sono solo consapevole che è inutile provare a disobbedire ai miei fratelli."

Hua-Lung sorrise soddisfatto, ma non commentò oltre. Si voltò verso gli altri presenti. "Signori, iniziate pure a prepararvi; tra pochi minuti partiremo."

Una volta a casa di Golzine, i suoi uomini li condussero in una stanza che avrebbe funto da sala d'attesa, mentre il padrone di casa parlava in privato con Hua-Lung. Arthur sembrava trepidante - era per qualche motivo eccitato all'idea di vedere Ash soffrire, e non esitava ad urlarlo ai quattro venti in qualsiasi occasione - mentre Shorter sembrava aver preso il suo auto-conferito compito di guardia del corpo di Eiji estremamente seriamente. Yut-Lung si era aspettato qualche parola da lui, almeno qualche cenno o qualche sguardo, ma non aveva ancora ottenuto niente. Evidentemente, Shorter aveva preso alla lettera il suo consiglio di non tentare alcun approccio, e non poteva certo biasimarlo.

Il primo ad avvicinarsi a Yut-Lung per parlargli, invece, fu Arthur. Si appoggiò alla porta di ingresso della stanza, affiancandolo. "Quindi sei lo stesso tizio che era con noi mentre tornavamo da L.A.," notò. "Non ti avevo riconosciuto."

"Già, proprio così," rispose Yut-Lung con tono disinteressato. "Complimenti per lo spirito di osservazione."

Arthur rise leggermente. “In effetti mi sono chiesto che ruolo potesse avere uno come te in questo piano.”

Yut-Lung si lasciò scappare una smorfia al suo “uno come te”.

Arthur alzò le spalle. “Ma non mi interessa più di tanto. Il business di Golzine non è affar mio.”

Yut-Lung alzò un sopracciglio e gli lanciò uno sguardo. “No?” domandò. “Non stai lavorando con lui?”

Arthur sorrise. “E’ solo temporaneo. Sono qui per ottenere la mia vendetta su Ash.”

Yut-Lung trattenne una risata. Sembrava così sempliciotto; davvero un tipo del genere credeva di essere all’altezza di Ash? “Ma davvero?” domandò. “E perché lo odi così tanto?”

“Oh, no,” si affrettò a rispondere Arthur. “Non sono così ingenuo da condividere i miei affari personali con i cinesi.”

Beh, almeno non era completamente sprovveduto. Non che Yut-Lung avesse la minima intenzione di usare eventuali informazioni utili contro di lui - non vedeva in che modo un tizio simile sarebbe potuto tornargli utile - ma probabilmente mostrarsi indifferente l’avrebbe reso ancora più sospetto.

Quando guardò di nuovo Arthur, notò che lo stava guardando a sua volta. Dopo che i loro sguardi si furono brevemente incontrati, lui sbuffò. “Anche se in effetti non sembri essere particolarmente potente all’interno della famiglia.”

Yut-Lung trattenne un’altra risata. “Se ti sembro così insignificante, perché stai parlando con me?” domandò, sperando che fosse un incentivo per convincerlo a lasciarlo in pace.

Arthur, però, non si mosse e, anzi, si appoggiò al muro e incrociò le braccia sul petto. “Ho sentito che è stato un certo Yut-Lung a tendere in trappola Ash e gli altri.” Il sorrisetto che era stato stampato sul suo volto da quando aveva iniziato parlare scomparve improvvisamente. “Riuscire ad ingannare in quel modo Ash non è cosa da tutti.”

Yut-Lung si voltò verso di lui, improvvisamente curioso. Ovviamente, lui era lì con l’identità di Yau-Si, fratello minore e figlio illegittimo, buono solo per essere occasionalmente donato come garanzia a chiunque fosse temporaneamente in accordo con i suoi fratelli. Yut-Lung, per ora, era solo un individuo senza cognome e senza volto, un collaboratore dei Lee che era riuscito in qualcosa che sembrava quasi impossibile. Si permise di rivolgergli un sorriso divertito. "Stai dicendo che tu non ci saresti riuscito?"

Arthur schioccò la lingua. "Immagino abbia avuto l’effetto sorpresa dalla sua parte, o qualcosa di simile," rimandò. “O nemmeno lui ci sarebbe riuscito.”

Yut-Lung sbuffò, consapevole che probabilmente aveva ragione.

"La cosa che mi colpisce più di tutto, però,” continuò Arthur. “E’ che sia riuscito a convincere quel testone di Shorter a collaborare con lui."

Yut-Lung si chiese quanti dettagli sapesse su come si era svolto il piano, ma non glielo domandò. Lanciò un'occhiata a Shorter per assicurarsi che fosse abbastanza lontano da non sentirli. "Credi davvero che io sia abbastanza importante da avere informazioni del genere?”

Arthur tornò a rivolgergli un piccolo sorriso, facendogli capire che aveva visto attraverso il suo bluff. Poco male, non che Yut-Lung stesse davvero cercando di nasconderlo. 

"Ma io sono così curioso," insistette Arthur. "È sempre stato così fedele ad Ash, e lui nel giro di poche ore è riuscito a portarlo dalla sua parte. Mi chiedo come abbia fatto; l’idea di minacciarlo fisicamente non è così scontata, perciò non rimangono molte opzioni. Soldi? Sesso?"

Yut-Lung aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Hai intenzione di continuare a parlare ancora per molto?"

Arthur lo ignorò. "Oppure potrebbe aver minacciato la sua famiglia affidandosi all'autorità dei Lee." Yut-Lung non lo stava guardando, ma poteva immaginare la sua bocca allargarsi in un sorriso. "Quello funziona sempre."

Yut-Lung sospirò. "Non mi sembravi un tipo così invadente."

Arthur alzò le spalle. "Oggi sono particolarmente di buon umore."

Yut-Lung fece una smorfia. "Disgustoso."

Il sorriso di Arthur si allargò di nuovo. "Non sei il primo che me lo dice," ammise divertito. Rimase zitto per qualche attimo, e Yut-Lung sperò che fosse una volta per tutte. Poco dopo, però, si rivolse di nuovo a lui. "E tu, invece?" gli domandò, voltando il viso verso di lui. "Se hai accettato di fare questo, devi avere per forza qualche secondo fine. Sembri abbastanza intelligente da trovare un modo per uscirne, se così non fosse."

Yut-Lung incontrò il suo sguardo. "Non sono fatti tuoi."

Arthur non perse il suo sorriso. Frugò per qualche momento in tasca, prima di estrarre un pacchetto di sigarette. "Sei così noioso," commentò. "Io vado a farmi un paio di tiri mentre aspettiamo," comunicò poi, più agli uomini che li accompagnavano che a Yut-Lung.

Yut-Lung tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando lo vide uscire sulla veranda seguito da un paio di uomini, quindi si concesse qualche attimo per guardarsi intorno. Le uniche persone rimaste oltre a lui erano i due uomini di Golzine che li avevano accompagnati in quella stanza, uno degli uomini dei suoi fratelli, e, ovviamente, Shorter che teneva ancora testardamente in braccio un Eiji profondamente privo di sensi. Shorter stava portando i soliti occhiali da sole, quindi Yut-Lung non poteva esserne del tutto sicuro, ma era convinto che il suo sguardo non si fosse posato su di lui nemmeno una volta da quando erano arrivati. Beh, era il momento di cambiare la situazione.

Fece qualche passo verso la moquette per potersi accomodare sulla poltrona accanto al divano su cui era seduto. Stava per aprire la bocca per parlargli, ma poi si rese conto del suo errore. Gli uomini di Golzine erano lì con loro, e avrebbero ascoltato tutto. Quindi si domandò se Shorter sapesse parlare cinese. Aveva origini cinesi, certo, ma essendo nato e cresciuto in America non poteva darlo per scontato e, per quanto potesse valere, nell'arco dei pochi giorni passati a casa di Dawson non gliel'aveva mai sentito usare. Tentò comunque.

《Perché non riveli loro la mia vera identità, Shorter?》 gli domandò nella sua lingua madre, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso.

Riuscì a scorgere un movimento dietro ai suoi occhiali. 《Non ho intenzione di fare loro alcun favore,》 rispose lui assecondandolo, in un cinese prevedibilmente sporcato da un marcato accento americano.

Yut-Lung sentiva su di lui lo sguardo diffidente degli uomini di Golzine, ma sapeva anche che non si sarebbero mai permessi di intromettersi.

Shorter rimase zitto per un po’, ma era evidente che avesse intenzione di aggiungere qualcosa.《Perché sei qui?》domandò infine.

《Per lo stesso vostro motivo,》 rispose Yut-Lung. 《Mio fratello mi ha mandato di qui in segno di amicizia da Chinatown.》

Shorter abbassò per qualche attimo lo sguardo su Eiji, poi sbuffò. 《Perché ho la sensazione che tu abbia un secondo fine?》

Yut-Lung sorrise. 《Perché è così, ovviamente.》

《Perciò immagino di stare parlando con Yau-Si in questo momento,》 aggiunse Shorter. 《Oppure hai qualche altra identità segreta che io non conosco?》

Yut-Lung si voltò finalmente verso di lui. 《Sono Yau-Si, per il tuo piacere.》

Shorter schioccò la lingua. 《Una volta conosciuto il vero Yut-Lung, è impossibile tornare a immaginarlo come Yau-Si.》

Yut-Lung sorrise. 《Lo dici come se fosse una cosa negativa.》

Shorter allontanò lo sguardo, ma la sua bocca accennò un piccolo sorriso. 《Te l'ho già detto che sei meschino?》

Ora, l'uomo che lavorava per i suoi fratelli sembrava ancora più confuso degli altri due.

"Però sono contento," continuò Shorter poco dopo, tornando a parlare in inglese. "Vedere che sei nella stessa posizione di me ed Eiji mi fa sentire un po' meglio riguardo a tutta questa faccenda."

Yut-Lung alzò di nuovo gli occhi su di lui, poi mandò un'occhiata all'uomo in piedi a pochi metri da loro, che sembrava essersi calmato. Si domandò se Shorter fosse davvero convinto di quello che aveva detto o se stesse solo cercando di mostrare la sua ostilità verso di lui così da coinvolgere Yut-Lung il meno possibile in ciò che sarebbe successo in seguito. Molto probabilmente si trattava di entrambe le cose.

"È così triste," continuò Shorter. "Un ragazzo appartenente ad una famiglia così importante, usato come qualsiasi oggetto. Anche i cani hanno più dignità di voi aristocratici."

L'uomo in piedi dietro di lui si avvicinò minaccioso. "Stai attento a quello che dici," lo avvertì.

"No, va bene," interruppe subito Yut-Lung alzando una mano, e l'uomo si allontanò immediatamente da Shorter. "Non ha tutti i torti, dopotutto."

Shorter sbuffò. Sembrava sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa, ma un altro degli uomini di Golzine li raggiunse. "Signori!" esclamò. "Il re sta per entrare!" annunciò, mentre anche Arthur rientrava dalla veranda insieme agli altri uomini.

Yut-Lung trattenne una smorfia sentendo il soprannome che avevano usato. Shorter, al contrario, non fu così rispettoso.

Non appena Golzine entrò nella stanza, tutti si zittirono. Yut-Lung si alzò dalla poltrona, pronto ad accoglierlo.

Ma, prima di tutto, il mafioso sembrò interessato a Shorter e, soprattutto, ad Eiji. "Finalmente ci incontriamo, Shorter Wong," lo salutò mentre si avvicinava a lui. "È stato molto carino da parte tua fare la guardia al mio nuovo regalo," ringraziò mentre il suo sporco sguardo si posava su Eiji.

Una volta che lo ebbe osservato per bene, mandò un'occhiata veloce ai suoi uomini, e bastò quello perché si avvicinassero improvvisamente a Shorter per bloccargli le braccia. Uno di loro allontanò Eiji dal suo grembo, lasciando che si stendesse inerme sui cuscini del divano, mentre altri tre trascinavano Shorter verso la porta, riuscendo a malapena a trattenerlo.

"Tranquillo," gli disse Golzine. "Presto incontrerai Ash, quindi ti consiglio di non opporre resistenza."

Shorter rimase sorpreso. "Ash? Sta venendo qui?"

Arthur gli sorrise. "È già nelle mani di quelli di Chinatown. Dopotutto, abbiamo sia te che il ragazzino come ostaggi."

Shorter digrignò i denti, ma smise di dimenarsi. "Figlio di puttana traditore."

"Traditore?" rimandò Arthur. "Senti chi parla." Rise leggermente. "Non vedo l'ora di vedere i tuoi occhi quando rivedrai Ash. O, ancora meglio, di vedere i suoi occhi quando lui vedrà te."

Yut-Lung non riuscì a fare a meno di mandare uno sguardo verso Shorter, ma tutto ciò che l'altro offrì fu abbassare lo sguardo e mordersi il labbro, come per trattenersi dal dire altro.

"Yau-Si, vieni qui." Le parole di Hua-Lung riportarono la sua attenzione sulla situazione. Seguì i suoi ordini, trovandosi al cospetto di Golzine.

"E lui chi sarebbe?" domandò, mentre lo squadrava dalla testa ai piedi.

"Lui è il nostro fratello più giovane, Yau-Si," lo presentò Hua-Lung. "Mio fratello ha istruito che venisse offerto a lei finché questa faccenda non sarà risolta. La prego di accettarlo come segno di benevolenza."

Yut-Lung abbassò lo sguardo, lasciando che Golzine continuasse a fissarlo; lasciando che lo pensasse pronto a sottomettersi completamente al suo volere.

"Caspita," commentò Golzine. "Era talmente affascinante che avevo pensato fosse una donna."

Il sorriso di Hua-Lung si allargò. "Se è di suo gradimento, può tenerlo con sé e farne ciò che vuole. Con i complimenti di mio fratello, ovviamente."

Yut-Lung sentiva gli sguardi di tutti i presenti su di lui. Ormai ci era abituato.

Golzine sorrise, poi annuì. "Magnifico. Lo tratterò come un ospite speciale."

I suoi occhi si erano fatti maliziosi, tradendo un intento che sembrava voler assecondare il più presto possibile. Yut-Lung sostenne timidamento quello sguardo, mostrandogli implicitamente la sua completa disponibilità ad offrirsi a lui. Golzine sembrò soddisfatto.

Nel frattempo, Hua-Lung si era spostato vicino a Eiji. "Yau-Si, sveglialo."

Yut-Lung esitò, ma annuì poco dopo. "Sissignore," rispose mentre estraeva l'ago che aveva nascosto tra i capelli. Si avvicinò ad Eiji e appoggiò la mano sinistra sulla sua nuca per sollevarlo leggermente. Con una leggera pressione della punta dell'ago su uno dei nervi del suo collo, annullò l'effetto della paralisi. Quindi si allontanò leggermente da lui, dandogli il tempo di aprire gli occhi e capire - per quanto gli fosse possibile - dove si trovasse.

Shorter, non appena lo vide aprire gli occhi, chiamò il suo nome. Eiji si voltò lentamente verso di lui, ancora confuso.

Il primo ad avvicinarsi a lui, però, fu Arthur. "Ehilà," iniziò appoggiandosi con il busto allo schienale del divano. "Ti ricordi di me, samurai boy?"

Non appena i suoi occhi misero a fuoco il suo viso, Eiji sembrò tornare lentamente in sé. "Arthur...?"

Arthur si abbassò ancora di più, così che il suo viso fosse quasi all'altezza di quello di Eiji, quindi gli sorrise. "Sei tornato in vita, finalmente. Non ti preoccupare, Ash sarà qui tra poco per cercare di salvarti."

Eiji non gli rispose, preferendo guardarsi intorno in un tentativo di capire meglio cosa stesse accadendo.

A quel punto, Golzine si avvicinò a lui, occupando la sua visuale. "Piacere di conoscerti, ragazzo. Sono Dino Golzine, il padrone del tuo amico Ash."

Prima ancora che Golzine ebbe finito la frase, Eiji scattò in piedi aggrappandosi al bordo del divano. Apparentemente, però, non fu sufficiente, perché subito dopo le sue gambe cedettero. Prima che potesse toccare terra, però, Yut-Lung accorse per sostenerlo. "Non ti agitare così, i tuoi muscoli sono ancora intorpiditi," lo avvertì con voce calma. "Fare movimenti improvvisi subito dopo essersi svegliati dalla paralisi è pericoloso. Ci vorrà ancora qualche minuto prima che l’effetto svanisca del tutto."

Eiji alzò lentamente lo sguardo verso di lui, fino ad incontrare i suoi occhi. "Yau-Si...?" domandò confuso. "Hanno preso anche te?"

Prima ancora che Yut-Lung potesse rispondere, la sonora risata di Arthur attirò la loro attenzione. "Quanto puoi essere ingenuo?!" esclamò avvicinandosi ai due. "Ash deve stare faticando ad occuparsi di un peso morto come questo qui!" esclamò dando una gomitata complice a Yut-Lung, accanto a lui. Quindi, tornò a rivolgersi a Eiji. "Yau-Si, qui, sarebbe il fratello più giovane del Signor Lee, il boss di Chinatown - quello che ti ha venduto a Golzine!"

Yut-Lung, che nel frattempo aveva lasciato andare Eiji, non riuscì a fare a meno di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Quel tizio era così fastidioso.

"Ma aspetta, non è finita qui!" continuò Arthur, senza lasciare ad Eiji nemmeno il tempo di controbattere. "Shorter," continuò, indicando il diretto interessato, ancora bloccato dai tre uomini. "È lui che ha tradito Ash, e che ti ha rapito!"

"Non è vero!" ribatté Eiji, senza un briciolo di esitazione. "Non riuscirai a ingannarmi con queste sciocchezze! Shorter non è un codardo come te!"

Arthur esitò per qualche attimo, poi tornò a sorridere. "Ma sentilo," rimandò con tono di scherno. Si rivolse a Shorter. "Si fida ciecamente di te, visto? Perché non glielo dici tu stesso, Shorter?"

Quando Eiji notò che Shorter stava esitando, si avvicinò a lui. "Non è vero, giusto?" gli domandò, mentre la sua voce si faceva a poco a poco più disperata. "Sta mentendo, non è vero? Non tradiresti mai Ash..."

Shorter digrignò i denti, ma il suo sguardo si allontanò ancora di più da quello di Eiji.

Golzine rise leggermente, prima di sedersi su una delle poltrone in mezzo alla stanza ed estrarre un sigaro. "Basta così, portatelo via."

I tre uomini obbedirono immediatamente, e Shorter tornò a dimenarsi. Eiji tentò di seguirlo, ma un altro uomo lo bloccò. "Shorter! Quello che ha detto Arthur, ti prego, dimmi che non era vero!"

Shorter riuscì a malapena a voltare la testa verso di lui mentre veniva forzatamente scortato fuori dalla stanza. "Eiji, mi dispiace... Avevo giurato che non avrei lasciato che ti facessero del male..."

Eiji aprì la bocca, probabilmente per urlare altre parole ormai prive di senso, ma le porte si chiusero prima che potesse farlo. Dato che non voleva smettere di dimenarsi, l'uomo che lo tratteneva dovette spingerlo fino a farlo inginocchiare a terra.

Golzine si abbassò davanti a lui. "Non preoccuparti per lui, ragazzo," gli disse. "Ho in serbo qualcosa di molto importante per te."

***

La giornata si stava ormai avviando al suo termine, e tutti i presenti furono dismessi, chi in preparazione della cena e chi semplicemente per essere rinchiuso da qualche parte nella villa.

Yut-Lung non era così stupido da non accorgersi che Golzine aveva capito benissimo che i Lee stavano tramando qualcosa. Non aveva mai incontrato quell'uomo prima, perciò non era semplice capire cosa stesse pensando; ma, nel momento in cui i loro occhi si erano incontrati, gli era stato subito evidente che sarebbe stato un avversario più ostico di quello che si aspettava. Beh, poco male; il gioco era ancora più divertente, se si giocava in due.

La cosa che lo sorprese, però, fu che i suoi fratelli fossero convinti di averlo abbindolato per bene inviando Yut-Lung sotto mentite spoglie. Ancora una volta, si stupì di quanto ingenui fossero, e di quanto fosse evidente che fossero saliti al potere grazie solo all'eredità che avevano ottenuto piuttosto che al loro talento.

O forse, e solo forse, Wang-Lung l'aveva mandato con la consapevolezza che Golzine non fosse un avversario così facile da ingannare, e che sperasse che Yut-Lung sarebbe riuscito a rubargli qualche informazione ciononostante.

Ovviamente, era abbastanza abile per farlo, e che Golzine avesse capito tutto oppure no poco importava. Il vero problema, invece, era decidere quali delle informazioni ottenute sarebbe stato opportuno passare ai suoi fratelli, e quali invece sarebbe stato utile omettere.

Ma le riflessioni di Yut-Lung furono interrotte prima del previsto; nemmeno un'ora dopo, infatti, lui ed Eiji si trovavano già nel letto di Golzine, nudi e a sua completa disposizione.

Yut-Lung, steso sulla pancia, mandò un veloce sguardo ad Eiji, che aveva smesso di tentare di liberarsi dal nastro che teneva stretti i suoi polsi alla testiera del letto per guardare inorridito la figura di Golzine che si toglieva gli ultimi indumenti. Quindi, il suo sguardo si posò di nuovo sull'uomo che ora si stava avvicinando al letto. Si morse il labbro. "Non riusciva proprio ad aspettare, vedo."

Golzine indugiò il suo sguardo sui corpi scoperti di entrambi. "Volete biasimarmi?"

Yut-Lung spostò i propri capelli da un lato, così da permettere a Golzine di osservare tutto il suo corpo. Appoggiò il mento alla mano. "Allora si accomodi pure," offrì allargando leggermente le gambe.

Lo sguardo di Golzine si era fatto famelico, ma, per ora, era l'unico tratto della sua persona che tradiva il suo desiderio. Yut-Lung si rese conto che fargli perdere il controllo abbastanza da farlo parlare sarebbe stato più complicato del previsto.

Golzine era sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa, ma il telefono nella sua stanza trillò improvvisamente. Esitò qualche attimo prima di allontanarsi per rispondere, ma la sua espressione rimase calma. Afferrò la cornetta e ascoltò qualche frase al telefono, prima di chiudere la conversazione con tono soddisfatto.

"Che succede?" domandò Yut-Lung.

Golzine prese un accappatoio e se lo infilò. "A quanto pare, la lince è appena arrivata."

Yut-Lung alzò il busto per sedersi. "È un peccato," si lamentò. "Avevamo appena cominciato."

"Sono d'accordo," rispose Golzine. "Ma non posso farci niente. Li ho invitati io a cena, e dobbiamo prepararci ad accoglierli. Vestiti anche tu - ceneremo insieme, e gradirei che anche tu ci onorassi della tua presenza."

La bocca di Yut-Lung si piegò in un sorriso, mentre si infilava a sua volta una leggera camicia da notte. "Non vedo l'ora,” commentò. “Sarà un piacere incontrare di nuovo Ash."

"Sono sicuro che lui si senta nello stesso modo," concordò Golzine, prima di sparire dietro la porta e lasciarli soli.

Yut-Lung si sedette sul bordo del letto, poi si voltò per guardare Eiji. Non appena aveva capito che il loro piccolo incontro sarebbe stato rimandato si era calmato, ma ora le sue guance erano rigate da un paio di lacrime di cui nemmeno lui sembrava essersi reso conto. Si accorse che Yut-Lung aveva spostato la sua attenzione su di lui, ma non sembrava voler incontrare il suo sguardo.

"Che hai?" gli domandò. "Sembra che tu voglia dire qualcosa."

"Davvero ti va bene tutto questo?" rimandò Eiji con voce debole. "Fare... fare cose del genere?"

Yut-Lung si avvicinò per liberare i suoi polsi. "Che cosa? Andare a letto con lui? Oppure che volesse averci entrambi nello stesso momento?"

"Entrambe le cose!" esclamò Eiji.

"Non è niente di che," gli disse Yut-Lung con tono disinteressato mentre si sistemava i capelli. "Il tuo amico, Ash, ha fatto la stessa cosa. Da quello che so, ha iniziato come uno dei prostituti minorenni di Golzine - uno dei più pregiati, oltretutto. Quindi è diventato il suo giocattolino esclusivo, e si è guadagnato la sua fiducia tanto da arrivare a farsi regalare una parte di Manhattan. Poi ha dimostrato di essere abbastanza abile da controllarla, con o senza il suo aiuto."

Eiji, ora, lo stava fissando, apparentemente incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa. Evidentemente, nessuno gli aveva mai parlato dei dettagli.

Yut-Lung allontanò lo sguardo e si legò i capelli in una coda disordinata. "Da comune prostituto, è diventato un leader rispettato e temuto," continuò. "Si è tirato fuori dalla fogna in cui era finito facendo affidamento solo sulle sue abilità e sul suo ingegno. Non dev'essere stato facile, ma ha fatto ciò che era necessario. Golzine deve aver visto qualcosa di molto speciale in lui, se ha deciso di crescerlo come suo braccio destro invece di ucciderlo. E, beh, evidentemente le sue intuizioni sono state corrette."

Eiji si mise seduto. "Io non ne sapevo niente," confessò, mentre le sue mani si chiudevano a pugno intorno alle lenzuola.

Yut-Lung si alzò dal letto e incrociò le braccia. "Sì, l'avevo intuito," commentò. "Devi aver vissuto una vita molto facile finora, o sbaglio? Probabilmente è per questo che mi irriti."

Eiji abbassò lo sguardo e si asciugò le guance. "Credevo fossi gentile," notò. "Ma sei uguale a tutti gli altri."

Yut-Lung rise leggermente. "Felice che l'abbiamo chiarito."

Eiji rimase seduto, preferendo massaggarsi sui segni rossi che aveva sui polsi piuttosto che continuare con quell'argomento. "Credi…" iniziò, esitante, senza alzare lo sguardo. "Che potrò rivedere Ash prima o poi?"

Yut-Lung trattenne a fatica un'altra risata. "Ora siete entrambi sotto il controllo di Golzine, quindi non vedo perché no," rispose. "Solo, non aspettarti di ritrovare lo stesso Ash che hai conosciuto finora. Ho la sensazione che Golzine non gliela farà passare liscia."

Eiji si rannicchiò su sé stesso, smettendo di concentrarsi sui suoi polsi per abbracciare le ginocchia e infilare la testa tra le braccia. "Prima Shorter, e ora anche Ash," rifletté con un filo di voce. "Mi sento così impo-"

"Shorter?!" esclamò Yut-Lung all’improvviso, interrompendolo. "È successo qualcosa a Shorter?"

Le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto. Non era da lui preoccuparsi della sorte di altre persone; soprattutto, non era da lui darlo a vedere. Ma quando aveva chiesto ai suoi fratelli riguardo la sorte di Shorter, poco prima di accettare di essere mandato a casa di Golzine, Wang-Lung gli aveva assicurato che, non appena avesse portato a termine la sua missione, sarebbe stato lasciato andare. Non gli serviva sapere altro, ma, al tempo stesso, l'idea che avessero potuto dirglielo solo per assicurarsi la sua collaborazione non l'aveva mai abbandonato.

Le parole di Eiji, sfortunatamente, avevano riportato a galla quei pensieri. Se gli era davvero successo qualcosa, voleva almeno saperlo.

Eiji sembrò altrettanto impressionato da quella domanda improvvisa. Lo sguardo che gli lanciò subito dopo, però, non fece presagire niente di buono.

"Come se non lo sapessi già," rispose Eiji con il tono più ostile che Yut-Lung gli avesse mai sentito usare. "Non infierire più di così, per favore."

Yut-Lung, suo malgrado, si sentì mancare la terra sotto i piedi. "Che cosa gli è successo?"

Eiji lo guardò confuso, ma la sua fronte era ancora corrugata. "Davvero non lo sai?"

Yut-Lung tornò ad inginocchiarsi sul letto per avvicinarsi a lui. "No, Eiji, non lo so," ripeté. "Quindi l'hai rivisto dopo che l'hanno portato via poco fa?"

Eiji si allontanò leggermente. "Sì, lui era..." iniziò, ma poi si bloccò, apparentemente a corto di parole.

Yut-Lung si avvicinò ancora. "Che cosa?" insistette. "L'hanno ucciso?"

Eiji scosse la testa. "No, ma..." Sospirò. "Quando mi hanno portato nel laboratorio qualche piano più in basso, lui era lì, legato a una sedia. Gli hanno iniettato qualcosa, e credo che fosse quella stupida droga che Ash stava cercando a casa di Dawson."

"Gli hanno... iniettato Banana Fish?" gli domandò Yut-Lung. Sperava che si stesse sbagliando, lo sperava così tanto. Ma gli bastò pensarci su per qualche attimo per capire che non era una possibilità così inverosimile. "Ne sei sicuro?"

"No, ma ho sentito quegli scienziati parlare di una... dimostrazione, credo," spiegò. "Sembrava che quel Golzine volesse mostrare gli effetti di quella roba ai tizi che erano con lui. Non ho capito in cosa consisterà la dimostrazione, ma sembrava quasi che stessero cercando di fargli il lavaggio del cervello."

Yut-Lung si fermò di nuovo per riflettere, anche se ormai c'era ben poco da inferire. Basandosi sulle poche informazioni che aveva ottenuto fino a quel momento su Banana Fish, era più che possibile che Eiji avesse completamente ragione. "Lavaggio del cervello?" ripeté. "Com'è possibile?"

Lo sguardo di Eiji sembrava supplicarlo di non fare più domande, ma Yut-Lung aveva bisogno di sapere. "Ti prego, Eiji."

Le lacrime tornarono a raccogliersi negli occhi di Eiji. "Uno degli scienziati mi ha messo davanti a lui, e poi ha cominciato a ripetergli che lui è terrorizzato da me, che io sono il suo incubo. Poi gli ha detto che l'unico modo per liberarsi da quell'inferno sarebbe stato uccidermi... continuava ad urlare le stesse parole, le stesse frasi, avvicinando il mio viso al suo e imponendogli di guardarmi negli occhi... Shorter sembrava cercare di resistere, ma non ci riusciva. Continuava ad urlare, e non credo riuscisse a parlare. Sembrava soffrire così tanto..."

Eiji stava piangendo, ora, e Yut-Lung era completamente a corto di parole.

Gli avevano detto che Shorter sarebbe stato al sicuro, gli avevano dato la loro parola. Ora era lui a sentirsi un ingenuo per aver creduto così ciecamente ai suoi fratelli.

L'implicazione che Banana Fish permettesse a chiunque di controllare la volontà dei soggetti a cui venisse somministrata era incredibile e agghiacciante allo stesso modo, ed era tutto ciò che Yut-Lung aveva sperato che fosse, ma in quel momento era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Aveva continuato a ripetere a sé stesso che, qualunque cosa fosse successa, niente avrebbe potuto distrarlo dalla missione che aveva, nemmeno se Shorter si fosse messo nei guai. Ma, ora che era realmente successo, e che in qualche modo era stata anche colpa sua, gli diventò improvvisamente difficile rimanere fedele a quella regola.

Si chiese per un attimo se ci sarebbe potuto riuscire, con tutti gli uomini e le guardie che pattugliavano ogni angolo della casa di Golzine a qualsiasi ora; con Golzine, e probabilmente anche Arthur, che sospettavano del suo doppio gioco; con i suoi fratelli che si aspettavano un'altra impeccabile missione. Ma non gli ci volle molto per decidere che doveva almeno provarci, o non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Non dopo essere stato ingannato così spudoratamente.

"Eiji," lo chiamò, e lui alzò di nuovo gli occhi su di lui solo dopo essersi asciugato le lacrime. "Credi che sia ancora nel laboratorio?"

Eiji rifletté per qualche attimo. "Sembrava instabile. Credo che lo terranno rinchiuso nel laboratorio almeno finché non dovranno fare la dimostrazione di cui parlavano."

Yut-Lung annuì. "Ricordi dove si trova?"

Eiji aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Perché vuoi saperlo?"

"Dimmelo e basta."

Eiji esitò, sorpreso dalla determinazione che stava mostrando. "L'entrata principale è al piano di sotto, ma l'entrata che hanno usato Golzine e Arthur era più in alto, credo all'altezza del piano terra."

"D'accordo." Yut-Lung si alzò e riprese in mano i vestiti che aveva lasciato sulla sedia vicina all'angolo della stanza, quindi si diresse verso la porta.

"Aspetta," lo chiamò Eiji. "Dove stai andando?"

Yut-Lung si voltò verso di lui. "Alla cena di Golzine," rispose. "Dove, altrimenti?"

***

Yut-Lung si concesse un respiro di sollievo solo quando il grosso portone della sala da pranzo si fu chiuso dietro di lui. Vi appoggiò la schiena e rilassò le spalle, concedendosi qualche attimo per riprendersi da quella disgustosa serata. Per quanto alta avesse potuto essere la qualità del cibo, non poteva in nessun modo colmare la nausea che tutto il resto gli stava provocando. Golzine non la smetteva di blaterare su quanto le gemme che decoravano gli orecchini che aveva comprato per Ash per quell'occasione fossero rare, su quanto il vino che stavano bevendo fosse pregiato, e su quanto lo stesso Ash fosse prezioso, come prostituto e come suo potenziale successore; era a dir poco ripugnante.

Quindi Yut-Lung decise di approfittare della pausa tra una portata e l'altra per scusarsi con i presenti ed uscire per qualche minuto. Voleva fare una pausa, certo, ma aveva anche pensato che spostarsi per la casa mentre tutti i pezzi grossi erano nella stessa stanza avrebbe reso tutto molto più semplice. Ora, l'unica cosa che gli rimaneva da fare era riuscire raggiungere il laboratorio senza incappare negli uomini di Golzine.

Eiji aveva detto che doveva esserci un'entrata anche al piano terra, ma dato che era quella usata da Golzine, Yut-Lung pensò che era molto probabilmente chiusa a chiave. Quella principale al piano di sotto, invece, era lontana da eventuali occhi indiscreti e quindi, anche se chiusa a chiave, gli avrebbe permesso di prendersi il suo tempo per riuscire ad aprirla.

La villa non era particolarmente sviluppata in altezza, ma era un vero labirinto se considerata in larghezza. Yut-Lung aveva memorizato tutto ciò che aveva visto da quando era entrato la prima volta, qualche ora prima, ma non aveva visto tutto. Per questo, gli ci volle fin troppo tempo per trovare le scale ed evitare le guardie di pattuglia.

Dopo essersi nascosto un paio di volte per evitare altri uomini che pattugliavano la villa, trovò finalmente le scale che portavano al piano di sotto. Quando lo ebbe raggiunto, notò poco più avanti la presenza di una seconda rampa di scale che portava più in basso. Ma conosceva più che bene la reputazione dei sotterranei di quella villa, e gli bastò lanciare una veloce occhiata a quel passaggio per capire che doveva portare direttamente alla stanza delle esecuzioni. Quindi, se le sue previsioni erano giuste, il piano su cui si trovava in quel momento doveva ospitare il laboratorio. E, vedendo che davanti a lui si trovava solo un largo corridoio, la porta che vedeva alla fine di esso doveva essere proprio quella che stava cercando. Si avvicinò silenziosamente, anche se, dopo aver teso l'orecchio per qualche secondo, non aveva captato alcun rumore che potesse indicare la presenza di altre persone su quel piano.

Una volta davanti alla porta, vi appoggiò una mano e si sporse leggermente per guardare dentro attraverso una delle piccole ma spesse finestre di vetro che si trovavano su entrambe le ante. Si guardò intorno per qualche attimo, notando che, pur trovandosi nei sotterranei di una villa, si trattava di un laboratorio a tutti gli effetti. La porta che vedeva in alto, collegata ad una passerella, doveva essere quella di cui gli aveva parlato Eiji.

Spostò il suo sguardo verso sinistra, e la sua attenzione venne attirata da una strana sedia posizionata in mezzo alla stanza. Era troppo buio per vedere chiaramente tutto quello che si trovava all'interno, ma, ora che l'aveva notata, era evidente che ci fosse anche qualcuno seduto su di essa.

Senza perdere un minuto di più, spinse l'anta della porta ed entrò, cercando per prima cosa gli interruttori sul muro accanto. Ci volle qualche secondo perché l'intera stanza si illuminasse, e, quando successe, Yut-Lung ne ebbe finalmente conferma: quello seduto sulla sedia era Shorter, polsi e caviglie legati strettamente ad essa. Aveva avuto paura di quello che avrebbe potuto trovare nei suoi occhi dopo aver saputo che era stato infettato dalla droga, ma, per fortuna, in quel momento erano chiusi - anche se, pensandoci bene, non era del tutto sicuro che fosse una cosa buona.

In un attimo fu davanti a lui, ma, quando alzò le mani per toccarlo, si rese conto che non sapeva da dove cominciare. Dopo essersi accertato che stesse respirando, si fermò a riflettere. Non aveva con sé nessun oggetto che potesse aiutarlo a rompere i vincoli che lo tenevano incollato alla sedia, e, anche se fosse, doveva assicurarsi che Shorter fosse in grado di intendere e di volere prima di farlo; se così non fosse stato, di certo non sarebbe stato in grado di far scappare entrambi con le sue sole forze.

Quindi, mise una mano sulla sua spalla e lo scosse leggermente. "Shorter?" lo chiamò, tenendo la voce bassa.

Ricordando il racconto di Eiji, aveva considerato la possibilità che svegliarlo avrebbe potuto scatenare in lui qualche reazione ostile e, se così fosse stato, di sicuro sarebbe stato scoperto. Ma poi si ricordò che, stando alle poche informazioni che era riuscito ad estrapolare dalle ricerche di Ash, i soggetti vittime dei suoi effetti diventavano simili ai vegetali. Quindi immaginò che non doveva preoccuparsi, almeno non finché qualcuno non gli avesse messo davanti una foto di Eiji. "Shorter?" lo chiamò di nuovo.

Finalmente, Shorter aprì lentamente gli occhi, e, dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre un paio di volte, il suo sguardo si alzò per posarsi sul viso di Yut-Lung. Strinse leggermente gli occhi, come se stesse facendo fatica a mettere a fuoco la sua immagine. "Yut-Lung?" rispose poco dopo.

Yut-Lung sorrise istintivamente sentendo pronunciare il suo nome, ma la sua gioia svanì non appena si rese conto che le pupille di Shorter non sembravano riuscire a concentrarsi su di lui per più di qualche attimo.

Afferrò la sua testa con entrambe le mani, quindi avvicinò leggermente i loro visi. "Sì, Shorter, sono io," rispose, sorprendendosi da solo di quanto la sua voce e le sue mani stessero tremando. "Riesci a vedermi?"

Le sue pupille continuavano a muoversi, senza un obiettivo apparente. "Yut-Lung..."

Yut-Lung sospirò. "Sì, sono qui," ripeté mentre spostava da un lato i capelli che gli ricadevano sulla fronte, non più tenuti in piega dal gel.

Aveva paura, ovviamente.

Insomma, era riuscito a spostarsi indisturbato per la casa di Golzine grazie ai suoi movimenti silenziosi e ad un paio di bugie convincenti, ma se ora l'avessero beccato da solo nel laboratorio in cui tenevano rinchiuso Shorter, di certo nessuna bugia avrebbe potuto reggere e, ancor più certamente, non era assolutamente in grado di affrontare fisicamente gli uomini di Golzine.

O, almeno, queste erano le motivazioni che continuava a ripetersi mentre le sue mani accarezzavano delicatamente le guance, il collo, e le spalle di Shorter, tentando disperatamente di escogitare un piano che permettesse a entrambi di scappare.

Improvvisamente, però, sentì un rumore di passi farsi sempre più distinto verso di loro.  
"Ma come, ero convinto di aver spento la luce," commentò un uomo poco prima di aprire la porta per farsi strada nel laboratorio.

Yut-Lung, intanto, si era nascosto dietro ad uno degli scaffali accanto ad uno degli angoli della stanza. Se quel tizio non si avvicinava troppo, sicuramente non l'avrebbe notato.  
Sentì alcuni rumori, ma, fortunatamente, nessuno di essi era vicino a lui. Quindi, si sporse quel poco che bastava per vedere cosa stesse accadendo. L'uomo sembrava sulla trentina, i capelli ricci e rossi e un paio di occhiali abbastanza spessi da confermargli che, anche se avesse voltato lo sguardo verso di lui, da quella distanza non l'avrebbe distinto. Stava frugando tra gli oggetti dentro uno dei mobiletti vicino alla porta, e, dato che non indossava alcun camice da lavoro, Yut-Lung immaginò che fosse tornato solo perché aveva dimenticato qualcosa.

"Trovate!" esclamò alcuni secondi dopo stringendo in mano un mazzo di chiavi, e Yut-Lung si domandò chi avesse lasciato che un tizio del genere lavorasse a contatto con una sostanza pericolosa come Banana Fish.

Prima di uscire lanciò un'occhiata a Shorter, e si accorse che aveva gli occhi aperti. "Ehi, tu," lo chiamò mentre si avvicinava a lui. "Ti avevo detto di riposarti in vista dello spettacolino di stasera, che ci fai con gli occhi spalancati?" Alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto. "Oh, capisco, forse non riuscivi a dormire perché le luci erano ancora accese. Beh, ora vedrò di spegnere prima di andare, quindi mi raccomando," lo avvertì muovendo il dito indice verso di lui, come se stesse rimproverando un bambino dell'asilo. "Riposa per bene. Dobbiamo far vedere al boss e ai suoi amici quanto è affidabile Banana Fish, altrimenti non riceverò nemmeno un soldo." Si avviò verso la porta e appoggiò un paio di dita sugli interruttori. "Lo so che non mi deluderai," concluse, prima di spegnere tutte le luci e chiudere la porta dietro di sé.

Yut-Lung uscì dal suo nascondiglio solo quando non sentì più i suoi passi. Si avvicinò di nuovo a Shorter, il cui viso si mosse debolmente nella sua direzione. Yut-Lung mosse istintivamente una mano verso di lui e, nel buio, la prima parte del suo corpo su cui il suo pollice si appoggiò fu la bocca. Da lì, spostò la mano un po' più indietro per accarezzargli una guancia. "Scusa, ma non posso liberarti subito," gli disse. "Ma ti prometto che tornerò. Ti do la mia parola."

Non aveva intenzione di far fallire quel piano a causa dell'incolumità di una sola persona. Era una cosa che aveva ripetuto più volte a sé stesso, e che aveva esplicitamente detto anche a Shorter. Ma ora era lì, a promettere ad un Shorter semi-incosciente che l'avrebbe salvato mettendo a repentaglio tutto, mentre le dita della sua mano sfioravano dolcemente la pelle del suo viso. Stava accadendo tutto così velocemente.

Quando si trattava di altre persone, non si era mai preoccupato di cosa fosse giusto o sbagliato. L'unica cosa di cui si era preoccupato, negli ultimi 10 anni, era stato sé stesso, e le poche volte che l'idea di fare qualcosa per qualcun altro aveva toccato la sua mente era stata sempre per interesse.

Gli piaceva credere di starsi preoccupando in quel modo per Shorter solo per ripicca verso le bugie dei suoi fratelli.

Ma aveva sempre odiato l'idea di auto-ingannarsi, qualunque fosse il motivo, e, in quel momento, era sicuro solo di una cosa: salvare Shorter non gli avrebbe portato alcun vantaggio e, soprattutto, avrebbe messo a repentaglio questo piano così importante, la cui riuscita gli avrebbe permesso di mettersi in una posizione di vantaggio rispetto a loro senza che sospettassero niente.

Percepì il viso di Shorter spostarsi leggermente verso sinistra per incontrare meglio il suo tocco. Allontanò la mano da lui e, senza un'altra parola, si avviò verso la porta. Si voltò indietro, ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a vedere fu una stanza oscura, in cui la sagoma di Shorter si confondeva quasi perfettamente con quello che c'era intorno a lui.

"Ti prometto che tornerò. Ti do la mia parola."

Era quello che aveva detto, ed era quello che intendeva. Ora doveva solo trovare un modo riuscirci e, suo malgrado, la risposta poteva essere solo una.

***

Per fortuna, la cena fu interrotta prima del previsto, e né Golzine né Arthur avevano fatto commenti sulla prolungata assenza di Yut-Lung, confidando probabilmente che, se avesse tramato qualcosa, almeno qualcuno degli uomini che pattugliavano costantemente la casa se ne sarebbe accorto.

Se, inizialmente, Yut-Lung poteva solo immaginare che lo show a cui aveva accennato Golzine prima di congedare i presenti doveva essere la stessa "dimostrazione" di cui Eiji parlava, ne ebbe la conferma quando tre dei suoi uomini puntarono le loro armi contro Ash, non lasciandogli molta scelta se non seguirli verso i sotterranei. Ci aveva pensato per un po', e non era difficile capire quale fosse il piano, a grandi linee. L'idea doveva essere quella di mostrare il modo in cui quella droga permetteva di controllare la mente di qualcuno senza limitazioni facendo in modo che attaccasse Eiji, e molto probabilmente tutto questo doveva succedere davanti agli occhi di Ash. La domanda più importante, a quel punto, era se avessero intenzione di lasciare che uno dei due morisse; Shorter avrebbe potuto uccidere Eiji, ma, dato che Golzine sembrava intenzionato a farlo entrare nella sua collezione personale, quello sacrificabile doveva essere Shorter. E, anche se era solo una possibilità, Yut-Lung non poteva permettersi di perdere altro tempo; doveva agire prima che la dimostrazione iniziasse.

Così, non appena lo lasciarono solo nella sua stanza, Yut-Lung si mise addosso dei vestiti più comodi, si pulì il viso, e sciolse l'intricata acconciatura che portava per farsi una semplice coda usando il primo nastro che trovò nella stanza. Contattò Suk-Leui per assicurarsi un passaggio una volta fuori, quindi uscì immediatamente per raggiungere i piani inferiori e controllare che avessero effettivamente rinchiuso Ash nella stanza delle esecuzioni, come aveva previsto. Dopotutto, quella stanza era l'unico posto in quella casa in cui una dimostrazione del genere potesse avere luogo.

Quando passò vicino al laboratorio, lanciò un'occhiata da lontano e notò che c'era già un certo movimento intorno a dove tenevano Shorter.

A quanto pare, aveva calcolato male i tempi; sembrava proprio che la dimostrazione dovesse iniziare il più presto possibile. Senza perdere tempo, corse subito verso il piano di sotto. Come il piano più in alto, anche questo era dominato da un unico corridoio che portava ad una sola stanza. Quando vide davanti ad essa due degli uomini che avevano portato via Ash fare la guardia, ebbe conferma che doveva trovarsi lì dentro.

Avvelenarli non fu complicato, e quando furono profondamente addormentati e stesi sul pavimento, Yut-Lung cercò in tutte le loro tasche per trovare le chiavi della stanza.

Quando rivide Ash una volta spinta la pesante porta tirò un sospiro di sollievo, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo. "Sei qui, per fortuna!" Corse verso di lui, sperando che in quel mazzo ci fossero anche le chiavi che delle serrature delle catene che lo tenevano legato alle due colonne.

"Yau-Si? Che ci fai qui?" domandò Max, legato ad una delle colonne dall'altro lato della stanza, attirando anche l'attenzione di Ibe, ma Yut-Lung non aveva tempo per loro.

Non appena gli si avvicinò, Ash allontanò il braccio da lui. "Non toccarmi," gli disse. "Che ci fai qui?"

"Stai fermo," gli ordinò Yut-Lung. "Ti sto liberando."

"E perché lo staresti facendo?" rimandò Ash corrugando la fronte, ma stavolta rimase fermo.

"Ho bisogno che salvi Shorter," rispose semplicemente. Continuava a provare, chiave dopo chiave, il più velocemente possibile, ma dovevano essercene almeno venti in quel mazzo. Al settimo tentativo fallito, scosse la testa, sulla soglia dell'esasperazione. "Sai se in questo mazzo ci sono le chiavi per queste catene?"

"Le hai prese dalle guardie qui fuori?"

"Sì."

"Sì, dovrebbero esserci."

Yut-Lung annuì e continuò con i tentativi. "Comunque, hanno iniettato Banana Fish a Shorter, e credo che-"

"Che hai detto?!" esclamò Ash. "Chi è stato? Perché?"

Yut-Lung sospirò. "Golzine vuole mostrare gli effetti di quella droga ai suoi amici senatori," spiegò. "E credo che abbiano intenzione di coinvolgere anche Eiji." Finalmente, al quindicesimo tentativo, trovò la chiave giusta, e il polso sinistro di Ash fu libero. "Eccola..."

Si spostò dall'altro lato e liberò anche l'altro braccio. Era sul punto di continuare a spiegare cosa fosse successo, ma, non appena fu completamente libero, Ash afferrò il colletto della sua maglietta e lo spinse contro una delle colonne, bloccandolo contro di essa.

"Ash!" lo chiamò Max.

"Perché dovrei crederti?" rimandò Ash, e Yut-Lung afferrò il suo braccio in un flebile tentativo di allentare la presa sotto il suo collo.

"Ascolta cos'ha da dire, ti ha liberato!" tentò di nuovo Max.

"Sei stato tu a convincere Shorter a lavorare per voi, vero?" gli domandò Ash. "Dimmi perché non dovrei ucciderti qui e adesso, dopo tutto quello che hai-"

"Stanno tenendo Eiji nella stanza accanto a quella di Golzine!" esclamò Yut-Lung, facendo del suo meglio per sovrastare la voce di Ash che, incredibilmente, si interruppe per ascoltarlo. "E Shorter è nel laboratorio al piano di sopra, anche se credo che tra poco lo porteranno qui. Ora uccidimi pure, se vuoi."

Ash sembrò considerare la sua posizione, quindi scosse la testa. "Perché stai facendo questo?"

"Io non-" Yut-Lung non riuscì a fare a meno di ridere, esasperato. "Dimmi, il tuo istinto cosa ti dice?"

"Non ci si può sempre fidare solo dell'istinto."

"Ash," insistette. "Ti prego, prendi i fucili degli uomini qui fuori e salva quei due. Non ci rimane molto tempo."

Ash digrignò i denti, ma, poco dopo, lasciò andare Yut-Lung. "Libera Max e Ibe e scappate," istruì indicando i due uomini ancora legati a pochi metri da loro. "Di Eiji e Shorter mi occupo io."

"Ash!" lo chiamò Yut-Lung. "Aspetta! Ci serve un piano!"

"Te l'ho appena detto il piano."

"No, ascoltami!" continuò mentre si avvicinava a Max e Ibe per liberare anche loro. "Non puoi lasciare che Shorter veda Eiji, altrimenti cercherà di ucciderlo."

Ash si fermò davanti alla porta. "Di che stai parlando?"

"È quella droga, Banana Fish," spiegò mentre, di nuovo, cercava la chiave giusta per quelle manette. "Ti permette di controllare le persone. E loro hanno fatto in modo che Shorter volesse uccidere Eiji."

Ash strinse i pugni. "Merda," commentò. "D'accordo, allora."

Uscì dalla porta, ignorando i tentativi di Yut-Lung di fermarlo.

Liberò Max, e poco dopo Ash rientrò. "Prendi questo." Lanciò uno dei due fucili a Max, e sistemò l'altro sotto il suo braccio. "Prenderemo Shorter dal laboratorio, quindi andremo verso l'uscita sul retro. Voi scapperete, mentre io rimarrò per portare in salvo Eiji. Max, tu stai dietro."

Yut-Lung si rialzò in piedi insieme ai due uomini. Stava per rispondere, ma Ash era già fuori dalla stanza. Max invitò i due ad anticiparlo, quindi uscirono e, dopo essere passati accanto ai due uomini stesi sul pavimento, si avviarono verso il piano di sopra.

***

A Yut-Lung era capitato di pensare che Ash fosse un avversario formidabile, l'unica altra persona in quella città abbastanza giovane e intelligente da tenergli testa. La nemesi naturale che stava cercando, e che avrebbe potenzialmente potuto rendere la sua vita meno miserabile.

Certo, forse da un lato non aveva tutti i torti. Ma dall'altro, quella sera per la prima volta si rese completamente conto che, per quanto fosse emozionante l'idea di averlo come avversario, sarebbe stato più opportuno averlo dalla sua parte se il suo desiderio non era quello di andare incontro a morte certa.

Nemmeno 10 minuti dopo averlo liberato dai sotterranei, Yut-Lung era già fuori dalla villa, usando la mano destra per farsi strada tra gli alberi del bosco cercando di stare al passo con Max e Ibe, che correvano davanti a lui, mentre nella sinistra teneva stretta quella quasi inerme di Shorter. Quei 10 minuti erano bastati ad Ash per spaventare a morte gli scienziati e convincerli a liberare Shorter, uccidere un numero indefinito di uomini di Golzine e far scappare i quattro dalla porta sul retro, che era fortunatamente non troppo lontana dalle scale dalle quali erano saliti. Quei pochi minuti gli erano bastati anche per scatenare l'allerta generale in tutta la villa, come da programma, ma non sembrava starsene curando più del dovuto mentre tornava dentro per completare la sua missione.

Nei dintorni della villa erano già presenti alcuni uomini, prontamente neutralizzati da Max. Per Yut-Lung non sarebbe stato difficile nascondersi da quegli uomini, ma la presenza di Shorter lo rendeva sicuramente più complicato. Per fortuna, Max si era dimostrato abbastanza abile da guidarli da solo.

Scappare attraverso il bosco che circondava tutta la villa era la scelta migliore se volevano evitare di essere trovati dagli uomini di Golzine, ma, dopo quasi cinque minuti di fuga, Yut-Lung stava iniziando a far fatica a rimanere al passo con i due uomini che correvano di fronte a lui. "Max! Ibe!" chiamò.

I due rallentarono il passo. "Che c'è?" rispose Max.

"Potete rallentare, ormai siamo abbastanza lontani!"

I due si fermarono, e Yut-Lung si concesse qualche attimo per riprendere fiato.

"Dove avete intenzione di andare, adesso?" domandò poco dopo.

Max si grattò la nuca, e Yut-Lung capì che non aveva pensato ad un piano preciso. "L'unica cosa che mi viene in mente ora è cercare una cabina telefonica e contattare qualcuno che possa nasconderci per un po'."

Yut-Lung aggrottò le sopracciglia. "E di chi si tratterebbe, di uno dei tuoi amici poliziotti?"

Max non rispose, mentre il suo sguardo si spostava da lui a Shorter.

"Sì, esatto," continuò Yut-Lung. "Non possiamo permetterci che qualcuno veda Shorter in questo stato. Non possiamo fidarci di nessuno."

Ovviamente, Yut-Lung aveva già organizzato una sorta di piano per la fuga. Ma, non contando di uscire così presto, non aveva idea di quando avrebbe potuto effettivamente attuarlo. Fino a quel momento, aveva pensato che stare con Max sarebbe stata la scelta migliore; solo se farlo non li avesse messi in una situazione peggiore di quella in cui già si trovavano, s'intende.

"Ma non possiamo nemmeno affidarlo ad Ash finché Ei-chan è con lui," notò Ibe. "E non credo avrà intenzione di separarsi da lui tanto presto, una volta che saranno usciti da quell'inferno."

Yut-Lung sospirò. Ovviamente, non poteva nemmeno portarlo a casa sua. Nessuno l'aveva visto aiutare Ash, ma sapeva che non sarebbe passato molto prima che qualcuno notasse che non era più nella stanza che Golzine gli aveva assegnato e facesse 2+2. Non aveva lasciato prove tangibili, perciò ai suoi fratelli avrebbe potuto dire che era stato catturato da Ash come ostaggio e che era poi riuscito a scappare o qualche cazzata simile. Avrebbero comunque sospettato di lui, ma non ci sarebbe stata nessuna prova. Di certo, però, se avessero trovato Shorter ancora sotto l'effetto di Banana Fish in una delle stanze di casa sua la situazione non sarebbe più stata tanto semplice da mascherare.

A quel punto, l'unica alternativa era rimanere nascosti nel bosco finché non fosse arrivata l'occasione di allontanarsi senza complicazioni.

"Max," iniziò, dato che nessuno dei due sembrava voler parlare. "Prendi il mio cellulare e chiama chi ti pare," offrì. "Io e Shorter staremo qui, quindi non parlare di noi."

"Che vuol dire?!" esclamò Max mentre prendeva il cellulare. "È troppo pericoloso! Preferisci morire piuttosto che rischiare che una sola persona scopra Banana Fish?"

"Non stiamo parlando di una persona comune, ma di un poliziotto! Investigherà, coinvolgerà altre persone, lo farà potenzialmente diventare un caso mediatico!" gli fece notare Yut-Lung. "Rilassati, ho un piano. Dobbiamo solo aspettare un altro po'. Non appena Shorter sarà in salvo, me ne andrò anche io. Voi andatevene, non avete motivo di rimanere qui."

Max sembrò considerare per un momento la sua proposta, ma subito dopo scosse la testa. Strinse la presa sul fucile, mentre con l'altra mano passò il cellulare a Ibe, accanto a lui. "Shunichi, telefona tu a Charlie," gli disse. "Mettiti in salvo. Io rimarrò qui a proteggere Yut-Lung e Shorter."

Ibe sembrò in procinto di aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Yut-Lung lo anticipò. "No, non ce n'è bisogno, è meglio che voi-"

"Ash vi ha affidati a me," lo interruppe. "Devo fare il possibile per farvi uscire di qui vivi. Quindi rimango."

Yut-Lung sospirò. Certo, avere vicino qualcuno capace di usare un fucile e determinato a proteggerlo gli avrebbe fatto comodo. Oltretutto, di certo non teneva a quell'uomo abbastanza da volerlo convincere con tutte le forze a mettersi in salvo.

"D'accordo," concluse. "Andiamo verso la strada principale."

Max lo seguì. "Sì, okay. Shunichi, tu rimani vicino a noi finché non riuscirai a contattare Charlie."

Ibe annuì, e nel frattempo Yut-Lung stava già trascinando Shorter verso il luogo designato. Si erano ormai addentrati in uno dei punti più profondi del bosco, quindi procedette in diagonale per raggiungere la strada principale senza allontanarsi troppo dalla villa.

"Ehi," lo chiamò Max mentre camminavano. "Dato che hai intenzione di rimanere all'aperto per molto, mettigli questa."

Yut-Lung si voltò per vedere che gli stava porgendo la giacca del suo completo indicando Shorter. "Oh," rispose. "Giusto, grazie." La prese, quindi si voltò verso Shorter, il cui sguardo era perso a guardare un punto indistinto. Effettivamente, era a torso nudo da quando l'aveva trovato per la prima volta nel laboratorio, e se doveva essere sincero trovare qualcosa da mettergli era stato il suo ultimo pensiero. "Alza un braccio," tentò, ma non ricevette risposta. "Shorter?" lo chiamò di nuovo, alzando la voce. Lui, finalmente, voltò la testa. Yut-Lung afferrò uno dei suoi polsi e guidò il suo braccio per incoraggiarlo ad alzarlo. "Sì, così," commentò mentre gli infilava la giacca.

"Charlie, finalmente!" esclamò Ibe poco dietro di loro. "Ascolta, siamo in una situazione un po' particolare..." iniziò a spiegare, mentre ricominciavano a camminare.

Si accucciarono dietro ad un cespuglio per controllare la situazione da lontano, ma gli unici uomini addetti alla pattuglia dei dintorni dovevano essere quelli che Max aveva eliminato prima dato che non riuscivano a vedere più nessuno di loro fuori dalla villa. Dall'interno dell’edificio, però, si sentivano distintamente continui colpi di pistola e di fucile.

"Ehm," mormorò Max dopo qualche minuto, mentre spostava continuamente il peso da un piede all'altro. "Quanto credi che dovremo aspettare?"

"Non lo so," rispose Yut-Lung. "Spero non troppo."

Max sospirò, ma non commentò oltre.

All'improvviso, alla loro destra, sentirono un rumore di passi farsi sempre più distinguibile a pochi metri da loro. "State giù!" avvertì Max, e Ibe smise di parlare al telefono.

Anche Shorter, dopo un attimo di confusione seguì istintivamente quell'ordine, ma Yut-Lung lo ignorò. Si sporse leggermente in avanti, osservando attentamente l'area da cui provenivano i rumori. Era la direzione opposta rispetto a quella della villa, quindi non era preoccupato che potesse trattarsi di altri uomini di Golzine.

"Yau-Si!" esclamò Max. "Che stai facendo?!" gli domandò mentre Ibe congedava velocemente Charlie dall'altra parte della cornetta.

"Shhh!" tagliò corto Yut-Lung con un gesto della mano.

Poco dopo, le sagome degli individui del gruppo che si stava avvicinando si fecero finalmente distinguibili tra gli alberi, e a quel punto erano già molto vicini. Si stavano spostando sul margine della strada, usando l'ombra dei rami per nascondersi il più possibile da eventuali passanti.

Max imprecò e posizionò il fucile davanti a sé, pronto ad agire in caso qualcuno del gruppo li avesse notati. Non appena lo notò, Yut-Lung gli indicò di abbassarlo. "Sono dalla nostra parte," gli comunicò, e quando Max li guardò meglio, notò che buona parte di loro dovevano essere cinesi. "Solo..." continuò Yut-Lung. "Forse è meglio che tu e Ibe non vi facciate vedere."

Ibe annuì, mentre Max sembrava voler dire qualcosa. Intanto, il gruppo li aveva oltrepassati e si era stazionato tra gli alberi sul ciglio della strada, esattamente davanti all'entrata della villa, sul lato opposto. Yut-Lung notò che erano presenti anche dei bianchi, ma non se ne preoccupò più di tanto.

Non appena fu sicuro che l'attenzione della maggior parte dei membri delle due gang fosse rivolta alla confusione che stava ancora circondando la villa, si tolse uno degli orecchini di perla che portava e attivò uno dei piccoli pulsanti posizionati sul lato che risultava del tutto nascosto quando li aveva indosso.

Max e Ibe lo guardarono curiosi, prima di notare che due dei membri della gang di Chinatown avevano iniziato ad allontanarsi dal gruppo e si stavano silenziosamente dirigendo nella loro direzione. Prima che potessero raggiungerli, Yut-Lung si alzò per incontrarli, usando il tronco di un albero particolarmente largo per nascondersi il più possibile dal resto del gruppo. Non appena i due ragazzi lo notarono, raddrizzarono la schiena e fecero un piccolo inchino. "Signor Lee."

"Chiamatemi Yut-Lung," si affrettò a correggerli, quindi prese il polso di Shorter e fece in modo che lo affiancasse. "Wu vi ha già detto cosa dovete fare, giusto?"

I due ragazzi annuirono.

"Bene. Lo affido a voi, portatelo in salvo," disse. "Non accetterò alcun tipo di fallimento."

I due ragazzi annuirono di nuovo, mentre Yut-Lung spingeva Shorter verso di loro. I due sorrisero non appena lo videro. "Boss!" chiamarono, ma, dopo non aver ricevuto alcuna risposta, l'espressione dei loro visi cambiò completamente.

"È stato..." iniziò Yut-Lung. "È stato avvelenato da una droga. Probabilmente non vi riconoscerà nemmeno."

"Una droga?" chiese uno dei due sventolando una mano davanti al viso di Shorter, non ottenendo alcuna reazione. "Che tipo di droga potrebbe fare questo?"

"Non ha senso parlarne adesso," tagliò corto Yut-Lung. "Portate a termine il vostro compito. Ora come ora non è in grado di difendersi da solo, quindi assicuratevi di proteggerlo. Non deludetemi."

I due si inchinarono di nuovo. Erano sul punto di accettare l'ordine, quando sentirono una voce proveniente dal gruppo. "Joe? Shao? Che ci fate lì?"

Yut-Lung si abbassò di nuovo per nascondersi tra i cespugli, mentre i due ragazzi risposero. "Abbiamo trovato il boss!" "Dev'essere riuscito a scappare, probabilmente si stava nascondendo qui nel bosco."

Yut-Lung tornò da Max e Ibe, che avevano visto tutta la scena qualche metro più indietro.  
Max lo stava guardando stupefatto. "Ma tu... chi sei in realtà?" domandò, e dalla sua espressione sembrava quasi pronto ad alzare di nuovo il fucile, così, per sicurezza.

"Tu non vai con loro?" chiese Ibe.

Yut-Lung incrociò le braccia e alzò le sopracciglia. "Io? Con quei tizi?" chiese mandando un'occhiata verso il gruppo, che sembrava aver iniziato a discutere con i bianchi su come risolvere la situazione ora che avevano trovato Shorter. "Voi andatevene pure, io ho i miei modi."

Max sembrava pronto a protestare, ma fu interrotto dal rumore, sempre più vicino, delle pale di un elicottero che sembrava essere diretto proprio verso l'area in cui si trovavano.

L'elicottero iniziò ad abbassarsi ad un centinaio di metri dalla villa, in mezzo alla strada, e Yut-Lung sorrise mentre l'aria spostata dalle pale li raggiungeva scompigliando loro capelli e vestiti. "Il mio passaggio è arrivato," comunicò mentre Ibe gli restituiva il cellulare. Si avviò verso l'elicottero, parcheggiato a una trentina di metri da loro. "Ovviamente non vi darò un passaggio, quindi fareste meglio ad allontanarvi al più presto anche voi."

Senza nemmeno lasciare loro il tempo di rispondere, affrettò il passo per raggiungere l'elicottero, sperando che gli uomini di Golzine rimasti fossero ancora occupati a cercare di fermare Ash ed Eiji all'interno e non si fossero ancora avventurati così lontano dalla villa per continuare le ricerche. Tutti quelli che l'avevano visto uscire insieme ad Ash, Shorter e gli altri erano stati uccisi, perciò non sarebbero mai riusciti a trovare una prova tangibile del suo coinvolgimento in così poco tempo. Di certo, però, riuscire a tornare a casa senza che nessuno avesse la possibilità di fermarlo e di fargli domande sarebbe di sicuro andato a suo vantaggio non appena le acque si sarebbero calmate e Golzine avesse iniziato ad indagare seriamente su chi ci fosse davvero dietro a quella fuga così imprevista. Per allora, sarebbe riuscito ad eliminare qualsiasi prova fosse rimasta ed allontanare qualsiasi sospetto che poteva collegarlo all'evento.

Arrivato davanti all'elicottero, Wu, che era già sceso per aprire la porta posteriore per lui, lo salutò. "Signorino."

Yut-Lung gli fece un cenno con la testa prima di salire ed accomodarsi. Wu richiuse la porta, quindi raggiunse velocemente l'altro lato per tornare al posto di guida. "Possiamo partire?" domandò a Yut-Lung dopo aver preparato tutto.

"Sì, vai pure."

Pochi minuti dopo, mentre sorvolavano la città diretti verso casa sua, Yut-Lung riuscì finalmente a rilassarsi completamente per la prima volta da quando era sceso per liberare Ash. Wu, probabilmente, l'aveva notato, quindi decise di parlare. "È andato tutto come previsto?"

"Sì, per fortuna," rispose Yut-Lung. "Spero solo che quei tizi di Chinatown facciano il loro lavoro."

"Shao e Joe seguono i nostri ordini da qualche anno, ormai, e non ci hanno mai delusi," gli ricordò Wu. "E, in ogni caso, farebbero di tutto per assicurarsi l'incolumità del loro boss."

"Lo so, è solo che..." iniziò Yut-Lung, ma poi si bloccò. Tornò a guardare il profilo della città sotto di loro, illuminato solo dalle luci dei palazzi e delle strade. Sospirò. "Fa niente."

Wu non disse più niente, lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri. Considerando solamente l'incolumità di Shorter, la scelta più sicura sarebbe stata portarlo con sé: l'avrebbe fatto salire sull'elicottero non appena fuori dalla villa, e poi l'avrebbe sistemato in una delle numerose stanze di casa sua finché non avesse deciso come procedere. Di certo, però, dopo quello che era successo, Wang-Lung non avrebbe tardato a mandare qualcuno a casa per interrogarlo o controllarlo, e il pericolo che trovassero Shorter sarebbe stato troppo concreto. Finché fosse stato da solo avrebbe potuto benissimo mascherare la sua bravata con qualche bugia convincente, ma questo significava che Shorter doveva essere affidato a qualcun altro. Ash, insieme ad Eiji, era ovviamente fuori discussione. Max e Ibe, che avrebbero avuto bisogno dell'aiuto di qualcuno di esterno per riuscire a scappare illesi e trovare un posto dove stare per la notte, altrettanto.

Sapeva, però, che Wu aveva dei contatti con un paio di ragazzi della gang di Shorter per conto dei Lee. Ovviamente, non si fidava di loro; non li conosceva, e ci voleva poco a capire che, se fossero stati visti dagli uomini di Golzine, le possibilità di uscirne vivi sarebbero state ben poche. Sapeva anche, però, che salvare Shorter era l'unico motivo per cui avevano deciso di andare, alleandosi addirittura con una gang rivale per avere più possibilità di successo. Lasciarlo a loro, dopotutto, era stata la scelta migliore, e quella più sicura per lui.

Wu gli mandò un'altra occhiata attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. "Non appena saremo atterrati posso contattare uno di loro e chiedere com'è andata, se gradisce."

Yut-Lung ebbe istintivamente l'impulso di dirgli che non gli importava, che se la dovevano vedere da soli. Le parole, però, gli morirono in gola. "Sì, grazie," rispose infine.

Qualche minuto più tardi, l'elicottero iniziò ad abbassarsi, pronto ad atterrare sul tetto di casa sua. Finalmente avrebbe potuto lasciarsi tutta questa storia alle spalle, almeno per qualche ora.

***


	2. Look back in anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancora in piedi davanti a Shorter, Yut-Lung strinse istintivamente le mani a pugno. “Che senso ha avuto salvarlo, se ora è costretto a vivere il resto dei suoi giorni in questo modo?”
> 
> “Già,” commentò Ash, con il tono di chi era fin troppo abituato a questo tipo di riflessione. “Buona fortuna con i problemi esistenziali.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primo, non so niente di medicina. Ho cercato - e cercherò - di mantenere ogni riferimento a questo campo il più generico possibile, ma se mi beccate a scrivere qualche castroneria non esitate ad avvertirmi, grazie.  
> Secondo, non sono mai stata a New York. Google Maps e Google Immagini sono i miei unici alleati in questo caso ma, di nuovo, se avete delle puntualizzazioni da fare sul modo in cui vengono descritte le strade della città e gli spostamenti dei personaggi, ben venga.

***

Yut-Lung fissò l'instabile porta di legno per qualche minuto, e più il tempo passava, più si convinceva che le informazioni che gli erano state passate dovevano essere errate. Questa non poteva essere la casa di Ash.

Certo però era che i metodi di cui i cinesi disponevano per scoprire informazioni si erano sempre dimostrati infallibili e, in ogni caso, quello era l'unico indirizzo che gli era stato fornito. Perciò decise di alzare una mano per bussare due volte, per poi prendere un fazzoletto e pulirsi velocemente le nocche. Sentì un rumore di passi dall'altro lato e, subito dopo, silenzio.

"... Chi è?" sentì domandare poco dopo. Non sapeva se essere sollevato o deluso dalla conferma che i suoi informatori, in effetti, non avevano sbagliato.

"Yut-Lung," rispose.

"Sei da solo?" sentì di nuovo.

Alzò istintivamente gli occhi al cielo, poi decise di assecondarlo. "Sì, lo sono."

"Come faccio a sapere che è vero?"

Yut-Lung aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Credo che l'unico modo sia aprire la porta."

Ash esitò. "Troppo rischioso."

Yut-Lung stava per controbattere, ma sentì un'altra voce provenire dall'interno dell'appartamento. Era troppo lontana dalla porta perché potesse capire chiaramente cosa stesse dicendo, ma era chiaro che fosse quella di Eiji. Anche Ash, rispondendogli, teneva la voce abbastanza bassa per non farsi sentire.

Yut-Lung incrociò le braccia sul petto e aspettò che finissero di discutere.

Circa un minuto dopo, sentì lo schiocco della serratura. Una volta aperta la porta, l'espressione stizzita di Ash lo accolse calorosamente. "Come hai trovato questo posto?"

Yut-Lung decise deliberatamente di ignorare la domanda. "Il ragazzino della gang di Chinatown ha detto che hai portato Shorter qui," gli comunicò. "È vero?"

Ash alzò un sopracciglio. "E se anche fosse?" Teneva il mento alto, mentre i suoi occhi verdi lo squadravano dall'alto in basso grazie ai suoi pochi centimetri di altezza in più.

Yut-Lung imitò la sua espressione. "Voglio vederlo."

"Dammi un solo motivo per cui dovrei permettertelo."

Yut-Lung stava per replicare ma, di nuovo, Eiji lo anticipò. "Ash, avanti," lo supplicò poco dietro di lui. "Non saremmo qui se non fosse per lui. Possiamo fidarci."

Dato che Ash stava bloccando quasi tutta la sagoma della porta con il suo corpo, Yut-Lung dovette sporgersi leggermente da un lato per vedere Eiji. La sua espressione era tranquilla mentre chiedeva ad Ash di essere magnanimo con lui, e sembrava totalmente sincero. Yut-Lung non poté fare a meno di domandarsi se si fosse già dimenticato di tutte le cattiverie e gli insulti che gli aveva rivolto nella stanza di Golzine, per non parlare della faccenda della paralisi indotta e del rapimento.

Gli occhi di Ash rimasero fissi su Yut-Lung mentre rispondeva a Eiji. "Vi avrei salvati anche da solo."

"Me, forse," lo corresse Eiji. "Ma Shorter?"

Yut-Lung alzò le sopracciglia, aspettando che Ash parlasse di nuovo. Normalmente non si sarebbe mai lasciato impartire ordini in quel modo, ma sapeva che se voleva trattare con Ash doveva scendere a compromessi. Per quanto fastidioso, era l'unico modo che aveva per ottenere qualcosa.

"D'accordo," accettò infine. "Ma potrai vederlo solo per qualche minuto. E verrò con te."

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre si faceva strada all'interno. "Certo, perché logicamente sono venuto qui per fargli del male subito dopo aver rischiato la vita per salvarlo."

Ash schioccò la lingua. "Come se potessi indovinare che succede in quella tua mente perversa."

Eiji sorrise soddisfatto e si avviò verso la cucina. "Bene, allora vi lascio qui a divertirvi mentre finisco di preparare la cena," disse prima di mandare uno sguardo ad Ash, che venne ricambiato con una smorfia.

Ma, non appena i suoi occhi si posarono di nuovo su Yut-Lung, il suo sguardo si fece di nuovo ostile.

Yut-Lung fece il possibile per ignorarlo. Si fermò in mezzo alla stanza ed incrociò le braccia. "Vivi davvero qui?" gli domandò guardandosi intorno con evidente disgusto.

"È solo provvisorio," spiegò. "L'appartamento che usavo prima è troppo piccolo per tre persone, e in ogni caso non posso rischiare che trovino Eiji e Shorter. Presto ce ne andremo."

Yut-Lung annuì. "La terza persona è Shorter?"

Ash alzò le spalle. "Non posso certo rimandarlo a casa con sua sorella."

"E farlo vivere insieme alla persona che gli è stato ordinato di uccidere sarebbe un'idea migliore?" rimandò Yut-Lung facendo un cenno verso la cucina.

Ash gli passò accanto avviandosi verso l'unico corridoio che collegava la stanza principale ad altre due più piccole, finalmente intenzionato a condurlo da Shorter. "Se teniamo la porta chiusa a chiave non riuscirà ad uscire," spiegò mentre girava la chiave nella serratura di una delle porte.

Yut-Lung pensò che lo stavano praticamente tenendo segregato, ma era anche evidente che se avevano intenzione di preservare sia la sua sicurezza che quella di Eiji non c'erano molte altre alternative.

Yut-Lung si avvicinò, e si rese improvvisamente conto che l'idea di rivederlo non lo faceva sentire completamente a suo agio. Erano passati alcuni giorni, ormai, ma l'immagine degli occhi privi di vitalità sul suo viso, così in contrasto con lo sguardo che aveva finito per conoscere così bene, non aveva mai abbandonato la sua mente.

Ma era pronto a rivederli di nuovo; o meglio, doveva esserlo. L'unica richiesta che Shorter gli aveva fatto dopo la notte passata insieme era stata la possibilità di vedersi di nuovo una volta liberi, e Yut-Lung aveva intenzione di accontentarlo.

Ma, quando entrò nella stanza, quegli occhi erano chiusi, e il suo respiro era pesante proprio come quando l'aveva trovato nel laboratorio la prima volta. Yut-Lung fece istintivamente qualche passo verso di lui, ma poi si bloccò, realizzando che sarebbe stato meglio lasciarlo dormire.

"Sta dormendo," notò, senza voltarsi verso Ash, che era rimasto fermo accanto allo stipite della porta.

"Sì, credo che la sonnolenza sia uno degli effetti di quella droga," rispose Ash. "Anche mio fratello dormiva spesso."

Yut-Lung si voltò verso di lui. "Tuo fratello?"

Ash annuì. "Sì, era stata iniettata anche a mio fratello Griff," spiegò. "Durante la guerra, in Iraq. L'hanno usato come cavia."

Dell'espressione distaccata nei suoi occhi, Yut-Lung capì che probabilmente ora questo fratello non c'era più. Si chiese se la sua morte fosse stata la conseguenza di qualche complicazione dovuta alla droga, ma non lo domandò ad alta voce. Tornò a guardare Shorter. "Quindi immagino che tu sappia già come occuparti di lui."

"Sì, esatto," rispose Ash. "Ho voluto portarlo qui per questo."

Yut-Lung annuì. “E’ migliorato con il passare del tempo?” domandò. “Tuo fratello, intendo.”

Ash rise leggermente, come se la sola idea fosse talmente inverosimile da risultargli divertente. “No,” rispose. “Anzi, direi il contrario.”

Yut-Lung immaginava già la risposta, ma sentirne la conferma fu comunque sconfortante.

Tornò a guardare Shorter. La tentazione di avvicinare una mano al suo viso per passare il pollice sulla sua guancia o spostare la ciocca di capelli che gli ricadeva sull'occhio destro era forte, ma non aveva intenzione di farlo mentre Ash era lì con loro.

Dal canto suo, Ash non aveva idea di cosa ci fosse tra loro, non sapeva nemmeno perché Yut-Lung avesse voluto salvare Shorter così fortemente, e, anche se fosse, poteva solo immaginarlo. Nonostante questo, non disse niente, limitandosi a guardare la scena in silenzio.

Ancora in piedi davanti a Shorter, Yut-Lung strinse istintivamente le mani a pugno. “Che senso ha avuto salvarlo, se ora è costretto a vivere il resto dei suoi giorni in questo modo?”

“Già,” commentò Ash, con il tono di chi era fin troppo abituato a questo tipo di riflessione. “Buona fortuna con i problemi esistenziali.”

Yut-Lung non sapeva cosa pensare - o meglio, cosa provare. Si era dimenticato come ci si sentisse a desiderare il bene di qualcun altro così intensamente. Per qualche secondo, rimase completamente spaesato.

Gli piaceva pensare di aver imparato a gestire le sue emozioni. In quel momento, però, non poté che riconoscere che le parole che si ritrovò a pronunciare subito dopo potevano essere solamente frutto di un impulso, talmente istintivo da portarlo ad assecondarlo prima ancora di arrivare a valutare razionalmente l'idea.

"Ash?" lo chiamò. “Hai ancora quel campione di Banana Fish?”

Ash esitò, chiedendosi probabilmente come facesse a saperlo. "Sì, perché?"

Yut-Lung si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi. "Voglio tentare di trovare una cura."

Intorno a loro, in tutta la stanza, si creò un silenzio tombale.

Ash sembrò sorpreso, ma poi aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non disse niente per qualche secondo, e fu abbastanza perché Yut-Lung potesse pensare concretamente alle parole che erano appena uscite dalla sua stessa bocca.

Ash aprì la bocca poco dopo. "Una cura?" mormorò confuso.

Yut-Lung prese un respiro. "Sì."

No. No, no, no. Il contenuto di Banana Fish gli era ancora ignoto, e gli strumenti a sua disposizione erano limitati. Cercare una cura avrebbe significato dedicare tutto il suo tempo alla ricerca, e non poteva permetterselo, non in quel momento. Ma le parole continuavano ad uscire dalla sua bocca, di getto, senza ovviamente contare il fatto che voleva davvero rivedere il vero Shorter. Come poteva tirarsi indietro ora che l'aveva detto, ammesso che fosse davvero ciò che voleva?

"E come credi di fare?" gli domandò di nuovo Ash. "Un dottore si è occupato di mio fratello e nemmeno lui è mai riuscito a cavare un ragno dal buco."

"Sono un esperto in fatto di veleni e droghe, molto di più di quanto potrebbe esserlo un normale dottore," rispose Yut-Lung. "Se c'è qualcuno che può trovare un rimedio sono io," concluse.

Ash sembrò considerare la possibilità per un attimo, ma il suo sguardo si fece di nuovo serio subito dopo. Si voltò ed uscì dalla stanza.

Yut-Lung lanciò un veloce sguardo verso Shorter, che stava ancora dormendo, quindi seguì Ash chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Una volta di nuovo in salotto, Ash si voltò verso di lui. "Scordatelo!" esclamò, il tono nettamente più alto di quello che aveva usato mentre erano nell'altra stanza. "Non ti lascerò avvicinare di nuovo a lui, o a chiunque altro di cui mi importi."

Yut-Lung rimase a bocca aperta per un attimo. "Ti ho appena detto che ho intenzione di salvarlo, non ti basta?"

"Se sei così preoccupato per la sua incolumità, perché hai lasciato che gli facessero tutto questo?"

"Stavo seguendo degli ordini!" replicò. "Ma se non fosse stato per me ora non avremmo nemmeno la possibilità di salvarlo!"

"Dimmi, allora, perché non hai sabotato l'operazione prima che lui ed Eiji venissero rapiti?"

La domanda di Ash era molto chiara, ma Yut-Lung non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare che quelle parole nascondessero un secondo fine. Doveva stare attento a quello che avrebbe detto da quel momento in poi se non voleva farlo insospettire ancora di più.

"Io non sapevo che cosa gli avrebbero fatto," rispose sinceramente. "Mi avevano assicurato che sarebbe stato al sicuro, se avesse assecondato il piano."

Eiji, nel frattempo, li raggiunse preoccupato. "Che sta succedendo?" domandò. "Perché state urlando?"

"Ha detto che vuole trovare una cura per Shorter," rispose Ash.

Eiji alzò gli occhi verso di lui. "E tu non sei d'accordo?"

Ash si voltò verso di lui. "Certo che no!" rispose, e Yut-Lung non poté fare a meno di notare come la sua espressione e il suo tono si fossero fatti un po' più docili. "Non dirmi che hai dimenticato che solo qualche giorno fa ha orchestrato il tuo rapimento così come quello di Shorter! Come facciamo a sapere che non sia anche dietro l'idea dell'iniezione? Non possiamo fidarci di-"

"L'iniezione?!" rimandò Yut-Lung, interrompendolo. "Ti ho appena detto che non ne sapevo niente! Non capisco, perché dovrei salvarlo dopo aver escogitato un piano simile?"

Ash si rivolse di nuovo a lui. "Oh, non lo so, forse per raccogliere qualche informazione in più su quella merda che ha in corpo e cercare di dare qualche vantaggio ai cinesi?"

Yut-Lung, ancora una volta, rimase a bocca aperta. Ma certo, come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima?

In effetti, quadrava tutto. Fare in modo che gli scienziati che lavoravano per Golzine iniettassero la droga a Shorter, poi organizzare la sua fuga in collaborazione con Ash per cercare di ottenere la sua fiducia, quindi affidarlo a lui. Infine, convincerlo a dargli la possibilità di cercare una cura sotto la sua supervisione per poi riferire in segreto le sue scoperte ai suoi fratelli.

Ma non era così, ovviamente, e Yut-Lung non aveva nemmeno mai pensato ad una possibilità simile. Anzi, se doveva essere sincero, il fatto di non aver preso in considerazione che la situazione sarebbe potuta essere fraintesa in quel modo lo faceva quasi sentire uno stupido. Non riuscì a fare a meno di domandarsi se davvero la situazione di Shorter l'aveva fatto preoccupare a tal punto da impedirgli di concentrarsi su tutto il resto.

Si rese conto solo qualche secondo dopo di non avere ancora risposto all'accusa di Ash, e che, anche se avesse voluto, non aveva idea di come controbattere. Per fortuna, però, Ash stava di nuovo discutendo con Eiji, che stava facendo il possibile per convincerlo. Yut-Lung immaginò di dovergli essere grato data la fiducia che gli stava concedendo nonostante tutto, ma non riusciva ancora a farselo stare simpatico. Ma, beh, in ogni caso lo stava aiutando, ed aveva anche un certo ascendente su Ash, quindi tanto valeva approfittarne.

Ma, mentre pensava ad un argomento convincente per controbattere alle insinuazioni di Ash, sentì dei rumori provenire dal corridoio dietro di sé. Gli bastò qualche momento per capire che si trattava di passi, molto lenti e leggeri.

Anche Ash li aveva sentiti, ovviamente, e, non appena la sua attenzione si rivolse verso ciò che c'era dietro Yut-Lung, il terrore si dipinse sul suo volto. "Eiji!" gridò piazzandosi davanti al ragazzo. "Stai dietro di me!"

Yut-Lung si voltò e, nonostante sapesse già di cosa si trattava, quando vide Shorter a pochi metri da sé sussultò.

Shorter sembrava tranquillo, e probabilmente era solo stato svegliato dalle voci di Ash e Yut-Lung. Ma, non appena sentì il nome di Eiji, la sua espressione si fece più concentrata. "Eiji?" sussurrò avvicinandosi sempre di più.

"Merda!" esclamò Ash, e quando Yut-Lung lo guardò di nuovo, notò che una delle sue mani si era spostata dietro la sua schiena a livello dei jeans, dove probabilmente teneva la pistola. Eiji, intanto, si era rannicchiato il più possibile dietro la schiena di Ash, consapevole che se solo avesse cercato di allontanarsi, Shorter lo avrebbe notato. "Non hai chiuso la porta a chiave?!"

Yut-Lung allargò le braccia. "Non ho io la chiave!" Ash, però, non lo stava già più ascoltando. Stava stringendo i denti, e sembrava pronto ad estrarre la pistola. Yut-Lung lanciò uno sguardo al suo braccio. "Non provarci nemmeno!"

Ash sembrò spiazzato dall'avvertimento, e, improvvisamente, sembrò in difficoltà. "Cos'altro posso fare?"

Yut-Lung prese un respiro, quindi tornò a guardare Shorter, che ormai si trovava davanti a lui, pronto a superarlo per raggiungere Ash. Yut-Lung glielo impedì, afferrandogli entrambi i polsi con le mani. "Ehi, Shorter," tentò. "Calmati."

Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto dopo, o di che risultato avrebbe avuto. Sapeva solo che l'ultima volta che gli aveva parlato in quel modo il suo respiro aveva rallentato e la sua espressione si era rilassata. Forse sarebbe successo di nuovo.

Per ora, in ogni caso, l'attenzione di Shorter era ancora rivolta ai due ragazzi alle spalle di Yut-Lung. "C'è... Eiji?" mormorò di nuovo.

"No, Shorter," si affrettò a replicare Yut-Lung. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla nuca e lo attirò a sé finché non fu obbligato a guardarlo negli occhi. "Ci sono io. Guarda me."

Finalmente, Yut-Lung percepì i suoi muscoli rilassarsi, mentre i suoi occhi iniziavano apparentemente a mettere a fuoco il suo viso.

"Yut-Lung?" domandò qualche secondo dopo.

Yut-Lung si permise di rivolgergli un piccolo sorriso. "Sì, sono io. Sono qui. Puoi stare tranquillo ora."

Shorter annuì impercettibilmente, ma non disse niente.

Yut-Lung, però, aspettò a tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Mise entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle. "Avanti, ti accompagno nella tua stanza." Lo spinse leggermente per farlo voltare, quindi lo condusse nella direzione dalla quale era arrivato. Entrò insieme a lui, e rimase a controllarlo finché non si fosse seduto di nuovo sulla sedia. Quindi, uscì e richiuse subito la porta. Ash gli lanciò la chiave, e lui bloccò la serratura senza perdere tempo.

Non appena in casa tornò a dominare il silenzio, tutti e tre si lasciarono scappare contemporaneamente un sospiro di sollievo.

Yut-Lung tolse la chiave dalla serratura, quindi tornò davanti ad Ash e Eiji. Era sul punto di parlare, ma poi si accorse dell'espressione che gli stava rivolgendo Ash. Non l'aveva mai visto più confuso, e tanto meno sorpreso.

"Lui..." iniziò. "Lui ti ha riconosciuto. E ha detto il tuo nome."

Yut-Lung alzò le spalle, leggermente a disagio. "Beh, sì," rispose semplicemente. Non lo trovava strano; alla villa di Golzine era già successo, e gli era sembrato evidente che, nonostante la sua efficacia, Banana Fish non inibisse completamente i sensi delle persone sotto il suo effetto. Almeno, non abbastanza da impedire del tutto di percepire ciò che si ha intorno.

Ash esitò qualche attimo, poi scosse la testa. "Okay, fai le ricerche che ti pare. Ma sappi che non ti darò una stanza quando ci saremo trasferiti," concluse passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Poi, senza nemmeno lasciargli il tempo di replicare, se ne andò verso la cucina.

Non sembrava aver intenzione di dire altro, e Yut-Lung immaginò che per ora gli potesse bastare questo. Sapeva che in ogni caso non avrebbe avuto la possibilità di cominciare immediatamente le ricerche, perciò ricominciare a discutere ora sarebbe stato inutile.

Intanto, davanti a lui, Eiji non si era ancora spostato. Yut-Lung alzò un sopracciglio e gli rivolse uno sguardo curioso.

"Sto causando molti problemi, non è vero?" domandò grattandosi la nuca con una mano. "Dover tenere Shorter rinchiuso solo per proteggere me, è davvero ingiusto."

Yut-Lung sbuffò. "Come se la colpa fosse tua." Quindi, si avviò a sua volta verso la cucina, non lasciandogli il tempo di rispondere.

Anche se Ash gli aveva detto che non gli avrebbe mai riservato una stanza, aveva comunque bisogno di sapere quando avrebbe potuto usare la loro casa per le ricerche. In condizioni normali non avrebbe avuto problemi a fare le ricerche a casa sua, ma era importante poter essere a contatto con Shorter il più possibile e, soprattutto, più era lontano da casa, meno i suoi fratelli avrebbero potuto controllarlo. "Ash, ho bisogno di-" iniziò, ma le sue parole furono interrotte dallo squillo del telefono nella sua tasca.

Si allontanò dall'entrata della cucina per poter rispondere. "Wu, che c'è?"

"Signorino," rispose Wu dall'altro lato. "Il signor Wang-Lung ha richiesto di vederla il prima possibile."

Yut-Lung sospirò. "D'accordo. Scendo subito."

Era sicuramente il momento meno opportuno per disturbarlo, dato che sembrava essere finalmente riuscito ad ottenere una specie di accordo con Ash, ma doveva ammettere che gli era sembrato strano che Wang-Lung non l'avesse ancora contattato dopo ciò che era successo.

Chiuse la chiamata e rimise il cellulare in tasca, poi si fermò per qualche attimo, indeciso se attardarsi o no in convenevoli prima di andarsene. Anche se avesse voluto, non sapeva da dove cominciare.

Fortunatamente, Ash lo precedette. "I piani alti vogliono vederti?" domandò mentre usciva dalla cucina con un bicchiere di succo in mano. "Se è la prima volta che ti contattano da quando la missione è finita, buona fortuna," augurò, qualsiasi traccia di sincerità potesse esserci nella sua voce completamente oscurata dal tono spudoratamente divertito.

Yut-Lung aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma poi la richiuse.

Ash notò subito la sua esitazione, e il suo sorriso si allargò. "Non cambierò idea sul nostro accordo, se è di questo che hai paura. Ti farò avere l'indirizzo non appena ce ne saremo andati di qui, quindi non tornare prima di allora."

Suo malgrado, Yut-Lung si rilassò. Si domandò per un attimo come Ash avrebbe potuto contattarlo dato che non si erano mai scambiati niente di lontanamente simile ad un indirizzo o un numero di telefono, ma immaginò che avesse i suoi modi. Quindi si limitò ad annuire, e, dopo aver lanciato un veloce sguardo a Eiji, si avviò verso la porta e uscì senza aggiungere altro.

***

Il viaggio dalla strada in cui abitava Ash fino alla villa di Wang-Lung non sarebbe dovuto durare più di mezz'ora, ma a Yut-Lung stava sembrando un'eternità. Il sollievo che aveva provato non appena Ash aveva accettato la sua richiesta - senza nemmeno impegnarsi troppo a capire più a fondo le sue motivazioni o cercare di prenderlo in giro per aver lasciato trasparire le sue emozioni con così poca attenzione - era stato completamente eclissato da una rinnovata angoscia non appena aveva sentito pronunciare il nome di suo fratello maggiore dall'altra parte della cornetta.

Parlare con i suoi fratelli non era mai stato difficile; almeno, non da quando aveva imparato ad avere a che fare con loro. E, dato che, dopo la morte dei suoi genitori, le sue possibilità di sopravvivenza si erano abbassate esponenzialmente, era qualcosa che aveva dovuto imparare velocemente. Obbedire ai loro ordini, lasciare che disponessero di lui come preferivano, non lasciar trasparire alcuna emozione in loro presenza; ogni azione, ogni parola, ogni gesto erano ormai puramente parte di uno schema più grande, in cui niente era lasciato al caso. Gli piaceva pensare che non era cambiato niente. E forse era davvero così, ma l'avrebbe scoperto solo dopo essere entrato in quella stanza.

Erano state tante le volte in cui Wang-Lung aveva voluto parlare con lui in privato, la strada che portava a casa sua più che famigliare. Ma, per quanto ordinaria, quella particolare situazione portava con sé varie incognite che Yut-Lung riusciva a prendere completamente in considerazione solo se si prendeva qualche momento per considerarle razionalmente, una per una.

Prima di tutto, Yut-Lung era rimasto coinvolto in una situazione molto delicata, una missione che avrebbe dovuto cementare la coalizione tra la sua famiglia e la mafia corsa, verosimilmente le due organizzazioni illegali più potenti di Manhattan. Una missione che, grazie in parte a lui, era fallita. E, per quanto fosse stato attento a non lasciare indietro qualsiasi prova della sua collaborazione con Ash, era stato tutto così improvviso e frenetico che non poteva esserne completamente sicuro.

In secondo luogo, non si trattava più di una questione che coinvolgeva solo lui e la sua famiglia - e, al massimo, un terzo fattore che rappresentava semplicemente la pedina di turno. Stavolta, l'incolumità di Shorter, completamente incapace di difendersi da solo, era molto probabilmente in pericolo.

Per qualche motivo, era un pensiero sul quale non voleva soffermarsi più di tanto.

Ma, evidentemente, aveva iniziato a riflettere sulla situazione troppo tardi per raggiungere una conclusione precisa su come procedere, dato che la macchina accostò davanti alla villa solo pochi minuti dopo.

Yut-Lung scese immediatamente, senza dire una parola all'autista o a Wu, seduto accanto a lui. Una guardia aprì per lui il cancello, che oltrepassò senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo. Attraversò velocemente il giardino, quindi salì le scale, mentre la sua mente si svuotava ancora una volta, con una semplicità ormai naturale.

Per quanto ne sapeva, era il modo più efficace per affrontare qualsiasi situazione.

Quando fu davanti al portone, la guardia di turno lo aprì per lui. Yut-Lung era sul punto di entrare, ma l’uomo parlò. "Venga con me, signorino."

Yut-Lung ebbe l'impulso di dirgli che conosceva la strada, ma quell'uomo non lavorava direttamente per lui, e le parole che gli aveva rivolto erano suonate più come un ordine che come un'offerta. Annuì quasi impercettibilmente, cercando di mantenere un'espressione più neutrale possibile.

L'uomo, quindi, gli mostrò la strada, il suo passo costante ma decisamente troppo lento per i gusti di Yut-Lung. Aveva quasi l'impressione di essere lui quello che non vedeva l'ora di parlare con il fratello, anche se si trattava solo di volere che quella conversazione terminasse il più in fretta possibile.

Una volta davanti all'ufficio di Wang-Lung, la guardia aprì la porta e si spostò da un lato per lasciarlo entrare a sua volta.

Non appena Wang-Lung lo vide, sulla sua bocca si dipinse un sorriso, tanto largo quanto fasullo.

Yut-Lung entrò nella stanza con passo sicuro e si fermò a pochi metri dalla scrivania, in attesa.

Wang-Lung lo squadrò per qualche secondo, senza alzarsi. "Yut-Lung," disse quindi. "È un piacere vederti."

Yut-Lung abbassò la testa in un piccolo inchino. "Fratello."

"È passato qualche giorno dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti," notò Wang-Lung.

"Sono stati un paio di giorni complicati."

"Oh, ne sono al corrente," rispose senza esitazione. "Anche io ho avuto parecchio da fare, sai."

Yut-Lung non disse niente, ben consapevole che Wang-Lung aveva tutte le intenzioni di monopolizzare il discorso. Interromperlo avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione, e non poteva permetterselo, almeno non finché fosse stato sicuro che non avesse niente su di lui.

"L'accordo con Golzine non è andato a buon fine, come saprai," continuò abbassando lo sguardo su alcuni fogli che giacevano sulla sua scrivania. "Ciò che è successo due giorni fa è stato veramente un evento spiacevole. Sono felice che tu sia riuscito ad uscirne indenne nonostante tutto."

Gli occhi di Yut-Lung non si allontanarono dal viso di Wang-Lung nemmeno per un istante. "Ho sfruttato la confusione generale per uscire dalla villa senza che mi vedessero. L'intervento di estrazione di Wu è stato tempestivo, per fortuna."

"È sempre stato efficiente," si limitò a commentare Wang-Lung. Finalmente, alzò di nuovo gli occhi su Yut-Lung. Sembrava sul punto di aggiungere altro, ma, prima, il suo sguardo si spostò per un attimo sulla guardia ancora nella stanza insieme a loro. "Lasciaci soli."

Lo struscio dei vestiti che sentì dietro di sé comunicò a Yut-Lung che l'uomo aveva fatto un rapido inchino, seguito poi da un rumore di passi sempre più lontano.

Gli occhi di Wang-Lung non si erano spostati dai suoi per un momento, ora intenzionato a sua volta a sostenere il suo sguardo. "Quindi immagino che tu non sia riuscito a scoprire nessuna informazione utile su Golzine."

"Sfortunatamente."

Wang-Lung si alzò dalla sedia, appoggiando le mani alla scrivania. "Il tuo operato a casa di Dawson..." iniziò, prima di fare un lungo sospiro. "È stato davvero ammirevole. Il tuo piano per tendere una trappola ad Ash Lynx è stato geniale. Non avrei mai creduto che ci saresti stato così utile, a lungo termine." Passò intorno alla scrivania per trovarsi davanti a Yut-Lung, quindi si appoggiò al bordo di essa. "Devo ammetterlo, l'idea degli altri di lasciarti in vita non è stata poi così inutile, dopotutto."

La bocca di Yut-Lung si piegò in un sorriso soddisfatto. "Sono qui per dimostrarlo."

Wang-Lung ricambiò il suo sorriso, poi allontanò lo sguardo, come se le parole che stava per dire non avessero alcun peso. "Quel ragazzo, Shorter Wong," iniziò. "Ha eseguito gli ordini perfettamente. Nonostante qualche riluttanza, è stato estremamente fedele al piano."

Yut-Lung digrignò i denti, cercando di trattenersi dal dire qualcosa a sproposito.

Ovviamente, Wang-Lung ricordava di avergli dato la sua parola che Shorter sarebbe stato fuori pericolo, se avesse seguito gli ordini. Ovviamente, non appena Yut-Lung gli aveva fatto quella apparentemente insignificante domanda, Wang-Lung aveva capito che avrebbe potuto usare la cosa contro di lui, in caso di necessità. E ovviamente, il momento per farlo era arrivato.

E Yut-Lung non l'aveva nemmeno preso in considerazione, quando l'aveva chiesto. Forse perché, prima di quel momento, non si era mai trovato nella posizione di preoccuparsi di qualcuno che non fosse sé stesso.

Wang-Lung era più astuto di quanto Yut-Lung gli desse credito. Di certo, però, ci sarebbe voluto molto più di una semplice, astratta minaccia per metterlo in difficoltà.

"Sì, lo è stato," confermò, usando lo stesso tono di Wang-Lung. "Ho saputo che gli scienziati di Golzine gli hanno iniettato Banana Fish poco prima della fuga. Non ho ancora compreso a pieno gli effetti di quella sostanza, ma se le mie deduzioni sono giuste, se dovessimo riuscire a mettere le mani su di essa, potrebbe tornarci molto utile. Mi chiedo cosa avessero intenzione di-"

Wang-Lung sbatté la mano sulla scrivania dietro di lui, e a Yut-Lung morirono le parole in gola. "L'avremmo ottenuta!" sbottò. "Avremmo ottenuto un campione di quella sostanza se l'operazione fosse andata a buon fine, e lo sai perfettamente!"

Yut-Lung non si scompose. Finché non avesse capito per certo se la rabbia di Wang-Lung fosse dovuta solamente all'irritazione o se fosse rivolta direttamente a lui, era meglio non dire niente.

Wang-Lung si riappoggiò alla scrivania, e scosse la testa, come per cercare di riordinare i pensieri. Pochi secondi dopo, il suo sguardo si alzò di nuovo su Yut-Lung. "Dimmi," iniziò, la sua voce forzatamente calma. "Tu, per caso, sai dirmi in che modo le guardie che controllavano la cella di Ash possano essere state avvelenate?"

Yut-Lung incrociò le braccia sul petto, fingendo di riflettere. "Beh," iniziò, cauto. "Ash ha molti assi nella mani-"

"Non cercare di fregarmi," lo interruppe Wang-Lung, senza cambiare tono. Si allontanò dalla scrivania per avvicinarsi a Yut-Lung. "Tu non hai alcun potere qui, non dimenticarlo. Possiamo liberarci di te in qualsiasi momento."

Yut-Lung sostenne il suo sguardo. "Lo so bene, fratello."

Ora, Wang-Lung era a pochi centimetri da lui. "Allora te lo chiederò di nuovo," ritentò. "Hai avuto un ruolo nella fuga di Ash?"

Yut-Lung esitò. "Sì, l'ho aiutato," ammise quindi.

Lo sguardo di Wang-Lung si fece improvvisamente ostile. "Dammi un solo motivo per cui non dovrei ordinare la tua morte qui e ora."

"Ho la sua fiducia, ora," rispose Yut-Lung senza esitazione. "E questo potrebbe esserci utile in più di un modo."

Wang-Lung alzò le sopracciglia, indicandogli di continuare a parlare.

"Il piano di Golzine era uccidere Shorter durante una dimostrazione, giusto?"

Wang-Lung non disse niente.

"Se avessimo lasciato che succedesse, il suo cadavere sarebbe finito tra le mani dei suoi scienziati, e a noi non sarebbe rimasto che un pugno di informazioni che a lungo termine non ci avrebbero lasciato alcun vantaggio," spiegò. "Una vera ingiustizia, contando che il lavoro sporco era stato affidato tutto a noi."

Wang-Lung si allontanò leggermente da lui. "E ora cosa abbiamo?"

Yut-Lung sorrise. "Abbiamo la possibilità di studiare gli effetti di Banana Fish sul corpo di Shorter, che ora si trova a casa di Ash."

Gli occhi di Wang-Lung si allargarono, sorpresi, ma il cambiamento durò solo per un attimo. "I corsi hanno ancora Banana Fish e, soprattutto, Dawson. Possiamo analizzarla quanto vogliamo, ma loro avranno sempre un vantaggio considerevole."

"Ho visto le informazioni presenti a casa di Dawson," controbatté Yut-Lung senza esitazione. "Loro non sanno ancora in che modo i componenti hanno reagito tra loro per creare Banana Fish. Inoltre, si stanno concentrando sugli effetti, e per ora il modo più efficace che hanno per studiarla è analizzare i cervelli delle vittime."

Wang-Lung alzò di nuovo le sopracciglia, curioso. "E tu, da solo, credi di riuscire a fare un lavoro più utile?"

Un sorriso malizioso si dipinse sul volto di Yut-Lung, mentre sentiva nelle orecchie l'eco dei battiti del suo cuore, sempre più intenso. "Stiamo parlando di droghe, o di sostanze naturali mutate geneticamente, nel peggiore dei casi. È come se fossi stato cresciuto per questo."

Wang-Lung sorrise, divertito dalla sicurezza nella voce del fratello, e si allontanò leggermente da lui, ma non lo interruppe.

"Per quanto riguarda Shorter Wong," continuò Yut-Lung, attento a qualsiasi minimo cambiamento nell'espressione del fratello maggiore. "Potrebbe essere una scommessa, ma sono dell'opinione che studiare gli effetti su un soggetto vivo ci sarebbe infinitamente più utile. Sappiamo già di cosa si tratta, e trovo che continuare semplicemente a riempire le menti dei soggetti di pensieri violenti e suicidi per poi analizzare un cervello privo di vita sia un atteggiamento terribilmente superficiale e limitato. Abbiamo a disposizione un soggetto vivo, su cui possiamo testare qualsiasi cosa vogliamo. Se siamo fortunati, potremmo riuscire addirittura a trovare una cura. I fratelli Dawson non hanno nemmeno ancora capito in che modo l'hanno creata, figuriamoci se arriveranno mai a trovare un modo per annullare i suoi effetti. Noi, al contrario, possiamo riuscirci e, se dovesse succedere, avremmo un'arma praticamente imbattibile dalla nostra parte."

Wang-Lung non l'aveva interrotto, ma non sembrava nemmeno impressionato. Non appena fosse stato sicuro che Yut-Lung avesse finito di parlare, distolse lo sguardo, pensieroso. "Una cura, eh?" domandò. "Vuoi trovare una cura per Shorter Wong."

Yut-Lung prese un respiro, poi annuì. "Sì, esatto."

Gli occhi di Wang-Lung tornarono per un attimo su di lui, quindi esibì un sorriso beffardo. "Yut-Lung, ti ho già avvertito: non tentare di fregarmi."

Yut-Lung tentò di mantenere la calma, nonostante il suo respiro si stesse facendo sempre più veloce. "Non è mia intenzione, fratello," insistette. "Sto facendo tutto questo per la famiglia, e nient'altro."

"Lo spero per te," lo avvertì di nuovo Wang-Lung, anche se nella sua voce non era più presente il tono minaccioso di poco prima. Forse Yut-Lung l'aveva convinto, o forse era semplicemente consapevole che, in ogni caso, il suo fratellino non poteva niente contro di lui. "In caso contrario, conosci le conseguenze. Sei stato utile finora, ma, se necessario, sbarazzarci di un fratello bastardo di cui nessuno conosce l'esistenza è cosa da niente. Ti invito a non dimenticarlo, nei momenti in cui ritieni opportuno agire per conto tuo."

Yut-Lung esitò per qualche attimo. Wang-Lung aveva quasi sempre ricorso alla violenza fisica per assicurarsi la sua sottomissione, e sentirlo sputare insulti e minacce simili era qualcosa di completamente nuovo per lui. Forse aveva ritenuto che la situazione fosse abbastanza grave da ricorrere a metodi diversi, e ricordare a Yut-Lung quanto insignificante e sacrificabile fosse gli era sembrata scelta più efficace.

E forse, se Yut-Lung non avesse già eliminato da parecchi anni qualsiasi traccia di amore o di rispetto per la sua famiglia, avrebbe addirittura funzionato.

"Ne sono consapevole," rispose semplicemente.

Wang-Lung scrutò il suo sguardo ancora per qualche secondo, poi si voltò verso la scrivania, rivolgendogli la schiena. "Hai bisogno di qualcosa, per portare a termine questo compito?"

"Possiedo già il necessario," rispose Yut-Lung. "Nel caso mi dovesse servire qualcosa, posso procurerarmelo da solo."

Wang-Lung annuì, poi voltò la testa abbastanza per poter rivolgere di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui. "Manderò qualcuno a controllarti 24 ore su 24."

Yut-Lung aggrottò le sopracciglia, chiedendosi se davvero aveva bisogno di spiegare perché fosse un'idea cretina. "Non per contestare i tuoi ordini," iniziò. "Ma svolgerò la maggior parte delle ricerche a casa di Ash. Se voglio mantenere la sua fiducia, è importante che mi presenti sempre da solo."

Wang-Lung sembrò considerare la contestazione. "D'accordo. Ma manderò comunque qualcuno a casa tua per controllare i progressi ogni 48 ore."

Yut-Lung annuì. "Certo."

Mentre il suo petto si liberava di un peso che non si era nemmeno reso conto di avere, Yut-Lung aspettava l'ordine di congedo dal fratello. Ma Wang-Lung tornò a voltarsi verso di lui, e gli sorrise. "Spero tu ti sia reso conto della situazione in cui ti sei appena invischiato."

Yut-Lung lo guardò negli occhi mentre si avvicinava di nuovo. "È stata una mia decisione. Non vi deluderò."

"Beh," commentò Wang-Lung, mentre la sua mano sinistra si avvicinava alla sua fronte per sfiorare la ciocca di capelli che gli ricadeva sul viso. "Prima d'ora non è mai successo, giusto?"

Yut-Lung non disse niente, curioso di scoprire cosa avesse intenzione di fare Wang-Lung. Le sue dita continuavano ad abbassarsi, lentamente, lungo il suo viso, sfiorandogli la pelle e i capelli. Non era un gesto inusuale da parte di Wang-Lung, e Yut-Lung non si tirò indietro.

Poco prima di raggiungere la base del collo, le sue dita si fermarono. "Se non sbaglio, io e te non abbiamo ancora parlato a fondo di quello che è successo a casa di Dawson la scorsa settimana."

Yut-Lung rimase sorpreso dall'improvviso cambio di argomento. "L'operazione è stata assegnata al controllo mio e di Hua-Lung, non avevi motivo di preoccuparti dei dettagli."

"E avete fatto un lavoro magnifico, almeno in quel frangente," gli concesse, mentre le sue dita si abbassavano per accarezzare i capelli che gli ricadevano oltre la spalla, legati in una semplice coda. "Proprio per questo, sono curioso di sapere come hai fatto a destreggiarti così abilmente e per così tante ore in un ambiente in cui eri in evidente inferiorità numerica."

"Nessuno di loro mi conosceva. Fingere senza che si insospettissero è stato più semplice di come sembra."

"Non posso credere che Ash Lynx sia stato così ingenuo da non vedere attraverso la tua maschera."

"Credo che avesse vari dubbi, li aveva dal momento in cui è arrivato in quella casa, ma è stato troppo lento ad agire."

"E Shorter Wong?" domandò di nuovo, come se non avesse nemmeno ascoltato la sua risposta. "Come hai fatto a convincerlo a lavorare per noi, quando l'incarico significava accettare di fare un doppio gioco che l'avrebbe portato a tradire gli unici compagni che gli erano rimasti, dopo che gli avevamo proibito di tornare a guidare la gang di Chinatown?"

"Non appena gli ho rivelato - o meglio, ha scoperto - chi sono, ha capito di non avere alternative," spiegò Yut-Lung e, tecnicamente, era la verità. "E, in ogni caso, non sapeva ancora dell'espulsione. Probabilmente."

La mano di Wang-Lung si spostò per tutta la lunghezza dei suoi capelli, prima di lasciarli ricadere sul suo petto. "È tutto?"

Yut-Lung si chiese dove Wang-Lung stesse realmente cercando di arrivare, quanto avesse intuito su quei quattro giorni di tutto ciò che era rimasto non detto. "Sì, è tutto."

Wang-Lung annuì, e la sua espressione non cambiò mentre faceva qualche passo indietro per allontanarsi dal fratello minore. "Siamo d'accordo, allora."

Yut-Lung annuì. "Metterò tutto me stesso in queste ricerche."

"È sottinteso," concordò Wang-Lung. "Ora vai, prima che cambi idea."

Yut-Lung fece un piccolo inchino, quindi si voltò verso la porta. Il suo passo era veloce mentre la oltrepassava, forse troppo, ma non gli importava. Quella conversazione l'aveva drenato molto più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato, e aveva bisogno di un po' di tranquillità per riordinare i pensieri e riflettere profondamente sui pro e sui contro di ciò che aveva appena promesso di fare.

Avere qualcuno per cui preoccuparsi era estenuante.

***

Prima ancora che Yut-Lung potesse capire cosa stesse accadendo, Ash aveva comprato un appartamento da almeno 5 milioni di dollari in piena Manhattan, mentre Golzine se ne era andato dal Paese per "occuparsi di alcuni affari", anche se la durata prevista per il viaggio - almeno un mese, secondo la versione ufficiale - faceva intuire che la ragione fosse molto più complessa.

Non che Yut-Lung avesse avuto molto tempo da dedicare ai movimenti di Ash dopo la conversazione con Wang-Lung. I preparativi per l'inizio delle ricerche erano stati ultimati e, nell'attesa di ricevere ufficialmente il nuovo indirizzo, l'unica cosa che poteva fare era analizzare i dati che aveva rubato dal computer di Dawson dopo che Ash l'aveva hackerato.

Onestamente, Yut-Lung non era particolarmente fiducioso riguardo un eventuale risultato; almeno, non senza complicazioni. E, più continuava ad analizzare le informazioni su quella chiavetta, più se ne convinceva. A parte le informazioni sugli effetti, ormai di dominio pubblico, non c'era niente che non avesse già ipotizzato. Era presente una lista decisamente troppo lunga di ingredienti, ma quelli, da soli, non avrebbero mai potuto dare vita ad una miscela così particolare. In quel mix letale c'era qualcosa che era sfuggito ai Dawson, che era sfuggito ad Ash e che ora stava sfuggendo anche a lui.

Ma continuare a rimuginare su informazioni su cui non avrebbe potuto lavorare concretamente finché non avesse avuto un luogo sicuro per farlo aveva ben poco senso.

Le informazioni sul vistoso acquisto di Ash l'avevano raggiunto dopo un giorno, ma di sicuro presentarsi prima che gli venisse comunicato ufficialmente l'indirizzo non avrebbe giovato molto alla sua posizione già precaria in quell'accordo.

Per fortuna, non dovette aspettare molto. 7 giorni dopo la sua visita in quella catapecchia, il ragazzino della gang di Shorter si presentò a casa sua.

"Ash mi ha detto di accompagnarti," gli comunicò.

Yut-Lung finì di impilare i libri che gli servivano per le ricerche. "Dimmi l'indirizzo, posso andarci per conto mio."

"A meno che tu non abbia intenzione di fare tutta la strada a piedi con tutta quella roba, non credo proprio," rispose il ragazzino. "Ash ha detto che vuole che ti presenti da solo, e non credo sarebbe felice di sapere che ti sei portato dietro la scorta."

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi al cielo. Era altamente improbabile che Ash non avesse intuito che gli bastava un ordine per conoscere tutti i movimenti di chiunque volesse, quindi il motivo per cui si stava mostrando così cauto doveva essere un altro, e a quanto pare nemmeno il ragazzino era abbastanza degno di fiducia da conoscerlo.

"Allora verrai in macchina con me," gli concesse dopo qualche secondo, mentre si faceva strada verso l'uscita della villa. "Ci indicherai un luogo sicuro in cui fermarci, non troppo lontano dall'appartamento. Poi andremo a piedi, solo noi due."

Il ragazzino alzò le spalle mentre lo seguiva. "Può andare."

Quando si furono entrambi accomodati sui sedili posteriori, Yut-Lung posizionò la pila di libri tra lui e il ragazzo, non abbastanza per bloccargli completamente la visuale su di lui, ma abbastanza per fargli capire che preferiva interagire il meno possibile. Lasciò che indicasse all'autista l'incrocio in cui aveva scelto di fermarsi, quindi decise che i palazzi che si susseguivano fuori dal suo finestrino erano particolarmente degni di interesse.

Il ragazzino, però, non sembrò aver capito l'antifona. "Non ci siamo ancora presentati."

Yut-Lung gli lanciò uno sguardo. "Ah, davvero?"

"Beh, l'unica volta che ci siamo visti è stato quando ti sei presentato improvvisamente nel nostro rifugio a Chinatown insieme a un paio di tizi in giacca e cravatta chiedendo dove fosse Shorter, per poi andartene non appena ricevuta la risposta," gli ricordò.

Yut-Lung capì che assecondarlo sarebbe stata l'opzione meno fastidiosa, quindi sospirò. "Sono abbastanza sicuro che tu sappia già chi sono."

"E io sono abbastanza sicuro che tu non sappia chi sono io."

Yut-Lung aggrottò le sopracciglia, pronto a dirgli senza troppi giri di parole che non gli importava; ma poi dovette ammettere a sé stesso che il fatto che sembrasse fidarsi così tanto di Ash e che, soprattutto, la cosa fosse reciproca nonostante l'appartenenza a bande rivali lo incuriosiva. Dopotutto, era l’unico tra i cinesi a conoscere l’esatto indirizzo dell’appartamento di Ash - sia la catapecchia che stava usando fino ad una settimana prima, sia il nuovo acquisto in pieno centro - motivo per cui Yut-Lung si era dovuto presentare di persona nel loro covo per trovarlo, non potendo contare sull’aiuto dei due tizi segretamente in contatto con Wu.

Quindi, Yut-Lung gli porse la mano destra, allungando il braccio appena sopra la pila di libri. "Lee Yut-Lung."

Il ragazzino gli rivolse un sorriso fin troppo entusiasta. "Sing Soo-Ling," si presentò, ricambiando il gesto.

Quando le loro mani si separarono, Yut-Lung incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Sai che sono quello che ha messo Shorter in questa situazione, giusto?"

Sing alzò le sopracciglia. "Ma sei anche quello che vuole curarlo."

Yut-Lung si lasciò scappare una piccola risata, pensando che era esattamente il tipo di risposta che Shorter gli avrebbe dato. Alzò di nuovo gli occhi su Sing, aspettando che dicesse altro, ma lo trovò concentrato sulla strada. Yut-Lung guardò a sua volta fuori dal finestrino, e si accorse che stavano percorrendo una delle strade che costeggiavano Central Park.

Qualche attimo dopo, Sing si sporse in avanti per attirare l'attenzione dell'autista. "Può lasciarci qui."

Non appena l'auto fu parcheggiata su un lato della strada, Sing prese alcuni dei libri e scese dalla macchina. Yut-Lung lo seguì lungo la 77esima strada, sul lato dell'Upper East Side. Dopo circa 200 metri, Sing si fermò per guardarsi intorno, prima di voltare a sinistra per raggiungere la 78esima.

Mentre camminava dietro di lui, Yut-Lung pensò distrattamente che, per fortuna, ora era troppo concentrato sulla direzione da prendere per continuare quella conversazione inutile.

Quel sollievo, però, durò poco. Pochi metri più avanti, Sing tornò a rivolgergli l'attenzione, rallentando il passo per poter camminare fianco a fianco. "Scusa la confusione, non conosco molto bene questa parte della città."

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Figurati. Manca molto?"

"No, non credo," rispose Sing. "Dovrebbe essere qualche edificio più avanti. Allora, dove eravamo rima-"

"Perché Ash si fida tanto di te?" lo interruppe Yut-Lung. Gli interessava la risposta, certo, ma prevenire che gli venissero rivolte altre domande era altrettanto utile.

"Ash?" ripeté Sing. "Non credo si fidi particolarmente di me, ci conosciamo a malapena. Ma lui e Shorter sono molto amici, quindi credo che il fatto che il boss mi abbia scelto come suo successore gli basti."

Yut-Lung lo squadrò per un attimo, quindi alzò un sopracciglio. "Quindi saresti il nuovo boss? Quanto avrai, 11 anni?"

"Oh, non sono il nuovo boss," rispose Sing. "Sono solo un sostituto, finché Shorter non..." Sembrò realizzare qualcosa, quindi si voltò verso Yut-Lung. "Ehi! Non ho 11 anni, ma 14! Sono nel bel mezzo della crescita!"

Yut-Lung finse di essere impressionato. "Oh, ma davvero?"

L'espressione di Sing si trasformò in un broncio. "Ash non mi aveva detto che sei così antipatico."

"Non sei il primo che me lo dice," si limitò a commentare Yut-Lung, sperando che, con questo, la conversazione sarebbe morta, almeno finché non avessero raggiunto la loro destinazione.

Ma quando lanciò di nuovo uno sguardo verso di lui, qualche secondo dopo, scoprì che l'attenzione di Sing era ancora completamente rivolta verso di lui. I suoi occhi erano ancora concentrati sul suo viso, e Yut-Lung aveva l'impressione di riuscire quasi a sentire tutte le domande che si stavano susseguendo nella sua testa, tra le quali non riusciva a scegliere.

"Che c'è, ancora?" domandò Yut-Lung, più per tentare di allontanare quello sguardo snervante che per sincera curiosità.

"Sei uno della famiglia Lee," rispose Sing. "Hai ideato il piano per rapire Ash, Shorter e gli altri, e non sei per niente amichevole. Perché vuoi salvare Shorter?"

Eccola lì, la domanda che sperava non gli venisse rivolta. Da Sing, come da chiunque altro. Ma era solo questione di tempo, e lo sapeva bene. "Non avevi detto che ti bastava sapere che volevo aiutarlo?"

"Non avevo mai sentito il tuo nome prima d'ora, quindi avevo pensato che qualunque cosa avessi fatto a Los Angeles ti fosse stata imposta dai grandi capi," spiegò Sing. "E che ora ti sentissi in colpa e volessi aiutarci. Ma, devo ammetterlo, non sembri il tipo che si sente in colpa."

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi al cielo, anche se, a dire il vero, Sing non era poi così lontano dalla verità, in linea generale. Lo guardò dall'alto in basso, senza voltare la testa. "Non capiresti." Non era da lui essere così vago, o usare quelle frasi fatte che leggeva spesso nei romanzi, ma era il tipo di risposta che sperava avrebbe portato Sing a lasciar perdere.

Perché, ad essere sincero, nemmeno lui era sicuro di quale fosse la risposta più giusta a quella domanda.

Sing distolse finalmente lo sguardo, ma il broncio sul suo viso non accennò a scomparire. "Sei odioso."

Yut-Lung non disse niente, e Sing sembrò rinunciare, finalmente. Pochi metri più avanti, si fermò in mezzo al marciapiede per guardarsi intorno. Yut-Lung fece istintivamente lo stesso, immaginando che fossero ormai vicini al loro obiettivo, ed ebbe la vaga impressione di conoscere quell'area.

Lo sguardo di Sing si spostò tra i palazzi sul lato opposto della strada finché non trovò ciò che stava cercando. "Oh, trovato!" esclamò. "Vieni con me," lo invitò, prima di attraversare facendosi strada tra le macchine perennemente ferme in coda.

Percorsi pochi metri, raggiunsero uno dei palazzi più alti della strada, e Sing si diresse subito verso il pannello dei campanelli. Yut-Lung fece per seguirlo, ma un altro edificio, sul lato opposto della strada, attirò la sua attenzione. Gli bastò lanciare una veloce occhiata agli uomini che stavano entrando e uscendo dal portone principale e alle vetrate che decoravano gli uffici ai piani superiori perché un sorriso divertito si dipingesse sul suo volto, mentre gli diventava improvvisamente chiaro il motivo per cui Ash preferiva non dare troppo nell'occhio.

"Ehi!" La voce di Sing lo raggiunse pochi metri dietro di lui. "Andiamo, avanti!"

Yut-Lung lo seguì all'interno del palazzo. Rimasero religiosamente zitti mentre l'ascensore li portava all'ottavo piano, e nel frattempo Yut-Lung pensò alla scoperta che aveva appena fatto, chiedendosi quale contorto e assurdo ragionamento avesse fatto Ash per arrivare a pensare a un'idea simile, e, ancor di più, a metterla in atto.

Quando furono davanti all'appartamento, Yut-Lung non aveva ancora trovato nemmeno uno straccio di risposta.

La porta era stata lasciata leggermente aperta, e Sing la spalancò per entrare senza troppe cerimonie. Quando anche Yut-Lung oltrepassò la soglia, lo accolse un salone immenso, a cui erano collegati almeno due corridoi che dovevano portare ad un numero di stanze nettamente superiore alle necessità di sole tre persone; una visione decisamente diversa da quella che l'aveva accolto l'ultima volta che aveva fatto visita ad Ash.

A ricordargli cosa davvero avrebbe accolto qualsiasi ospite, però, ci pensava senza sforzi l'unica persona già presente nella stanza. Ash era appoggiato al muro con le braccia conserte, i jeans strappati, la maglietta sbiadita e la camicia a quadri legata intorno alla vita in netto contrasto con la naturale eleganza dell'abitazione. Anche se, in qualche modo, risultava altrettanto appariscente.

Sing si avviò verso il centro della stanza e appoggiò i libri sul tavolo.

Ash lo osservò per qualche secondo, poi sorrise divertito. "Perché ho l'impressione che tu non veda l'ora di liberarti di lui?" gli domandò facendo un cenno verso Yut-Lung.

"Perché è così."

Yut-Lung li ignorò entrambi. "Davanti all'ufficio di Golzine, davvero?" domandò mentre si liberava a sua volta dei libri.

Sing aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. "Uh?"

Ash alzò le spalle, l'espressione neutra. "Ho bisogno di seguire i suoi movimenti e quelli delle persone che visitano quell'edificio per un po'."

Yut-Lung ebbe l'impulso di chiedere più informazioni, ma decise che le faccende di Ash non erano abbastanza importanti da fargli sprecare altro fiato. "E come facciamo per entrare ed uscire indisturbati?"

"Al piano terra ci sono un supermercato e una palestra, non avremo bisogno di uscire spesso."

Yut-Lung alzò le sopracciglia. "Io sì, però!" gli fece notare.

"Rilassati," rispose Ash. "Se verrai da solo e non attirerai troppo l'attenzione non ti noteranno nemmeno. E poi la tua esistenza non è esattamente di dominio pubblico, o sbaglio?"

Yut-Lung si avvicinò alla tenda che copriva la vetrata e la scostò abbastanza per poter osservare di nuovo il palazzo dall'altro lato della strada. "Golzine e alcuni dei suoi uomini mi conoscono," obiettò di nuovo, anche se consapevole che continuare a discutere aveva ben poco senso.

"Dino se ne andrà dal paese tra pochi giorni, e non tornerà per un bel po', probabilmente," spiegò Ash. "E, in ogni caso, non credo ti riconoscerebbero vestito così," concluse indicando i vestiti che indossava, decisamente più casual del vestito elegante che portava la prima e unica volta in cui aveva avuto a che fare con Golzine.

"State scherzando, vero?!" Sing si avvicinò al lato opposto della tenda, spostandola a sua volta per guardare oltre la vetrata, poi rise sorpreso. "Non dirmi che l'edificio qui davanti è del vecchio?!"

"Ogni centimetro," rispose Ash, non particolarmente colpito dall'evidente ammirazione che Sing gli stava rivolgendo. "Quale modo migliore per scoprire quali altri pezzi grossi sono coinvolti nella faccenda di Banana Fish?"

Yut-Lung ignorò il resto della conversazione mentre tornava ad occuparsi dei libri e del resto del materiale che si era portato. Prima che potesse rivolgersi di nuovo ad Ash, Eiji li raggiunse dalla stanza adiacente.

"Oh, sei arrivato!" esclamò quando notò Yut-Lung.

"Sono arrivato," ripeté Yut-Lung. "Ash è stato così magnanimo da riservarmi un angolino in cui lavorare o mi sistemo sul pavimento?"

Eiji rise leggermente. "Ti abbiamo preparato una stanza."

Yut-Lung si voltò verso Ash, alzando le sopracciglia.

Ash sospirò. "Non la smetteva di insistere."

Eiji non perse il suo sorriso. "Hai bisogno di qualcosa prima di iniziare?"

Yut-Lung rimase sorpreso da quella domanda, più che altro perché non si aspettava così tanta disponibilità. Rifletté per qualche attimo. "Credete di riuscire a farmi avere un campione del sangue di Shorter?"

Ash si allontanò dalla finestra per avvicinarsi a loro. "Sì, non è un problema. Chiederò al dottor Meredith."

Yut-Lung annuì. Esitò per qualche attimo, prima di fare la domanda successiva. "Shorter è qui?"

Ash lo osservò aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Perché non dovrebbe?" rispose retoricamente.

Dato che non sembrava aver intenzione di aggiungere altro, Yut-Lung alzò le sopracciglia. "Hai la chiave della sua stanza?"

Ash incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Ovviamente," rispose. "Se hai bisogno di vederlo, chiedi a me."

Yut-Lung ricambiò il suo sguardo per qualche attimo, prima di spostarlo su Eiji, ancora in piedi davanti a loro. Lasciare quelle chiavi in mano di qualcuno che conosceva a malapena e le cui intenzioni non gli erano ancora del tutto chiare era fuori discussione, a quanto pare.

Sospirò e tornò a concentrarsi sui libri, organizzandoli in un'unica pila. "D'accordo," rispose. "Per ora non ne ho bisogno." Sistemò la borsa sulla spalla, sollevò i libri e seguì Eiji lungo il corridoio, fino alla stanza che avrebbe occupato nelle settimane seguenti.

***

Un paio di giorni dopo, Yut-Lung aveva finito di sistemarsi nella stanza che gli avevano riservato Ash ed Eiji. Contro ogni sua aspettativa, non era niente male.

Spostare gli strumenti che gli servivano da casa sua a quella di Ash sarebbe stato scomodo, quindi fu felice di vedere che non avevano badato a spese per fornirgli tutti quelli essenziali: sulla scrivania erano già presenti un portatile e un microscopio, e sugli scaffali dell'armadio accanto c'era tutto lo spazio per sistemare i libri che aveva portato.

Per il resto, la stanza era vuota ma spaziosa, e immaginava di avere il permesso di portare altre cose, nel caso ne avesse avuto bisogno.

Inoltre, grazie al fatto che l’appartamento occupava l’intero piano del palazzo, la finestra della sua stanza si affacciava sul lato opposto rispetto all’edificio di Golzine, perciò non doveva preoccuparsi troppo di sguardi indiscreti. Più tempo passava in quel luogo, più si rendeva conto di quanto astuto fosse stato l’acquisto di Ash.

Ma, per quanto l'ambiente potesse essere accogliente, la prospettiva della quantità di lavoro che lo aspettava nei giorni seguenti peggiorava sempre di più. Trovare l'esatta combinazione di ingredienti non sarebbe stato così complicato, ma trovare il modo per contrastarli era tutta un'altra storia. Era importante che nessun ingrediente annullasse l'effetto dell'altro o che, ancora peggio, avessero reazioni indesiderate una volta entrati in contatto. Senza contare il fatto che, nel caso in cui il corpo di Shorter fosse risultato allergico o intollerante ad anche solo uno di questi, l'unica soluzione sarebbe stata ricominciare tutto da capo.

Era necessario pensare in anticipo a tutto ciò, ovviamente, ma Yut-Lung sapeva anche che non aveva nessun senso preoccuparsi ora di qualcosa a cui avrebbe dovuto pensare più avanti.

Il dottore che Ash aveva contattato sarebbe arrivato entro poche ore per prendere un campione del sangue di Shorter, e poi avrebbe fatto tutte le analisi necessarie perché Yut-Lung potesse sapere quanta libertà si sarebbe potuto permettere nella composizione di un'eventuale cura.

Yut-Lung ripose il libro che aveva appena usato nello scaffale accanto alla scrivania, quindi si coprì il viso con le mani, nella vana speranza che qualche secondo di riposo avrebbe lenito l'affaticamento dei suoi occhi.

Doveva smettere di pensare a quanta fatica si sarebbe risparmiato se non si fosse coinvolto in questa faccenda. Doveva smettere di pensare a quanto fosse imbarazzante dover lavorare a casa di Ash. Soprattutto, doveva smettere di pensare al fatto che, se avesse fallito, Shorter non sarebbe mai tornato quello di prima.

L'unica cosa di cui si doveva preoccupare, in quel momento, era fare un passo alla volta. Tutto ciò che non poteva risolvere immediatamente era irrilevante.

Non appena fu sicuro che la sua mente si fosse svuotata, abbassò le mani e fece un lungo sospiro.

Aveva appena aperto il portatile quando sentì bussare alla porta. Sbuffò, infastidito. "Avanti."

La porta si aprì leggermente, ed Eiji si sporse abbastanza per poter vedere Yut-Lung. "Ehi," lo salutò, cauto. "Tra poco sarà pronta la cena, ti va di unirti a noi?"

Yut-Lung alzò le sopracciglia, come se la risposta fosse sottintesa. "No, ovviamente."

Eiji annuì mestamente, ma non se ne andò. "Le ricerche come stanno andando?"

"Quanti progressi credi che possa aver fatto in un giorno?" gli rispose stizzito, sperando che se si fosse mostrato abbastanza freddo se ne sarebbe andato.

Eiji aprì la bocca per parlare di nuovo, ma Ash, che stava passando dietro di lui, lo interruppe. "Lascia perdere, Eiji," disse con disinteresse, senza nemmeno fermarsi. "Non ne vale la pena."

Eiji guardò Yut-Lung come per valutare se continuare la conversazione, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Smettila di essere così antipatico, Ash," gli rispose tenendo la voce abbastanza alta perché lo sentisse dall'altra stanza. "Ci sta aiutando," ripeté per l'ennesima volta nell'arco di quei pochi giorni mentre richiudeva la porta dietro di sé per raggiungerlo.

Yut-Lung si concesse qualche attimo per concentrarsi sul battibecco che riusciva a malapena a sentire oltre il muro, quindi sorrise soddisfatto.

L'idea di essere la causa principale dei litigi tra quei lo metteva di buon umore, almeno.

***

"Eiji, puoi fare una pausa, ora," disse distrattamente Ash mentre sistemava gli ultimi libri sugli scaffali davanti a sé. "E' quasi sera, hai fatto abbastanza per oggi."

Eiji scorse silenziosamente tra le ultime foto caricate, controllando per un ultima volta che i visi degli uomini ritratti fossero almeno riconoscibili. Non che lui avesse nemmeno una minima idea di chi fossero, ma se ad Ash fossero tornate utili, valeva la pena impegnarsi.

Terminarono le loro attività più o meno nello stesso momento. Mentre Eiji spegneva il computer, Ash si voltò verso di lui. "E' un po' che non prepari uno di quei disgustosi piatti giapponesi, sto quasi iniziando a sentirne la mancanza."

Eiji chiuse il computer e si alzò in piedi. "La tua espressione schifata mi sta ispirando, sai? Casualmente ho comprato proprio ieri i fagioli di soia per il natto, credo che-"

"Tutto ma non quello," lo interruppe Ash, per poi puntargli un dito addosso. "Avevamo fatto un patto. Puoi cucinare tutto il cibo che vuoi, solo non mettermi di nuovo sotto il naso quella brodaglia."

Eiji trattenne una risata davanti all'espressione impanicata di Ash. Incrociò le braccia sul petto, quindi lanciò uno sguardo alla porta. "Sono sicuro che Yut-Lung lo apprezzerebbe."

L'espressione di Ash tornò improvvisamente seria. "Già. Peccato che non accetterà mai di cenare con noi," commentò.

"Potrei provare a chiederglielo..." propose Eiji.

"Cosa ti fa pensare che oggi accetterà, se non l'ha fatto nell'ultima settimana?" gli ricordò Ash. "Avanti, smettila di pensarci. Lasciarlo venire qui tutti i giorni è già abbastanza; troppo, anzi. Non siamo tenuti ad offrirgli nient'altro, e lo sa bene anche lui," concluse con una piccola smorfia.

"Ma potremmo almeno cercare di socializzare," insistette Eiji. "Sta facendo così tanto per noi, e..." L'espressione divertita di Ash lo bloccò. Notò che non sembrava avere intenzione di parlare, quindi alzò un sopracciglio, curioso.

Ash distolse lo sguardo e rise leggermente, ed Eiji ebbe l'impressione che in quella risata fosse nascosta una punta di malinconia, mascherata così abilmente da dargli quasi l'impressione che fosse tutto nella sua testa. "Non sei per niente adatto a questo ambiente," commentò Ash prima di dirigersi verso la porta.

Eiji lo seguì. "Perché dite tutti così?" gli domandò aggrottando le sopracciglia, anche se sapeva che Ash non poteva vederlo.

Ash rise di nuovo, ma non disse niente.

Mentre camminavano verso la cucina, Eiji lanciò un'occhiata al corridoio per controllare che la porta della stanza di Yut-Lung fosse ancora chiusa. Si avvicinò al piano della cucina mentre Ash si versava un bicchiere di succo. "Senti, Ash," iniziò, cauto. "Secondo te perché Yut-Lung sta facendo questo?"

"Credi che lo sappia?" rimandò Ash. Bevve un sorso, e quando riappoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo, la sua espressione era pensierosa. "Ma credo che le sue motivazioni siano completamente personali," notò dopo qualche secondo.

Eiji alzò le sopracciglia. "Personali?"

"Sì, insomma," spiegò Ash. "E' ostile a noi, è ostile a Dino, e so per certo che nemmeno i suoi fratelli gli vanno molto a genio. La fuga dalla villa di Dino non era programmata, evidentemente, e, anzi, trovo strano che non abbia subito alcuna conseguenza; non grave, almeno."

Eiji si era chiesto parecchie volte nell'arco dell'ultima settimana perché Ash avesse permesso che Yut-Lung passasse così tanto tempo in casa loro, con il pericolo che avesse in mente qualcosa, o che spiasse le conversazioni di Ash con il resto della banda per poi usare quelle informazioni contro di lui in qualche modo. L'unica spiegazione alla quale era arrivato era che sì, Yut-Lung, in fin dei conti, stava lavorando su qualcosa che sarebbe tornato utile anche a loro, e che, se fosse successo qualcosa, Ash era completamente in grado di affrontarlo, sia fisicamente che psicologicamente.

Di certo, però, non aveva immaginato che Ash fosse riuscito ad intuire e mettere insieme abbastanza informazioni per arrivare a decidere che, molto probabilmente, in quel momento Yut-Lung non rappresentava una minaccia. E, al tempo stesso, essere così confuso riguardo alle suddette informazioni da non riuscire ancora a fidarsi di lui.

"Quindi..." iniziò Eiji, interrompendo il silenzio che si era creato. "Credi che lo stia facendo per Shorter?"

Lo sguardo di Ash tornò su di lui, come per analizzare le parole che aveva appena detto. Poi scosse la testa. "Sì," rispose. "Per qualche assurdo e incomprensibile motivo sta facendo tutto questo solo per salvare Shorter. A meno che non mi stia perdendo qualcosa."

Non ci voleva un genio per capire che Ash avesse altre informazioni - sulla fuga dalla casa di Golzine, sulla famiglia Lee - altrimenti non avrebbe potuto dare un giudizio così definitivo. Informazioni che, ovviamente, non stava condividendo con Eiji. Ma non era la prima volta che succedeva, e di sicuro non sarebbe stata l'ultima.

Eiji non era tagliato per quell'ambiente, dopotutto.

Era sul punto di parlare di nuovo, quando l'attenzione di Ash si spostò improvvisamente su qualcosa alle sue spalle. Eiji seguì il suo sguardo, e notò che Yut-Lung era in piedi sulla soglia della cucina; nonostante il silenzio, non aveva minimamente avvertito la sua presenza. Anche lui stava guardando Ash, avendo probabilmente percepito la tensione che si era creata.

Quando Eiji tornò a guardare Ash, però, la sua espressione era cambiata di nuovo. "Devi smetterla di sgattaiolare in giro in quel modo ogni volta che esci da quella stanza," lo avvertì con un sorrisino.

Yut-Lung gli rivolse uno sguardo infastidito. "Non sto sgattaiolando, sto solo camminando," replicò. Distolse lo sguardo da loro mentre entrava in cucina, rilassando i suoi movimenti tanto velocemente quanto aveva fatto Ash poco prima. A quel punto, alzò la borraccia vuota che teneva in mano. "Ho finito l'acqua."

Eiji sorrise istintivamente mentre dava dei colpetti sullo sgabello che aveva accanto, davanti al piano della cucina. "Accomodati pure!" gli offrì. "Ora Ash ti versa un bicchiere."

Ash alzò un sopracciglio, ma si mosse comunque verso il frigorifero. "E perché dovrei farlo io?"

Eiji lo guardò come se fosse una domanda stupida. "Perché lui è un ospite e tu sei il padrone di casa, no?"

Ash sospirò mentre passava il bicchiere a Yut-Lung, che era ancora in piedi accanto allo sgabello. "Non serve che mi sieda," rispose. "Tra poco me ne vado, devo solo ricontrollare un paio di cose."

Ash si appoggiò a sua volta al piano della cucina, mantenendo una certa distanza da Yut-Lung, e incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Hai già controllato le informazioni che ci ha dato Meredith?"

Yut-Lung allontanò il bicchiere dalla bocca dopo aver bevuto qualche sorso. "Sì," rispose semplicemente. "Mi sono state molto utili, grazie."

Ash annuì. "Quindi immagino tu abbia fatto qualche progresso."

Anche Eiji era sul punto di fare una domanda simile, ma, dopo la conversazione che avevano appena avuto, ebbe l'impressione che Ash stesse tentando di ottenere informazioni senza chiederle direttamente. Dato che sarebbe stato in grado di farlo molto meglio di lui, decise che ascoltare la conversazione in disparte sarebbe stata la scelta migliore.

Yut-Lung incrociò le braccia sul petto, mentre disegnava distrattamente piccoli cerchi con la mano che teneva il bicchiere, facendo agitare leggermente il liquido. "Sono dell'idea che, se agiamo in fretta, ossia prima che Banana Fish comprometta completamente il cervello di Shorter, possiamo riuscire a farlo tornare come prima senza troppe complicazioni. Se non faccio errori nella formulazione di una cura, s'intende."

Ash rifletté per qualche attimo. "Dato che abbiamo ancora quel campione forse potremo testarla su qualche ratto, quando l'avrai preparata," disse. "Abbiamo solo qualche grammo di droga, però, quindi non potremo provarci all'infinito."

Yut-Lung lo guardò come se volesse dire qualcosa, magari puntualizzare che non era così facile come lo stava facendo sembrare. Alla fine, tuttavia, il suo sguardo si rilassò di nuovo. "Sì, potremmo provarci," concordò, prima di riportare il bicchiere alla bocca e bere l'acqua che era rimasta.

Ash lo osservò finché non riappoggiò il bicchiere sul piano della cucina. "Altro?" domandò.

Yut-Lung sembrò riflettere. "Ho il nome di tutti i componenti principali di Banana Fish."

Ash aggrottò le sopracciglia. "E perché non ci hai detto niente?"

Yut-Lung si strinse nelle spalle. "Non ho ancora trovato una cura, quindi che differenza fa?" Il suo sguardo era tornato ad essere ostile e cauto, com'era tutte le volte che aveva a che fare con Ash.

La differenza con l'espressione che aveva visto sul suo viso ogni giorno negli ultimi sette giorni, però, fu evidente persino ad Eiji. La voce stanca e le sottili ma ormai perfettamente visibili occhiaie sotto ai suoi occhi gli fecero capire che anche solo parlare o guardare male Ash gli stava risultando faticoso.

Ash sembrava sul punto di rispondere, ma poi esitò. Alla fine, fece una smorfia. "Sembri uno zombie," commentò. "Secondo me dovresti fare una pausa."

Eiji non avrebbe usato quelle parole, ma dovette ammettere che non aveva tutti i torti.

Yut-Lung aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Hai sentito quello che ho appena detto?" replicò. "Più tempo aspettiamo, meno probabilità ci sono di riportare Shorter com'era prima. Non credo sia il caso di "fare una pausa"."

Ash aprì la bocca per parlare di nuovo, ma, stavolta, Eiji lo precedette. "Scusa, Yut-Lung, ma Ash ha ragione," commentò facendo qualche passo avanti per avvicinarsi a lui. "E' vero che non possiamo permetterci di perdere tempo, ma continuando così la qualità del tuo lavoro ne risentirà. E' una settimana che lavori senza sosta, puoi permetterti un attimo di tranquillità."

Yut-Lung lo guardò sorpreso mentre parlava, chiedendosi probabilmente come si stesse permettendo di parlargli in quel modo. Non appena ebbe avuto il tempo di digerire quelle parole, però, la sua espressione tornò cupa. "Credi che abbia bisogno di te per sapere come fare il mio lavoro?" gli domandò retoricamente, ed Eiji ebbe l'impressione che il suo tono sarebbe stato molto più alto se non fosse stato così esausto.

Eiji esitò, e fu abbastanza perché Yut-Lung allontanasse lo sguardo da lui e sbuffasse. "Finisco il lavoro e me ne vado," disse semplicemente, prima di uscire dalla cucina per tornare nella sua stanza.

Ash sospirò, quindi prese il bicchiere che aveva usato Yut-Lung e lo mise nel lavello. Sembrò accorgersi che Eiji stava voleva parlare, quindi lo anticipò. "Tranquillo, è abbastanza intelligente da capirlo da solo."

Eiji esitò, ma poi accennò un piccolo sorriso. "Immagino di sì," commentò mentre si avvicinava alla credenza.

Ash si versò un altro bicchiere di succo, e sembrò pensieroso mentre lo mandava giù.  
"Cazzo," esclamò improvvisamente, e Eiji si voltò verso di lui, preoccupato. "Ho dimenticato di chiedergli perché non mi ha ancora chiesto di vedere Shorter."

Eiji rise. "Avrai tempo per farlo."

***

Una volta riaperti gli occhi, non riconobbe la stanza in cui si trovava. In qualche modo, però, gli sembrò familiare, come se appartenesse ad un ricordo lontano.

Si guardò intorno per qualche momento, finché non sentì qualcosa tra i capelli. Dopo qualche attimo di sorpresa, non appena capì di cosa si trattava, si rilassò istintivamente. Si concentrò sul tocco gentile della persona dietro di lui, le cui dita affusolate iniziarono a farsi dolcemente strada tra le ciocche dei suoi capelli, che ormai gli arrivavano oltre le spalle.

"I tuoi capelli sono cresciuti così tanto, A-Lung," notò la persona dietro di lui, la sua voce talmente delicata da risultare quasi in un sussurro. "Non sarebbe ora di tagliarli un po'?"

Ma certo, non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare quelle mani e quella voce. Il tocco di sua madre era l'unico che non lo faceva sentire a disagio; l'unico che l'avesse mai fatto sentire amato.

Yut-Lung scosse leggermente la testa. "Non voglio," rispose. "Mi piace quando me li pettini."

Sua madre rise leggermente. "D'accordo," disse, mentre prendeva il pettine per sistemarli ulteriormente. "Allora, che pettinatura vuoi oggi?"

Yut-Lung finse di pensarci su per un po', nonostante sapesse già la risposta. "Voglio una treccia," rispose infine.

"Va bene," rispose semplicemente lei.

Dopo aver finito di sciogliere tutti i nodi, posò il pettine e tornò ad usare le dita per separare attentamente i capelli in tre ciocche uguali. Mentre lo faceva, mormorava una melodia che Yut-Lung non conosceva, ma che riusciva in qualche modo a seguire nota per nota nella sua mente.

Mentre le dita di sua madre acconciavano abilmente i suoi capelli, Yut-Lung provò una sensazione che non riuscì a collocare. Era come se gli ricordasse qualcosa; un evento lontano, ma allo stesso tempo molto vicino. Eppure lui aveva solo 6 anni, e nessuno oltre a sua madre si era mai preso cura dei suoi capelli in quel modo.

Yut-Lung strinse le mani in due pugni, stropicciando il delicato tessuto dei pantaloni che portava. Gli era mancato così tanto passare del tempo con sua madre. Si sentiva felice, e aveva l'impressione che non succedesse da tanto.

Al tempo stesso, però, si sentiva irrequieto.

"Mamma?" la chiamò poco dopo.

"Dimmi," rispose lei, ormai in procinto di bloccare la treccia appena conclusa con un fiocco.

"Come faremo," domandò senza pensarci troppo. "Ora che papà non c'è più?"

"Ti dispiace che se ne sia andato?" gli chiese lei, evitando di rispondere alla domanda.

Yut-Lung aspettò che il fiocco fosse legato, poi annuì. "Gli volevo bene."

Sua madre gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, indicandogli di girarsi verso di lei. "È stato un bravo papà, non è vero?"

Yut-Lung si voltò e alzò gli occhi su di lei. Come immaginava, il suo sguardo non era rivolto a lui, ma perso a contemplare il vuoto, quasi malinconico. Ebbe l'impressione che la domanda che aveva fatto fosse rivolta più a sé stessa che a lui, così decise di non rispondere.

Riconosceva l'amore quando lo vedeva negli occhi di sua madre. Aveva sempre pensato che fosse normale riservare quel sentimento per la propria famiglia.

Allora perché lei non aveva mai guardato papà nello stesso modo?

Yut-Lung doveva ancora capirlo, e non poteva fare a meno di pensare che, ora che papà non c'era più, non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

"Ci trasferiremo, vero?" chiese, scegliendo tra tutte le domande che gli fluttuavano nella mente.

Lo sguardo di sua madre tornò a concentrarsi su di lui, e gli sorrise dolcemente. "Sì, è così," rispose lei. "Tra qualche giorno ce ne andremo. Ora che lui non c'è più, dovremo cavarcela da soli." Il suo sorriso si allargò, ma il suo sguardo diventò più triste. Alzò una mano per appoggiarla alla guancia di Yut-Lung. "Ma non preoccuparti, A-Lung. Finché saremo insieme, andrà tutto bene. Capito?"

Yut-Lung esitò qualche attimo, poi annuì.

"Bene," concluse lei. La sua mano si spostò tra i suoi capelli. "La treccia è venuta bene, sai? Lasciarti crescere ancora i capelli non è un'idea così brutta."

Yut-Lung sorrise. "Te l'avevo detto."

Sua madre abbassò la mano e si mise a ridere.

Yut-Lung rise insieme a lei.

Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, e quando li riaprì, la scena era cambiata.

Sua madre era ancora davanti a lui, ma non stava più ridendo. Nei suoi occhi c'era solo paura.

Yut-Lung smise di ridere. "Mamma?" Alzò una mano per toccarla, ma, improvvisamente, era troppo lontana. Ora non era più seduta su uno sgabello, ma era a terra. Lo stava guardando, stava cercando di raggiungerlo con una mano, ma sembrava bloccata sul pavimento da qualcosa - o qualcuno.

Ormai sul lato opposto della stanza, Yut-Lung fece qualche passo avanti per cercare di raggiungerla. "Mamma!" chiamò di nuovo mentre velocizzava il passo.

Ma quando si trovò a pochi metri da lei, un paio di braccia forti lo afferrarono da dietro per tenerlo fermo. Yut-Lung si dimenò, continuando a chiamare sua madre, continuando a non capire chi fosse a impedirle di muoversi.

"Avanti, stai buono," lo avvisò una voce familiare dietro di lui. "Non ci vorrà molto."

Hua-Lung si inginocchiò dietro di lui per riuscire a trattenerlo più stabilmente.

Ma a Yut-Lung importava ben poco di chi ci fosse dietro di lui. Il suo sguardo era concentrato sul viso di sua madre, che ora stava sorridendo. In qualche modo, però, il suo sorriso non raggiungeva i suoi occhi. Vedeva un'ombra sopra di lei, delle altre intorno, ma non riusciva a distinguere il loro aspetto.

Sua madre stava cercando di dirgli qualcosa, ma non riusciva a sentirla nella confusione. Sembrava stanca, la sua voce doveva essere debole per questo.

Aveva bisogno di avvicinarsi. "Lasciami!" urlò, e ricominciò a dimenarsi. "Lasciami, ho detto!" Le braccia che lo stringevano, però, non si smuovevano nemmeno.

Guardò di nuovo sua madre, i cui occhi si stavano chiudendo sempre di più.

Doveva andare da lei. Doveva ascoltare quello che aveva da dirgli.

In quel momento, però, la voglia di avvicinarsi venne completamente sopraffatta dalla paura di scoprire esattamente cosa stesse succedendo.

Prima che potesse rendersene conto, iniziò ad urlare a squarciagola, mentre dai suoi occhi le lacrime iniziarono a scendere incontrollabilmente.

Non voleva più guardare quella scena. Hua-Lung gli stava impedendo di raggiungerla, ma non sembrava volerlo allontanare. Perché lo stava costringendo a guardare? Pensava che i suoi fratelli gli volessero bene. Pensava che anche loro sarebbero stati la sua famiglia, ora che papà non c'era più.

Improvvisamente, nonostante le loro sagome fossero ancora offuscate, Yut-Lung capì chi erano le figure che sovrastavano sua madre. Aprì la bocca per chiamare i suoi fratelli, per pregarli di smettere, per chiedere loro perché stessero facendo una cosa simile.

Il suo sguardo, però, cadde di nuovo su sua madre. A quel punto, ogni parola gli morì in gola.

I suoi occhi erano chiusi, la sua espressione inerme. Non stava più sorridendo, non stava più cercando di parlare.

Yut-Lung sgranò gli occhi e continuò a fissarla, convinto che se solo avesse distolto lo sguardo per un momento avrebbe potuto perdersi qualcosa. Un'ultima frase; un ultimo sguardo. Qualsiasi cosa.

Le lacrime, però, non smettevano di scendere. E lui era stanco, così stanco, e i suoi fratelli non facevano che dirgli che ora poteva riposare; che era tutto finito.

In qualche modo, il piccolo Yut-Lung sapeva che stavano mentendo.

Mentre un improvviso desiderio - o forse un bisogno? - di arrendersi lo assaliva, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare.

\---

Quando li riaprì, era mattina. La luce che filtrava dalle tende della sua stanza da letto gli confermò che, finalmente, l'incubo era finito.

Suo malgrado, la prima cosa che percepì fu un tremendo mal di testa. Solamente muovere gli occhi era un'agonia, quindi li tenne chiusi per qualche minuto coprendoli con un braccio per evitare che anche un sottile raggio di luce li raggiungesse.

Non appena il martellamento alle tempie diventò sopportabile, li riaprì. Lanciò un veloce sguardo all'orologio, che segnava le 10:56. Era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva dormito così profondamente, e per così tante ore di seguito. Per questo non si sorprese che il suo sogno fosse durato così tanto e che, soprattutto, fosse ancora così vivido nella sua mente. Niente di nuovo, dopotutto.

Sospirò e tornò a fissare il soffitto, chiedendosi se sarebbe valsa la pena di scendere e fare colazione o se tanto valeva aspettare direttamente l'ora di pranzo.

Di certo, non poteva permettersi di dormire così tanto. Nell'arco dell'ultima settimana il suo orologio interno lo stava portando a dormire sempre di più, e ormai le uniche attività che lo tenevano occupato nell'arco della giornata erano i viaggi tra casa sua e quella di Ash e le ricerche su Banana Fish.

Mentre si metteva seduto, considerò per un attimo l'idea di prendersi un giorno di pausa, per poi escluderlo completamente. Dopo tutto il lavoro che aveva fatto, e che ancora gli rimaneva, pensare di poter fallire solo perché aveva deciso di riposarsi era decisamente insopportabile. Inoltre, il suo orgoglio gli diceva che preferiva di gran lunga lavorare fino all'esaurimento piuttosto che ammettere che Ash ed Eiji avevano ragione.

Si alzò lentamente dal letto, cercando di muovere la testa il meno possibile. Dopo essersi fatto una doccia veloce, si infilò l’accappatoio e si avviò verso la cabina armadio accanto alla sua stanza. Poco prima che la sua mano potesse chiudersi intorno alla maniglia della porta, il suo sguardo cadde sul calendario appeso accanto alla porta. Un ramo di foglie di varie sfumature di rosso decorava lo sfondo del primo giorno di ottobre; Suk-Leui doveva averlo cambiato quella mattina. Il mese del suo compleanno era iniziato, eppure quella nozione non poteva essere più lontana dai suoi pensieri.

Era già passata più di una settimana da quando aveva iniziato le ricerche su Banana Fish, eppure aveva l’impressione di essere sui libri da mesi. Era già così stanco, ma sapeva che era a malapena all’inizio del lavoro.

“Continuando così la qualità del tuo lavoro ne risentirà. E' una settimana che lavori senza sosta, puoi permetterti un attimo di tranquillità."

Yut-Lung abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò. Se il suo orgoglio lo spingeva a rifiutare di riposarsi finché non avesse finito, soprattutto dopo che anche Ash e Eiji gli avevano consigliato di farlo, non poté fare a meno di ammettere che ne aveva oggettivamente bisogno. Quello che stava facendo era già abbastanza faticoso e stressante da solo, non era certo il caso di peggiorare la situazione, potendo scegliere di non farlo.

L’idea che il peso di quella responsabilità potesse diventare talmente gravoso da portarlo a rinunciare era inammissibile. Si era ritrovato più volte a chiedersi se salvare Shorter fosse davvero un incentivo sufficiente per motivarlo a sopportare tutto questo, e si sorprendeva ogni volta che quel flusso di pensieri sfociava naturalmente nell’idea che, per quanto faticoso, l’idea di non tentare nemmeno, di lasciare Shorter al suo destino era di gran lunga peggiore.

Ciò non toglieva che lavorare ininterrottamente non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte, a lungo termine. Ne era sempre stato consapevole; ora, però, non poteva più ignorarlo.

Si concesse qualche attimo per cercare di accettare il fatto che, evidentemente, la salute di una sola persona era diventata più importante del suo stesso orgoglio, prima di varcare la porta davanti a sé ed iniziare la giornata.

***


	3. Flappers and philosophers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forse Yut-Lung non sapeva ancora quale fosse il motivo preciso per cui voleva salvare Shorter o cosa volesse dal loro rapporto, ma almeno era certo che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto condividere ancora un letto con lui.

Yut-Lung mise da parte il libro che aveva appena usato, quindi riposizionò davanti a sé il computer con l'intenzione di accenderlo. Mentre guardava lo schermo illuminarsi, però, si accorse improvvisamente di quanto i suoi occhi lo stessero implorando di risparmiarli.

Sospirando, richiuse il portatile. Si alzò e si avvicinò alla porta, poi tese l'orecchio per qualche attimo per assicurarsi che i ragazzi della gang di Ash non fossero presenti.

Quando ne fu sicuro, uscì dalla stanza e si avviò verso la cucina, che trovò vuota. Beh, meglio così.

Prese dal frigorifero il succo che vedeva bere sempre ad Ash, e se lo versò in un bicchiere. Si appoggiò al piano della cucina e incrociò le braccia sul petto. Chiuse gli occhi mentre beveva, cercando di liberare la mente per qualche minuto.

Sfortunatamente, il suo momento di pace fu interrotto molto prima del previsto.

"Stai bevendo il mio succo, per caso?" domandò Ash mentre entrava in cucina.

Yut-Lung non aprì gli occhi. "Eiji mi ha detto che potevo prendere quello che volevo," rispose.

"Sì, EIJI te l'ha detto," rimandò Ash mentre se ne versava un bicchiere a sua volta. "Per le MIE cose devi chiedere a ME."

Yut-Lung riaprì gli occhi e gli mandò uno sguardo fiacco. "Credevo che tutto ciò che c'è in questa casa fosse di entrambi," notò.

Ash alzò le sopracciglia mentre beveva a sua volta. "Come ti pare," gli concesse.

Yut-Lung sapeva che era solo una discussione senza senso, ma aver ottenuto una vittoria contro di lui lo fece sentire inevitabilmente soddisfatto.

"Quindi alla fine hai deciso di seguire il nostro consiglio," disse Ash con un sorrisino, e sembrò più un'affermazione che una domanda.

Yut-Lung riappoggiò il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno. Il gusto pompelmo non faceva per lui, a quanto pare. "Sto solo riposando un attimo gli occhi, tra poco torno al lavoro."

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Ash non accennò a scomparire. "Hai cambiato idea in fretta," commentò. "Non me lo aspettavo."

Yut-Lung sbuffò, e non disse niente. Ammettere che il mal di testa che l'aveva accolto al risveglio quella mattina era stato abbastanza convincente da fargli cambiare prospettiva era fuori discussione, perciò decise di lasciar cadere la conversazione.

Anche Ash smise di parlare, e in cucina cadde un silenzio che Yut-Lung non avrebbe mai pensato si sarebbe potuto creare tra loro. Era quasi... confortante. Ash era sembrato sempre meno freddo nei suoi confronti, forse addirittura più rilassato, e anche se sapeva che lo stava facendo solo per assicurarsi il suo aiuto, significava anche che più il tempo passava, più la sua fiducia nei suoi confronti si rafforzava, per quanto possibile.

"Cos'hai detto ai tuoi fratelli?" La domanda di Ash lo prese alla sprovvista, e si voltò verso di lui curioso. "Per giustificare tutto questo, intendo."

Il fatto che glielo stesse chiedendo in maniera così diretta invece di girarci intorno fino ad ottenere quello che voleva lo sorprese. Esitò qualche attimo, decidendo poi che dire la verità era l'unica opzione da considerare. Incrociò le braccia sul petto e fece qualche passo avanti, così da dare le spalle ad Ash ed impedirgli di vedere la sua espressione. "Ho detto loro che non volevo che il corpo di Shorter rimanesse a disposizione degli scienziati di Golzine, e che ci sarebbe stato molto più utile da vivo."

"E' così?" La voce di Ash lo raggiunse da dietro le spalle.

Yut-Lung esitò. "Sì, credo di sì."

"Perciò vorranno i risultati delle tue ricerche?"

Yut-Lung si voltò verso di lui. "Che glieli dia o no, il risultato finale sarebbe comunque la guarigione di Shorter, quindi che importa?"

Era molto più complicato di così, e lo sapevano benissimo entrambi. Ma Yut-Lung non aveva prove tangibili per difendersi dalle eventuali accuse di Ash, quindi perché sprecare fiato per tentare di convincerlo?

Gli occhi di Ash erano fissi su di lui, e Yut-Lung ebbe quasi l'impulso di distogliere lo sguardo, tanto quello dell'altro era penetrante. Il primo a distoglierlo, però, fu Ash. "Non hai tutti i torti."

Yut-Lung aggrottò le sopracciglia, aspettando che Ash aggiungesse qualcosa per giustificare ciò che era appena uscito dalla sua bocca. Quando capì che non sarebbe successo, fece un passo verso di lui. "Davvero?"

"Sì, davvero."

Yut-Lung osservò attentamente quegli occhi color smeraldo, ma non riuscì a leggere niente che non fosse calma. "Perché?"

Ash alzò le spalle. "Nessun motivo in particolare," rispose.

Yut-Lung capì che continuare a chiedere non l'avrebbe portato da nessuna parte. Forse Ash sapeva qualcosa riguardo la sua famiglia, o forse era semplicemente il suo istinto a parlare. In ogni caso, per ora, nessuno dei due avrebbe messo i bastoni tra le ruote all'altro, e questo gli bastava.

Ash abbassò lo sguardo sul poco succo che era rimasto nel suo bicchiere. "Piuttosto," parlò di nuovo. "Tu sai cosa avevano intenzione di fare con Shorter dopo avergli iniettato quella merda?"

Yut-Lung scosse la testa. "No, non mi avevano dato alcun dettaglio riguardo alla parte del piano che si sarebbe svolta una volta tornati a New York," spiegò. Esitò per qualche attimo, poi decise di continuare. "Ma so per certo che avevano intenzione di portarlo in quella stanza in cui ti avevano rinchiuso per una "dimostrazione", come l'hanno chiamata, e che anche Eiji era coinvolto. La mia ipotesi è che volessero mostrare l'efficacia di Banana Fish inducendolo ad uccidere Eiji, e, ovviamente, che tutto questo accadesse davanti ai tuoi occhi."

Ash ascoltò attentamente, poi annuì. "Credi che avessero in programma di ucciderli entrambi?"

Yut-Lung considerò velocemente le varie possibilità. "Lasciare che Eiji morisse per mano di Shorter e poi uccidere anche lui davanti ai tuoi occhi non appena avesse smesso di essergli utile da vivo sarebbe stata l'opzione più semplice," ragionò. Non appena formulò il pensiero seguente, sul suo viso si dipinse un sorriso meschino. "Ma mi è sembrato che Golzine avesse intenzione di tenersi anche Eiji per sé, oltre a te. Perciò darti la possibilità di uccidere Shorter per salvare la vita ad Eiji sarebbe stata l'opzione migliore, specialmente se l'obiettivo era farti soffrire."

Ash ricambiò il suo sorriso. "Chi credi che avrei scelto?"

"Non c'era realmente una scelta, non credi?"

Ash rise leggermente. "Quel piano era stato escogitato così perfettamente," commentò. "Mi viene quasi voglia di complimentarmi con chiunque ci fosse dietro." I suoi occhi si alzarono per incontrare di nuovo quelli di Yut-Lung. "Se avessi saputo tutto dall'inizio avresti tentato di fermarlo ancora prima che iniziasse?"

Yut-Lung ebbe l'impulso di rispondere affermativamente, ma poi si bloccò. Facile a dirsi, ma come avrebbe potuto fare? Convincere i suoi fratelli a cambiare i loro piani? Sabotarlo con le sue sole forze? Più ci pensava, più si rendeva conto che qualsiasi tentativo sarebbe stato inutile, e che avere avuto Ash dalla sua parte aveva decisamente fatto la differenza. In teoria, evitare che gli scienziati di Golzine arrivassero a mettere le mani su Shorter ancora prima che potesse succedere sembrava l'opzione migliore; in pratica, però, le possibilità che sarebbe andata a finire bene e che, soprattutto, Yut-Lung avrebbe avuto la possibilità di portare avanti un doppio gioco tanto efficace erano davvero basse.

Ash notò la sua esitazione. "Difficile dirlo, vero?"

Yut-Lung sbuffò. "Avrei trovato un modo," mentì.

Ash rise leggermente. "Già," commentò a mezza bocca.

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Torno al lavoro," annunciò, e si avviò verso l'uscita della cucina prima che Ash potesse dire altro.

Sulla soglia, però, esitò. La conversazione con Ash aveva portato alla mente quelle preoccupazioni che aveva cercato di allontanare da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare, e ora sapeva che, se non avesse dato loro voce, non sarebbe riuscito a concludere niente per tutta la giornata. Per quanto avrebbe voluto continuare ad ignorarle, conosceva sé stesso abbastanza bene da sapere che non ci sarebbe riuscito. Riusciva quasi a sentire lo sguardo curioso di Ash su di lui, quindi decise di parlare. "Shorter..." iniziò, voltando la testa abbastanza per farsi sentire. "Come sta?"

La pausa che seguì fu abbastanza lunga perché Yut-Lung decidesse di voltare completamente il viso per poter guardare Ash.

"Non male, direi," rispose, come se stesse facendo fatica a trovare le parole. "Insomma, rimane molto più reattivo di com’era mio fratello."

Yut-Lung annuì, pensando che potesse bastare per rispondere alla sua domanda. Fece per andarsene senza aggiungere altro, ma la voce di Ash lo raggiunse di nuovo.

"Vuoi vederlo?"

Alzò di nuovo gli occhi su Ash, trovandolo serissimo mentre buttava giù ciò che era rimasto nel suo bicchiere.

"Vederlo?" ripeté, e capì di dover sembrare un perfetto idiota non appena la bocca di Ash si piegò in un sorriso divertito.

"Sì, vederlo," confermò. "Ti avevo detto che potevi farlo, ma non me l'hai più chiesto da quando sei qui."

Yut-Lung abbassò lo sguardo, come se facendolo potesse nascondere la sua espressione ad Ash.

Ovviamente voleva vederlo. Ovviamente voleva vedere di persona se stesse bene o meno, e quanto effettivamente fosse reattivo. Monitorare i suoi movimenti avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a capire quanto fosse grave la situazione e, possibilmente, agire di conseguenza. Ma, nonostante tutto, non era ancora riuscito a decidersi a chiedere ad Ash di aprire quella porta per lui.

Il motivo principale era che stava cercando in qualsiasi modo di allontanare i pensieri da lui, per evitare di distrarsi nel bel mezzo di un lavoro così importante. Allo stesso tempo, però, sapeva che c'era qualcosa di più, qualcosa che non riusciva completamente a spiegarsi.

Ora, però, Ash aveva deciso di risparmiargli lo sforzo di chiederlo di sua iniziativa, e non aveva un vero motivo per rifiutare quell'offerta. Sospirò e alzò di nuovo lo sguardo. "Sì," rispose. "Voglio vederlo."

"D'accordo," rispose Ash, come se non vedesse l'ora di portarlo in quella stanza. Yut-Lung non riusciva a capirne il motivo, ma d'altronde, le cose di lui che non comprendeva erano ancora molte. Ash prese le chiavi dalla tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans, quindi uscì dalla cucina. "Seguimi."

Yut-Lung obbedì senza dire niente. La stanza di Shorter era in fondo allo stesso corridoio in cui si trovava quella in cui lavorava, accanto ad essa. Ash la aprì senza esitare e, non appena ebbe una visuale completa della stanza, Yut-Lung lo vide sospirare. "Shorter, che stai facendo con quel cassetto?"

Entrò nella stanza, e Yut-Lung non poté fare altro che avvicinarsi per poter guardare dentro a sua volta. Ash stava raccogliendo i vestiti che erano caduti a terra quando il cassetto era stato tolto dal suo posto dentro al mobile. Shorter aveva ancora il cassetto in mano, e guardava Ash con sguardo assente mentre riordinava il disastro che aveva appena fatto.

Yut-Lung fece qualche passo avanti per entrare nella stanza, e si guardò intorno. A parte il letto completamente sfatto, la stanza era pressoché in ordine. "Fa spesso cose del genere?" domandò.

"Sì, in effetti," rispose Ash mentre prendeva il cassetto dalle mani di Shorter. "Si muove molto di più di quello che mi aspettavo. Probabilmente sarebbe meglio mettere anche una grata alla finestra o qualcosa del genere." Risistemò i vestiti all'interno del cassetto e lo chiuse. "Ma almeno si muove."

Yut-Lung annuì. "E' un buon segno." Fece qualche passo avanti per avvicinarsi a Shorter, e, non appena entrò nel suo campo visivo, la sua attenzione si spostò interamente su di lui. Si fermò a pochi passi da lui, e incrociò le braccia sul petto.

Shorter, però, non faceva altro che fissarlo con uno sguardo vuoto e inespressivo - al quale Yut-Lung non si sarebbe mai abituato, per quante volte avesse potuto averlo davanti. Come ogni volta, una ciocca di capelli gli stava ricadendo sull'occhio sinistro, quindi alzò una mano per spostarla. Mentre lo fece, notò che i capelli neri alla radice erano ormai perfettamente visibili.

"Dovremmo tagliargli i capelli," commentò senza nemmeno pensarci.

La risata di Ash lo riportò alla realtà. "Gli sta anche crescendo la barba, se è per quello," rispose. "Ma ho la sensazione che non sia la cosa più importante in questo momento."

Yut-Lung abbassò la mano lungo la sua guancia per sentire con le dita quei peli appena accennati, poi sospirò e si voltò per guardare Ash. "Hai detto che si muove di più di tuo fratello, giusto?"

"Beh, in Iraq era stato ferito ad entrambe le gambe e non è mai guarito del tutto," rispose. "Ma non cercava nemmeno di alzarsi per conto suo. E non l'ho mai sentito dire niente che non fosse il nome della droga."

Yut-Lung abbassò la mano dal viso di Shorter e tornò ad incrociare le braccia. "Iraq?"

Ash distolse lo sguardo. "Dawson era il medico assegnato alla squadra in cui serviva mio fratello," spiegò. "Credo che Griff sia stata la sua prima cavia."

"La droga funzionò in quell'occasione?"

Ash aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma poi la richiuse. "Aveva funzionato," rispose quindi. "Gli avevano ordinato di sparare ai suoi commilitoni. Max, però, ha detto che non appena gli ha sparato alle gambe per fermarlo, nonostante alcuni di loro si trovassero ancora vivi davanti a lui, ha smesso di reagire."

Yut-Lung considerò per qualche attimo tutte quelle informazioni - non immaginava che ne possedesse così tante. "Dawson potrebbe avere cambiato leggermente la ricetta o i dosaggi nel corso di questi anni," rifletté. "Quella usata su tuo fratello doveva essere il primo risultato, quello uscito casualmente, in cui erano presenti tutti gli ingredienti. Quella usata su Shorter deve essere una versione migliorata, che punta a mantenere il soggetto in uno stato di pseudo-coscienza il più a lungo possibile, così da poterne ottimizzare l'utilizzo."

Ash stava seguendo attentamente il discorso. "Credi che stia soffrendo?"

Yut-Lung rimase sorpreso. Non perché fosse una domanda inusuale, ma perché non era il modo in cui lui aveva intenzione di approcciare il discorso. Alzò di nuovo gli occhi su Shorter. "Credo che abbia sofferto molto nei momenti appena successivi all'iniezione," rispose. "E credo che soffrirebbe terribilmente se l'impulso di uccidere Eiji tornasse a farsi sentire. Ma adesso, credo non stia sentendo niente. Non posso esserne sicuro, ma credo funzioni come un interruttore; come se-"

"Sì, capisco," rispose Ash interrompendolo, e Yut-Lung tornò a guardarlo. "Quella roba è merda. Sono felice di aver ucciso quel bastardo prima di andarmene dalla villa."

La prima volta che aveva sentito da Eiji gli effetti di Banana Fish, Yut-Lung aveva pensato che la mera esistenza di una sostanza simile fosse estremamente affascinante. Quando aveva avuto occasione di rifletterci su con più calma, poi, aveva pensato che gli sarebbe potuta addirittura tornare utile.

Ma ora, davanti alla figura impotente e insensibile che gli si presentava davanti ogni volta che guardava Shorter, davanti alla prospettiva di lavorare fino allo sfinimento per ottenere una minima possibilità di salvarlo, non poteva che trovarsi d'accordo con Ash.

Spostò di nuovo la sua attenzione su Shorter, cercando di ignorare il fatto che, da quando aveva notato per la prima volta la sua presenza, il suo sguardo non si era mai allontanato dal suo viso. "Potrei lavorare qui, in questa stanza," disse. "Ogni tanto."

Ash alzò le sopracciglia. "Qui?"

Yut-Lung annuì. "Credo che sia importante prestare attenzione a come si evolve la situazione," spiegò. "Qualsiasi piccolo cambiamento nel suo comportamento è da tenere in considerazione."

Ash lo guardò come se avesse detto qualcosa di ovvio. "E' quello che avresti dovuto fare fin dall'inizio, o sbaglio?"

Yut-Lung esitò, preoccupato che stesse finalmente per arrivare la tanto temuta domanda.

Ash, però, agitò una mano. "Lascia perdere," disse mentre si avviava verso la porta. "Quando hai bisogno di venire qui dimmelo, la chiave non te la lascio."

Yut-Lung alzò lo sguardo su Shorter un'ultima volta, e il desiderio di rivedere gli occhi castani che aveva avuto modo di conoscere così bene in quei quattro giorni a Los Angeles lo colpì improvvisamente. Ma il tempo stringeva, e doveva sbrigarsi se voleva che tornassero quelli di sempre.

"Avanti, esci," lo chiamò Ash dalla soglia. "Devo chiudere a chiave."

***

Ash entrò in salotto con il computer portatile tra le mani senza nemmeno rivolgere uno sguardo a Yut-Lung, appoggiato alla finestra con una tazza di tè. Yut-Lung lo osservò mentre trovava una posizione comoda sul divano e apriva il PC. Quando capì che non aveva intenzione di attaccare bottone o, più verosimilmente, attaccare briga, tornò a concentrarsi sul panorama.

Erano passate quasi tre settimane da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare alla cura per Shorter, ormai, ed era arrivato ad abituarsi alla presenza di Ash e Eiji intorno a lui abbastanza da non sentirsi più a disagio quando si trovava a casa loro. Ed era lo stesso per loro, o almeno così gli sembrava.

Le ricerche erano ormai a buon punto, e doveva ammetterlo, il fatto di aver avuto un posto sicuro in cui portarle aveva decisamente fatto la differenza. Le informazioni che passava a Wang-Lung - o a chiunque si presentava a casa sua in sue veci ogni due giorni - rimanevano parziali e attentamente selezionate, mentre, ogni giorno che passava, la sensazione di essere vicino alla soluzione definitiva si faceva sempre più concreta.

"Stai bevendo del tè?"

La voce di Ash attirò la sua attenzione. Quando spostò di nuovo il viso per guardarlo, vide che non aveva alzato gli occhi dallo schermo. "Sì.”

"Dove l'hai preso?"

"L'ho portato da casa," rispose Yut-Lung. "I tuoi succhi di frutta sono disgustosi, e mi serve qualcosa che mi tenga sveglio."

Ash iniziò a scrivere qualcosa sulla tastiera. "Sai che c'è un supermercato qui sotto, vero?"

Yut-Lung fece una smorfia. "Per questo me lo porto da casa."

Ash rise leggermente ma non disse niente, tornando a concentrarsi completamente sullo schermo che aveva davanti.

Yut-Lung considerò per un attimo l'idea di chiedergli che stesse facendo, ma poi lasciò perdere. Per quanto si fossero ormai abituati ad avere conversazioni pressoché normali, la loro tregua silenziosa funzionava solamente grazie al fatto che entrambi evitavano di intromettersi negli affari personali dell’altro, e Yut-Lung non aveva certo intenzione di compromettere quella situazione già precaria.

E in ogni caso, non era poi così difficile da intuire. Yut-Lung sapeva che Eiji stava passando gran parte del suo tempo a fotografare la gente che entrava e usciva dall'ufficio di Golzine, e immaginava che Ash stesse controllando quelle stesse foto proprio adesso. Ultimamente passava sempre meno tempo in casa, e, dalle poche conversazioni con Eiji e con gli altri della gang che aveva sentito, a quanto pare si stava incontrando con il boss di Harlem - un certo Cain - e stava creando scompiglio nel gruppo di Arthur. A quanto pare l'obiettivo finale era scontrarsi a morte con quest'ultimo; non che Yut-Lung non fosse d'accordo, ma di certo sperava che la situazione non si facesse troppo complicata finché lui si trovava a casa di Ash e, soprattutto, finché la faccenda di Shorter non fosse stata risolta.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un rumore di passi proveniente dal corridoio.

"Ash, vado a-" Le parole di Eiji si interruppero quando, entrato nella stanza, notò la presenza di Yut-Lung.

La pausa fu abbastanza lunga perché anche Ash alzasse gli occhi dal computer per guardarlo.

"Voi due..." iniziò indicandoli. "Eravate nella stessa stanza e non stavate litigando?" domandò, come se fosse l'evento più spettacolare al quale avesse mai assistito.

Ash alzò le spalle e abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo. "Non possiamo litigare se non ci parliamo proprio."

Yut-Lung si limitò ad annuire.

Vedendoli concordare su qualcosa, lo sguardo di Eiji si fece ancora più impressionato. "Beh, almeno avete smesso di guardarvi come se l'altro vi avesse avvelenato la bibita." Si spostò per prendere la giacca, ma si fermò prima di infilarsela. Quindi, prese dalla borsa accanto ad essa la macchina fotografica e scattò una foto al salotto.

Accorgendosi del flash, Yut-Lung gli mandò un'occhiata, poi sbuffò. Sembrava così entusiasta mentre osservava lo scatto appena fatto dal piccolo schermo di quell'aggeggio, che quasi gli dispiaceva rovinargli la festa. E, in ogni caso, non gli importava che gli venissero fatte delle foto.

"Vado attimo al supermercato qui sotto, torno tra poco!" annunciò Eiji mentre sistemava la macchina fotografica e si infilava la giacca e le scarpe.

Ash si limitò a fare un mormorio di assenso, e in pochi secondi si trovarono di nuovo soli.

Yut-Lung bevve l'ultimo sorso di tè, poi tornò a guardare Ash. Certo, a Yut-Lung non importava essere ritratto in qualche foto, ma ad Ash, invece? Conosceva ogni dettaglio del suo passato, e sapeva anche che il trauma legato a quel tipo di esperienza doveva essere perlomeno significativo.

Eppure, quando il flash della macchina fotografica di Eiji aveva illuminato l'intera stanza per qualche millesimo di secondo, quando il click così familiare dello scatto era stato l'unico suono distinguibile, Ash non aveva avuto alcuna reazione. Aveva continuato a digitare come se niente fosse; come se per lui sentire quel suono e sapere che qualcuno lo stava immortalando senza il suo permesso fosse qualcosa di normale.

Per l'ennesima volta, Yut-Lung si ritrovò a stupirsi del rapporto che si era creato tra quei due; della fiducia che il temuto boss prodigio di Manhattan riponeva in un ragazzino giapponese che conosceva da solo qualche mese.

Yut-Lung non riuscì a trattenersi. "Tieni molto a lui, eh?"

"Ti importa?" rimandò Ash senza scomporsi.

Yut-Lung rise leggermente. "Non proprio," rispose. "Ma devo dire che vedervi interagire è interessante. Divertente, oserei dire."

"Puoi divertirti quanto vuoi," rispose Ash. "Ma fallo in silenzio."

Yut-Lung sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto arrabbiare se non avesse lasciato perdere, ma non riuscì a trattenersi. "Sono sicuro che tu lo sappia già," disse. "Ma voglio ricordartelo comunque: volere bene a qualcuno, nella nostra situazione, porta solo guai."

Ash sospirò e lasciò finalmente perdere la tastiera. Alzò la testa per incontrare lo sguardo di Yut-Lung. "Ripeto: ti importa?"

"Se non lo lascerai andare lo perderai, prima o poi," continuò Yut-Lung. "Ora puoi proteggerlo, ma quanto durerà? Sei tu quello a cui dovrebbe importare."

Ash lo osservò per qualche attimo, poi annuì, come se gli stesse dando ragione. Stava esitando, forse riflettendo, come se non sapesse cosa dire. Poco dopo, i suoi occhi verdi incontrarono di nuovo quelli di Yut-Lung. "E tu che mi dici di Shorter?"

Yut-Lung rimase sorpreso. "Che vuoi dire?"

"Dici che preoccuparsi per qualcuno è pericoloso, se si tratta di gente come noi," disse. "Quindi perché ti stai impegnando così tanto per lui?"

Yut-Lung si strinse nelle spalle e distolse lo sguardo. Tra tutti i momenti in cui aveva temuto che quella domanda potesse arrivare, non si aspettava certo che sarebbe successo nel bel mezzo di una conversazione su Eiji. "E' diverso. Sono in debito con lui." Non era esattamente la verità, ma forse sarebbe stata una risposta abbastanza convincente.

Ash alzò le sopracciglia. "In debito?"

"Non sono affari tuoi."

Non appena sentì quelle parole, la bocca di Ash si piegò in un sorriso, e Yut-Lung non riuscì a decidere se interpretarlo come malevolo o divertito. "Oh!" esclamò Ash mentre chiudeva il PC e si alzava in piedi. "Quindi avevo capito bene, voi due avete fatto sesso!"

Yut-Lung sgranò gli occhi. "Sesso?"

Ash incrociò le braccia e rise. "E poi sarei io quello divertente," commentò, quindi si avvicinò alla finestra. "È successo l'ultima notte, vero?" ragionò. "Avevo avuto questa impressione, ma poi ho notato che il giorno dopo non vi siete praticamente parlati e ho escluso l'idea."

Yut-Lung aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma si accorse velocemente che non sapeva come replicare. Che senso aveva cercare di negarlo, ormai? Tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. "Non stavamo parlando di questo."

Ash allargò le braccia, come se fosse stato inevitabile. "Sei stato tu che non hai voluto lasciar cadere la conversazione."

Sì, Yut-Lung doveva ammettere che se l’era cercata. Sospirò e si limitò a osservare le macchine che passavano lungo la strada sotto di loro, facendogli capire che non aveva intenzione di dire altro.

Ma Ash si appoggiò a sua volta al vetro, intenzionato ad invadere il più possibile il suo spazio vitale. "È stato il suo fascino a colpirti?" continuò, improvvisamente motivato dall'idea di indagare sulla vicenda, e divertito allo stesso modo da quella di metterlo in imbarazzo. "Oppure sono state le sue abilità a letto a fare tutto il lavoro?"

Yut-Lung non poté fare a meno di spostare lo sguardo su di lui, incredulo.

Ash non sembrò infastidito. "Voglio dire, ho visto parecchie ragazze - e ultimamente anche qualche ragazzo - cadere ai suoi piedi nel corso degli anni, quindi immagino che sia bravo. Non è il tipo da relazione duratura, ti avverto."

Yut-Lung aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Oh, credi si tratti di questo?"

Yut-Lung non credeva fosse possibile, ma Ash sembrò ancora più divertito. "Nemmeno tu sei quel genere di persona, vero?" gli chiese, quasi come se lo stesse prendendo in giro. "Ma, se devo essere sincero, avevo avuto l'impressione che gli piacessi davvero. La cosa che mi incuriosisce di più, in tutto questo, è sapere come sia riuscito a convincerti. Ma immagino che non me lo dirai, giusto?"

Yut-Lung scosse la testa, cercando disperatamente di non pensare all’inconfondibile colore che le sue guance dovevano avere ormai preso. "Non sto cercando di aiutarlo perché "abbiamo fatto sesso", che sia chiaro," disse.

"È più complicato di così," commentò Ash. "È questo che vuoi dire? Mi scoccia ammetterlo, ma farei qualunque cosa per sapere i dettagli."

Yut-Lung sbuffò. "Come se volessi dirteli," rimandò debolmente.

Ash alzò le spalle. “Non importa,” commentò. “Ho la sensazione che Shorter non vedrà l’ora di farlo una volta tornato in sé.”

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi al cielo, in un tentativo disperato di conservare un po’ della sua dignità, poi fece per andarsene. Aveva fatto il possibile per allontanare quel tipo di pensieri nelle ultime settimane, e non era certo il momento di lasciare che un capriccio di Ash rovinasse tutto.

Ma Ash non aveva ancora finito. "Ti consiglio di pensare a quello che vuoi da lui," disse appena prima che Yut-Lung potesse varcare la porta della cucina.

Yut-Lung si fermò, ma non si voltò verso di lui. "Quello che voglio da lui?"

"Insomma," spiegò Ash. "Forse lui ti aspetterà per un po', ma è una persona impaziente. Credo che non tarderà a chiederti cosa vuoi dal vostro rapporto."

Yut-Lung esitò. Il fatto che Ash stava parlando di loro come se fossero una coppia lo infastidiva terribilmente. Ma, almeno, stava anche dando per scontato che sarebbero riusciti a curarlo.

Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su Ash, mentre una miriade di domande si susseguivano nella sua testa. Domande che erano state sepolte in fondo alla sua mente da quella prima notte passata insieme a Shorter, e che Ash aveva riportato a galla con poche parole.

Alzò di nuovo gli occhi su di lui, e si rese conto che l'aveva fatto apposta. Era stato uno stronzo? Senza dubbio. Yut-Lung se lo meritava? Assolutamente sì.

Ovviamente, però, dare voce ad anche solo una di quelle domande sarebbe stato fin troppo imbarazzante. Perciò, Yut-Lung abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo. "Sei davvero un pezzo di merda."

Non gli servì alzare gli occhi su di lui per sapere che gli aveva rivolto un sorriso soddisfatto. "Qualcuno deve pur fare il lavoro sporco."

Mentre Ash tornava a sedersi sul divano, Yut-Lung fu finalmente libero di entrare in cucina per posare la sua tazza ormai vuota.

Mentre la sciacquava velocemente, la porta principale dell'appartamento si aprì di nuovo, ed Eiji entrò con una borsa di plastica che non sembrava particolarmente piena.

"Già di ritorno?" domandò Ash dalla stanza accanto.

"Dovevo solo comprare il latte e un paio di cose per la cena di stasera," rispose Eiji mentre entrava in cucina con la borsa. "Lo avevo detto che ci avrei messo poco."

Yut-Lung lo osservò mentre riordinava gli acquisti appena fatti, e si accorse velocemente che quel "paio di cose" per la cena di quella sera non erano sole.

"Quel tè," iniziò indicando la piccola scatola sul piano della cucina, appena estratta dalla borsa. "È lo stesso tipo che bevo io."

Eiji abbassò lo sguardo, poi sembrò essersi ricordato qualcosa. "Oh, sì, giusto! Ecco, l'ho visto sullo scaffale e ho notato che è lo stesso che porti qui da qualche giorno, quindi ho pensato di comprarlo."

Yut-Lung prese in mano la scatola e la osservò per qualche attimo; poi, la aprì e afferrò una bustina, per poi annusarla. "È davvero lo stesso…" osservò tra sé e sé. "Non credevo lo vendessero anche nei supermercati." Dopo qualche attimo, alzò di nuovo gli occhi su Eiji, ancora fermo davanti a lui, come se fosse curioso di vedere la sua reazione. "Perché l'hai fatto?"

Eiji alzò le sopracciglia, confuso. "Fatto cosa?"

"Perché l'hai comprato?" ripeté Yut-Lung. "Ne ho già abbastanza a casa mia."

"Oh," rispose Eiji. "Beh, in questo modo non dovrai sempre portarlo da casa, giusto?"

Yut-Lung strinse gli occhi. "Non avevi motivo di farlo."

Eiji sembrò ancora più sorpreso. "Sì, invece," ribatté. "Sai, ultimamente non riesco a non pensare che tu stai facendo così tanto per noi, e che noi non stiamo facendo molto per ricambiare. Volevo ringraziarti per la tua gentilezza."

Stavolta, quello sorpreso fu Yut-Lung. Imbarazzato, forse, ma non l'avrebbe mai ammesso. Sapeva che il colore del suo viso, però, di nuovo, non stava lasciando molti dubbi. Abbassò lo sguardo e riappoggiò la scatola accanto ai fornelli. "Non sono gentile," mormorò.

Eiji gli sorrise. "Beh, lo metto qui, per quando avrai voglia di usarlo," comunicò prima di infilarlo nella credenza.

Ash, sfortunatamente, aveva seguito l'intera scena. "Eiji, smettila," lo avvertì mentre passava davanti alla cucina. "Non romperlo prima che finisca il lavoro."

Eiji rise leggermente e si mosse per raggiungere Ash. "Forse dovresti essere tu ad impegnarti di più a-," Si bloccò non appena raggiunse il salotto. "Stai uscendo?" lo sentì domandare Yut-Lung mentre li raggiungeva.

Ash finì di legarsi i lacci delle scarpe, quindi prese la giacca dall'appendiabiti. "Già."

Eiji sembrò improvvisamente contrariato, ma rimase calmo. "Vai di nuovo da quel Cain?"

Ash lo guardò per qualche secondo mentre si infilava la giacca, ma si ricompose subito. "Proprio così."

Eiji si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo, e non disse niente.

Yut-Lung si era accorto già da qualche tempo che quei due stavano avendo dei problemi, e non ci voleva un genio per capire che avesse a che fare con il fatto che Ash stesse passando le sue giornate in giro per i bassifondi di New York uccidendo i membri della gang di Arthur. Il ritorno ormai imminente di Golzine dall’estero, poi, non aiutava di certo.

Eiji era evidentemente preoccupato, ma esitava ad esternarlo; forse voleva evitare di litigare, o forse era solo consapevole che non poteva fare molto per aiutare Ash. E, in ogni caso, lo sguardo che Ash gli rivolgeva ogni volta che le loro conversazioni cadevano su questo argomento rendeva evidente il fatto che fosse consapevole di ciò che Eiji stava provando, e che fosse anche un po' dispiaciuto.

O almeno, era questa l'impressione che Yut-Lung stava avendo mentre guardava Ash avviarsi verso la porta.

"Oh!" esclamò Eiji mentre Ash appoggiava la mano sulla maniglia, come se si fosse appena ricordato di qualcosa. "Avevi detto che dovevi fare il bagno a Shorter oggi."

Ash si voltò verso di lui e alzò le sopracciglia, sorpreso. "L'avevo detto?"

Eiji annuì.

Ash alzò gli occhi al cielo. Era sicuramente sul punto di dire che l'avrebbe fatto più tardi, o il giorno dopo, ma poi il suo sguardo cadde su Yut-Lung, ancora in piedi a braccia conserte pochi metri dietro di loro. "Può farlo Yut-Lung!" propose all'improvviso.

Yut-Lung lo guardò come se stesse avendo un esaurimento nervoso. "Io?"

"Sì, proprio tu," ripeté Ash. "Tanto non avevi intenzione di tornare al lavoro per oggi, vero?"

"In realtà-"

"Avanti, è passato già qualche giorno dall’ultima volta che l’ho lavato," insistette. “Ne ha bisogno.”

Yut-Lung sospirò. "Non ho le chiavi per entrare nella sua stanza, ricordi?"

Ash non perse tempo ad infilare la mano nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni per cercare il mazzo di chiavi. Una volta trovate, le lanciò a Yut-Lung, che le prese al volo, per poi guardarlo incredulo. "Tieni," gli disse come se non avesse passato l'ultimo mese a ripetergli che non gli avrebbe lasciato MAI E POI MAI la possibilità di aprire quella porta a suo piacimento. "E non provare niente di strano. Nella stanza accanto ci sono ancora i ragazzi."

Yut-Lung aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Ash uscì dall’appartamento prima che potesse farlo. Lui e Eiji rimasero a fissare la porta per qualche secondo, finché Eiji non si voltò per guardarlo. “Irritante,” mormorò Yut-Lung incrociando le braccia sul petto e stringendo la chiave nel palmo della mano. Incontrando lo sguardo di Eiji, notò che lo stava guardando con il solito sorriso cordiale.

Probabilmente non sapeva se fosse il caso di parlare o di aspettare che fosse Yut-Lung a fare qualcosa, quindi decise di venirgli incontro. “Prepara la cena, intanto,” gli disse. “La porto io a Shorter una volta finito di lavarlo,” concluse prima di avviarsi verso il corridoio.

“Agli ordini!” esclamò Eiji senza pensarci due volte, prima di avviarsi in cucina a passo svelto; Yut-Lung, intanto, era già davanti alla porta della stanza di Shorter.

***

A Yut-Lung non piaceva essere toccato, e di sicuro non gli piaceva toccare altre persone. L’idea che nella sua vita avrebbe mai fatto il bagno a qualcuno, quindi, non poteva essere più lontana dalla sua mente. Eppure eccolo lì, a cercare di convincere uno Shorter nudo e incosciente ad entrare dentro la vasca da bagno appena riempita d’acqua.

Ash non gli aveva spiegato niente riguardo alla procedura, ma Yut-Lung aveva immaginato che non dovesse essere così difficile. Shampoo e sapone erano entrambi posizionati in uno degli angoli della vasca, e nell’arco dell’ultimo mese aveva usato quel bagno abbastanza da sapere dove si trovava tutto il necessario. E per fortuna era provvisto di una vasca da bagno, perché aveva la sensazione che fargli la doccia sarebbe stato fin troppo imbarazzante. Certo, però, il fatto di dover guidare Shorter in ogni minimo movimento non rendeva certo le cose più facili da questo punto di vista.

Lo fece sedere davanti al bordo della vasca, quindi si inginocchiò dietro di lui, prese un po’ di shampoo e iniziò a massaggiargli la testa.

Non c’erano molti aspetti positivi in quella situazione, dal suo punto di vista, ma almeno poteva usare quei minuti per distrarsi un po’ e fare il punto della situazione. Era passato quasi un mese, ma, finalmente, si sentiva vicino ad una soluzione. Proprio per questo, era anche la fase più delicata: un solo, piccolo errore poteva facilmente rendere tutto inutile o, addirittura, peggiorare la situazione. Ora, ancora più di prima, era importante che rimanesse concentrato e facesse attenzione ad ogni minimo particolare.

Per questo motivo, il fatto che non riuscisse a smettere di pensare alla conversazione avuta con Ash appena qualche minuto prima lo irritava terribilmente. Aveva portato a galla problematiche che aveva deciso di ignorare in favore dell’impegno che si era assunto, e che aveva deciso di affrontare - se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno - una volta risoltasi quella situazione. Ash, però, sembrava essersi preso particolarmente a cuore l'idea di aiutarlo a fare chiarezza su questo punto, come se non avesse già abbastanza a cui pensare.

Yut-Lung non sapeva ancora per quale motivo voleva indietro Shorter, e non aveva fatto poi molto per cercare di capirlo nell’arco dell’ultimo mese. Ovviamente, non sapeva nemmeno perché Ash fosse così intenzionato a costringerlo a rifletterci su, ma gli venivano in mente solo due opzioni: la prima, si divertiva a prenderlo in giro; la seconda, era preoccupato che, nel caso in cui Yut-Lung non fosse riuscito a fare chiarezza nei suoi sentimenti, si sarebbe potuta creare una situazione davvero spiacevole una volta che Shorter fosse tornato in sé e gli avesse chiesto di persona cosa voleva dal loro rapporto.

Per una volta, Yut-Lung non fece fatica a credere alla seconda opzione.

Ma cosa c’era da risolvere, in realtà? Davvero non sapeva ancora cosa voleva da Shorter, o stava solo fingendo che fosse così?

Soprattutto, perché, se davvero non gli piaceva toccare le persone, la sensazione della pelle di Shorter a contatto con le sue mani gli piaceva così tanto?

Non appena quel pensiero sfiorò la sua mente, allontanò istintivamente le mani dalla sua nuca. Non aveva mai lavato la testa a qualcuno con i capelli così corti, e si accorse subito di avere probabilmente usato molto più shampoo di quanto fosse necessario. La schiuma che si era creata nascondeva ormai tutta la sua testa, ma le sue spalle, fino al punto in cui il suo corpo era bagnato dall’acqua, erano ancora ben visibili. Yut-Lung sospirò, mentre lasciava che il suo sguardo si soffermasse su di esse più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Dato che Shorter non usciva ormai da settimane, la leggera abbronzatura della sua pelle era ormai scomparsa, mentre i muscoli delle sue braccia, prima ben definiti, stavano iniziando a perdere la loro forma a causa della carenza di movimento fisico.

Yut-Lung sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto ricordare quelle caratteristiche così bene, ma, suo malgrado, gli era bastata una sola notte perché tutti quei particolari entrassero nella sua mente così profondamente. Erano le stesse spalle che aveva stretto a sé mentre Shorter era sopra - e dentro - di lui, ed erano anche le stesse che l’avevano fatto sentire così protetto mentre lo stringevano in un abbraccio.

Yut-Lung scosse la testa, quindi prese il doccino e iniziò a sciacquargli la nuca. Ash gli aveva fatto capire che Shorter aveva avuto un discreto numero di partner prima di lui, e non faceva fatica a crederci. Era stato esitante quella notte, certo, ma si muoveva con consapevolezza; sapeva cosa fare per assicurarsi di non fargli male, e, di certo, sapeva anche cosa fare per farlo godere più di chiunque altro avesse mai fatto.

Il fatto che avesse avuto altre persone prima di lui non gli importava poi molto, perché, nonostante quello che sosteneva Ash, Shorter gli aveva esplicitamente detto che non aveva abbandonato l’idea di averlo di nuovo. E, per quanto Yut-Lung potesse tentare di ignorare quell’idea, niente reggeva: anche lui lo voleva ancora, e più il tempo passava più questo desiderio si intensificava.

Senza rendersene conto, aveva di nuovo allontanato le mani dalla testa di Shorter. Almeno, però, i suoi capelli erano completamente sciacquati, ora. Ma, probabilmente, era rimasto fermo a riflettere nella stessa posizione per più tempo di quello che credeva, perché Shorter stava iniziando ad agitarsi. Quando Yut-Lung notò che stava per voltare il viso verso di lui, mise subito le mani ai lati della sua testa per fermarlo. Per qualche motivo, non gli piaceva l'idea di guardarlo negli occhi, in quel momento.

Per fortuna, Shorter non era così ansioso di muoversi da cercare di liberarsi dalla sua presa, perciò si calmò immediatamente. Yut-Lung, quindi, abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sulle parti del suo corpo che riusciva a vedere.

Forse Yut-Lung non sapeva ancora quale fosse il motivo preciso per cui voleva salvare Shorter o cosa volesse dal loro rapporto, ma almeno era certo che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto condividere ancora un letto con lui.

Sospirò, quindi decise che, prima si decideva a finire di lavarlo, prima quella situazione così imbarazzante sarebbe finita.

***

Yut-Lung aveva cercato disperatamente di tenere lontane dai suoi pensieri le questioni personali. Aveva pensato che sarebbe stato difficile, vista la situazione, ma concentrarsi solo sul lavoro che doveva fare si era rivelato meno complicato del previsto.

Stava andando bene, così bene. E la scia positiva sarebbe continuata senza intoppi, se Ash non si fosse messo in mezzo.

Di solito Yut-Lung utilizzava i pochi minuti che passava sotto la doccia, ogni giorno, per rilassarsi e riordinare le idee. Era utile fare il punto della situazione, valutare quanti progressi avesse fatto nell'arco della giornata, e ipotizzare quanto lavoro dovesse ancora fare.

Certo, diventava difficile farlo se tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era la sensazione della pelle nuda di Shorter a contatto con le sue mani.

Era questo che Ash voleva? Obbligarlo ad affrontare i suoi desideri? Oppure si stava solo divertendo a rendergli la vita ancora più difficile?

In ogni caso, non riusciva a togliersi gli eventi di quel giorno dalla mente. Pensare a Shorter e a quello che era successo tra loro un mese prima era incredibilmente piacevole, eppure così doloroso. Lo faceva sentire libero e oppresso al tempo stesso. E soprattutto, sapeva che non si sarebbe mai liberato di quelle sensazioni se non avesse fatto qualcosa a riguardo.

Suo malgrado, sapeva benissimo in cosa doveva consistere quel qualcosa.

Yut-Lung sospirò e chiuse gli occhi mentre lasciava che l'acqua corrente sciacquasse via gli ultimi residui di sapone rimasti ancora sul suo corpo.

Le spalle, le cosce, la fronte, i fianchi… avevano condiviso il letto solo una volta, eppure gli risultava difficile trovare una sola parte del proprio corpo che Shorter non avesse toccato.

La sua mano scese istintivamente lungo il suo corpo, fino ad arrivare a sfiorare la sua erezione ancora appena accennata. Il calore che sentì a quel contatto, però, gli fece capire che la situazione sarebbe cambiata velocemente.

Il suo primo istinto fu di fare qualche passo indietro, appoggiare la schiena alla fredda parete della doccia e lasciarsi andare. Non appena provò a farlo, però, si rese conto che non era ciò che cercava.

Allontanò la mano dal suo pene e aprì le porte scorrevoli della doccia per uscire. Si infilò velocemente un accappatoio, quindi si diresse velocemente in camera da letto, mentre tratteneva a stento i gemiti che lo sfregamento tra il tessuto dell'indumento e le sue parti intime gli ispiravano.

Lasciandosi dietro una scia d'acqua lungo il tragitto, arrivò ai piedi del letto e vi si buttò sopra, lasciando cadere l'accappatoio intorno a sé. Alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto, mentre le sue gambe si aprivano quanto bastava per lasciare spazio alla mano che si stava nuovamente avvolgendo intorno alla sua ormai completa erezione.

"Ah…" mormorò, mentre le dita della sua mano destra lavoravano lentamente lungo la sua lunghezza e quelle della sinistra affondavano nel tessuto più vicino; che fosse quello delle lenzuola o dell'asciugamano poco gli importava, in quel momento.

Inutile dirlo, non appena chiuse completamente gli occhi, pochi secondi dopo, nella sua mente si fece strada l'immagine di Shorter sopra di lui, più vivida che mai. Il suo sguardo era avido, ma anche amorevole. Gli stava sorridendo, mentre una delle sue mani gli accarezzava i capelli. Riusciva a sentire il modo in cui aveva schiacciato il proprio corpo contro il suo, il modo in cui le sue labbra esploravano lo spazio tra la base del collo e la mascella.

Mancava ancora qualcosa, però. Yut-Lung aprì di nuovo gli occhi, in un debole tentativo di tornare alla realtà. Stava tremando, e il respiro era affannoso. Rise, chiedendosi come faceva a ritrovarsi già in quello stato nonostante avesse appena iniziato.

Di certo, però, ora che aveva capito cosa voleva, non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarsi.

Per questo, la mano che si trovava intorno al suo pene si allontanò di nuovo e iniziò ad abbassarsi ancora di più, fino ad arrivare all'altezza dell'ano. Iniziò a massaggiare sé stesso leggermente, con l'indice. Si morse il labbro inferiore per trattenere altri gemiti, chiedendosi se, davvero, sarebbe riuscito ad andare fino in fondo da solo. 

Anche solo pensare di tirarsi indietro, però, gli era impossibile. Ne aveva così fottutamente bisogno.

Allargò le gambe, così come aveva fatto quando Shorter si era posizionato tra di esse, aggiunse un secondo dito, e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Gli eventi di quella sera ricominciarono a farsi strada nella sua testa.

Iniziò a disegnare cerchi sempre più larghi con le dita, mentre cercava di rilassare i muscoli il più possibile. Era tentato di spostare la mano che ora era tra i capelli - come ci era finita lì? - sul suo pene, ma si trattenne, consapevole che se l'avesse fatto avrebbe finito troppo presto.

Non aveva mai fatto niente di simile, prima di quel momento. O meglio, l'aveva fatto fisicamente, ma per volontà di altri, mai di sua iniziativa. Aveva imparato a farlo per riscaldare i suoi partner, mai per dare piacere a sé stesso.

Per tutta la sua vita, nessuno gli aveva mai dato la possibilità di associare il sesso a qualcosa di positivo o di piacevole, ed era sempre stato sicuro che non sarebbe mai successo, nemmeno in futuro. Ed ora, in mezzo a tutte le emozioni che stava provando, c'era anche la paura. Era debole, quasi insignificante se paragonata alle altre, ma era lì; e più andava avanti, più si faceva sentire.

Nella sua testa, però, non faceva che risuonare una frase.

"Ti voglio così tanto."

Aveva sentito quella frase, o variazioni di essa, così tante volte da non riuscire a contarle sulle dita di entrambe le sue mani. Nessuno, però, aveva mai usato un tono così esitante, così sincero, così pieno di significato. Era stato poco più di un sussurro, ma nella sua testa risuonava così potente da eclissare qualsiasi esitazione.

Decise di infilare il primo dito dentro di sé. Forse non era del tutto pronto, ma non era in grado di aspettare ancora. Lo infilò fino alla prima nocca trattenendo il respiro, per poi lasciarlo andare estraendolo di nuovo. Lo affondò di nuovo senza indugi, e stavolta provò a raggiungere la prostata. Strinse i denti mentre il suo stesso indice si faceva strada all'interno del suo corpo, sperando che il dolore che provava in quel momento sarebbe stato solo passeggero.

Gli bastò sfiorare il suo obiettivo perché il suo corpo reagisse istintivamente. "Merda!" esclamò buttando la testa indietro, mentre il liquido pre-eiaculatorio bagnava il suo ventre. Spinse il dito ancora più in profondità, quindi iniziò a massaggiare il punto più sensibile che riusciva a raggiungere. Si coprì la bocca con l'altra mano, cercando di trattenere - con poco successo - i gemiti che minacciavano di uscire sempre più prepotentemente.

Non passò molto prima che decidesse di aggiungere un secondo dito, e, non appena raggiunse il punto desiderato anche con esso, trattenersi era l'ultima cosa di cui gli importava. Era passata da poco l'ora di cena, quindi i suoi dipendenti non avrebbero smesso di spostarsi per la casa per un po'; di sicuro, qualcuno di loro sarebbe passato davanti alla sua stanza in quel momento.

Ma diamine, era così piacevole. Era così bello lasciarsi andare senza che le esperienze negative venissero a galla; ed era così bello pensare al modo in cui Shorter l'aveva scopato mentre lo faceva.

Ovviamente, non era la stessa cosa. Nemmeno l'azione combinata di tre dita della sua mano riusciva a simulare il modo in cui l'erezione di Shorter si era allungata dentro di lui, raggiungendo tutti i punti giusti; e, di sicuro, non poteva ricreare lo stesso calore e la stessa fame che aveva percepito quella sera.

Nonostante questo, il bisogno che aveva di ricreare quelle sensazioni, anche se parzialmente, era irrefrenabile. Non era la stessa cosa, ma per ora poteva e doveva bastargli.

Non ci volle molto prima che percepisse un calore crescere improvvisamente dal suo basso ventre. Spostò la mano che stava ancora tenendo sulla bocca fino al suo pene, tornando a circondarlo come poco prima. Voleva che quel momento durasse di più, ma aveva capito di essere pericolosamente vicino.

Gli bastò qualche lento movimento del polso e qualche cerchio disegnato sulla punta con il pollice per scoppiare. "Shorter…" mormorò voltando la testa abbastanza da infilare il viso nel cuscino, mentre il suo sperma inumidiva il suo corpo fino al petto.

Per qualche secondo, rimase immobile. Aprì gli occhi, preferendo osservare il soffitto piuttosto che abbassare lo sguardo sul disastro che aveva probabilmente fatto. Pensandoci bene, avrebbe almeno dovuto preparare un pacchetto di fazzoletti lì vicino. Per non parlare del lubrificante.

Sospirò, e allontanò le mani dalle sue parti intime per allargare le braccia e appoggiarle al letto. Richiuse le gambe, ignorando il dolore che stava iniziando finalmente a farsi sentire.

Stava provando così tante emozioni in quel momento, e non sapeva da dove cominciare. L'unica cosa che trovò la voglia di fare era prendere il cuscino dall'altro lato del letto e stringerlo a sé.

Probabilmente continuare a tentare di ricreare quella sera lo avrebbe solo fatto sentire ancora più miserabile. Pensare di coricarsi su un fianco e stringere quel cuscino esattamente come aveva stretto Shorter; affondare il viso in quello stesso cuscino, e bagnarlo con le sue lacrime. Una cattiva idea, davvero.

Nonostante questo, non riuscì a trattenersi.

Non sapeva di preciso perché stesse piangendo. Forse a causa del dolore. Forse perché era stata la sua prima volta, da solo. Forse, perché la realizzazione che voleva Shorter in quel modo - che per la prima volta nella sua vita c'era qualcuno che desiderava con tutto sé stesso - era fin troppo opprimente.

Ma chi voleva prendere in giro, era sempre stato così, fin da quella sera. Era una sensazione che voleva provare di nuovo, e le parole di Shorter l'avevano portato a credere che sarebbe successo. Non sapeva cosa provasse per lui, e non sapeva quanto sarebbe durato, ma voleva scoprirlo. Non era facile accettarlo, certo, ma trovava ancora più stupido cercare di negare qualcosa di così evidente. Ovviamente, l'unica persona a cui era disposto ad ammetterlo era sé stesso.

Suo malgrado, tornò a pensare all'avvertimento di Ash. Gli aveva detto di pensare a cosa volesse da Shorter, ma su questo ormai non c'erano dubbi. Se c'era una cosa che ancora lo preoccupava, però, era cosa volesse lui. Sapeva di piacergli - era stato piuttosto chiaro, a riguardo - ma davvero lo avrebbe accettato dopo tutto ciò che era successo?

Sfortunatamente, non lo conosceva abbastanza bene da esserne sicuro.

Allontanò finalmente il viso dal cuscino e si asciugò le lacrime. Sapeva che doveva riordinare il casino che aveva fatto, e probabilmente farsi di nuovo la doccia.

La voglia di trovare una soluzione a quell'enigma si riaccese, e l'unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era tornare al lavoro. Doveva riuscirci; per Shorter, e per sé stesso. Su questo, finalmente, non aveva alcun dubbio.

Ora l'unica domanda era: aveva più voglia di ringraziare Ash, o di maledirlo?

***

Ad Ash sarebbe piaciuto attribuire la colpa dell'ultima lite con Eiji, come sempre, a Yut-Lung, ma stavolta non poteva che ammettere che era stato lui stesso a fare la maggior parte del lavoro. Certo, Eiji l'aveva decisamente fatto innervosire quando gli aveva detto che non voleva che continuasse a uccidere, e, soprattutto, tirando in ballo Skip e Shorter. Non poteva negare, però, che la reazione che aveva avuto era stata un tantino esagerata.

Ash sapeva che, dato tutto quello che stava succedendo, pensieri così futili sarebbero dovuti essere il più lontani possibile dalla sua mente. Ma dopo aver passato una notte intera nel rifugio della banda dopo tanto tempo e aver appena deciso insieme a Cain gli ultimi dettagli dello scontro decisivo con Arthur, l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare mentre camminava verso il suo appartamento era che non sapeva assolutamente come parlare a Eiji dopo quello che era successo. Scusarsi non era certo il suo forte, ma anche rientrare in casa come se niente fosse gli sembrava sbagliato.

Certo, non che la colpa fosse tutta sua. Ma immaginava che, visto tutto quello che stava succedendo, fosse comprensibile che fossero tutti un po' irritati.. Insomma, tra la lotta fra bande, la questione di Shorter e l'avere intorno Yut-Lung più di quanto fosse tollerabile, la situazione era davvero troppo complicata anche per lui; senza contare il fatto che stava continuando da più di un mese, ormai.

Ma la distanza tra il rifugio e l'appartamento non era poi tanta, e, per quanto potesse mantenere lento il passo, arrivò davanti all'edificio prima di quando avrebbe voluto.

Per quanto sapesse che doveva in qualche modo chiarire con Eiji, si ritrovò a sperare di non trovarlo in casa. Ovviamente, sperava anche di non dover a che fare con Yut-Lung per un po'.

Non appena aprì la porta dell'appartamento, però, capì che quel giorno l'universo non era dalla sua parte. Una volta entrato, si abbassò il cappuccio della tuta mentre cercava di capire quale argomento potesse mai animare così tanto una conversazione tra Eiji e Yut-Lung.

Non appena si accorsero a loro volta di lui, chiamarono il suo nome all'unisono, e Ash ebbe appena il tempo di chiudere la porta prima che Yut-Lung fosse davanti a lui. "Ho bisogno di te," gli disse senza troppi giri di parole.

Ash rimase a bocca aperta per qualche attimo, ma l’atmosfera che percepiva gli fece capire velocemente conto che non era il caso di fare battute. "Che succede?"

Yut-Lung mandò uno sguardo veloce verso Eiji, poi alzò di nuovo gli occhi su Ash. "Credo di aver trovato una cura."

"Cosa?!" esclamò Ash. "Dici sul serio?"

Yut-Lung annuì. "Sì, ma ho bisogno di confrontarmi con voi."

Ash non perse tempo a seguirli verso il tavolo del salotto dove Yut-Lung aveva già preparato la lista degli elementi della droga da un lato, e la ricetta che aveva pensato per una cura dall'altro. Non risparmiò parole sulle proprietà di ogni singolo elemento, per poi illustrare il modo in cui, teoricamente, avrebbero tutti agito tra loro. Ash non aveva difficoltà a seguire il discorso e, per quanto lo riguardava, tutto quadrava.

Sembrava quasi incredibile, ma la soluzione a uno dei tanti problemi che li affliggevano da così tante settimane era finalmente a portata di mano.

E, per quanto importava, quella situazione gli permetteva di rimandare un confronto con Eiji, almeno per un po’.

Forse quel giorno la fortuna era davvero dalla sua parte, dopotutto.

***


	4. The Moon is Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si sentiva come se avesse dormito per settimane, è vero, ma per qualche motivo non si sentiva per niente riposato.

Quando Shorter aprì gli occhi, la sua mente era completamente vuota. Si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto sopra di lui per qualche attimo, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo.

La prima cosa che realizzò fu che doveva essersi appena svegliato da un sonno estremamente profondo e tormentato, che gli sembrava essere durato giorni, se non addirittura settimane.

La seconda cosa fu che la stanza in cui si trovava gli era completamente sconosciuta, e che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto cercare di capire al più presto qualcosa in più su ciò che stava accadendo.

La terza cosa fu che il materasso sul quale la sua schiena era appoggiata era straordinariamente confortevole, e che, per quanto il suo buon senso continuasse a ripetergli di alzarsi ed uscire da quella stanza per cercare quantomeno di capire dove si trovasse, il suo corpo non aveva la minima intenzione di contribuire.

Si sentiva come se avesse dormito per settimane, è vero, ma per qualche motivo non si sentiva per niente riposato.

Ancora 5 minuti in quel letto così comodo non avrebbero danneggiato nessuno, dopotutto.

Ma, non appena la sua mente e il suo corpo si calmarono abbastanza da permettergli di concentrarsi su quelli che erano i suoi ricordi prima di essersi “addormentato”, capì che non era stata la scelta migliore.

Il laboratorio. I suoi polsi e le sue caviglie legati ad una sedia. Gli scienziati. La siringa. Il dolore.

Tutti quei ricordi e quelle sensazioni si fecero strada una dopo l’altra, inesorabilmente, nella sua mente, e il panico che invase il suo corpo lo costrinse a mettersi seduto per cercare di allontanare da sé quella sensazione di vertigini, per quanto possibile. Una volta sedutosi e liberatosi delle coperte, mise la testa fra le mani e provò a fare dei respiri lunghi e profondi.

Mentre cercava disperatamente di calmarsi e di capire cosa fosse successo dopo l’iniezione, un rumore di passi sempre più vicino dall’altro lato della porta attirò la sua attenzione. Non era solo, apparentemente.

Voleva almeno alzarsi dal letto per essere pronto a contrattaccare nel caso in cui si fosse trattato di uno sconosciuto, magari di uno di quegli scienziati che tormentavano i suoi ricordi, ma la porta si aprì prima che potesse farlo.

Per fortuna, non ce ne fu bisogno. Tirò istintivamente un sospiro di sollievo quando vide Ash varcare quella soglia, e capì che, a conti fatti, forse la situazione non era così drammatica come pensava.

Ash aveva in mano un vassoio, e non aveva ancora alzato gli occhi su di lui mentre chiudeva la porta dietro di sé. “Buongiorno, Shorter,” disse con la voce stanca, quasi come se stesse ripetendo quella frase e quelle azioni per l’ennesima volta. “Ti ho portato la colazione.”

“Ash?” rispose Shorter. “Dove ci troviamo?”

Shorter era abbastanza sicuro di non aver mai visto un’espressione così sorpresa sul viso di Ash; in generale, non l’aveva mai visto genuinamente sorpreso, in effetti. Si era fermato sui suoi passi, in mezzo alla stanza, mentre la sua presa sul vassoio si stava evidentemente allentando. “Shorter?” mormorò. “S-Sei sveglio?”

Shorter si guardò intorno per qualche attimo. “Beh, sembra di sì.”

Ash rimase a bocca aperta per qualche attimo, finché non si rese conto che il vassoio stava iniziando a scivolargli dalle mani. Lo afferrò di nuovo solo per appoggiarlo sul comodino accanto a lui subito dopo, quindi si avvicinò velocemente al lato del letto. “Ti sei svegliato davvero,” ripeté di nuovo. “Non ci posso credere.”

Shorter aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Ash lo anticipò. “Ti fa male qualcosa? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

Shorter sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e, a parte un leggero mal di testa e la sensazione di intorpidimento dovuta probabilmente all’essere stato fermo in quel letto per troppo tempo, si sentiva piuttosto bene. “Un bicchiere d’acqua, magari,” rispose alla fine.

Ash annuì e uscì a passo svelto dalla stanza. Pochi secondi dopo, Shorter lo sentì parlare con qualcuno che sembrava Eiji. La conversazione non durò molto, ed Eiji non tardò a varcare a sua volta quella porta, per poi fermarsi in mezzo alla stanza a fissarlo. Nel suo caso, più che sorpreso, sembrava sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime.

Shorter si domandò per quanto tempo, effettivamente, fosse rimasto incosciente. “Eiji,” disse. “Ti prego, smettila di fissarmi come se fossi un alieno.”

Eiji sorrise e fece per avvicinarsi a lui. “Scusa, hai ragione,” disse mentre si sedeva sul bordo del letto. “Dio, sono così sollevato,” mormorò mentre si avvicinava per mettergli una mano sulla fronte, per controllare la temperatura. “Davvero non ti fa male niente?”

Shorter scosse la testa. “No, a parte un leggero mal di testa, ma niente di insopportabile.”

Intanto, Ash rientrò nella stanza con una bottiglia d’acqua e un bicchiere già pieno. Li diede a Shorter, per poi prendere la sedia accanto al letto e accomodarsi.

Shorter mandò giù in pochi sorsi, e Ash e Eiji si limitarono a guardarlo, senza aggiungere altro. Improvvisamente, l’atmosfera si era fatta pesante, e Shorter capì che stavano attendendo con ansia il momento in cui avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni su ciò che era accaduto quella sera. E gli bastava pensare ai pochi ricordi che era riuscito ad organizzare appena sveglio per capire che nemmeno lui era pronto a sentire la risposta, probabilmente.

Ovviamente, però, aveva bisogno di sapere. Sospirò e si spostò il ciuffo di capelli che gli stava ricadendo sugli occhi. Si guardò intorno, ed osservando meglio la stanza si rese conto di trovarsi in un’abitazione che nessuno di loro tre si sarebbe potuto permettere, in teoria. “Dove ci troviamo?” fu la prima domanda che gli passò per la testa. Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sui visi di Ash e Eiji. “E perché sembrate entrambi così preoccupati? Che è successo?”

Si guardarono entrambi, nessuno dei due sembrava voler parlare per primo. Alla fine, fu Ash il primo a sospirare e spostare di nuovo lo sguardo su Shorter. “Qual è l’ultima cosa che ricordi?”

Shorter abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise amareggiato. Se doveva essere sincero, non c’era molto nella sua mente se non la miriade di sensazioni negative legate al laboratorio e all’iniezione. “Non lo so di preciso,” rispose alla fine. “Ero nel laboratorio di Golzine, e uno degli scienziati aveva in mano una siringa. Poi…” Strinse i denti e afferrò le coperte con le mani. Ash e Eiji non dissero niente, e immaginò che sapessero già dell’iniezione, quindi decise di non torturarsi oltre cercando di ricordare quei momenti. Continuò a riflettere. Provare a ricordare ciò che era successo dopo lo faceva solo innervosire, quindi provò a pensare a ciò che era successo prima che lo portassero nel laboratorio.

Oh, sì. Quello se lo ricordava bene. E, se la faccenda dell’iniezione era stata grave, tutto ciò che aveva fatto prima era imperdonabile.

I suoi occhi si fissarono prima su un punto indefinito sul muro davanti a lui, poi, man mano che ricordava, si spostarono su Ash, e poi su Eiji. “Cazzo,” mormorò. “Oh, no no no. Ash, io-”

Ash notò subito che si stava agitando, e gli mise una mano sul braccio per interromperlo. “Tranquillo, so tutto. È colpa mia, me ne sarei dovuto accorgere prima.”

Shorter scosse la testa. “No, non è vero! Io vi ho traditi, ho fatto il doppio gioco, loro mi hanno-”

“Ti hanno ricattato, lo sappiamo,” lo interruppe di nuovo Ash. “Non avevi alcun modo di uscirne. Stai tranquillo, non ha senso parlarne adesso.”

Shorter lo fissò per qualche attimo, poi abbassò lo sguardo e si mise la testa tra le mani. Ora era lui quello che stava per scoppiare in lacrime. “Mi dispiace così tanto…”

Certo, il suo tradimento non era stata l’unica cosa successa quel giorno. Ricordava perfettamente che Eiji era stato rapito insieme a lui, e che non era riuscito a fare niente per proteggerlo. L’avevano portato via sotto i suoi occhi, e aveva capito benissimo quali piani avesse Golzine per lui.

Lo sapeva, quindi perché una piccola parte della sua mente continuava ad associare il volto e il nome di Eiji alla parola “morte”? Forse era morto, o forse qualcuno aveva espresso l’intenzione di ucciderlo.

Istintivamente, alzò lo sguardo su di lui, ancora seduto sul letto, come per controllare che stesse davvero bene. Lo sguardo che gli aveva rivolto doveva essere stato particolarmente intenso perché, per un attimo, Eiji sembrò turbato. Nonostante questo, i suoi occhi rimasero quelli di sempre, gentili e comprensivi, quindi immaginò che quello che aveva detto Ash dovesse valere anche per lui.

“Quello che mi hanno iniettato…” ricominciò Shorter. “Era Banana Fish, vero?”

“Già,” confermò Ash.

“Merda, che schifo,” commentò Shorter. “Quindi immagino di essere stato nella situazione di Griff per un po’, giusto?”

Ash annuì di nuovo. “Un mese e tre giorni, per essere precisi.”

“Un mese!?” esclamò Shorter. Si sentiva come se avesse dormito per settimane, in effetti, ma allo stesso tempo gli ultimi ricordi che aveva gli sembravano così recenti. Mormorò qualche imprecazione, per poi passare alla domanda più importante. “E come mai ora sto bene?”

Ash, finalmente, sembrò rilassarsi, portando l'atmosfera con sé. “E’ una storia lunga, forse un giorno te la racconteremo.”

Eiji lo guardò come se avesse fatto una battuta stupida, poi si rivolse di nuovo a Shorter. “Quindi non ricordi proprio niente dell’ultimo mese?”

Shorter alzò le sopracciglia. “No, a dire il vero. Solo tante immagini confuse.” Ci pensò su ancora un po’. “Ricordo di aver provato molto dolore subito dopo, poi il nulla. Quella roba ti fotte il cervello per davvero.” Scosse la testa, decidendo che per un po’ non voleva più pensarci. “Ma se ora siamo tutti qui significa che siete riusciti a cavarvela, almeno.”

Ash annuì. “Sì, bene o male. Ci troviamo in un appartamento che ho comprato pochi giorni dopo la fuga, quindi per ora non c’è da preoccuparsi.”

Shorter aveva ancora tante domande per la testa, ma decise che potevano aspettare. Si rivolse di nuovo a Eiji. “Eiji, tu… stai bene?” gli domandò con cautela. Con Ash che li ascoltava, aveva l’impressione che l’argomento più delicato fosse proprio quello. “Non ti è successo niente dopo che ti hanno separato da me, vero?”

Eiji gli sorrise. “Diciamo che l’ho scampata per un pelo,” rispose. “Sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio se non fosse stato per-”

Ash schioccò la lingua infastidito, interrompendolo. “Se non fosse stato per quel serpente di Yut-Lung non sarebbero riusciti a rapirvi così facilmente, smettila di lodarlo così.”

Yut-Lung? Shorter non disse niente, ma tese l’orecchio, curioso.

Eiji aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Ash, ne abbiamo parlato. Non voleva fare quello che ha fatto tanto quanto non lo voleva Shorter.”

“Non ti sembra di esagerare?”

“Beh, le loro motivazioni erano diverse, ovviamente. Ma credo che nelle ultime settimane abbia dimostrato di essere dalla nostra parte, almeno in questo frangente. Il fatto che Shorter si sia svegliato dovrebbe esserne la prova definitiva.”

Ash alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non aggiunse altro.

Eiji, allora, sembrò ricordarsi di una cosa. “Oh, a proposito, lo chiamo subito per dirglielo!”

Shorter non riuscì più a resistere. “Yut-Lung? Lui cosa c’entra?” Forse era sembrato fin troppo interessato, ma non gli importava più di tanto.

Ash lo guardò e rise sotto i baffi, mentre Eiji sorrise felice mentre componeva il numero sul suo cellulare. “E’ stato lui a trovare la cura per Banana Fish!”

Shorter rimase a bocca aperta, mentre Ash sbuffò. “Probabilmente a quest’ora i cinesi sapranno già tutto delle sue ricerche.”

Eiji lo ignorò. “Non appena ti abbiamo sistemato qui ha insistito perché lo ospitassimo finché non avesse trovato un modo per neutralizzarne gli effetti. Credo sia esperto di piante e di medicinali naturali, o qualcosa del genere.”

“E di droghe…” mormorò Ash.

“E ci ha aiutato davvero molto, sai?” continuò Eiji. “Ti ha anche fatto il bagno un paio di volte!”

Shorter rimase a bocca aperta, di nuovo. “Il bagno?!”

Eiji annuì. “Sì, è stato davvero gentile e premuroso.”

“Gentile…” commentò di nuovo Ash, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Nel frattempo, Eiji aveva finalmente portato il cellulare all’orecchio e ed era uscito dalla stanza.

Shorter si prese qualche attimo per digerire ciò che gli avevano appena detto. Senza dubbio, era stata la cosa più incredibile che aveva sentito da quando si era svegliato.

“Yut-Lung…” mormorò, ignorando lo sguardo divertito di Ash. “Lo stesso Yut-Lung che conosco ha fatto tutto questo? Per me?”

“Incredibile, eh?” concordò Ash. “Non mi fido completamente di lui, ma è piuttosto evidente che si sia per qualche motivo affezionato a te abbastanza da decidere di salvarti.”

Per qualche motivo; quindi non sapeva ancora cos’era successo tra loro a Los Angeles. Ma, ad essere sinceri, nemmeno Shorter era così sicuro a riguardo. “Ha contribuito alla fuga?” domandò, ricordando le parole di Eiji di poco prima.

Ash sbuffò. “Sarei riuscito a salvarvi anche da solo.”

Shorter si limitò a ridere. “Capito.”

Ovviamente, Yut-Lung era una presenza importante nei pochi ricordi che aveva radunato negli ultimi minuti, ma aveva cercato di allontanarlo dalla sua mente il più possibile. Il fatto che proprio lui, la persona che l’aveva ricattato per costringerlo a tradire i suoi amici, rappresentasse l’unico pensiero positivo legato a quelle ore lo faceva sentire piuttosto miserabile, dopotutto.

Ma ora che aveva saputo cosa aveva fatto per lui, di certo la faccenda era cambiata. Non che ci stesse capendo molto, ma l’idea che forse era riuscito a toccare qualche stringa del suo cuore lo faceva sentire inaspettatamente soddisfatto; e, beh, in quel momento ne aveva bisogno.

Dopo qualche secondo, Eiji rientrò. “Dice che è fuori città e non può parlare ora, ma nel pomeriggio dovrebbe tornare.”

Shorter alza una mano per grattarsi la nuca, cercando di non pensare al fatto che entro poche ore l’avrebbe rivisto. “Yut-Lung…” iniziò. “Ha detto qualcosa su ciò che è successo a casa di Dawson?”

Eiji sembrò confuso, ma Ash scoppiò a ridere. “Intendi il fatto che avete fatto sesso?”

Shorter sforzò una risata, a disagio.

“Oh!” esclamò Eiji. “Questo spiegherebbe… beh, un sacco di cose.”

Ash non smise di ridere. “Lui non ha detto niente. Ma io avevo dei dubbi, e mi ha aiutato a confermarli.”

Shorter si grattò di nuovo la nuca. “E’ così. Questo mi rende meno degno di fiducia?”

Ash ci pensò su per qualche attimo. “Solo se è successo dopo che hai scoperto la sua vera identità.”

Shorter distolse lo sguardo, sperando di non dover davvero rispondere a quella domanda.

Ash alzò le sopracciglia, poi si rivolse a Eiji. “Mi rimangio tutto,” annunciò. “Abbiamo fatto entrare un traditore in casa nostra.”

Shorter, per la prima volta da quando si era svegliato, si ritrovò a ridere genuinamente. Appoggiò la testa al muro dietro di sé, pensando che, in effetti, era una situazione piuttosto scomoda, da qualunque punto di vista la si guardasse.

Anche Eiji sorrise. “Immagino abbia avuto una valida ragione per farlo.”

Ash scosse la testa. “L’unica che mi viene in mente è che gli piacesse davvero. Ma d’altronde, sarebbe davvero valida?”

Shorter rise di nuovo. “Smettila di parlare, mi fai venire il mal di testa.”

Ash aggrottò le sopracciglia. “L’hai scampata, per ora.”

***

Ash e Eiji lasciarono a Shorter un po’ di tempo da solo, perché facesse tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Era stato gentile da parte loro, ma Shorter, dopo essersi lavato e cambiato, si rese conto che, in un momento come quello, rimanere solo era l’ultima cosa che voleva. La sua mente, priva di distrazioni, non riusciva ad allontanarsi dal ricordo di quegli attimi, e più ci pensava, più la paura che ci sarebbe voluto fin troppo tempo per liberarsi da quel tormento si faceva sentire.

Per questo, decise di raggiungerli in salotto non appena ne ebbe l’occasione. Per fortuna, si accorsero entrambi che, per un po’, aveva bisogno di parlare di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che non fossero i giorni precedenti all’iniezione, e lo accontentarono. In passato non aveva mai avuto problemi a risolvere le sue questioni da solo, ed era convinto che ne sarebbe uscito anche stavolta, in un modo o nell’altro; d’altronde, però, un po’ di aiuto esterno non avrebbe di certo guastato.

E, parlando di aiuti, Yut-Lung aveva da poco specificato con un messaggio a Eiji che nel primo pomeriggio sarebbe passato dall’appartamento. Nel momento in cui apprese quella notizia, Shorter non riuscì a fare a meno di agitarsi. Cercò di dissimulare, ma, a giudicare dall’espressione sul viso di Ash, non stava funzionando del tutto.

Ovviamente, non vedeva l’ora di rivederlo. Voleva ringraziarlo; voleva chiedergli perché avesse deciso di salvarlo; voleva controllare che fosse davvero bello come ricordava o se la sua mente gli stava solo giocando un brutto scherzo.

Ma, allo stesso tempo, non era così semplice. Un conto era la consapevolezza che Yut-Lung gli aveva salvato la vita, un altro era pensare che di lì a poco avrebbe dovuto affrontare la cosa davanti al diretto interessato. E poi, insomma, si era visto allo specchio prima di uscire dal bagno; non era esattamente presentabile. Non poteva fare molto al riguardo, per ora, ma almeno la consapevolezza che il suo aspetto era stato più o meno sempre quello nelle scorse settimane lo consolava.

Sorrise leggermente quando realizzò che il suo aspetto era la sua preoccupazione principale, attirando gli sguardi curiosi di Ash e Eiji. Li ignorò, pensando che forse, se davvero era in grado di pensare a cose del genere, non sarebbe poi stato così difficile comportarsi in modo naturale una volta rivisto Yut-Lung.

Dopo pranzo, mentre Eiji riordinava la cucina e Ash era seduto davanti all’isola della cucina con il suo portatile, Shorter non trovò molte attività interessanti a parte camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, in attesa.

“Rilassati, avanti,” tentò Ash. “Fai salire l’ansia persino a me.”

“Sembra semplice,” replicò Shorter mentre si preparava a raggiungere l’altro lato del salotto per l’ennesima volta. “Insomma, cosa dovrei fare quando lo rivedo? Cosa dovrei dirgli?”

“”Grazie di avermi curato, ora puoi andare”, ad esempio,” propose Ash.

Eiji uscì dalla cucina. “Non credo sarebbe in grado di formulare una frase così articolata.”

“Allora può dirgli di andarsene e basta,” aggiunse Ash.

Shorter si lasciò scappare una risata nervosa, ma non aggiunse altro. Aveva pensato di passare quei minuti pensando a cosa dire a Yut-Lung una volta davanti a lui, ma, per qualche motivo, ogni volta che ci provava, la sua mente finiva inevitabilmente per concentrarsi sulla notte passata con lui a Los Angeles.

Forse era meglio provare a concentrarsi su altre cose. I capelli di Yut-Lung, ad esempio. I suoi capelli legati nella treccia che lui stesso gli aveva fatto. Oppure in quell’acconciatura così elaborata a casa di Golzine. Oppure sciolti e sparsi sul materasso in un ammasso disordinato. Le sue gambe lunghe e snelle, aperte solo per lui. La sua pelle liscia e candida, così piacevole al tocco, così in contrasto con le mani ruvide e abbronzate di Shorter. I suoni che uscivano dalla sua bocca ogni volta che Shorter- okay, non stava funzionando.

Scosse la testa, come per cercare di allontanare quei pensieri per l’ennesima volta, poi ricominciò a camminare. Si sentiva osservato, ma non poteva farci molto.

Qualche secondo dopo, quando sentì un rumore di passi farsi sempre più vicino e veloce dall’altro lato della porta di ingresso, si rese conto che il suo tempo per crogiolarsi nella trepidazione era finito. Prima ancora che potesse voltarsi completamente verso la porta, essa si aprì completamente, e la figura di Yut-Lung comparve.

E quando posò gli occhi su di lui, ogni parola che Shorter aveva immaginato di rivolgergli gli morì inevitabilmente in gola. Era splendido, anche più di come ricordava. E doveva ammettere che non sarebbe stato male se si fosse limitato a stare in piedi davanti a lui senza fare e dire niente per un po’, lasciandosi guardare e basta, con quei suoi capelli corvini legati in una lunga coda e quel suo completo che metteva perfettamente in risalto la sua figura e quei suoi lineamenti così perfetti e armoniosi. Onestamente, Shorter non aveva la forza o la voglia per fare molto altro, in quel momento.

Ma, comprensibilmente, Yut-Lung aveva un’idea diversa. Prima ancora che Shorter potesse alzare di nuovo gli occhi sul suo viso, si accorse che si stava velocemente avvicinando a lui. Il suo primo istinto fu che avesse intenzione di abbracciarlo, quindi allargò leggermente le braccia. La prima cosa che le mani di Yut-Lung raggiunsero, però, fu il suo viso. Usando l’indice e il pollice della mano destra, fece in modo di aprire le palpebre di uno dei suoi occhi, e si avvicinò per osservare la pupilla. Poi, fece la stessa cosa anche con l’altro. “Ti sei svegliato davvero, non posso crederci…” mormorò. “Come… come stai?”

“Abbastanza bene,” rispose Shorter, cercando di ignorare le sensazione che il suo viso, così vicino, e il suo profumo gli stavano provocando. “Mi sono svegliato con un forte mal di testa, ma ora mi sta passando.”

“Solo questo?” chiese Yut-Lung mentre abbassava le mani.

Shorter ci pensò su per qualche attimo. “Beh, sì. Sono un po’ stanco.”

Yut-Lung annuì, quindi mandò uno sguardo veloce ad Ash e Eiji. “Avete già chiamato Meredith?”

“Sì, ma ha detto che non riuscirà a venire fino a domani,” gli comunicò Ash.

Yut-Lung schioccò la lingua, poi tornò a guardare Shorter. La sua espressione sembrava preoccupata e, per quanto Shorter volesse rassicurarlo che si sentiva bene, almeno per ora, il suo sguardo era così intenso che aveva l’impressione che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto sarebbe stata quella sbagliata.

Nemmeno Yut-Lung sembrava intenzionato a parlare tanto presto, però. Improvvisamente, si avvicinò a lui e lo strinse in un abbraccio. Affondò il viso nella sua spalla e sospirò. “Non posso credere che l’antidoto abbia funzionato.”

Shorter ricambiò l’abbraccio e sorrise. “Beh, se ho capito bene, è tutto merito tuo.”

Yut-Lung si allontanò leggermente da lui, ma non alzò gli occhi. “Niente di che…” mormorò.

“Mi hanno detto che mi hai anche dato da mangiare e portato a letto,” continuò Shorter. “E fatto il bagno.”

Yut-Lung alzò finalmente lo sguardo. “Non che non ti avessi già visto nudo.”

Shorter era sul punto di replicare, ma Ash si schiarì rumorosamente la voce, attirando l’attenzione di entrambi. “Non ci avevi scritto che avresti portato delle medicine?”

Yut-Lung gli lanciò uno sguardo, ma lasciò che la conversazione cadesse, accontentandolo. “Sì, esatto,” confermò prima di aprire la piccola borsa che aveva con sé. Si rivolse a Shorter. “Per il mal di testa puoi usare queste. Ho intenzione di farti prendere qualche altra cosa, più che altro per prevenire eventuali complicazioni, ma non ho niente con me, al momento.”

“D’accordo, grazie,” disse Shorter prendendo la piccola scatola. “Passerai più tardi per portarmele?”

“Oggi sono troppo impegnato,” continuò Yut-Lung. “Sarà più semplice se verrai tu da me, quindi manderò qualcuno a prenderti tra qualche ora.”

Shorter ebbe bisogno di un attimo per realizzare completamente le parole di Yut-Lung. Doveva ammetterlo, aveva ancora qualche difficoltà ad immaginarlo così disponibile. Eppure l’aveva detto in modo così naturale, come se la considerasse davvero l’opzione più vantaggiosa per tutti, e Shorter, dal canto suo, non aveva alcun motivo per rifiutare. Anzi.

Ash, però, non sembrava altrettanto contento. “Uh?” esclamò. “Da te?! Non se ne parla.”

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi su di lui. “Come, prego?”

“Hai capito bene,” ribadì Ash. “Sei stato utile nelle ultime settimane, non lo nego, ma il tuo lavoro è finito, adesso. Non c’è più bisogno che ti occupi di lui, e non c’è più bisogno che tu ti intrometta nelle nostre faccende.”

Yut-Lung incrociò le braccia sul petto e si avvicinò a lui, senza scomporsi. “Non avete più bisogno di me, dici?” ripeté. “Meredith non può occuparsi di lui per troppo tempo, e non possiamo di certo portarlo in un ospedale; io sono letteralmente l’unico che può agire nel caso in cui si presentino delle complicazioni. Dato che non mi vuoi qui, portarlo a casa mia è l’unica scelta, o sbaglio?”

Ash si alzò dalla sedia e allargò dalla sedia. “L’unica scelta se vogliamo essere sicuri di assicurare alla tua famiglia tutti i vantaggi del caso, certo,” accusò. “Qual è la tua prossima proposta, fargli passare la notte a casa tua?”

Yut-Lung alzò le sopracciglia. “Non è una brutta idea,” considerò. “Senza dubbio sarebbe più al sicuro che qui.”

Shorter, troppo attaccato alla propria vita - appena riottenuta - per intromettersi tra di loro, decise di avvicinarsi a Eiji, anche lui in piedi a pochi metri dalla discussione. “Succede spesso?”

“Quasi ogni giorno,” rispose Eiji.

“Oh. Avevo pensato che avessero imparato ad andare d’accordo, nell’ultimo periodo.”

Eiji alzò le spalle. “Dipende.” Poi, senza nemmeno esitare, si avvicinò ai due, cercando di mettersi - letteralmente - in mezzo a loro. "Ragazzi," tentò. "Ragazzi!" riprovò e, per un attimo, gli sguardi che entrambi gli rivolsero fecero preoccupare Shorter per la vita di Eiji.

Lo sguardo di Ash, però, si calmò immediatamente, pronto ad ascoltarlo, e anche Yut-Lung non tardò a calmarsi.

"Non sarebbe meglio lasciare che sia Shorter a scegliere?" propose.

Gli sguardi dei due furono su di lui in un attimo, e gli ci volle qualche attimo per ricomporsi. Guardò Ash, poi Yut-Lung, che gli sorrise, probabilmente avendo già intuito la sua risposta.

"Allora?" gli domandò Eiji. "Vuoi andare a casa di Yut-Lung?"

"Lo voglio," rispose Shorter senza esitare.

Yut-Lung si voltò soddisfatto verso Ash e gli fece una smorfia, mentre Shorter cercava di non arrossire a pochi metri da loro. Ash guardò i tre, uno per uno, poi sospirò e tornò a sedersi. "Prima o poi vi pentirete di esservi fidati di lui."

Yut-Lung lo ignorò e tornò a rivolgersi a Shorter; prima che potesse parlare, però, il suo cellulare squillò. Controllò il mittente dalla telefonata, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Devo andare," disse mentre si avviava verso l'uscita. "Più tardi manderò qualcuno a prenderti, fatti trovare pronto."

Shorter ebbe appena il tempo di annuire prima di vederlo sparire dietro la porta.

Quando tornò a guardare Ash e Eiji, si accorse che riuscivano a trattenere a stento le risate.

“Smettetela,” disse debolmente, mentre percepiva un calore famigliare sulle guance.

Ash schioccò la lingua. “Non dirò niente, ma togliti quell’espressione dalla faccia, almeno,” disse. “Sei imbarazzante.”

***

Shorter sapeva che Yut-Lung era ricco; molto più di quanto lui sarebbe mai diventato nell’arco della sua intera vita, probabilmente.

Ma, nonostante questo, non riusciva del tutto ad immaginare cosa aspettarsi da casa sua. Forse gli veniva semplicemente difficile immaginare un’abitazione più spaziosa e lussuosa dell’appartamento che Ash aveva comprato con i soldi di Dino; o forse aveva paura che vedendo di persona la villa di uno degli eredi di una delle famiglie più ricche della città si sarebbe sentita sbattuta in faccia la realtà che Yut-Lung era davvero troppo per lui.

E una volta arrivato lì scortato da un autista personale a bordo di una limousine, scoprì che le sue ipotesi non erano poi così lontane dalla realtà.

Non appena varcata la grande porta di ingresso, lo accolse un’immensa hall, ai cui lati si diramavano una serie di corridoi. Come aveva notato da fuori, l’edificio si sviluppava su altri due piani, e, vista la larga scalinata che si innalzava davanti a lui, proprio al centro della stanza, immaginò che il padrone di casa usasse proprio quelli come abitazione. Dato che Yut-Lung, alla fine, aveva avuto la meglio anche sul fargli passare la notte lì, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi quanto la stanza in cui avrebbe dormito fosse vicina a quella di Yut-Lung.

Mentre era ancora intento a guardarsi intorno, Yut-Lung era arrivato ai piedi delle scale senza che se ne accorgesse.

“Buonasera, Shorter,” lo accolse.

Shorter sussultò e si voltò verso di lui, trovandolo molto più vicino di quanto si aspettava. “B-Buonasera,” ricambiò, cercando di mantenere lo sguardo all’altezza del suo viso.

Indossava gli stessi pantaloni bianchi di quel pomeriggio, mentre la parte superiore del suo corpo era coperta da un poncho. I suoi capelli erano legati in uno chignon disordinato, e Shorter fece il possibile per non fissare troppo la pelle del suo collo, raramente così scoperta.

Yut-Lung gli sorrise, divertito, poi si rivolse al ragazzo che aveva accompagnato Shorter - fin troppo carino per lavorare così vicino a Yut-Lung, per i suoi gusti. “Wu, prendi le cose di Shorter e portale nella sua stanza,” gli ordinò.

Wu annuì, quindi prese l’unica borsa che Shorter si era preoccupato di preparare approssimativamente quel pomeriggio e si avviò a passo svelto verso il piano di sopra.

Yut-Lung tornò a rivolgersi a lui. “Seguimi,” disse. “Gradisci una tazza di tè?”

Il primo istinto di Shorter, mentre seguiva Yut-Lung verso il primo piano, fu di dirgli che preferiva sistemarsi e andare a dormire il prima possibile. Il pensiero che avrebbe perso l’occasione di parlare un po’ con lui, però, gli fece cambiare velocemente idea. “Se hai lo stesso che hai preparato a Los Angeles, volentieri.”

Dovettero passare davanti ad almeno altre cinque stanze prima di raggiungere la sala da pranzo, tra cui quella di Yut-Lung e quella che avrebbe usato Shorter quella notte, una accanto all’altra. Di nuovo, Shorter cercò di evitare di pensarci troppo.

Entrati in cucina, Yut-Lung congedò la domestica. “Puoi andare, finisco io, qui.”

La signora - la stessa vecchietta che l’aveva accompagnato nella sua missione a Los Angeles - si limitò ad annuire e avviarsi verso la porta. Quando vide Shorter, lo accolse con un piccolo inchino. Shorter la salutò velocemente, pregandola di dargli del tu, poi entrò a sua volta in cucina. Gli era sembrata un po’ più amichevole rispetto al periodo a Los Angeles, e si sentì sollevato all’idea che, in quella casa immensa e sconosciuta, ci fosse almeno qualcun altro che conoscesse oltre a Yut-Lung.

Yut-Lung, intanto, era già davanti ai fornelli, dove l’acqua stava ormai bollendo. “Accomodati pure.”

Shorter obbedì mentre Yut-Lung versava l’acqua calda nelle tazze.

“Hai preso le medicine che ti ho dato oggi?” gli domandò.

“Sì, subito dopo che te ne sei andato.”

“E come stai?”

“Tutto bene, direi. Non molto diversamente da come stavo quando mi sono svegliato stamattina.”

“Nessun sintomo particolare, quindi?” insistette Yut-Lung mentre posizionava il necessario su un vassoio.

“Nessuno,” confermò Shorter. “Hai bisogno di aiuto?” domandò istintivamente, un po’ per tentare di cambiare discorso, un po’ perché temeva che, se avessero smesso di parlare, avrebbe finito per distrarsi troppo fissandolo.

“Tranquillo,” si limitò a rispondere Yut-Lung mentre portava il vassoio sul tavolo.

E va bene, non era vero che Shorter non aveva notato niente di preoccupante da quando si era svegliato, e aveva avuto intenzione di dirlo a Yut-Lung. Ma non era niente di grave, dopotutto, e ora che aveva finalmente occasione di passare qualche momento insieme a lui aveva intenzione di parlare di cose più rilevanti. Era quello l’unico motivo per cui non voleva dirglielo, davvero.

“Beh, dato che stai bene,” continuò Yut-Lung. “Direi che puoi continuare con lo stesso dosaggio una volta al giorno,” spiegò mentre apriva uno sportello del mobiletto sopra ai fornelli per prendere una piccola scatola.

Shorter immaginò che avesse preparato una scorta dello stesso medicinale che gli aveva dato sperimentalmente quel pomeriggio, e che stesse per darglielo. Ma era difficile concentrarsi su ciò che stava prendendo da quella mensola quando i suoi capelli, legati in quel modo, lasciavano completamente scoperto il suo collo. Shorter si sentiva un idiota all’idea che bastasse una così piccola e innocua area della sua pelle per distrarlo completamente dal resto del mondo, ma non riusciva ad evitarlo. La sua pelle era così candida, la forma del suo collo così longilinea, la figura del dragone così elegante e languida, e…

E ora si stava avvicinando a lui, e quando Shorter spostò lo sguardo sulla sua bocca si accorse che gli stava parlando, e che lui non aveva prestato attenzione a niente di quello che aveva detto.

Yut-Lung si sedette davanti a lui, per poi porgergli due piccole scatole. “Hai capito?”

Shorter abbassò lo sguardo. Ora le scatole erano due, fantastico. Tanto valeva improvvisare. “Sì,” tentò. “Devo prendere una di queste al mattino, e una di queste la sera.”

Yut-Lung accennò un sorriso divertito. “E’ il contrario,” lo corresse. “Ma apprezzo il tentativo.”

Shorter ricambiò il sorriso, imbarazzato, e mise da parte i due contenitori. “Capito. Scusa.”

Yut-Lung si concentrò finalmente sulla sua tazza, e Shorter fece lo stesso.

Yut-Lung si era accorto che Shorter non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo, ovviamente. Ma non era più una novità, ormai, e non c’era nemmeno più bisogno di commentare a riguardo. Shorter si limitò ad assaporare il suo tè nero per qualche secondo, provando a rilassarsi. Ma, per una serie di motivi, gli stava risultando davvero difficile.

Passò qualche minuto, e, per una volta, fu Shorter a sentirsi osservato. Alzò gli occhi su Yut-Lung e, notando che lo stava guardando - esaminando, più che altro - abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, cercando di ignorarlo.

“Ehi,” lo chiamò Yut-Lung poco dopo. “Se hai qualcosa da dire fallo. Sei qui apposta.”

Shorter alzò di nuovo gli occhi su di lui, esitante. Erano tante le cose che voleva dire o chiedere, ma erano poche quelle alle quali voleva davvero sentire una risposta. Sospirò. “È solo che… è solo che oggi ho parlato un po’ con Ash e Eiji, e mi hanno più o meno parlato di ciò che non ricordo bene. Poi ho passato un po’ di tempo da solo, nella mia stanza, e ci ho pensato bene, e ci sono così tante cose che non mi tornano, così tanti pezzi che mancano.”

Yut-Lung annuì e appoggiò la schiena alla sedia, la tazza tra le mani. “Sì, non fatico a credere che possano aver omesso certi dettagli.”

Shorter esitò. “Voglio saperlo?”

“Probabilmente no,” rispose Yut-Lung. “Ma non credo che riusciresti a dormire tranquillo senza sapere tutto, quindi immagino che il lavoro sporco spetti a me.”

Shorter non fiatò mentre Yut-Lung gli spiegava nel dettaglio gli effetti di Banana Fish e cosa avessero intenzione di fargli fare a Eiji dopo avergliela iniettata, ma le espressioni sul suo viso trasmettevano più di qualsiasi parola.

Una volta finito di parlare, Yut-Lung tornò a sorseggiare il suo tè, lasciando a Shorter il tempo di digerire ciò che aveva sentito.

Shorter rimase a bocca aperta per qualche attimo. “Avevano davvero intenzione di farmi uccidere Eiji?”

“Non conoscevo il piano,” rispose Yut-Lung. “Ma ci ho riflettuto, e credo che quello sacrificabile, una volta dimostrata l’efficacia della droga, fossi tu. Per Eiji avevano già in serbo altri progetti, in fondo.”

Di nuovo, quelle parole portarono alla mente di Shorter dettagli che non avrebbe voluto ricordare. “Aspetta, non dirmi che tu e Eiji…?”

Yut-Lung sorrise. “Ash e gli altri sono arrivati a New York prima del previsto, quindi l’abbiamo evitato per un pelo.”

Shorter tirò un sospiro di sollievo. In effetti, anche Eiji gli aveva confermato che non gli era successo niente di grave, tutto sommato.

“E in ogni caso,” continuò Yut-Lung. “Golzine ce l’aveva così minuscolo che non l’avrei nemmeno sentito, probabilmente.”

Shorter rise leggermente, poi scosse la testa. “Non dovresti scherzare su queste cose,” commentò. Sospirò, poi abbassò la testa e si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Dovrei parlargli; cercare di scusarmi,” disse con un filo di voce.

Yut-Lung lo guardò confuso. “Con chi? Eiji? Non dirmi che ti senti responsabile per quello che è successo.”

Shorter alzò di nuovo gli occhi. “Come non potrei?” replicò. “Se solo fossi stato più attento, se solo avessi-”

“Eri da solo contro tutti,” lo interruppe Yut-Lung. “Nemmeno Ash è riuscito a scampare a quel piano. La colpa non è tua, ma di Golzine e dei miei fratelli. E mia.”

Shorter non riuscì a trattenere uno sguardo incredulo.

Yut-Lung sbuffò. “Senti, lo so che avevi preso fin troppo sul serio il tuo compito di proteggere Eiji, e so anche che nella tua testa sono passate solo poche ore da quella sera, ma per noi non è così. Un mese è più che sufficiente per metabolizzare l’accaduto e passare oltre. E ti assicuro che nessuno ti ritiene responsabile per ciò che è accaduto. Ora smettila di autocommiserarti e finisci di bere.”

Era suonato più come un ordine che come un tentativo di metterlo a suo agio, eppure aveva funzionato, in qualche modo. Shorter abbassò lo sguardo sulla tazza ancora fumante, quasi del tutto piena. Aveva davvero un buon profumo. La prese tra le mani e ne bevve qualche sorso. “Grazie di ospitarmi,” disse senza alzare lo sguardo. “E scusa il disturbo.”

Yut-Lung tornò ad appoggiarsi allo schienale e bevette a sua volta. “Sono stato io a dirti di venire, non disturbi.”

***

Era stata una giornata particolare per Shorter, a dir poco. Una volta solo nella stanza che Yut-Lung aveva fatto preparare per lui, si rese conto che c’erano ancora tante questioni rimaste irrisolte. Non che potesse fare qualcosa a riguardo nell’immediato, e ce n’erano anche alcune che non sarebbe stato in grado di risolvere assolutamente.

C’erano tante cose nella sua testa, sì, ma almeno la situazione in cui si trovava lo stava decisamente distraendo. Aveva passato la serata a chiacchierare con Yut-Lung davanti a una tazza di tè, e ora stava per passare la notte sotto il suo stesso tetto, nella stanza accanto alla sua. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non aver viaggiato con la mente più del dovuto quando Yut-Lung gliel’aveva proposto, ma, pensandoci razionalmente, per ora gli bastava questo. Non era così stanco da rifiutare di andare eventualmente a letto con lui quella stessa sera, ma, allo stesso tempo, gli andava bene prendere le cose con calma.

L’unico problema, a quel punto, era che non aveva idea di cosa volesse Yut-Lung, invece. Certo, Ash gli aveva detto che aveva deciso di curarlo perché si era affezionato a lui, e, dal modo in cui si era rivolto a lui nell’arco della giornata, gli era sembrato incontestabile. Ma non sapeva ancora fin dove arrivasse questo affetto, e Yut-Lung era davvero bravo a non lasciar trapelare più del necessario.

Aveva pensato di chiederglielo a tavola, poco prima, ma l’argomento non era venuto a galla - c’erano cose più importanti da chiarire, prima. E poi, quando lui aveva proposto di andarsene a letto l’aveva visto troppo stanco per pensare di trattenerlo ancora.

In effetti, anche per lui doveva essere stata una giornata impegnativa. Da quello che aveva capito, la cura ci aveva messo qualche giorno per avere completamente effetto, e, per questo, convinto del fatto che non avesse funzionato, si era preso qualche giorno per effettuare qualche commissione per conto della sua famiglia, con l’intenzione di tornare al lavoro una volta tornato. Se per Shorter era stata una sorpresa risvegliarsi e sapere cos’era successo nel mese precedente, non poteva nemmeno immaginare come si doveva essere sentito Yut-Lung.

Quindi, quando gli disse che si sarebbe fatto una doccia per poi andare a letto, Shorter non obiettò. Gli avrebbe parlato di nuovo la mattina seguente, dopotutto.

Nonostante fosse davvero curioso, non era così urgente, e poteva aspettare qualche ora. E poi anche lui era stanco.

Anche se, in effetti, sentiva che non sarebbe riuscito a riposare per bene senza prima averglielo chiesto.

Scosse la testa e si passò una mano tra i capelli, rendendosi conto che si stava scervellando per niente. Si infilò sotto le coperte e chiuse gli occhi, tentando di addormentarsi.

Qualche minuto dopo, però, un lieve rumore di passi, appena fuori dalla sua stanza, attirò la sua attenzione. Non erano abbastanza rumorosi da disturbarlo ma, dato che non riusciva ad addormentarsi, finì per concentrarsi su di essi più del dovuto.

Anche quando essi si fermarono proprio davanti alla stanza di Yut-Lung, tentò di ignorarli. Da quello che ricordava, il suo modo di camminare doveva essere molto più silenzioso di così. Forse, dato che si trovava in casa sua, non aveva motivo di essere più cauto del necessario.

Fu solo quando la porta accanto si richiuse e il rumore di passi scomparve, che Shorter si rese conto che, nonostante il silenzio, non sarebbe riuscito a rilassarsi.

Senza nemmeno pensarci, si tolse le coperte e si alzò dal letto, avviandosi verso la porta.

***

Una volta chiusa la porta della propria stanza dietro di sé, Yut-Lung, per la prima volta da quando quella giornata era iniziata, si ritrovò completamente solo.

La cura aveva funzionato al primo tentativo. Shorter era lì con lui ed era tornato quello di prima. Era successo tutto così in fretta che gli sembrava quasi un sogno, abbastanza incredibile perché sulla sua faccia si stampasse un sorriso talmente sincero e raro da farlo quasi sentire fuori luogo. Si coprì istintivamente il viso con le mani, come temendo che qualcuno avrebbe potuto vederlo, e si concesse qualche attimo per cercare di elaborare in tranquillità ciò che stava accadendo.

Ovviamente, le preoccupazioni erano ancora tante. Presto avrebbe dovuto riferire a Wang-Lung come si era evoluta la situazione, con tutte le incognite che ciò avrebbe portato con sé, per non parlare del fatto che anche Golzine non avrebbe tardato a scoprirlo. Inoltre, finché non fosse stato sicuro che Shorter fosse completamente guarito, la possibilità che la droga avesse effetti residui rimaneva piuttosto concreta. I giorni seguenti sarebbero stati decisivi.

Oltre a questo, era evidente che Shorter non gli stava dicendo tutto. Ma lo considerava abbastanza giudizioso da avvertirlo se si fosse trattato di qualcosa di potenzialmente grave, quindi, considerando che aveva già una mezza idea di quale fosse il suo problema, decise di stare al gioco per un po’.

L’aveva invitato a casa sua per tenere d’occhio la sua salute, ma ormai aveva accettato i propri sentimenti abbastanza da ammettere a sé stesso che sperava sarebbero successe anche altre cose. E, fortunatamente, gli sguardi di Shorter gli avevano confermato che anche lui voleva la stessa cosa, tanto quanto prima.

Ma Yut-Lung non aveva intenzione di fare il primo passo, consapevole che Shorter doveva sentirsi incredibilmente spaesato in quel momento, e voleva essere sicuro che fosse pronto. Probabilmente avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa, se si fosse trattato di lui. E, in ogni caso, sapeva che era il tipo di persona che quando vuole qualcosa non esita ad agire.

Yut-Lung, ancora in piedi in mezzo alla sua stanza, lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio e si accorse che si era fatto piuttosto tardi. Non si sentiva per niente stanco, ma magari una notte di sonno avrebbe aiutato a convincere la sua mente che ciò che stava accadendo era tutto vero.

Dopo essersi accorto di aver dimenticato la spazzola, si avviò di nuovo verso la porta per andare un’ultima volta in bagno. Una volta aperta, però, non si trovò davanti il corridoio oscuro e vuoto che si aspettava, bensì una mano chiusa a pugno, pronta a bussare. Dietro di essa, un busto coperto solo da una vecchia canotta bianca e, poco più in alto, l’espressione imbarazzata di Shorter.

Non appena lo vide uscire dalla stanza, Shorter fece un paio di passi indietro e nascose le mani dietro la schiena. “Yut-Lung!” esclamò con fin troppa enfasi.

Yut-Lung non fece fatica a realizzare che, non appena l’aveva visto uscire dalla stanza, Shorter si era reso conto che avrebbe probabilmente preferito sotterrarsi che spiegargli perché si trovava lì. “Shorter,” ricambiò mentre chiudeva la porta dietro di sé. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

Shorter esitò, poi scoppiò in una risata nervosa. “Ripensandoci non fa niente,” tentò, poi fece per andarsene. “A domat-”

Yut-Lung afferrò il suo polso prima che potesse allontanarsi, tirandolo verso di sé abbastanza perché fosse costretto ad appoggiare le mani alla porta alle sue spalle per evitare di finirgli addosso. Yut-Lung aveva intenzione di rispettare i suoi tempi, è vero, ma era stato lui ad uscire dalla sua stanza per cercarlo, e non gliel’avrebbe lasciata passare liscia così facilmente. “Sicuro?” gli domandò, le loro bocche a pochi centimetri l’una dall’altra.

Shorter lo fissò per pochi attimi, poi, improvvisamente, la sua espressione si fece afflitta, come se stesse disperatamente cercando di trattenersi, invano. La sua mano destra si alzò fino a raggiungere la sua guancia, mentre la sinistra cinse il suo bacino e lo strinse a sé. “Posso baciarti?” gli chiese semplicemente, mentre allontanava con le dita i capelli dal suo viso.

Yut-Lung non trattenne un piccolo sorriso. “Te l’ho già detto,” rispose. “Non devi chiedere, fallo e basta.”

Shorter scosse leggermente la testa mentre avvicinava sempre di più il suo viso. “Sai che non smetterò di farlo.”

Prima che Yut-Lung potesse rispondere, le labbra di Shorter furono sulle sue. Yut-Lung portò le mani sulla sua schiena e afferrò il tessuto della canotta, quindi ricambiò felicemente il bacio. Non immaginava che Shorter sarebbe andato da lui così presto, e non gli era nemmeno sembrato così in forma da tentare di farlo.

Ma a quanto pare non aveva tenuto in conto il fatto che la sua libido era perfettamente in grado di affrontare un semplice mal di testa. Lo stava baciando esattamente come aveva fatto a Los Angeles, infilando le dita tra i capelli sulla sua nuca per assicurarsi che non si allontanasse e fermandosi ogni tanto per aprire gli occhi e guardarlo, solo per qualche attimo.

Ed era esattamente come Yut-Lung ricordava, e come si era immaginato - fin troppe volte - sarebbe successo una volta che Shorter fosse tornato. Il suo odore, il suo sapore, la delicatezza con cui lo toccava… non aveva mai sentito così tanto la mancanza di qualcosa prima.

Alzò la mano destra per metterla a sua volta sulla sua nuca e lo attirò a sé, approfondendo il bacio. Shorter mormorò sorpreso, ma non esitò ad accogliere la lingua di Yut-Lung dentro la sua bocca, e a ricambiare non appena ne ebbe l’occasione. Mentre entrambe le braccia di Yut-Lung circondavano il suo collo, lui si abbassò leggermente per raggiungere la sua coscia con la mano e fargli alzare la gamba.

Ci era voluto un attimo per farlo scaldare, e Yut-Lung sorrise soddisfatto tra un bacio e l’altro, mentre gli cingeva il busto con la gamba. Il suo corpo era completamente schiacciato contro la porta, che ormai stava iniziando a scricchiolare fin troppo rumorosamente, ma lo strofinio tra le sue parti intime e il tessuto dell’accappatoio stava diventando troppo piacevole perché prendesse lui l’iniziativa di staccarsi.

Ma, proprio quando stava iniziando a sentire una certa pressione più in basso, Shorter rallentò improvvisamente. Prima allontanò le mani, appoggiandole alla porta, poi la bocca, e infine il corpo. Raddrizzò la schiena mentre riprendeva fiato, poi sorrise. “Scusa se sono piombato qui così,” gli disse. “E’ solo che… cazzo, sei stupendo.”

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi per incontrare il suo sguardo, e non appena lo fece sentì qualcosa all’altezza dello stomaco che preferì ignorare. “Quindi è questa la tua spiegazione?”

“Sì, più o meno.”

Yut-Lung era consapevole del fatto che se non avesse detto niente entro i prossimi cinque secondi sarebbe stato davvero imbarazzante, ma non riusciva a smettere di chiedersi perché lo sguardo di Shorter, così vicino e così intenso, l'avesse colpito così tanto.

Le sue mani, ancora appoggiate alle sue spalle, salirono fino ad appoggiarsi su entrambe le sue guance. Ora che era così vicino, Yut-Lung si accorse delle sue condizioni. Era pallido; la sua pelle e le sue labbra erano secche; il contrasto tra il nero naturale sulle punte dei capelli era ormai evidente con la tinta, rimasta solo sulle punte.

I suoi occhi, però, erano gli stessi. Gli stessi che aveva così tanto desiderato di rivedere, e per i quali aveva lavorato senza sosta per un mese. E più li guardava, più si rendeva conto che erano proprio quegli occhi, di nuovo così profondi ed espressivi, che lo stavano rapendo così tanto.

Non aveva considerato, però, che, dopo tanto tempo, anche quegli occhi stavano guardando lui. E, a giudicare dalla sua espressione, Shorter si era accorto perfettamente che Yut-Lung era ad un passo dal mettersi a piangere.

Non che l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ovviamente. Non appena se ne rese conto, abbassò lo sguardo e provò a calmarsi. Come aveva potuto rischiare di lasciarsi andare davanti a lui in quel modo? Non si trovava più davanti al corpo incosciente con cui aveva avuto a che fare nell’ultimo mese, ormai.

Sentì Shorter ridere leggermente. “Ehi,” lo chiamò dolcemente. “Stai piangendo, per caso?”

Yut-Lung abbassò le mani, tornando ad appoggiarle sulle sue spalle. “No.”

Il sorriso di Shorter si allargò ancora di più. “Avanti,” continuò, mentre una delle sue mani si appoggiava sulla testa di Yut-Lung per accarezzarlo. “Ti ho già visto piangere, non ti giudicherò.”

“Non sto piangendo,” insistette Yut-Lung con un filo di voce. Si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò così da affondare il viso nel suo petto, decidendo che sarebbe stato decisamente meno imbarazzante rispetto all’idea di alzare lo sguardo.

Shorter non disse niente; la sua mano destra rimase sulla nuca di Yut-Lung, mentre la sinistra si spostò sulla sua schiena.

Yut-Lung lo strinse a sé, poi sospirò. “Ero così preoccupato, Shorter. Decidere di tentare di trovare una cura è stata la scelta migliore che potessi fare, ma, in qualche modo, anche la peggiore.” Esitò, poi scosse leggermente la testa. “Non sai quanta motivazione e quanta… speranza ho dovuto consumare per non mollare.”

Shorter appoggiò la bocca ai suoi capelli e continuò a stringerlo finché non si rilassò tra le sue braccia. “Mi hai salvato la vita, Yut-Lung,” disse in un sussurro. “Per due volte. Hai fatto così tanto per me, e io non posso fare molto altro se non ringraziarti.”

Sei stato tu il primo a salvarmi, era quello che Yut-Lung avrebbe voluto dirgli. Ma non era ancora pronto per dire ad alta voce qualcosa di così personale. Anche se, probabilmente, Shorter lo sapeva già; per questo non gli aveva ancora chiesto esplicitamente perché si era impegnato così tanto per lui. E Yut-Lung gliene era infinitamente grato.

Merda, lo voleva nel suo letto così tanto. Allontanò il viso dal suo petto e, finalmente, alzò di nuovo gli occhi per guardarlo. Con i loro corpi ancora attaccati, fece per avvicinare anche i loro visi. Poi, però, si fermò e si morse il labbro. “Dormi con me stanotte,” gli disse, e sembrò quasi un ordine.

Sul viso di Shorter si dipinsero tante espressioni, in successione. Sorpresa, desiderio, esitazione. Si allontanò da Yut-Lung di poco, ma abbastanza perché nessuna parte del suo corpo toccasse più quella dell’altro, e appoggiò le mani alla porta. “Non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto vorrei farlo.”

Yut-Lung incrociò le braccia sul petto. “Ma…?”

“Ma… non credo di riuscirci.”

Yut-Lung alzò le sopracciglia. “E perché?”

Shorter esitò. “Credo di… avere un problema, ecco. Là sotto,” provò a spiegare, lanciando una veloce occhiata verso il basso.

Yut-Lung, ormai, stava trattenendo a stento le risate. Si sentiva quasi in colpa a torturarlo così. “Là sotto?”

“Io- insomma, non riesco a- è che- lui non si alza, ecco; è da stamattina che è così, e quando me ne sono accorto ho cercato di… perché stai ridendo?”

Yut-Lung fece il possibile per trattenersi. “N-non è così. Continua pure.”

Shorter lo stava guardando incredulo. “Io- no, non continuo! Cosa c’è di così divertente?”

Yut-Lung scoppiò a ridere, appoggiandosi al suo petto per non farsi vedere. “Lui non si alza!” ripeté tra una risata e l’altra.

Shorter era sul punto di accusarlo di essere un insensibile, ma poi capì. “Lo sapevi già, non è vero?”

Yut-Lung si calmò, quindi alzò la testa. “Beh, c’era un’alta possibilità che tra gli effetti collaterali di Banana Fish ci fosse anche l'impotenza,” spiegò mentre si asciugava una lacrima. “Ed è probabile che ci siano di mezzo anche le medicine che ti sto dando. Scusa.”

Shorter allargò le braccia, incredulo. “E perché non me l’hai detto prima?!”

Yut-Lung alzò le spalle. “Non ne ero completamente sicuro.”

“Già,” replicò Shorter. “E nel caso fosse successo sarebbe stato più divertente aspettare che fossi io a rendermi ridicolo.”

Yut-Lung ebbe l’impulso di ridere di nuovo, ma si trattenne. “Scusa. Immagino che sia frustrante.”

“Frustrante non rende per niente l’idea, sai?!” esclamò Shorter, anche se il suo tono suonò rassegnato, in qualche modo. “E devo continuare a prendere quelle medicine ancora per giorni, cazzo!”

“Abbasserò le dosi velocemente, se tutto va bene,” tentò di tranquillizzarlo Yut-Lung. “Tra qualche giorno ti riprenderai del tutto, vedrai.”

Shorter continuò a guardarlo, ancora dubbioso. “Non lo so, non mi stai dando molti motivi per fidarmi.”

Yut-Lung rise leggermente. “Beh, non che tu abbia molta scelta.”

Shorter sospirò, quindi si avvicinò di nuovo per baciarlo. Unì le loro labbra dolcemente, solo una volta, come se avesse intenzione di rubargli un ultimo bacio prima di separarsi da lui. E, in qualche modo, bastò a entrambi.

Quando si allontanò e riaprì gli occhi, lasciò che le sue dita si soffermassero sulla guancia di Yut-Lung qualche attimo in più. “Non so cosa mi aspettavo una volta sveglio,” disse quasi in un sussurro. “Ma di sicuro non era questo.”

Yut-Lung gli sorrise. Certo, aveva accettato ormai da tempo l’idea di volere Shorter nella sua vita, in qualche modo, e l’idea di fingere che non fosse così gli era diventata estranea, ormai. Per Shorter, però, era un concetto completamente nuovo. “Sono successe molte cose nell’ultimo mese.”

“Allora gradirei molto che ci fosse qualcuno disposto ad aggiornarmi.”

“Credo che dovrai aspettare domani, dato che non vuoi condividere il letto con me, stanotte.”

Shorter rise leggermente, quindi si allontanò completamente da lui. “Sì, non mi sembra una cattiva idea,” disse, prima di sbadigliare.

“Avanti, vai a dormire,” gli disse Yut-Lung avviandosi. “E non scendere troppo tardi domani mattina, Meredith deve venire a visitarti.”

“Agli ordini,” rispose semplicemente, prima di tornare nella sua stanza.

Non appena fu sicuro di essere uscito completamente dalla visuale di Shorter, Yut-Lung lasciò che il sorriso di poco prima si stampasse di nuovo sul suo viso.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, com’è bello tornare a scrivere dal punto di vista del best boy Shorter (≧▽≦)  
> A questo proposito, devo dire che ho trovato la parte iniziale, quella in cui si risveglia, più difficile da scrivere del previsto, quindi spero vivamente di essere riuscita a trasmettere quello che volevo.
> 
> In ogni caso, vorrei ringraziare di cuore chi sta seguendo questa storia e sopporta i miei continui ritardi. Mi piacerebbe davvero sapere cosa ne pensate della storia, soprattutto dato che ci troviamo ad un capitolo che definirei di svolta, quindi non esitate a recensire!
> 
> Grazie infinite di nuovo e al prossimo capitolo (che spero di riuscire a pubblicare il più presto possibile)!


	5. The Prince and the Pauper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yut-Lung sospirò. “Lo ammetto, ci ho pensato,” disse allontanando lo sguardo. “E vorrei provarci.”

***

La prima mattina, Shorter perse fin troppo tempo a vagare per il primo piano prima di trovare la sala da pranzo. Le 7 erano già passate, quindi aveva pensato che Yut-Lung dovesse essere già sveglio, anche se non l’aveva ancora chiamato per la colazione.

Aveva pensato che una notte di sonno l’avrebbe aiutato a liberarsi di quegli orribili ricordi. Era difficile ammetterlo, ma l’effetto era stato contrario. Alzarsi presto non era da lui, ma gli incubi, dopo quello che era successo, si erano rivelati essere più difficili da sopportare del previsto. Così, non appena i passi dei domestici avevano iniziato a sostituire l’assordante silenzio al di là della porta della sua stanza, aveva pensato di scendere sperando che Yut-Lung si fosse alzato prima di lui. E anche se non fosse stato così, gli bastava trovare qualcuno, chiunque, con cui parlare; qualsiasi cosa per distrarsi da ciò che accadeva nella sua mente.

Fortunatamente, una volta raggiunta la sala da pranzo, trovò Yut-Lung già seduto a tavola, nello stesso posto della sera prima, che sembrava aver quasi finito di mangiare. Non appena Shorter entrò nel suo campo visivo, alzò gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo e accennò un piccolo sorriso. “Buongiorno.”

Di nuovo, Shorter non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare a quanto odiasse farsi vedere da lui in quello stato. Ma era anche consapevole che ci sarebbe voluto tempo prima di tornare completamente in forma, perciò si limitò a tentare di sembrare il più sveglio possibile mentre si accomodava davanti a lui, dove erano già pronte una tazza e le posate. “Buongiorno,” ricambiò.

Yut-Lung gli passò il bollitore. “Hai dormito bene?”

Shorter lo prese in mano, e gli bastò sentire il profumo per capire che si trattava di caffè. Si domandò se Yut-Lung ricordasse ancora le sue preferenze dalle poche colazioni fatte insieme a Los Angeles, ma accostò quel pensiero. “Ho dormito,” rispose semplicemente mentre lo versava nella tazza.

“Qualche problema in particolare?”

Shorter alzò gli occhi su di lui, e notò come il suo sorriso non accennasse a scomparire. “Non ho intenzione di ripeterlo.”

Yut-Lung rise leggermente, e Shorter si domandò come quel suono potesse rimanere così piacevole nonostante si stesse prendendo gioco di lui . “Non stavo cercando di fartelo ripetere,” puntualizzò. “Voglio solo sapere se hai avuto altri problemi. Se si tratta solo di quello, va tutto bene.”

Shorter sospirò. “Sì, per ora è l’unico,” confermò. Se gli incubi non se ne fossero andati nemmeno nei giorni successivi immaginava che Yut-Lung l’avrebbe scoperto, prima o poi. Ma per il momento non aveva senso lamentarsi di qualcosa di così futile. “Però è davvero molto frustrante. Non c’è qualche medicina per quello?”

“Certo che c’è,” rispose Yut-Lung. “Ma visto che ne stai già prendendo un buon numero non ho intenzione di aggiungerne altre. Smettila di pensarci, tra qualche giorno si risolverà tutto.”

Questo gli dava la conferma che non si trattava di niente di grave o duraturo, almeno. Non disse niente e tornò a concentrarsi sul suo caffè. Se non altro, ora che Yut-Lung sapeva di questo problema, poteva godersi quel momento con lui senza preoccuparsi di dovergli nascondere qualcosa. Sorseggiare il suo caffè in silenzio, alzare gli occhi e trovarlo seduto davanti a lui, concentrato sul suo libro, poter parlare con lui di qualsiasi cosa… ci si sarebbe potuto abituare.

Certo, non che le questioni in sospeso tra di loro fosse state tutte risolte; anzi.

“Piuttosto…” iniziò Shorter, attirando l’attenzione di Yut-Lung.

Lui alzò gli occhi, e gli bastò vedere la sua espressione per capire cosa stesse per dire. Alzò le sopracciglia, indicandogli di continuare.

“Credo che abbiamo una conversazione in sospeso da ieri sera,” disse.

“Ieri sera?” ripeté Yut-Lung accennando un piccolo sorriso.

“Proprio così.”

“Eppure non ricordo di preciso di cosa stessimo parlando.”

“Non abbiamo parlato molto, in effetti,” commentò Shorter, fingendo di rifletterci su.

“Ah sì?” Il sorriso di Yut-Lung si allargò, ma lo nascose dietro la tazza che aveva appena ripreso tra le mani. “E cos’altro abbiamo fatto?”

“Ci siamo baciati, più che altro,” rispose Shorter senza esitazioni. “Con la lingua e tutto. E tu mi hai più o meno dato l’impressione che forse non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto continuare. Più che altro perché mi hai chiesto di dormire con te, anche se ora, pensandoci bene, mi sorge il dubbio che tu l’abbia fatto solo per farmi confessare quel mio problema.” Scosse la testa. “In ogni caso, hai anche detto che mi avresti aggiornato su cosa è successo nell’ultimo mese, e, uhm, questo mi sembra un buon momento per farlo.”

Yut-Lung aspettò che finisse di parlare, poi finì il contenuto della tazza e la riappoggiò sul tavolo. “Non credevo sapessi essere così irritante da farmi passare la voglia di prenderti in giro.”

“Quindi l’unica possibilità che hai ora è rispondermi.”

Yut-Lung sospirò. “Lo ammetto, ci ho pensato,” disse allontanando lo sguardo. “E vorrei provarci.”

Shorter dovette prendersi qualche momento per capire se ciò che stava vedendo era reale. Yut-Lung sembrava… in imbarazzo? Sarebbe stata l’occasione perfetta per vendicarsi delle battute di poco prima, ma non era sicuro di riuscire a pensare a qualcosa di arguto da dire visto quanto lo stavano distraendo i battiti del suo stesso cuore. “P-Provare?” ripeté. “Intendi…”

Yut-Lung accennò una piccola risata, poi si alzò per mettere la tazza nel lavello. Un gesto completamente superfluo, pensò Shorter, dato che in quella casa c’erano probabilmente almeno 5 domestiche pronte a farlo al posto suo non appena avesse lasciato la stanza. “Credevo di essere stato abbastanza chiaro ieri sera,” rispose senza voltarsi.

“Sì, ma…” iniziò Shorter, cercando di trovare le parole giuste. “Insomma, intendi essere una coppia? O vuoi solo qualcosa di occasionale?” Non che Shorter avrebbe detto di no a una delle due cose, ma non poteva certo dire che gli andassero entrambe bene allo stesso modo.

Di nuovo, Yut-Lung parlò senza voltarsi. “Non ho molta esperienza in queste cose, lo sai,” ammise. “Credo che per ora mi andrebbe bene una via di mezzo tra le cose che hai detto. Se per te non è un problema.”

Shorter rimase ammutolito per qualche attimo, ma tempo di processare ciò che aveva sentito e un sorriso stupidamente largo comparve sul suo volto. Certo, aveva capito che in quel momento Yut-Lung preferiva non parlargli faccia a faccia, ma non riuscì a fare a meno di alzarsi per avvicinarsi a lui. “Quindi hai bisogno di tempo per capire precisamente quello che vuoi, è questo che stai dicendo?”

“Ma se non vuoi accettare va bene,” si affrettò a chiarire Yut-Lung, senza alzare gli occhi. “Hai perso un mese della tua vita, quindi avrai tante cose di cui occuparti nei prossimi tempi. Se non volessi prenderti questo tipo di impegno ora lo capirei-”

“Ehi, ehi, frena,” lo interruppe Shorter alzando una mano. “E’ vero che probabilmente dovrò sistemare un po’ di cose una volta tornato a casa. Ma credi davvero che non troverei il tempo per te?”

Yut-Lung, finalmente, alzò lo sguardo. Le sue guance non erano arrossite, ma Shorter era abbastanza sicuro di vedere una sfumatura rossa vicino alle orecchie, coperte dai capelli. “Ne sei sicuro?”

Non avrebbe mai immaginato di pensare una cosa simile su di lui, ma era adorabile. Non riuscì a resistere e lo strinse in un abbraccio, mentre con il naso spostava i capelli sul lato sinistro del suo viso abbastanza da confermare i propri dubbi. “Le tue orecchie sono tutte rosse,” gli sussurrò.

Yut-Lung affondò la testa nel suo petto come aveva fatto la sera prima. “Non abituartici.”

Shorter sorrise. “Sì, lo so.”

Shorter si godette l’abbraccio per qualche secondo, poi si allontanò leggermente per poter unire le loro labbra. Gli mise le mani su entrambi i fianchi e lo attirò a sé, mentre Yut-Lung alzò le sue per appoggiarle sulle sue guance.

Shorter sapeva che probabilmente non era il caso di allungare quel momento più del necessario dato che sarebbe risultato solo frustrante per lui, ma sentire il sapore e il profumo di Yut-Lung era come una droga, ormai. Al diavolo le cose che aveva da sistemare a casa, avrebbe preferito dedicarsi a lui 24 ore su 24.

Ma quel momento durò decisamente meno di quanto avrebbe voluto, perché Yut-Lung si allontanò dopo pochi secondi. Gli mise una mano sulla bocca per impedirgli di baciarlo di nuovo, poi alzò gli occhi su di lui. "Smettila di sorridere come un idiota," gli disse. "Farai meglio a prendere questa cosa sul serio, perché sappi che non esiterò a scaricarti se diventerai noioso."

Shorter iniziò a ridere mentre spostava la mano dal suo viso. Si avvicinò di nuovo per appoggiare la fronte alla sua. "Accetto volentieri la sfida."

Era sul punto di baciarlo di nuovo, ma il rumore della porta attirò la loro attenzione. Non appena Shorter notò Wu sulla soglia, si allontanò da Yut-Lung.

Wu si schiarì la voce. "Signorino, il dottor Meredith è arrivato."

Yut-Lung annuì. "Fallo entrare." Si voltò di nuovo verso Shorter. "E tu mettiti qualcosa addosso."

***

Yut-Lung e Meredith stavano parlando tra di loro sulla soglia dell'uscita da decisamente troppo tempo, ormai. Shorter non era particolarmente preoccupato dato che si sentiva bene, escludendo le problematiche già affrontate, ma a quel punto stava iniziando ad essere quantomeno curioso di sapere di cosa stessero parlando.

Ci vollero almeno altri 5 minuti prima che Yut-Lung salutasse il dottore con un inchino e lasciasse che Wu lo accompagnasse verso l'uscita. Non sembrava particolarmente preoccupato mentre raggiungeva Shorter sul divano, perlomeno.

"Sono sorpreso che Meredith non abbia chiesto niente su Banana Fish mentre mi visitava," notò Shorter. "Credevo che anche lui l'avesse studiata per un po' prima che scoppiasse il casino."

Yut-Lung si sedette accanto a lui e incrociò le braccia. "La sua posizione è già precaria ora," spiegò. "Probabilmente da quando ha saputo che c'entra Golzine ha deciso di non immischiarsi ulteriormente."

Shorter annuì. "Ha senso, in effetti," concordò. Pensandoci bene, probabilmente anche lui avrebbe dovuto iniziare a preoccuparsi. Non era abbastanza esperto in quel campo per sapere se il suo corpo continuasse a rappresentare un soggetto utile per analizzare gli effetti della droga ora che ormai se ne era liberato, ma, in ogni caso, era alquanto inverosimile che Dino lo lasciasse in pace una volta scoperto cos'era successo.

E, a questo proposito, era davvero curioso di sapere quando sarebbe potuto tornare a casa. Non che avesse una gran fretta di farlo, ma Yut-Lung aveva ragione: c’erano cose di cui doveva occuparsi. E poi, aveva già passato una notte lì, e non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare di starsi approfittando della sua disponibilità. “Yut-Lung, sent-”

“Ascolta, Short-” iniziò Yut-Lung nello stesso istante.

Si lanciarono un’occhiata a vicenda. Shorter era sul punto di dirgli di parlare per primo, ma Yut-Lung non aspettò di riceverne il permesso. “Ascolta, Shorter,” ricominciò. “Ti dispiacerebbe…” Esitò. “Per te sarebbe un problema rimanere qui un po’ di più?”

Shorter alzò le sopracciglia, sorpreso. “Di più?” ripeté. “C’è qualche problema?”

“Oh, no,” si affrettò a rispondere Yut-Lung. “Insomma, non medico, almeno. Ti stai riprendendo molto più velocemente di quanto mi aspettassi, a dire il vero. Certo, come ti ho già detto è difficile determinare se si presenteranno dei problemi in futuro.”

“Quindi hai intenzione di tenermi sotto controllo ancora per un po’?”

“E’ uno dei motivi, sì,” continuò Yut-Lung. “Insieme al fatto che Golzine è tornato a New York già da qualche giorno, e non ha ancora fatto la sua mossa. Inoltre, devo ancora comunicare la situazione a Wang-Lung. Ora che ti sei svegliato non avrò più modo di nascondergli il fatto di essere arrivato a una cura, e non so ancora cosa abbia intenzione di fare con questa informazione. Ma i suoi accordi con Golzine sono saltati da settimane, ormai, e sono abbastanza sicuro che non cederà questo vantaggio così facilmente.”

Shorter valutò attentamente le sue parole. Era passato a malapena un giorno dal suo risveglio e la sua salute era già passata in secondo piano a favore della sua incolumità. Si chiese per un attimo se davvero rimanere in quella casa sarebbe stato meglio rispetto a tornare dalla sua gang, dato che ancora non sapevano che intenzioni avesse Wang-Lung, ma si rese conto che era meglio fingere di essere dalla sua parte per un po’ piuttosto che rischiare di essere scoperto da Dino. “E tu sei sicuro che Wang-Lung non abbia secondi fini?”

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi su di lui; il suo sguardo si era fatto minaccioso. “L’ho convinto che ci sei più utile da vivo, e gli ho dato un considerevole vantaggio su Golzine. Inoltre io gli servo, quindi non si permetterebbe di provare a farti del male, a meno che io non sia d’accordo.”

Shorter non disse niente per qualche attimo. C’erano tante cose che avrebbe voluto approfondire in quella frase, ma decise che avrebbe avuto tempo per farlo. Alzò le spalle. “Beh, per me non c’è problema a rimanere. Decisamente.”

Yut-Lung abbassò le braccia tirò un silenzioso sospiro di sollievo. "Bene," disse tra sé e sé.

Shorter si appoggiò allo schienale del divano e intrecciò le dita dietro la testa. "Insomma, mi stai chiedendo di mangiare ogni giorno cibo preparato da cuochi professionisti, dormire ogni notte in un letto a due piazze e poterti vedere ogni mattina appena sveglio. Posso fare questo sacrificio."

Yut-Lung rise leggermente, ma non disse niente. Improvvisamente, Shorter si accorse di quanto sembrasse stanco. A pensarci bene, Ash e Eiji avevano detto che aveva lavorato praticamente senza sosta per un mese, e, per quanto ne sapeva, non aveva ancora recuperato il riposo perduto.

Ma, per qualche motivo, aveva la sensazione che farglielo notare l'avrebbe solo fatto innervosire. "Sicuro che vada bene se rimango qui qualche giorno?"

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi su di lui, sorpreso. "Sì, non ti preoccupare," rispose dopo qualche attimo. "Non ho impegni importanti per ora, e farò in modo che rimanga così." Sospirò e appoggiò a sua volta la testa sullo schienale del divano. "In realtà, credo di dovermi concedere un po' di riposo anch’io dopo tutto quello che è successo il mese scorso."

Shorter sorrise. "Allora d'accordo. Mi affido a te."

***

Due giorni dopo, Yut-Lung si rese conto di essersi sorprendentemente abituato alla presenza di Shorter in casa sua. Troppo, forse, ma non aveva intenzione di vederla in quel modo.

Gli piaceva averlo intorno, parlare con lui, scherzare con lui. Certo, ancora non lo conosceva bene, ma ora che aveva accettato i suoi sentimenti era più facile parlargli con sincerità. Era davvero curioso di vedere quanto sarebbe potuto durare quel rapporto; quanto lui stesso si sarebbe sentito a suo agio approfondendolo, o quanto Shorter avrebbe continuato a voler avere a che fare con lui dopo averlo conosciuto più a fondo.

In condizioni normali, gli sarebbe piaciuto che quelle fossero le sue uniche preoccupazioni.

Per Wang-Lung vedere Shorter non era una priorità, dato che, con la cura, il vantaggio dei cinesi era assicurato. Quanto a Golzine, il corpo di Shorter, ormai libero dagli effetti della sostanza, non era più di alcuna utilità. In realtà, quello più utile a lui era proprio Yut-Lung, ma nemmeno lui sarebbe stato così incosciente da dichiarare guerra ai Lee. Per ora non era una minaccia, anche se, concedendogli qualche settimana per prepararsi, probabilmente lo sarebbe diventato.

Ma con Shorter si erano accordati su alcune cose in vista del periodo che avrebbero passato insieme in casa sua, e una era proprio questa: parlare il meno possibile di ciò che era successo e dei pericoli che ancora correvano; ne erano entrambi ben consapevoli e non aveva senso rimuginarci più del necessario, specialmente dato che avevano entrambi bisogno di rilassarsi per qualche giorno.

Ed era quello che stavano facendo: Yut-Lung si stava concedendo un po' di meritato riposo, mentre Shorter… beh, Yut-Lung era abbastanza sicuro che anche lui stesse facendo qualcosa di simile. Finché rimaneva rinchiuso fra quelle quattro mura non aveva motivo di preoccuparsi di ciò che accadeva fuori - aveva già parlato con Nadia per informarla di tutto, mentre Sing aveva fedelmente giurato di guidare la banda al meglio in attesa del suo ritorno - quindi, in teoria, per un po’ non aveva motivo di preoccuparsi. In pratica, però, Yut-Lung non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che nella sua espressione continuava ad essere presente una certa malinconia.

Yut-Lung scosse la testa e chiuse il libro che stava leggendo. Dopotutto, probabilmente non era facile liberarsi dei fantasmi di un'esperienza così traumatica in così poco tempo. Si alzò dalla scrivania per andare a prepararsi un tè ma, quando passò davanti alla finestra della sua stanza, notò che Shorter era ancora seduto sulla panchina in giardino. Era là anche l’ultima volta che era passato davanti alla finestra, un’ora prima. Beh, dato che era comunque sul punto di fare una pausa, tanto valeva uscire e chiedergli se andasse tutto bene.

Erano passati solo due giorni, ma Yut-Lung si era già fatto un’idea di come ragionasse in questi casi: per quanto glielo avesse ripetuto, non era il tipo da andare da lui di sua iniziativa per parlare dei suoi problemi. In un certo senso, era un aspetto di lui che gli piaceva; in questo caso, però, la situazione in cui si trovava era piuttosto delicata, e non era decisamente un privilegio che poteva permettersi.

Yut-Lung passò dalla cucina per prendere un pacchetto di patatine e una lattina di Cola - esplicitamente richiesti da Shorter non appena gli era stata offerta la possibilità di scegliere cosa comprare - e uscì in giardino.

Shorter si accorse di lui solo quando gli si fermò davanti.

“Sei qui da più di un’ora,” gli fece notare Yut-Lung mentre si sedeva accanto a lui. “Va tutto bene?”

“Oh,” commentò Shorter, come se non si fosse reso conto del tempo che aveva passato lì. “Sì, tutto bene, avevo solo un po’ di mal di testa. Un’ora? Davvero?”

“Davvero.” Alzò le mani per mostrargli quello che gli aveva portato.

Shorter alzò le sopracciglia e prese entrambe le cose. “Oh, grazie.” Appoggiò la lattina accanto a sé, poi aprì il pacchetto. “Non ero mai stato in questa parte di Chinatown, prima d’ora. Non credevo ci fossero giardini del genere a Manhattan.”

“Ce ne sono molti nelle ville dei quartieri residenziali, a dire il vero,” spiegò Yut-Lung.

“Già, non è esattamente il tipo di quartiere che frequento di solito,” commentò.

“Ma, in effetti, questo è più grande della media. Sia io che Suk-Leui apprezziamo le piante, quindi quando Wang-Lung mi ha dato la possibilità di avere una casa tutta mia ho scelto questa.”

Shorter fece un mormorio di assenso mentre addentava una patatina. “Non fraintendermi,” iniziò. “Sono contento che tu viva lontano dai tuoi fratelli. Ma 16 anni e abiti da solo?”

Yut-Lung alzò le spalle. “Certe regole non si applicano quando appartieni una delle famiglie più ricche della città,” spiegò. “E poi non sono realmente da solo. Suk-Leui può fare la parte del tutore, se serve.”

Shorter annuì, senza staccare gli occhi dalle sue patatine.

Yut-Lung accavallò le gambe. “Sono 17, comunque.”

Shorter alzò lo sguardo, confuso. “Come?”

“Ho 17 anni, non 16.”

Shorter sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. “Oh. Ma credevo che… aspetta, non dirmi che li hai compiuti mentre ero incosciente!?”

Yut-Lung rise leggermente. “Due giorni prima che ti svegliassi.”

Shorter esitò. Finalmente, sul suo viso si dipinse un’espressione diversa dalla malinconia che l’aveva costantemente caratterizzato nelle ultime ore. “Me l’avresti dovuto dire prima.”

Yut-Lung lo guardò perplesso. “Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?”

Shorter lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. “E’ un’informazione di vitale importanza!” esclamò. “Ora so che abbiamo 3 anni di differenza e non 4, ad esempio.” Era sul punto di dire qualcos’altro, ma poi richiuse la bocca e allontanò lo sguardo.

Yut-Lung alzò le sopracciglia. Non poteva fare a meno di pensare che non gli sembrava una differenza così marcata, ma allo stesso tempo riusciva a capire da dove venisse quel commento. Piuttosto, ora Shorter sembrava essere tornato al solito sguardo apatico tanto velocemente quanto prima, e la sua mente sembrava già da un’altra parte.

A un certo punto, scosse leggermente la testa come se stesse cercando di allontanare dei pensieri, poi allungò il sacchetto verso Yut-Lung, offrendogli di prendere qualche patatina. Yut-Lung fece istintivamente una smorfia, ma poi decise di accettare.

“Shorter,” iniziò dopo aver finito di masticare l’unica patatina che aveva preso. “Tu ti fidi davvero di me?”

Shorter, ancora una volta, lo guarda sorpreso, per poi sorridere. “Mi hai salvato la vita e mi stai ospitando a casa tua per proteggermi. Come potrei non fidarmi?”

Yut-Lung esitò mentre Shorter apriva la lattina e beveva qualche sorso. “Magari lo sto facendo solo per poter continuare a studiare Banana Fish e avere un vantaggio su Golzine.”

“In questo caso avresti semplicemente potuto lasciare che mi uccidessero,” continuò Shorter. “Avreste potuto studiare il mio cervello, probabilmente sarebbe stato più utile.”

Yut-Lung scosse la testa mentre prendeva un fazzoletto dalla tasca. “In quel caso il tuo cadavere sarebbe stato a disposizione di Golzine, non nostra,” gli ricordò mentre si puliva le dita con cui aveva tenuto in mano la patatina.

Shorter esitò. “Già, a questo non so come rispondere,” disse alla fine. “Ma, ehm, in ogni caso mi hai curato. E se avessi voluto uccidermi l’avresti già fatto, probabilmente,” concluse. “Dici che sono di parte?”

Yut-Lung rise leggermente. “Solo un pochino, forse,” rispose.

Mentre finiva i rimasugli nel pacchetto, Yut-Lung si concesse qualche attimo per osservarlo. Sembrava stanco, senza dubbio, e il suo aspetto non era migliorato molto da quando era arrivato lì. Continuava a sostenere di stare bene, si sforzava di sembrare in forma quando erano insieme, ma era facile notare che fosse quasi tutta una recita. Era abbastanza sicuro che non si trattasse di nessun problema di salute, ma, se aveva ragione, allora non riusciva ad immaginare cosa fosse a limitarlo dal rimettersi completamente in sesto.

Ma chiederglielo non sarebbe servito a niente e, forse, non erano nemmeno fatti suoi. Ma allora perché voleva saperlo così tanto?

Quando fu sicuro che ebbe finito di mangiare, si alzò dalla panchina indicandogli di fare lo stesso. “Avanti, andiamo.”

Shorter alzò lo sguardo, curioso. “Andiamo dove?”

Yut-Lung abbassò lo sguardo lungo la sua figura, fino ai piedi, poi tornò a guardarlo in faccia. “A fare un bagno, direi.”

Shorter si alzò, imbarazzato. “Hai una vasca da bagno?” domandò. “Non l’ho vista quando ho usato il bagno negli ultimi gior-” Sembrò realizzare qualcosa, quindi guardò Yut-Lung negli occhi. “Aspetta, intendi insieme?”

Yut-Lung sorrise divertito. “Sì, perché no?”

Shorter gli rivolse uno sguardo incredulo.

“Avanti, siamo entrambi maschi,” gli disse Yut-Lung mentre si avviava verso l’interno indicandogli di seguirlo.

“Non credo valga se sono attratto da te.”

“E poi mi hai già visto nudo.”

“E questo dovrebbe aiutare?” commentò rassegnato.

Yut-Lung sentì i passi di Shorter dietro di lui poco dopo, quindi sorrise. A quanto pare la sua pausa sarebbe durata più del previsto.

***

Yut-Lung lasciò a Shorter qualche minuto per entrare per primo in bagno e sistemarsi nella vasca. Aveva avuto l’impressione che fosse particolarmente sensibile riguardo il proprio aspetto in quel periodo, e non voleva metterlo ulteriormente a disagio.

Passò dalla sua stanza per spogliarsi e infilarsi un accappatoio, poi prese un elastico e si avviò verso il secondo piano.

Quando entrò, Shorter era già immerso nell’acqua. Aveva incrociato le braccia sul bordo della vasca e vi aveva appoggiato sopra la testa. I suoi occhi erano chiusi, e se Yut-Lung non avesse saputo che era da lì dentro da nemmeno 5 minuti avrebbe pensato che si fosse addormentato.

Aspettò qualche secondo e li riaprì, alzando lo sguardo verso Yut-Lung mentre dalla sua bocca usciva un mormorio di piacere. “Questo bagno è fantastico,” commentò. “Sembra una di quelle terme giapponesi. Perché non me l’hai detto prima?”

“Ti avevo detto che potevi andare dove volevi, in casa.”

Shorter era sul punto di rispondere, ma si bloccò quando Yut-Lung si tolse l’accappatoio per appenderlo accanto alla vasca. Yut-Lung non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisino quando notò il modo in cui lo stava guardando. La voglia di stuzzicarlo era tanta, ma sfortunatamente tra le cose su cui si erano accordati il primo giorno - stavolta su richiesta di Shorter - c’era anche il divieto di toccarsi, baciarsi, flirtare e simili finché il suo problema non si fosse risolto. Yut-Lung aveva accettato senza pensarci troppo, più che altro perché convinto che il primo a cedere sarebbe stato proprio Shorter, che invece si era dimostrato incredibilmente diligente.

“Seriamente, devi smetterla di fissarmi così,” commentò Yut-Lung mentre si legava i capelli in uno chignon.

“Scusa, non credo di poterti accontentare stavolta,” rispose Shorter senza distogliere lo sguardo. “Mi fai quasi pensare che stai cercando risolvere il mio problema confidando unicamente nella forza della mia libido.”

Yut-Lung entrò nella vasca e si sedette a pochi metri da lui. “Sta funzionando?”

Shorter abbassò la testa per affondare il viso tra le braccia, ancora appoggiate sul bordo. “No,” rispose con un sospiro. “Ma almeno sto riuscendo a rilassarmi un po’.”

“Quindi eri davvero nervoso,” constatò Yut-Lung.

Shorter gli lanciò istintivamente uno sguardo, e Yut-Lung ebbe la conferma che avesse effettivamente cercato di nascondergli il suo stato d’animo.

Yut-Lung alzò le spalle. “Tranquillo, lo capisco,” tentò. “Sei chiuso in casa da più di due giorni, ormai. So che non vedi l’ora di andartene.”

Shorter esitò, poi distolse lo sguardo e sospirò. “Non dirlo in quel modo,” iniziò. “Insomma, qui sono al sicuro, e non sto di certo attendendo con ansia il momento in cui dovrò lasciare questa casa per tornare a passare il mio tempo per strada. E’ solo che non riesco a fare a meno di pensare a Nadia. Sing e gli altri possono cavarsela anche senza di me, ma lei… so che sta bene, ma sono sicuro che non potermi vedere dopo tutto quello che è successo la sta facendo preoccupare. Ed è l’ultima cosa che voglio.”

Yut-Lung lo osservò per qualche attimo, provando di capire se gli stesse dicendo tutta la verità. Poi sorrise. “Farti sbattere in riformatorio e diventare il capo di una gang è stato il tuo modo di non farla preoccupare?”

Shorter ricambiò il sorriso, amareggiato. “E’ per questo che sto cercando di non peggiorare le cose.” Esitò, poi scosse la testa. “Ma non importa. Spero di riuscire a rivederla tra pochi giorni.”

Yut-Lung non disse niente. Non era sicuro di capire come ci si sentisse ad avere qualcuno a casa da cui tornare.

Shorter sospirò, poi si voltò per appoggiare la schiena al bordo della vasca. Si abbassò con il busto e spostò indietro la testa per appoggiarla, per poi richiudere gli occhi.

Yut-Lung pensò che non gli dispiaceva vederlo così. Sembrava che, dopo così tanti giorni, stesse finalmente riuscendo a rilassarsi per qualche momento. Lanciò un’occhiata ai suoi capelli, così raramente schiacciati sulla sua nuca dopo essere stati bagnati, poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla piccola area delle sue spalle ancora fuori dall’acqua. L’immagine di quel pomeriggio in cui gli aveva fatto il bagno a casa di Ash balenò nella sua mente, e gli ci volle qualche secondo per rendersi conto che lo stava fissando. Si chiese se era così che si sentiva Shorter quando diceva che non riusciva ad evitare di guardarlo.

Passò qualche minuto prima che Shorter aprisse di nuovo gli occhi. Yut-Lung fece appena in tempo a distogliere lo sguardo prima che iniziasse a parlare. “Davvero hai fatto tutto questo da solo?”

Yut-Lung tornò a guardarlo, alzando le sopracciglia. “Tutto questo?”

“Voglio dire,” iniziò Shorter. “Capire di cosa fosse fatta Banana Fish, trovare una cura e tutto il resto.”

Yut-Lung aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Perché me lo chiedi solo ora?”

“E’ che ho avuto modo di pensarci più a fondo in questi giorni,” rispose. “E mi sembra incredibile che tu sia riuscito a fare tutto da solo.”

Yut-Lung alzò le spalle. “Non avevo molta scelta,” spiegò. “Non potevo lavorare a casa se avevo intenzione di nascondere parte delle ricerche a Wang-Lung, e la casa di Ash era l’opzione migliore dato che c’eri anche tu. Allo stesso tempo, lavorando a casa sua non potevo contare sull’aiuto di nessuno dato che non avrebbe mai acconsentito a far entrare qualcuno di cui non si fidasse. Certo, una volta formulata la cura ho chiesto a mio fratello di assumere qualcuno in grado di testarla su qualche cavia. Non era sicuro al 100% che i risultati sul tuo corpo sarebbero stati esattamente uguali a quelli del test, ma almeno potevo scartare eventuali complicazioni. Per fortuna, ha funzionato al primo tentativo.”

Shorter ascoltò attentamente ogni parola, anche se sembrava stesse facendo fatica a crederci. “E hai fatto tutto questo in un solo mese? Davvero?!”

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi al cielo, divertito. Forse sentirlo così genuinamente impressionato dal suo lavoro era abbastanza per ripagare tutta la fatica che aveva fatto. “Dato che avevo la sostanza a portata di mano mi ci è voluto solo qualche giorno per capirne la composizione. E per fortuna non hai allergie particolari, altrimenti sarebbe diventato molto più complicato trovare una cura che non avesse effetti collaterali.”

Shorter si passò una mano tra i capelli, frustrato. “Dovrei davvero fare qualcosa per ripagarti.”

Yut-Lung scosse la testa. “Te l’ho detto, non mi devi niente.”

Shorter mise il broncio. “Lo sai anche tu che non è vero.”

Yut-Lung alzò un sopracciglio. “Vuoi davvero fare qualcosa per me?”

Shorter alzò di nuovo gli occhi su di lui, incuriosito dal suo tono improvvisamente serio. “Qualunque cosa,” rispose.

Yut-Lung accennò un sorriso. Avrebbe preferito avere questa conversazione più avanti, quando andare a letto insieme sarebbe stata di nuovo un’opzione.

Ma, ora come ora, non poteva fargli questo. Quindi, alzò una mano e indicò la sua testa. “Approfittane per lasciar crescere i capelli senza tingerli e liberarti di quel colore ridicolo.”

Shorter aprì la bocca per rispondere, poi ci ripensò. Prese una ciocca dei propri capelli e la osservò. La ricrescita era perfettamente evidente, ormai, e il colore viola superava di poco la metà della lunghezza. Tornò a guardare Yut-Lung. “Ci penserò.”

Yut-Lung distolse lo sguardo e trattenne una risata. “Sei il peggiore.”

***

Anche il giorno dopo, Shorter passò la maggior parte del suo tempo in giardino. Stavolta, però, sembrava molto più indaffarato. Yut-Lung lo osservò dalla finestra della sua stanza per qualche minuto e, non appena capì cosa stesse facendo, decise di raggiungerlo.

Come immaginava, sotto al gazebo in mezzo al giardino c’era anche Suk-Leui, altrettanto occupata. Nessuno dei due si era accorto della sua presenza, quindi si avvicinò. “Shorter.”

Non appena sentì la sua voce si voltò verso di lui sorpreso, nascondendo dietro la schiena ciò che aveva in mano. “Yut-Lung!” esclamò.

“Che stai facendo?”

“Niente!” rispose con fin troppa enfasi. “Solo… una passeggiata. Per sgranchirmi le gambe.”

Yut-Lung incrociò le braccia. “Lo sai che dalla mia stanza posso vedere il giardino, vero?”

Shorter esitò, come per cercare qualche altra scusa, ma poi si arrese. “Ecco,” disse rassegnato, mentre gli mostrava quello che aveva in mano.

Yut-Lung non aveva visto male, allora. Stava davvero assemblando un bouquet di fiori.

“Volevo fare qualcosa per il tuo compleanno, ma dato che non posso lasciare la casa senza di te, non avevo molte alternative,” spiegò. “Allora, dato che hai detto che ti piacciono i fiori, ho chiesto a Suk-Leui se poteva insegnarmi a raccoglierli senza rovinarli. E poi se poteva insegnarmi come fare un bouquet.”

Yut-Lung lo prese tra le mani e lo osservò per qualche attimo. C’erano tre tipi di fiori; i suoi preferiti. E la composizione non era poi così male. Alzò gli occhi su di lui. “L’hai fatto da solo?”

Shorter si grattò la nuca con una mano, imbarazzato. “I fiori li ho scelti io, sì,” rispose. “Anche se non avevo ancora finito di comporli.”

Yut-Lung mandò un’occhiata a Suk-Leui, che stava seguendo la conversazione con un sorriso fastidiosamente largo stampato in faccia. Tornò a guardare Shorter. “Stai cercando di corteggiarmi, per caso?”

“No!” rispose senza esitare, mentre arrossiva. “Volevo farti un regalo, dato che ho perso il tuo compleanno!” ripeté mentre Yut-Lung si godeva il profumo dei fiori che aveva in mano. “E poi, insomma, volevo anche ringraziarti per avermi ospitato. Ma se non ti piacciono non devi accettarli per for-!”

Yut-Lung fece un passo verso di lui e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per potergli dare un bacio. Dopotutto, era il modo più efficace per farlo smettere di parlare.

Quando si allontanò, qualche secondo dopo, Shorter mise il broncio. “Avevamo deciso che non ci saremmo baciati,” gli ricordò. Almeno, sembrava anche sollevato.

Yut-Lung gli sorrise. “Scusa, non sono riuscito a resistere.”

***

Yut-Lung aveva sempre preteso che in casa non si sentisse il minimo rumore, di notte. Shorter non lo sapeva, ma per fortuna, nonostante la sua stanza si trovasse accanto a quella di Yut-Lung, si era comportato piuttosto bene in quei giorni.

Fino alla quarta notte, almeno.

O meglio, Yut-Lung non era ancora sicuro che si trattasse di lui, ma sapeva anche che nessuno dei suoi dipendenti si sarebbe messo a fare rumore in cucina all’una di notte.

Dato che in ogni caso per un po’ non sarebbe riuscito a riaddormentarsi, decise di scendere per controllare. Come si aspettava, Shorter era seduto a tavola, illuminato solo dalla fioca luce dell’abat-jour sul tavolo. “Shorter?” lo chiama dalla soglia.

Finalmente, Shorter si accorse di lui. “Yut-Lung,” disse, sorpreso. “Ti ho svegliato?”

Yut-Lung sospirò e incrociò le braccia sul petto. “Ero già sveglio,” mentì. “Poi ho sentito dei rumori e sono sceso.” Camminò verso la credenza per prendere una bottiglia d’acqua e due bicchieri. “Non riesci a dormire?”

“Mi hai scoperto.”

“Incubi o insonnia?” domandò senza troppi giri di parole mentre tornava verso la tavola.

Shorter tenne lo sguardo basso. “Un po’ tutti e due.”

“E’ una cosa normale, dopo quello che ti è successo.”

Shorter bevve qualche goccio d’acqua. “Lo so,” disse. “Ma… credi che riuscirò a liberarmene prima o poi?”

Yut-Lung pensò di chiedergli se era la prima volta che succedeva o se non aveva dormito per quattro notti di fila, ma poi capì che la risposta era piuttosto ovvia. Quindi rifletté su cosa avrebbe potuto fare per lui. Non si era mai trovato nella posizione di dover consolare qualcuno prima di quel momento, e l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente fu ripensare a come Shorter aveva fatto con lui.

Perciò si avvicinò silenziosamente a lui, fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri dalla sua sedia. Shorter lo notò e fece per alzare il viso, ma, prima che potesse farlo, Yut-Lung appoggiò una mano sulla sua nuca e lo avvicinò a sé, abbracciandolo. Appoggiò la mano libera sulla sua spalla, mentre con l’altra iniziò ad accarezzare i suoi capelli, sperando che sarebbe riuscito a farlo calmare un po’.

Non poteva vedere il suo viso, ma il suo corpo comunicava quanto bastava. Sapeva di non essere bravo in queste cose - poteva contare sulle dita di una mano le persone che aveva abbracciato nella sua vita - ma sembrava stare funzionando, in qualche modo.

Lasciò passare qualche secondo, poi parlò. “Io ho avuto problemi a dormire per tutta la vita,” gli disse. “Incubi, più che altro. Li ho da quando avevo 6 anni, più o meno. Negli ultimi tempi stanno migliorando, ma faccio ancora fatica a ricordare anche una sola notte in cui sono riuscito a dormire tranquillamente per tutto il tempo. Non posso sapere quanto ti abbia traumatizzato l’esperienza che hai vissuto, ma so che l’ha fatto. Se ti dicessi che non ci vorranno tanto tempo e tanti sforzi per liberartene del tutto, mentirei.”

Shorter attese qualche attimo, come per essere sicuro che avesse finito di parlare, poi voltò il busto verso di lui per ricambiare l’abbraccio. Nascose il viso all’altezza del ventre di Yut-Lung e affondò le dita nel tessuto del suo pigiama, stringendolo a sé. “Non dormo da quando sono qui,” ammise. “Pensavo che sarebbe stata questione di qualche giorno, che me ne sarei dimenticato e sarei andato avanti in poco tempo. Ma è successo il contrario. Più i giorni passano, più i ricordi affiorano, e più gli incubi peggiorano.” Esitò, mentre Yut-Lung continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli. “Scusa se non te l’ho detto.”

“Va bene, non ti preoccupare,” gli rispose. “Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa? Una tisana, magari.” Non che fosse particolarmente propenso all’idea di perdere altre ore di sonno, ma di certo non poteva lasciarlo così.

Dopo poco, Shorter annuì.

Yut-Lung fece per allontanarsi da lui, ma Shorter non lo lasciò andare. Yut-Lung abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, mentre Shorter lo alzò. “Dopo posso dormire con te?”

Yut-Lung non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso. “Non approfittartene.”

Shorter ricambiò il sorriso e lo lasciò andare. Rimase in silenzio mentre Yut-Lung preparava la tisana.

Qualche minuto dopo, appoggiò il vassoio davanti a lui. “Dovresti smetterla di essere così gentile con me,” disse Shorter. “Altrimenti potrei innamorarmi di te.”

Yut-Lung si sedette accanto a lui. “Te lo sconsiglio,” commentò. “E comunque sei qui per questo, no? Devo occuparmi di te.”

Shorter prese la tazza fra le mani e ci soffiò sopra. “Lo stai facendo apposta.”

Yut-Lung alzò le spalle. “Se vuoi che la smetta devi solo dirlo.”

Shorter lo ignorò a bevette un sorso. “Mmh, buona. Camomilla?”

***

Shorter raggiunse la camera da letto per primo. Dovevano essere quasi le due del mattino, e sapeva quanto Yut-Lung fosse rigido riguardi i propri orari di sonno. Dato che aveva l’impressione di averlo già disturbato abbastanza, si infilò a letto senza indugiare. Visto che non aveva idea di quale fosse il lato sul quale dormiva Yut-Lung di solito, optò per quello destro, lo stesso che aveva occupato a Los Angeles.

Sul momento, chiedergli di dormire insieme era sembrata una richiesta legittima, nonché innocente. Sapeva che se fosse tornato nella sua stanza da solo non avrebbe risolto niente per la notte, e sapeva che Yut-Lung non avrebbe detto di no, dopo averlo visto in quelle condizioni. Il solo pensiero lo faceva innervosire, e aveva l’impressione che, non appena si fosse ripreso un po’, Yut-Lung avrebbe smesso di essere così magnanimo con lui. Ma, almeno per il momento, il pensiero di passare la notte con qualcuno vicino lo tranquillizzava.

Ma ora che si trovava effettivamente nella sua stanza, che era steso nel suo letto, che riusciva vagamente a sentire il suo profumo nei cuscini e nelle coperte, beh, improvvisamente non sembrava più così semplice.

Ma ebbe appena il tempo di rendersi conto di quanto fosse stata azzardata la sua richiesta prima che Yut-Lung lo raggiungesse. Dopo aver spento l’unica, piccola lampada ancora accesa sul comodino, si infilò sotto le coperte a sua volta. E, prima che Shorter avesse il tempo di obiettare, si avvicinò a lui fino ad appoggiare la testa e la mano sul suo petto.

Shorter, sorpreso, trattenne il respiro mentre Yut-Lung piegava le gambe per intrecciarle alle sue, e mentre il suo bacino si avvicinava pericolosamente alle sue parti intime. Quando fu sicuro che avesse finito di sistemarsi, tirò un sospiro. “Lo stai facendo davvero?”

Yut-Lung si strinse un po’ di più a lui. “Davvero.”

“E credi che riuscirò a dormire, così?” gli fece notare, mentre ricambiava l’abbraccio con la mano sinistra, appoggiandola sul suo fianco.

“Se dormissimo sui due lati opposti del letto sarebbe come dormire da soli, no?” rimandò. “E poi avrai altro per la testa, in questo modo.”

Shorter non disse niente. Yut-Lung non aveva tutti i torti, anche se non era esattamente ciò che aveva in mente.

Tornò a guardare il soffitto oscuro e, come si aspettava, gli venne difficile concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fosse Yut-Lung. Gli era mancato poterlo toccare, e, soprattutto, essere toccato da lui. Le loro gambe si intrecciavano perfettamente l’una con l’altra, i loro respiri erano gli unici rumori che riempivano la stanza, e, Dio, cos’avrebbe dato per poter alzare anche solo un po’ l’orlo della sua maglietta e sentire se la sua pelle era ancora così liscia come la ricordava.

Improvvisamente, realizzò una cosa: in qualche modo, aveva dimenticato quanto quella prima notte insieme a Los Angeles fosse stata eccezionale. O forse non l’aveva dimenticata, ma l’aveva accantonata in un angolo della sua mente come se avesse perso la sua importanza. Ma, ora che quei ricordi erano tornati a farsi così vividi nella sua mente, si rese conto di quanto doveva effettivamente essere stata vuota la sua mente nei giorni precedenti. Toccarlo, baciarlo, fare sesso con lui e sentire i suoi gemiti… parlare con lui, sentire la sua risata… era tutto quello che desiderava, eppure non aveva ripescato quel desiderio nemmeno una volta, dopo la prima notte in quella casa. Nemmeno quando era insieme a lui, e nemmeno quando avevano fatto il bagno insieme.

E anche ora, dopo essersene reso conto e mentre si stavano stringendo l’uno all’altro stesi a letto, gli veniva difficile lasciare che quel desiderio prendesse il sopravvento sulla sua mente. Sapeva ciò che voleva, eppure non riusciva a fare in modo che il suo corpo e la sua mente assecondassero quelle sensazioni. Si chiese se fosse colpa dei pensieri negativi e degli incubi di cui non riusciva a liberarsi, oppure del suo corpo ancora impossibilitato a rispondere a quegli stimoli.

E, in tutto questo, non riuscì a fare a meno di domandarsi se Yut-Lung si fosse accorto del suo stato d’animo, in quei giorni. “Lo sai,” disse istintivamente dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, senza nemmeno assicurarsi che Yut-Lung non stesse già dormendo. “In effetti, negli ultimi giorni questi pensieri negativi mi hanno decisamente distratto da te.”

Passò qualche secondo. “Lo so,” rispose alla fine Yut-Lung.

Shorter si irrigidì. “Lo sai?”

Yut-Lung annuì leggermente. “Sì, me ne sono accorto,” rispose. “Escludendo il primo giorno, hai smesso di guardarmi come facevi prima.”

“Magari stavo solo cercando di essere discreto,” tentò Shorter.

“Ricordo perfettamente come mi guardavi a Los Angeles,” spiegò. “Specialmente quando pensavi che non potessi vederti. Ora che le barriere tra di noi sono cadute, a maggior ragione, non avresti motivo di trattenerti. Ho quasi avuto il sospetto che non fossi più interessato a me.”

Shorter non riuscì a trattenere una piccola risata. “Posso assicurarti che non è così.”

“Va bene così, allora,” disse Yut-Lung, affondando il naso nell’incavo della sua spalla. “Prenditi il tempo che ti serve.”

Shorter avvicinò il viso al suo, appoggiando le labbra sui suoi capelli. “Spero davvero che non ci vorrà tanto.” 

***

La mattina seguente, Shorter venne svegliato dai movimenti del materasso. Quando aprì gli occhi, trovò Yut-Lung seduto accanto a lui, con lo sguardo concentrato su un libro. Sorrise quando si accorse di quanto famigliare gli risultasse quella scena.

Yut-Lung se ne accorse subito, quindi abbassò lo sguardo su di lui. “Buongiorno.”

“Buongiorno,” ricambiò Shorter sbadigliando.

“Come va?”

Shorter si spostò per coricarsi sulla schiena. “Bene, direi,” rispose. “Almeno ho dormito.” Alzò di nuovo gli occhi su Yut-Lung e gli lanciò un sorrisino. “Il tuo letto è davvero comodo, potrei abituarmici.”

Yut-Lung voltò una pagina del suo libro. “Non credo che ne avrai occasione oggi, dato che fra poco devo uscire.”

Shorter mise il broncio. “E io che pensavo di passare la giornata a letto con te.”

Stavolta, fu Yut-Lung a rivolgergli un sorrisino. “Tranquillo, avremo tante occasione per farlo quando ti sarai ripreso.”

Shorter lo fissò per un attimo, poi distolse lo sguardo quando si rese conto di stare arrossendo. Sfortunatamente, nel suo caso, non erano solo le orecchie a cambiare colore. Si coprì il viso con una mano. “Sei spietato.”

“Guarda che sei stato tu ad iniziare.”

Shorter toglie la mano e sospira. “E’ vero, ma sono io il soggetto sensibile in questo caso.” Si mise seduto, mentre Yut-Lung tornava a concentrarsi sul suo libro con una piccola risata. Dopo la conversazione della sera prima, aveva l’impressione di sentirsi un po’ più sicuro riguardo al loro rapporto. Se anche quell’apatia l’avesse accompagnato ancora per giorni, ora era sicuro che Yut-Lung l’avrebbe aspettato.

Lanciò uno sguardo all’orologio e si rese conto che era decisamente più tardi dell’orario in cui Yut-Lun si svegliava di solito. Si chiese se fosse stato seduto a leggere accanto a lui per due ore e mezza solo per non svegliarlo. “Che devi fare oggi?” gli domandò.

“Devo pranzare con Wang-Lung e altri tizi con cui sta collaborando,” rispose Yut-Lung. “Spero non abbia in mente strane idee.”

Shorter annuì. “Quindi immagino che dovrai andartene fra poco.”

“Già.”

Shorter appoggiò la testa al muro dietro di sé e chiuse gli occhi, chiedendosi se avesse ancora sonno o se semplicemente non si fosse ancora svegliato del tutto. “Avresti dovuto svegliarmi prima, allora.”

“Non lo pensi davvero,” replicò Yut-Lung. “Ma non devi per forza andartene subito. Puoi rimanere qui mentre mi vesto, se vuoi.”

“Cosa?” esclamò Shorter riaprendo gli occhi. “No, sono cose da fare in privato.”

Yut-Lung chiuse il libro e lo appoggiò sul comodino. accanto al letto. “Mi hai già visto nudo, non è un problema.”

“Devi smetterla di usarla come giustificazione, perché non funziona.”

Yut-Lung rise mentre si alzava dal letto. “Cos’è, ti permetti di guardare l’altra persona mentre si veste solo se la sera prima ci hai fatto sesso?”

Shorter lo guardò mentre camminava verso la poltrona sulla quale i vestiti erano già pronti, probabilmente dal giorno prima, e intanto valutò le sue parole. Ci aveva beccato, è vero, ma nella sua testa suonava meglio. “E va bene, rimango,” disse alla fine. “Ma chiuderò gli occhi mentre ti cambi.”

“Come ti pare.” Iniziò a spogliarsi mentre Shorter, ancora seduto sul letto, teneva gli occhi rigorosamente chiusi. “Non dovrei stare via molto,” continuò. “Ma se per caso non dovessi sentirti bene o ci fosse qualche altro problema avvertimi subito. Wu rimarrà a casa, quindi nel caso puoi chiedere anche a lui.”

Shorter annuì. “Capito.” Suonava un po’ come qualcosa che gli avrebbe detto sua madre prima di lasciarlo a casa da solo per la prima volta a 10 anni, ma, onestamente, non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto.

Lasciò passare qualche secondo di silenzio. “Hai finito?” domandò quindi, dato che non sentiva più nessun rumore particolare.

“Sì, ho finito,” rispose Yut-Lung.

Shorter aprì gli occhi, constatando che, invece, era ancora in mutande. “Lo sapevo.”

Yut-Lung gli fece una smorfia, poi tornò a venstirsi.

Shorter, allora, ne approfittò per guardarsi intorno. La sera prima, quando era entrato nella stanza, non aveva nemmeno acceso le luci prima di infilarsi a letto. Ma, ora che poteva vederla illuminata dai raggi del sole, si accorse che era decisamente diversa da quella che usava lui, designata per gli ospiti. Se quella era grande, questa era praticamente un appartamento intero. La vetrata che occupava tutta la parete esterna era abbastanza larga da permettergli di osservare quasi tutto il giardino dalla sua posizione, mentre le due porte ai lati sembravano portare ad un bagno privato e alla cabina armadio.

La parete opposta al letto, poi, ospitava una libreria e, nell’angolo tra di essa e la finestra, una scrivania. Lungo uno dei lati di essa, era esposto il bouquet che gli aveva dato il giorno prima.

Sorrise, rendendosi conto che, forse, stava già iniziando a sentirsi meglio.

***


	6. A Lume Spento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È vero, aveva sperato almeno in qualcosa di simile a un'erezione mattutina, ma questo era decisamente tutt’altro.

***

Nel dormiveglia, Shorter ebbe la vaga sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso. I suoi occhi erano ancora chiusi, ma la luce che percepiva, anche se bloccata parzialmente dalle tende, era abbastanza forte da confermargli che la giornata era già iniziata da qualche ora, e che probabilmente Yut-Lung aveva già lasciato il letto. Ne ebbe la conferma quando, allungando un braccio verso il lato opposto, trovò lo spazio vuoto. Ma nessuno l’aveva ancora chiamato per la colazione, perciò non aveva motivo di alzarsi subito. Affondò di nuovo la testa nel cuscino, abbracciandolo per mettersi comodo; ma, quando si mosse con l’intenzione di stendersi sulla pancia, un inconfondibile attrito si fece sentire tra il materasso e la parte anteriore del suo bacino.

Spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, quindi tentò di muoversi di nuovo contro il materasso, come per esserne sicuro. Oh sì, non si era sbagliato.

Lanciò una veloce occhiata alla stanza per assicurarsi di essere da solo, quindi si coricò su un fianco, per poi alzare le coperte quanto bastava per poter controllare con i suoi occhi. Quando notò il rigonfiamento nella parte anteriore dei pantaloni, non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso trionfante.

Da quello che sapeva, il suo sangue si era ormai liberato da ogni traccia residua di Banana Fish, quindi se ancora non riusciva ad alzarlo l’unica colpa poteva ricadere sulle medicine. Perciò, quando Yut-Lung gli aveva detto che avrebbe abbassato il dosaggio, appena 24 ore prima, aveva inevitabilmente pensato che qualcosa sarebbe cambiato, finalmente. Qualunque reazione gli sarebbe andata bene; qualunque segnale che il suo corpo stesse tornando a comportarsi normalmente, che stesse guarendo.

Ma una giornata intera passò, e l’unica cosa che aveva notato dopo aver preso le medicine fu che il sapore era un po’ meno forte del solito.

Anche l’ora di cena passò, e ancora nessun cambiamento. Stava iniziando a spazientirsi, e Yut-Lung l’aveva notato. Perciò non fu una sorpresa quando gli propose di dormire di nuovo insieme, anche se l’idea che potesse essere semplicemente ancora preoccupato per lui dopo la faccenda degli incubi era altrettanto plausibile.

Fu solo dopo che si erano stesi uno accanto all’altro, ognuno sul proprio lato del letto ma abbastanza vicini perché le loro gambe potessero toccarsi, che ebbe una risposta chiara.

“Non essere impaziente,” gli disse Yut-Lung. “Non è passato nemmeno un giorno da quando ho cambiato il dosaggio, dagli tempo.”

Aveva usato il tono che usava sempre in questi casi, quello che faceva suonare le sue parole come un ordine. E il fatto che non lasciasse mai spazio a dubbi quando gli assicurava che era solo una situazione temporanea non gli lasciava molta scelta se non quella di credergli. Si limitò a sussurrare un mormorio di assenso, poi chiuse gli occhi e provò a calmarsi.

E, alla fine, successe senza preavviso. 

È vero, aveva sperato almeno in qualcosa di simile a un'erezione mattutina, ma questo era decisamente tutt’altro. Pensava sarebbe accaduto gradualmente, aveva già accettato che avrebbe dovuto aspettare qualche giorno per arrivare ad avere un’erezione completa. Ma gli bastò lanciare un’occhiata sotto le coperte per avere la conferma che si trattasse proprio di quello, e non sembrava nemmeno che sarebbe potuta sparire tanto presto senza un aiuto esterno.

Era felice, certo, ma il sorriso sul suo volto sparì piuttosto in fretta. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare ora? Camminare fino alla sala da pranzo con un’erezione perfettamente visibile attraverso i pantaloni del pigiama per dare a Yut-Lung la bella notizia?

Ovviamente no, ma allora cosa rimaneva? L’opzione più logica gli sembrava quella di occuparsene da solo per poi comunicare a Yut-Lung ciò che era successo in un momento più tranquillo.

Rimanere a letto era fuori discussione, e preferiva evitare anche il bagno personale di Yut-Lung, possibilmente. Significava uscire comunque dalla stanza, con la possibilità che qualcuno dei dipendenti avrebbe potuto vederlo, ma era sempre meglio che attraversare un piano e mezzo.

Fece per togliersi la coperta e alzarsi, ma, prima che potesse farlo, un lieve rumore di passi, sempre più vicini, attirò la sua attenzione. “Shorter!” lo chiamò Yut-Lung, prima di aprire la porta abbastanza per guardare dentro. “Avanti, scendi. È pronta la colazione.”

Intanto, Shorter si era voltato dandogli la schiena e si era coperto di nuovo. “Ancora 5 minuti!” risponde, forse con troppa enfasi.

Ci fu una pausa, ma la porta non si chiuse. “Dalla voce non sembri particolarmente stanco,” notò alla fine Yut-Lung. I suoi passi erano silenziosi, ma Shorter ebbe l’impressione che si stesse avvicinando. “Va tutto bene?”

“Tutto bene, sì, non preoccuparti,” si affrettò a rispondere Shorter. “Scendi pure, tra poco ti raggiungo.” Si era sforzato di sembrare più tranquillo, ma non era del tutto sicuro che avesse funzionato.

Di nuovo, ci fu una pausa. Per qualche attimo non sentì alcun rumore, e si domandò se Yut-Lung se ne fosse semplicemente andato.

Ma proprio mentre stava per alzare la testa per controllare, sentì un peso sull’altro lato del letto, e, un attimo dopo, uno strattone inaspettato lo liberò completamente dalle coperte. 

“Sicuro?” La voce di Yut-Lung suonò terribilmente vicina, e quando voltò la testa notò che si era infilato a letto e che si stava avvicinando. Possibile che l’avesse già intuito?

Shorter tentò istintivamente di allontanarsi mettendosi seduto, ma nel farlo concesse a Yut-Lung una visuale perfetta sulla parte inferiore del suo corpo.

Il sorriso già presente sul suo volto si allargò una volta abbassato lo sguardo. Lo alzò di nuovo sul suo viso, quindi si avvicinò ancora. “Ti avevo detto di avvertirmi nel caso ci fossero state novità.”

“Lo so,” rispose Shorter, già a corto di fiato mentre la mano di Yut-Lung si infilava sotto la sua maglietta. “Ma non è un grosso problema, posso occuparmene da solo,” tentò.

Non che non volesse essere toccato da Yut-Lung - tutto il contrario, anzi - ma l’idea di occuparsene da solo, per stavolta, lo faceva sentire più a suo agio. Era passato del tempo dall’ultima volta, e il timore che potessero esserci delle complicazioni era concreto.

Ma Yut-Lung non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di allontanarsi. Avvicinò i loro visi abbastanza perché le loro labbra si sfiorassero, quindi abbassò la mano per infilarla in meno alle sue gambe e afferrarlo attraverso i pantaloni. Shorter sussultò, e Yut-Lung sorrise sulle sue labbra. “A me sembra piuttosto grosso, invece.”

In casi come questo, il morbido tessuto dei pantaloni e quello sottile dei boxer non lasciavano molto spazio all’immaginazione. Per questo, Yut-Lung non fece fatica a passare le dita su tutta la lunghezza, quindi appoggiò l’indice sulla punta, spingendo solo un po’, per poi guardare soddisfatto mentre Shorter stringeva i denti per trattenere un gemito.

“Ti sei ripreso perfettamente, vedo,” commentò Yut-Lung mentre metteva un ginocchio tra le sue gambe. “Lascia che me ne occupi io,” disse, quasi in un sussurro, prima di unire finalmente le loro labbra.

Shorter non era così sicuro di essersi ripreso perfettamente - si sentiva fin troppo entusiasta, quasi frastornato, e non avevano nemmeno cominciato - ma non sapeva dove trovare la forza di fermarsi. Ma ora Yut-Lung era sopra di lui, e la sua lingua stava chiedendo il permesso di farsi strada tra le sue labbra, e la sua mano stava così abilmente massaggiando la sua erezione. Che motivo aveva per anche solo desiderare di fermarsi? Era già così duro, eppure la sola consapevolezza che, finalmente, poteva toccare Yut-Lung proprio come voleva lo eccitava ancora di più.

Quindi si lasciò andare. Aprì la bocca abbastanza perché le loro lingue potessero incontrarsi, quindi mise entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi per avvicinarlo a sé, finché l’unica cosa che impediva alle loro parti intime di toccarsi fu la sua mano. Yut-Lung, allora, decise di toglierla così da mettere entrambe le mani ai lati della testa di Shorter e approfondire ancora di più il bacio, mentre il suo bacino si spostava in avanti quanto bastava per strusciarsi su di lui e ottenere a sua volta un po’ di sollievo.

Dalla bocca di Yut-Lung stavano iniziando ad uscire dei piccoli gemiti, e Shorter decise che non voleva continuare a silenziarli. Così spostò le labbra sul suo collo, e Yut-Lung spostò la testa da un lato per dargli più spazio. Spostò la mano sinistra sotto la sua maglietta, mentre con l’altro braccio lo strinse a sé ancora di più, allargando leggermente le gambe per dare più spazio a entrambi.

Era davvero troppo, ed era quasi incredibile. Yut-Lung era sopra di lui, ansimante, duro tanto quanto lui, e si stava lasciando toccare e baciare e stringere senza scrupoli.

Ma, come Shorter si aspettava, il suo corpo era davvero più reattivo del solito, e aveva l’impressione che, di quel passo, sarebbe potuto venire da un momento all’altro. Se Yut-Lung non avesse fatto qualcosa in fretta avrebbe finito per intervenire lui, e non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a trattenere i suoi istinti più di tanto se fosse successo.

Attento come sempre, Yut-Lung si mosse solo qualche secondo dopo. “Shorter,” lo chiamò mentre si allontanava leggermente. “Rallenta.”

Shorter si lasciò scappare una piccola risata, ma non alzò gli occhi. “Non credo di riuscire a-” iniziò, ma si bloccò quando notò che le mani di Yut-Lung si erano alzate entrambe per raggiungere i propri capelli. Le seguì con lo sguardo finché non ebbe conferma di ciò che stava facendo. “P-Perché ti stai legando i capelli?”

Yut-Lung sorrise, quasi divertito, mentre si allontanava per scendere dal letto. “Siediti sul bordo del letto.”

Shorter lo fissò a bocca aperta mentre si alzava in piedi a pochi metri da lui e finiva di legarsi i capelli in una semplice coda di cavallo. Yut-Lung notò che non si era ancora mosso, quindi alzò le sopracciglia. “Avanti, non farmi aspettare,” gli disse indicando di nuovo il bordo del letto. “E togliti la maglietta.”

Shorter si sforzò di richiudere la bocca, quindi obbedì. Non appena fu nella posizione richiesta, la sua maglietta gettata dietro di sé sul letto senza troppe cerimonie, Yut-Lung si inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli abbassò pantaloni e boxer con pochi movimenti rapidi.

“Yut-Lung, non devi per forza-” tentò per l’ultima volta, ma le parole gli morirono in gola non appena le dita di Yut-Lung si chiusero intorno al suo pene. In un attimo anche la sua testa si fece strada tra le sue gambe finché la sua lingua non si appoggiò alla base della sua erezione. Shorter trattenne il respiro mentre quella stessa lingua percorreva lentamente tutta la lunghezza, e i suoi occhi rimasero spalancati per tutto il tempo, non volendo perdersi nemmeno un attimo di quello spettacolo.

Quando raggiunse la punta le sue labbra vi si chiusero intorno quanto bastava per succhiarla, quindi si allontanò lasciando un sottile rivolo di saliva mentre alzava gli occhi sul viso di Shorter. Il suo sorriso gli gli fece capire quanto la sua espressione dovesse essere ridicola, ma in quel momento era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Con la mano destra continuava a lavorarlo, mentre la sinistra era ancora sull’orlo dei suoi pantaloni. “Ho detto che mi sarei occupato io di te,” gli ricorda, probabilmente in risposta al suo tentativo di poco prima di fermarlo, ma Shorter non poteva davvero dire di stare ancora ascoltando. I suoi occhi tornarono istintivamente sulla sua bocca, attendendo con anticipazione il momento in cui si sarebbe di nuovo chiusa intorno a lui.

Yut-Lung capì l’antifona e, dopo avergli mandato un altro sguardo divertito, lo accontentò. Senza farlo aspettare oltre, si avvicinò di nuovo per chiudere la bocca intorno a lui, per poi abbassare la testa finché gli fu possibile. Non sbatté nemmeno le palpebre quando la punta arrivò a toccare il retro della sua gola, e intanto la sua lingua si stava allungando per raggiungere i pochi centimetri che la sua bocca non riusciva a coprire. Entrambe le sue mani si spostarono sui suoi pantaloni per sfilarglieli completamente, mentre la sua testa si muoveva avanti e indietro e le sue labbra e la sua lingua lavoravano intorno alla sua erezione assumendo finalmente un ritmo veloce e costante.

“Dio, Yut-Lung…” mormorò Shorter mentre le dita di una delle sue mani si facevano strada tra le poche ciocche di capelli rimaste sciolte. Ricordò improvvisamente tutte le volte in cui aveva fantasticato su questa scena, quando erano ancora a Los Angeles, e si rese conto che la sua mente non era andata nemmeno vicina a riprodurre quello che stava vivendo e provando in quel momento. “Sei… incredibile…” mormorò tra un gemito e l’altro, e fu abbastanza perché Yut-Lung accennasse un altro sorriso soddisfatto, per quanto gli fosse possibile.

Ora che aveva liberato il suo corpo degli ultimi indumenti, la sua mano era tornata a lavorare insieme alla sua bocca, rendendole il lavoro un po’ più facile. Yut-Lung non aveva mai abbassato lo sguardo dal suo viso, intento probabilmente a capire cosa gli piacesse e cosa no, o forse semplicemente per controllare che stesse andando tutto bene. In ogni caso, fu chiaro a Shorter che non fosse la sua prima volta, e che, anzi, sapesse perfettamente come fare per mandare fuori di testa il suo partner. Era uno spettacolo così lascivo, così sensuale, il modo in cui muoveva la testa, la lingua e le mani così abilmente, il modo in cui la sua bocca era completamente al suo servizio, senza esitazioni e senza riserve, e Shorter voleva solo che non si fermasse mai.

Ma la sua visione si stava facendo sfocata e, per quanto avrebbe voluto far durare quel momento, sapeva di essere già sul punto di venire. L’impulso di muovere il bacino per incontrare i movimenti della testa di Yut-Lung stava diventando insopportabile da reprimere, ma rovinare quel momento non era certo sua intenzione. “Yut-Lung…” lo chiamò, mentre cercava di allontanare la sua testa con la mano. “Sto per…” iniziò, ma il tono della sua voce scemò a favore dell’ennesimo lamento mentre la lingua di Yut-Lung si soffermava su un punto particolarmente sensibile.

Yut-Lung non sembrò avere alcuna intenzione di ascoltare le indicazioni della mano ancora sepolta tra i suoi capelli. Allontanò la testa quel poco che bastava perché l’unico contatto con il suo pene rimanesse la lingua, ora delicatamente appoggiata sulla parte inferiore della punta, ma la sua bocca rimase aperta, in attesa, e i movimenti della sua mano e del suo polso non rallentarono.

Shorter non esitò oltre. Mise anche la mano libera sulla sua testa come per volersi accertare che non si muovesse, che non cambiasse idea all’ultimo momento, e si concesse di muovere il bacino quanto bastava per ottenere quel poco di sollievo. E finalmente si lasciò andare e, per quanto avrebbe voluto buttare la testa indietro e chiudere gli occhi e godersi finalmente quella sensazione dopo tanto tempo, il suo sguardo rimase fisso sul viso di Yut-Lung mentre la sua bocca ingoiava scrupolosamente tutto ciò che usciva da lui.

Pochi secondi passarono e Shorter si ritrovò ansimante e indeciso se le dedicare la sua attenzione allo sguardo soddisfatto di Yut-Lung oppure alle sue labbra lucide e sorridenti. Alla fine, optò di nuovo per dare semplicemente ascolto al suo istinto, quindi piegò la schiena per abbassare la testa verso di lui, mentre con le mani attirava il suo viso verso di sé. Yut-Lung lo accontentò alzandosi sulle ginocchia quanto bastava per incontrarlo, e ricambiò il bacio.

Shorter si godette il proprio sapore sulla bocca di Yut-Lung finché non fu costretto a staccarsi per riprendere fiato. Yut-Lung ne approfittò per salire di nuovo sul letto e posizionarsi in braccio a lui, quindi unì di nuovo le loro labbra per qualche altro veloce bacio. “Tutto bene?” gli domandò alla fine mentre le sue braccia si chiudevano intorno al suo collo.

“Non avresti dovuto farlo,” rispose Shorter, un po’ sconcertato dal fatto che, nonostante fosse stato Yut-Lung a fare tutto il lavoro, era lui il più esausto tra i due.

Yut-Lung alzò le sopracciglia, divertito. “E perché no?”

Shorter lo guardò per un attimo, poi abbassò la testa per appoggiare la fronte alla sua spalla. “Per tante ragioni,” disse semplicemente, come se non avesse la forza per elaborare oltre.

“Eppure non mi sei sembrato così contrario.”

Shorter scosse leggermente la testa. “È stato il pompino migliore che abbia mai ricevuto. Non credo di meritarmi una cosa del genere.”

Yut-Lung rise leggermente, limitandosi ad accarezzargli i capelli con una mano.

Dopo essersi concesso qualche secondo per riprendere fiato, Shorter spostò leggermente la testa per poter appoggiare di nuovo le sue labbra sul collo di Yut-Lung. Quando riaprì gli occhi, notò che con i baci di poco prima aveva già lasciato qualche segno, anche se evidentemente Yut-Lung aveva saputo fermarlo prima che riuscisse a lasciare qualcosa di troppo evidente.

Si domandò come aveva potuto dimenticare tutto questo. O meglio, ricordava perfettamente quello che era successo a Los Angeles e quanto fosse stato incredibile, ma nei giorni appena precedenti quelle sensazioni non erano riuscite a raggiungere e coinvolgere il suo corpo, per quanto lo desiderasse. E anche quando se ne era reso conto, era ancora lontano dal suo obiettivo. Ripensarci, ricordare ogni minimo dettaglio era piacevole, ma sentirlo, sulla sua bocca, sulla punta delle dita, sulla sua pelle e persino sotto ad essa, era insostituibile.

“Dovresti smetterla,” disse senza staccare le labbra dalla sua pelle. “Di farmi desiderare di avere ancora di più.”

Yut-Lung aveva appoggiato le cosce sulle sue gambe, e la sua ancora intatta erezione stava spingendo contro il suo ventre. Per quanto sentisse il suo corpo reagire di nuovo alla sola idea, per ora gli bastava ricambiare il favore. Spostò una mano tra le sue gambe e lo afferrò.

Yut-Lung si lasciò sfuggire un sussulto sorpreso ma, prima che Shorter potesse iniziare a muovere la mano, Yut-Lung lo fermò afferrandogli il polso. “Mh-mh,” mormorò spostando la mano sul suo fondoschiena e posizionandola al centro. “Ti voglio qui.”

Shorter alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, sorpreso. “Ma sono appena-”

“Non dirmi che sei già stanco,” lo interruppe Yut-Lung. “L'hai detto tu che ne vuoi ancora, no?”

Shorter sostenne il suo sguardo mentre due delle sue dita si facevano strada tra le sue natiche attraverso il sottile tessuto dei pantaloni. In tutta risposta, Yut-Lung inarcò la schiena, incontrando il suo tocco e allargando le gambe quanto bastava perché potesse raggiungere il suo ano.

Shorter lo guardò come se non fosse reale mentre si strusciava su una delle sue cosce e accoglieva le dita che stavano iniziando a spingere contro il suo buco. Non aspettò che Yut-Lung unisse di nuovo le loro labbra prima di mettere le mani sotto le sue cosce e sollevarlo per farlo stendere sul letto. Si posizionò tra le sue gambe e abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, per poi decidere quanto fosse spiacevole il fatto che ancora solo uno di loro due fosse senza vestiti.

Mentre lo spogliava, ripensò che avrebbe preferito succedesse in un altro momento e in un altro modo. Quando gli aveva detto che non avrebbe dovuto farlo non era del tutto ironico: per giorni non aveva aspettato altro che poterlo avere di nuovo, ma allo stesso tempo voleva che succedesse nel momento giusto. Voleva essersi ripreso del tutto, non voleva sentirsi così insicuro e incontrollato. Per sé stesso, e per Yut-Lung. Non era mai stato un tipo romantico, ma non riusciva a non desiderare che fosse tutto perfetto, o che almeno ci andasse vicino.

Ma come poteva rifiutare Yut-Lung quando si stava offrendo a lui in quel modo? Forse l'unica cosa che importava davvero era che entrambi volevano l'altro abbastanza da non poter attendere oltre.

E, onestamente, non appena Yut-Lung fu completamente nudo sotto di lui, nella mente di Shorter non rimase spazio per qualcosa che non fosse quel desiderio. “Dove…” iniziò, la bocca già asciutta. “Dove sono il lubrificante e i preservativi?”

“Il lubrificante è nel comodino a destra,” rispose, per poi allontanare lo sguardo. “Il resto non ci serve.”

Shorter si spostò per aprire i cassetti in cerca del lubrificante mentre gli lanciava uno sguardo poco convinto. “Non ci servono?” replicò. “Non so tu, ma io non ho mai fatto nessun controllo.”

Yut-Lung insistette nell'evitare il suo sguardo anche quando fu di nuovo accanto a lui. “Ho controllato io per te,” mormorò.

Shorter lo guardò confuso. “Hai controllato…” ripeté, poi capì. Dato che Meredith gli aveva messo a disposizione le analisi di un campione del suo sangue, un’informazione del genere doveva essere una delle più importanti. Gli sorrise malizioso. “Hai controllato per me, eh?” chiese retoricamente.

“Non montarti la testa,” ribatté Yut-Lung mentre Shorter intingeva due dita nel lubrificante. “Ho controllato le analisi solo per poterti curare.”

Shorter fece un mormorio di assenso mentre si stendeva accanto a lui. La sua bocca raggiunse di nuovo il suo collo, ora dal lato in cui c’era il tatuaggio, mentre la sua mano si infilava tra le sue gambe. Lo massaggiò per qualche attimo, per poi infilare l’indice con facilità. Si domandò da quando Yut-Lung avesse deciso di voler tentare questo rapporto con lui. Forse l’aveva deciso subito dopo la loro prima notte insieme, o forse ad un certo punto durante il mese passato. Decise di aggiungerlo alla lista di cose che voleva chiedergli.

Una cosa era certa, però: si stava comportando in maniera completamente diversa rispetto alla loro notte a Los Angeles. Se quella volta lo pregava di aggiungere un altro dito perché voleva che finisse al più presto, ora lo stava facendo perché lo voleva. Se quella volta tentava in tutti i modi di nascondere il viso o di trattenere i versi che volevano uscire dalla sua bocca, ora non stava reprimendo niente.

Il secondo dito era dentro da poco, eppure non c’era già più nessuna resistenza. Voleva metterne un altro, ma ebbe l’impressione di stare andando troppo veloce. Alzò gli occhi su Yut-Lung, come per chiedere il permesso e, quando lui se ne accorse, il suo sguardo si fece affabile. Gli mise una mano tra i capelli per accarezzargli la nuca, mentre l’altra si appoggiò sul polso della mano che c’era tra le sue gambe. “Non preoccuparti,” gli disse.

Shorter rise leggermente al pensiero di dover essere rassicurato durante il sesso, quindi allontanò lo sguardo. “Mi sembra che sia passato così tanto dall’ultima volta,” confessò. Sapeva che non era così; escludendo il mese passato sotto l’effetto di Banana Fish, erano passati solo pochi giorni, forse nemmeno una settimana, dall’ultima volta che erano stati insieme in questo modo. Ma il modo in cui il desiderio era tornato a farsi sentire così improvvisamente e così intensamente fu abbastanza da sopraffarlo, da farlo preoccupare per cose che normalmente non avrebbe mai preso in considerazione.

Yut-Lung postò la mano sulla sua guancia, indicandogli di guardarlo negli occhi. “Lo so, capisco,” gli disse. “Ma so anche che andrà bene. Hai passato dei momenti difficili, e ci vorrà del tempo per riprenderti completamente. Forse non sarà bello quanto la nostra prima volta, forse lo sarà, ma non importa. Abbiamo tempo per far ritornare le cose come prima.”

“Ho paura di farti male,” confessò ancora Shorter, come se non riuscisse farne a meno.

Yut-Lung scosse la testa. “Non succederà,” lo rassicurò. “Mi fido di te.”

Shorter osservò il suo sorriso comprensivo per un attimo, poi chiuse gli occhi e spostò leggermente la testa verso la sua mano, dove le sue dita stavano ancora sfiorando la sua guancia. Si domandò come avesse potuto essere così egoista.

Yut-Lung non gliel’aveva mai detto esplicitamente, ma gli aveva fatto capire inequivocabilmente che, almeno in una certa misura, ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. Non sapeva ancora quando se ne era reso conto, ma sapeva che lo scorso mese l’aveva passato al suo fianco. Sapeva che aveva lavorato per il suo bene, che era stato paziente con lui, e che l’aveva aspettato. Aveva attivamente atteso il momento in cui i loro corpi si sarebbero potuti toccare e unire di nuovo. E ora che finalmente quel momento era arrivato, Shorter lo stava facendo aspettare ancora; stava facendo aspettare entrambi.

Si abbassò di nuovo per baciarlo, e stavolta decise di non lasciare più spazio ad alcuna esitazione. Yut-Lung si lasciò scappare un piccolo lamento quando la lingua di Shorter spinse per infilarsi tra le sue labbra e incontrare la sua, e un altro ancora quando il suo bacino si spostò leggermente per far incontrare le loro erezioni. Shorter iniziò a spingere e strusciarsi contro di lui, come se quei movimenti potessero bastare a soddisfare entrambi.

Si spostò ancora per posizionarsi in mezzo alle sue gambe, quindi abbassò di nuovo la mano sinistra per completare ciò che aveva lasciato a metà. Infilò facilmente le stesse due dita e, dato che Yut-Lung sembrava stare iniziando a spazientirsi, iniziò a spingere anche con il terzo. Yut-Lung trattenne il respiro mentre si faceva strada al suo interno, e afferrò le lenzuola con entrambe le mani non appena arrivò a toccare a sua volta il punto più sensibile.

“Shorter…” lo chiamò dopo qualche secondo.

“Mh…” rispose distratto Shorter mentre faceva l’ultima prova allargando leggermente le dita al suo interno.

“Shorter!” esclamò di nuovo inarcando la schiena, e, se prima Shorter era preoccupato che il suo corpo ancora in fase di guarigione non avrebbe retto due round di fila, ora ebbe la conferma che quel pericolo non c’era.

Shorter abbassò la testa per avvicinare la bocca all’orecchio di Yut-Lung. “Dimmi cosa vuoi.”

Yut-Lung esitò, probabilmente sorpreso da quella richiesta improvvisa, mentre le dita di Shorter si allontanavano dal suo ano. Invece di rispondergli, si mosse.

Senza aspettare che fosse Shorter a rimettersi in ginocchio per lasciargli lo spazio di muoversi, lo spinse con entrambe le mani per allontanarlo. Shorter si lasciò guidare, guardandolo rapito mentre si voltava per appoggiarsi sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, mentre spostava tutti i capelli da un lato rendendo ben visibili le proprie spalle, mentre si alzava sulle ginocchia e si aggrappava al collo di Shorter per mantenersi in equilibrio, strusciandosi su di lui finché il suo pene non fu perfettamente infilato nello spazio tra i suoi glutei.

Shorter afferrò immediatamente i suoi fianchi per impedirgli di muoversi ancora. “Se continui così,” gli disse, il fiato caldo sul suo collo. “Potrei non riuscire a trattenermi.”

Yut-Lung ignorò la stretta delle mani sui suoi fianchi e si mosse ancora, per quanto possibile. “E chi ha detto che lo devi fare?”

Con il viso ormai nascosto nella sua spalla, Shorter mormorò qualcosa di intelligibile - nemmeno lui fu sicuro di cosa intendesse dire - per poi afferrare il busto di Yut-Lung con una mano e la sua stessa erezione con l’altra. Allontanò il bacino quanto bastò per avere spazio per muoversi, poi si posizionò davanti all’entrata. Con un movimento veloce, si infilò dentro di lui, afferrando di nuovo il suo fianco con la mano ora libera per tenerlo fermo.

Non che Yut-Lung sembrasse avere intenzione di sottrarsi tanto presto. Incontrò prontamente i suoi movimenti spostandosi indietro quanto bastò per averlo completamente dentro di sé, per quanto quell’angolazione lo permettesse. Intanto, spostò la testa indietro fino ad appoggiarla alla sua spalla e lo strinse a sé ancora di più con il braccio che stava ancora tenendo sul suo collo. “Sì…” gemette. “Così…”

Shorter gli fece allargare leggermente le gambe, poi si spinse di nuovo dentro di lui, ormai incapace di aspettare oltre. Yut-Lung inarcò la schiena e lasciò andare un grido soffocato. Shorter lasciò andare la mano che teneva intorno al suo busto per permettergli di abbassarsi. Yut-Lung si appoggiò di nuovo sulle mani, spostando il corpo in avanti finché solo la punta rimase al suo interno, per poi voltare la testa abbastanza per lanciare uno sguardo a Shorter.

Shorter immaginò che stesse aspettando che tornasse a muoversi, che lo infilasse dentro di nuovo ora che aveva lo spazio sufficiente per farlo completamente. Ma era così difficile concentrarsi sui propri movimenti quando la vista davanti a lui era così ammaliante. Tutti quei centimetri di pelle candida, i capelli corvini abbastanza lunghi da ricadere sul materasso e sul cuscino, il punto in cui erano collegati così deliziosamente visibile. Appoggiò entrambe le mani sul suo fondoschiena per poi usare i pollici per aprirlo ancora di più, per vedere ancora meglio, per dare a sé stesso ancora più spazio per spingersi dentro di lui.

“Shorter…” lo chiamò Yut-Lung stringendo la federa del cuscino sempre più forte, e Shorter capì che probabilmente era il momento di accontentarlo.

Così rimise le mani sui suoi fianchi e si spinse dentro di lui, lentamente, iniziando a disegnare piccoli cerchi con il bacino. “Scusa,” disse, piano, come se stesse confessando un segreto. “Sei così bello.”

Yut-Lung si limitò a rispondere con un gemito, mentre i suoi fianchi si muovevano leggermente per incontrare i movimenti di Shorter. Non l’avevano mai fatto in questa posizione, ma a Shorter sembrava di ricordare quale fosse il punto che gli piaceva. Così si spinse dentro di lui, stavolta fino in fondo, e si mosse di poco. A quel punto, Yut-Lung inarcò di nuovo la schiena e abbassò la testa cercando di trattenere qualcosa che sembrò più simile ad un urlo che a un semplice gemito, e Shorter giurò di aver visto le sue braccia tremare leggermente sotto il proprio peso. Lo fece di nuovo, un po’ più velocemente, e ottenne la stessa reazione.

“Di più…” mormorò Yut-Lung, e Shorter, suo malgrado, si sentì già vicino. Si domandò se intendesse più profondo o più veloce, e alla fine decise di fare entrambe le cose. Prese finalmente un ritmo, mentre le sue mani si allontanarono dai suoi fianchi per esplorare le parti del suo corpo che riuscivano a raggiungere. E intanto Yut-Lung gemeva e diceva il suo nome e cercava di incontrare le sue spinte quando la forza nelle braccia glielo permetteva.

E Shorter non si sarebbe mai aspettato che avrebbe avuto il privilegio di provare qualcosa di simile nella sua vita. Non era di certo perfetto: era caotico, i loro movimenti non erano sempre coordinati, le parole che uscivano dalla sua bocca non erano sempre quelle che intendeva dire, eppure era così incredibile poter avere di nuovo Yut-Lung, sentirlo gemere il suo nome senza trattenersi, sentirlo chiedere più forte, più profondo, di più senza fermarsi. Come se nemmeno lui avrebbe mai potuto averne abbastanza.

Shorter si abbassò su di lui e baciò lo spazio tra le sue scapole, e poi la sua spalla, e poi il lato del suo collo che non era coperto dai capelli. “Credevo che non avrei più avuto occasione di vederti così,” gli disse. “Che non avrei più sentito i tuoi gemiti.”

Yut-Lung voltò leggermente la testa verso di lui. “Non ti ricordavo così loquace durante il sesso.”

Shorter rise leggermente, quindi si spinse dentro di lui particolarmente forte. Sorrise soddisfatto quando ottenne la reazione che voleva. “Vuoi che la smetta?” domandò mentre alzò di nuovo il busto. Con una mano sulla sua schiena lo spinse leggermente, fino a fargli appoggiare la testa sul cuscino.

Riprese subito lo stesso ritmo di prima, e i versi che Yut-Lung stava soffocando nel cuscino gli diedero la conferma che quell’angolazione gli stava piacendo ancora di più. E Shorter era davvero grato di essere già venuto una volta solo poco prima, perché altrimenti non sarebbe durato ancora molto.

Ma, nonostante questo, era già vicino. Dato che non aveva intenzione di lasciare che finisse così presto, uscì improvvisamente, guadagnandosi un’occhiata da Yut-Lung. “Shorter…?”

Shorter prese fiato per qualche momento, poi appoggiò la mano su uno dei suoi fianchi. “Voltati,” gli disse semplicemente. Per quanto avrebbe voluto essere un po’ più gentile, non era sicuro di riuscire dire più di una parola senza che la sua voce crollasse.

Yut-Lung lo accontentò, anche se riluttante. Si stese davanti a lui, sotto di lui, la testa sul cuscino e le gambe immediatamente spalancate per accoglierlo di nuovo. Shorter non perse tempo e si posizionò subito davanti a lui, per poi spingersi dentro di nuovo, senza alcun preavviso. Yut-Lung rimase sorpreso, ma lo accolse senza problemi. Si lasciò scappare una piccola risata mentre si rilassava intorno a lui e apriva ancora un po’ le gambe. “Così impaziente.”

Shorter si abbassò leggermente per poter appoggiare le mani ai lati della sua testa, quindi ricominciò a scoparlo. “Sei…” iniziò. “Sei troppo per me. Resisterti è impossibile.”

Yut-Lung sorrise, quindi chiuse le gambe intorno a suo busto per avvicinarlo a sé. “Allora non farlo.” Alzò la mano sinistra per intrecciare le proprie dita con quelle di Shorter, mentre la destra trovò di nuovo il suo posto tra le lenzuola. Non allontanò lo sguardo dal viso di Shorter mentre ricominciava a spingersi dentro di lui, e Shorter ebbe quasi l’impressione che volesse farsi vedere, che volesse che lo guardasse.

E, dopotutto, era esattamente il motivo per cui Shorter aveva voluto farlo voltare; per poter vedere il suo viso almeno per qualche secondo prima di lasciarsi andare. E, ora che poteva farlo, si rese conto ancora una volta di quanto i suoi ricordi non arrivassero nemmeno vicini alla realtà. Si abbassò su di lui per baciarlo, e gemette sulle sue labbra quando capì di essere ormai vicino all’orgasmo.

“Shorter…” gemette Yut-Lung mentre metteva la mano libera sulla sua schiena. “Vieni dentro di me.”

Shorter non ebbe bisogno di farselo ripetere due volte. Si lasciò andare soffocando il nome di Yut-Lung nella sua spalla, ma se ne pentì non appena si rese conto che, così facendo, non aveva potuto vedere l’espressione di Yut-Lung mentre veniva a sua volta, solo pochi secondi dopo di lui.

Shorter non si mosse per un po’ mentre riprendeva fiato, le dita della sua mano ancora intrecciate con quelle della mano di Yut-Lung. Dato che non era ancora uscito completamente da lui, riusciva a sentire il suo stesso sperma iniziare a scivolare sulle proprie cosce, e immaginò che fosse il momento di alzarsi e sistemare entrambi. Ma la mano libera di Yut-Lung era ancora sulla sua schiena e il suo viso ancora nascosto nella sua spalla, e non sembrava avere intenzione di lasciarlo allontanare tanto presto.

Shorter sorrise al pensiero, quindi si decise a liberarsi dal suo abbraccio per mettersi seduto. Si spostò indietro quanto bastava per staccarsi completamente, e, quando alzò di nuovo gli occhi su Yut-Lung, ancora fermo nella stessa posizione, ebbe una visuale completa sul suo corpo. Le sue gambe erano ancora aperte, la prova di quello che avevano appena fatto vivida tra di esse e sul suo ventre. L’ultima volta il buio della notte non gli aveva permesso di vederlo chiaramente, ma tutto il suo corpo aveva assunto lo stesso colore delle sue orecchie quando era imbarazzato. Alzò di poco lo sguardo fino a notare il suo sorriso. Sembrava… felice. L’aveva già visto sorridere, in svariate situazioni, ma un’espressione così sincera era rara sul suo volto.

Avrebbe voluto avere qualche secondo in più per osservarlo, per essere sicuro di aver impresso quell’immagine nella sua mente, ma l‘espressione che stava vedendo cambiò solo poco dopo.

Yut-Lung si alzò per sedersi a sua volta. “Se continui a fissare le persone così,” gli disse. “Farai arrabbiare qualcuno, prima o poi.”

Shorter non allontanò lo sguardo dal suo viso. “Non fisso tutti così.” Alzò una mano per spostare alcuni capelli bagnati di sudore dalla sua fronte. “Non ti ho fatto male, vero?” domandò. Era abbastanza sicuro che fosse andato tutto bene, ma voleva esserne sicuro.

Yut-Lung sembrò sorpreso per un attimo. “No, non mi hai fatto male,” disse, come se la risposta fosse ovvia, poi sorrise. “Sei stato meno attento dell’altra volta, però. Più confusionario, anche.”

“Non giudicarmi solo da questa prestazione,” si affrettò a replicare Shorter. “Posso fare di meglio, lo giuro.”

Yut-Lung rise e scosse la testa, poi abbassò lo sguardo sul pasticcio che c’era ancora tra le loro gambe. “Avanti, sistemiamo qui e andiamo a mangiare.”

***

Shorter scese per la colazione dopo essersi lavato velocemente, e per fortuna in tavola non c’era niente che avrebbe potuto raffreddarsi a causa del loro ritardo non pianificato - escludendo il solito caffè, ancora caldo all’interno del bollitore. Ancora in piedi davanti ai fornelli per finire di prepararsi il tè, Yut-Lung gi lanciò un’occhiata veloce, accorgendosi che era rimasto fermo sulla soglia per qualche secondo, forse per indeciso se avvicinarsi a lui o no. Alla fine, si sedette senza farlo.

L’atmosfera era decisamente diversa rispetto ai giorni precedenti. Ma immaginava che fosse inevitabile, ora che potevano finalmente iniziare a comportarsi come una coppia a tutti gli effetti.

L’ultima volta che erano stati insieme, era stato Yut-Lung quello esitante e a disagio. Stavolta, era toccato a Shorter, e per motivi completamente diversi. Nonostante non fosse così sicuro di aver capito come si stesse sentendo e nonostante avesse avuto l’impressione che la foga del momento gli avesse impedito di pensare con calma, almeno in certi momenti, Yut-Lung sperava che i suoi tentativi improvvisati di tranquillizzarlo avessero avuto effetto. Non era sicuro di essere stato bravo quanto lo era stato Shorter un mese prima, non aveva alcuna esperienza in questo genere di cose, ma l’impressione che aveva era che, dopotutto, non doveva essere andata così male.

Per quanto lo riguardava, in ogni caso, era stato incredibile. La prima volta era stato bello, ma allo stesso tempo così inaspettato. Era stato difficile accogliere completamente quelle sensazioni quando una parte di lui continuava a fare il possibile per resistere.

Ora, però, non aveva più dubbi, e quello che era appena successo ne era la prova decisiva. Non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare a quanto sarebbe stato bello una volta che Shorter si fosse ripreso completamente.

Shorter non era sembrato così a suo agio all’idea di farlo, almeno all’inizio, ma Yut-Lung sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito ad aspettare un minuto di più. Non voleva forzarlo, si sarebbe fermato se si fosse reso conto che Shorter non aveva alcun desiderio di continuare, ma sarebbe stato così difficile. Arrivare ad avere così poco autocontrollo sui propri istinti non era un’esperienza che gli piaceva poi così tanto, e nemmeno una che voleva provare di nuovo, nel largo spettro delle cose, ma quella mattina aveva avuto un assaggio di quanto lasciarsi andare con Shorter poteva farlo sentire libero.

Il silenzio che li stava avvolgendo dal momento in cui Shorter era entrato in cucina, però, si stava facendo troppo opprimente. Yut-Lung decise di romperlo. “Te ne andrai fra poco, vero?” gli domandò mentre tornava verso il tavolo con la tazza in mano, senza alzare gli occhi su di lui. Non voleva suonare così avvilito, ma si rese conto che l’idea di vederlo tornare a fare la vita pericolosa di sempre non gli piaceva per niente. In ogni caso, non aveva alcun diritto di chiedergli di abbandonarla, o anche solo di fargli sapere che fosse contrario.

Quando Shorter si rese conto del suo stato d’animo, gli sorrise. “Credo proprio di sì,” rispose. “Ormai mi sento meglio.”

Yut-Lung annuì mentre immergeva la bustina nell’acqua bollente, non aggiungendo altro. Rimase sorpreso quando notò con la coda dell’occhio che Shorter si stava alzando per avvicinarsi a lui. In effetti, il fatto che non si fosse ancora seduto nonostante fosse già tutto in tavola tradiva la sua inquietudine.

“Ma ehi,” iniziò Shorter. “Non vuol dire che non potremo vederci più. I prossimi giorni saranno pieni per entrambi, immagino, ma quando le acque si saranno calmate potremo vederci più spesso,” disse, anche se non era esattamente il tipo di rassicurazione di cui Yut-Lung aveva bisogno. Si avvicinò a lui per mettergli un braccio intorno alla vita e stringerlo a lui. “Avremo un sacco di tempo da passare insieme. Potremmo persino andare in vacanza.”

Yut-Lung rise leggermente, ma si voltò verso di lui per poter ricambiare l’abbraccio. “In vacanza?”

Shorter annuì. “Sì, perché no?” rispose mentre le sue mani si appoggiavano sui fianchi di Yut-Lung. “Solo per un weekend, magari. Non siamo molto lontani dal mare.”

Yut-Lung fece una smorfia mentre circondava il suo collo con le braccia. “Mare? Non mi piace il mare.”

Shorter aggrottò le sopracciglia. “A chi non piace il mare?” chiese retoricamente.

“A me non piace il mare,” ripeté Yut-Lung. “La sabbia che ti entra nei vestiti, i bambini che fanno chiasso, l’aria di mare che fa diventare i capelli crespi… potrei andare avanti all’infinito.”

Shorter guardò il suo viso per un attimo, poi abbassò lo sguardo su una delle sue braccia. “In effetti guardandoti non si direbbe che stai sotto il sole tanto spesso.”

“Nella mia cultura non c’è l’usanza di abbronzarsi,” spiegò Yut-Lung, poi si rese conto che la famiglia di Shorter non doveva essere poi così lontana dalla sua a livello culturale. Spostò una mano per toccargli la pelle tra la base del collo e l’orlo della maglietta. “A dire il vero saresti tu quello anomalo, qui,” aggiunse, riferendosi al colore un po’ più scuro della sua pelle.

“Sono per metà americano,” gli ricordò Shorter stringendolo a sé ancora di più. “Scusa se la mia pelle non è perfetta come la tua.”

Mentre Shorter avvicinava il viso fin troppo rispetto a quello che si addice ad una normale conversazione, Yut-Lung pensò che aveva sempre trovato le persone di sangue misto particolarmente interessanti, che fosse per via del loro aspetto fisico o per la loro mentalità tendenzialmente più aperta. Evidentemente, Shorter non era un’eccezione. Gli sarebbe piaciuto chiedergli più approfonditamente riguardo la sua educazione, prima o poi. “Non è quello che ho detto,” rispose alla fine, mentre rimetteva il braccio intorno al suo collo.

Shorter mormorò qualcosa in risposta, come se non lo stesse più ascoltando, poi si abbassò quel poco che bastava perché le loro labbra potessero toccarsi, come se non riuscisse ad aspettare ancora.

Yut-Lung ricambiò per qualche secondo, poi si allontanò di poco. “In ogni caso, preferisco la montagna,” lo informò.

Shorter gli diede un altro bacio. “E cosa ci sarebbe di divertente nella montagna?”

“È… rilassante,” rispose Yut-Lung. “Se hai voglia di muoverti puoi fare un’escursione, esplorare, o altrimenti puoi startene a casa a leggere un libro davanti al fuoco. Magari guardando la neve che cade attraverso il vetro della finestra, se sei fortunato.”

Shorter valutò l’idea per qualche attimo. “Il freddo non mi piace,” concluse.

Yut-Lung alzò il mento per dargli un altro bacio. “Saremmo insieme, solo io e te. Quindi il problema non si pone, o sbaglio?”

Shorter ci mise qualche attimo a capire cosa intendesse ma, quando ci arrivò, sembrò aver finalmente ricevuto l’incentivo giusto per concordare sul suo punto di vista.

Yut-Lung rise leggermente. “Lo sai, la mia famiglia ha una casa in montagna a Hong Kong,” menzionò. “Se servisse a convincerti, potrei mostrartela di persona.”

“Pensavo ad un viaggio un po’ più semplice, a dire il vero, ma di certo non rifiuterei l’invito.” Si abbassò per baciarlo ancora una volta, stavolta più appassionatamente.

Quando Yut-Lung si rese conto che non sembrava avere intenzione di allontanarsi tanto presto, gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla con la mano, per attirare la sua attenzione. “Shorter?”

Shorter smise di baciarlo, ma non si allontanò. “Ti voglio ancora.”

Yut-Lung sorrise, e si allontanò appena per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Ti sei appena ripreso,” gli disse appoggiando una mano sulla sua guancia. “Non voglio sfinirti del tutto così presto. E poi…”

“Hai delle cose da fare,” finì Shorter per lui, mettendo il broncio.

“Ho delle cose da fare,” ripeté Yut-Lung. “E tu non hai ancora finito di fare colazione,” aggiunse indicando la sua tazza di caffè ancora quasi piena.

Shorter abbassò lo sguardo sul suo lato del tavolo. “Già,” disse, poi spostò lo sguardo sulla tazza di Yut-Lung. “Mi fai compagnia?”

Era suonato disinvolto, ma Yut-Lung capì che era più una richiesta che altro. Dopotutto, se non si era ancora seduto a tavola era perché aveva intenzione di portarsi il tè nella sua stanza. Aveva varie cose di cui occuparsi quella mattina, senza contare alcuni impegni nel pomeriggio, e il tempo che si era già concesso con lui era stato già abbastanza. Shorter, probabilmente, ne era consapevole. Yut-Lung sapeva che non avrebbe insistito oltre se avesse declinato il suo invito, ma decise che una decina di minuti in più non avrebbero fatto la differenza. “Sì, va bene,” si arrese.

Shorter sorrise soddisfatto e tornò a sedersi.

Yut-Lung prese posto dall’altro lato del tavolo, e intanto pensò che, a quel punto, anche lui aveva diritto a una richiesta. “Prenditi pure tutto il giorno per preparare la valigia,” disse, cercando di usare lo stesso tono noncurante. “Puoi andartene domani.” E dormire ancora nel mio letto, stanotte.

Shorter sorrise. "Ricevuto."

Yut-Lung alzò lo sguardo su di lui per poco, e ricambiò la sua espressione. Si era sempre sentito solo in quella casa, ma non poteva certo dire di non esserci abituato, ormai. Non aveva dato molto peso alla differenza che la presenza di Shorter avrebbe fatto in quei giorni, eppure l'idea di vederlo andarsene non gli era indifferente. Sapeva benissimo che vivevano a pochi chilometri di distanza, che si sarebbero potuti potenzialmente vedere tutti i giorni, se avessero voluto. Era semplice, in teoria, ma Yut-Lung faceva fatica a credere che lo sarebbe stato anche in pratica. Nonostante il modo in cui si comportava con lui e nonostante quello che gli diceva, non riusciva a credere che Shorter avrebbe voluto continuare a vederlo ancora per molto.

Scosse la testa quando si rese conto di quanto futili fossero quei pensieri. Il fatto che Shorter fosse riuscito a tirarlo su di morale con solo qualche battuta e qualche bacio, prima di invitarlo a sedersi con lui, era innegabile. E non aveva alcuna intenzione di rovinare quella sensazione.

***

Shorter fu svegliato da un invitante profumo.

Lui e Yut-Lung avevano dormito insieme ancora, e l’idea che, una volta alzato, avrebbe dovuto salutare quella casa una volta per tutte non gli piaceva per niente. Insomma, proprio ora che si era ripreso e che avrebbero effettivamente potuto utilizzare pienamente il tempo insieme?

In ogni caso, aveva tutte le intenzioni di rimanere fedele alle parole che gli aveva detto la mattina precedente: sarebbe venuto a trovarlo ogni qual volta gli fosse stato possibile, e di sicuro non si sarebbe lamentato se Yut-Lung avesse mai deciso di fare lo stesso.

Sbadigliò, poi si decise finalmente ad aprire gli occhi. Sull’altro lato del letto, Yut-Lung era già seduto, sveglio già da parecchio, probabilmente, e stava sistemando davanti a sé la colazione che qualche domestica doveva aver portato prima che Shorter si svegliasse. “Colazione in camera!” esclamò mettendosi seduto a sua volta.

“Oh, ma guarda,” commentò Yut-Lung mentre toglieva la bustina di tè dalla tazza. “Di solito ci vuole molto più tempo per convincerti ad alzarti.”

Shorter sorrise e prese un mirtillo dalla ciotola accanto alla tazza. “Beh, ora sai come fare.” Provò a pensare a quante volte gli fosse stata servita la colazione in camera nella sua vita, e non gli venne in mente niente. Forse era per questo che non aveva nemmeno idea che esistessero tavolini fatti apposta, supportati solo ai lati così da poter essere appoggiati sulle gambe.

Mentre masticava, spostò finalmente la sua attenzione su Yut-Lung, accorgendosi di cosa stesse indossando. “Hai addosso il mio maglione,” notò a bassa voce, come se stesse parlando tra sé e sé.

Yut-Lung non alzò lo sguardo. “Non potevo aprire la porta nudo,” spiegò. “E questa è stata la prima cosa che ho trovato dato che non metti mai in ordine i tuoi vestiti prima di andare a dormire.”

Shorter si avvicinò per abbracciarlo da dietro e appoggiare il mento sulla sua spalla. “Tanto lo so che è tutto un piano per tentare di farmi rimanere qui di più.”

Yut-Lung scosse la testa, ma accennò un piccolo sorriso. “E perché dovrei?” chiese. “Sei diventato così fastidioso da quando stai meglio.” Shorter si chiese se davvero il suo comportamento era cambiato così tanto in una sola giornata, e concluse che forse non aveva tutti i torti. “Cosa vuoi da mangiare?"

Shorter gli lasciò un bacio sulla spalla, poi un altro sul collo, poi un altro sotto l'orecchio. "Un'idea ce l'avrei."

Yut-Lung alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Stavo parlando proprio di questo."

Shorter rise e si allontanò da lui per coricarsi su un fianco. "Scherzavo," disse mentre prendeva un altro mirtillo. "Anche se non è che puoi metterti i miei vestiti e poi aspettarti che non abbia alcuna reazione."

"Perché ho l'impressione che qualunque cosa io faccia susciterebbe in te una reazione?"

Shorter sorrise. “Sto solo cercando di far fruttare i nostri ultimi momenti insieme, tutto qui.”

Yut-Lung gli lanciò un’occhiata, ma sorrise. “Dici così, eppure sembri particolarmente di buon umore stamattina.”

Shorter ci pensò su. “Sì, è vero,” concluse. “Rispetto ai giorni passati mi sento decisamente meglio. Ti sono grato per avermi ospitato, ma devo dire che mi sarebbe piaciuto potermi distrarre un po’ di più.”

“Avresti dovuto dirmelo,” disse Yut-Lung. “Avrei passato più tempo con te, o avrei potuto dire a qualcuno di farlo.”

Shorter agitò una mano per farlo smettere di parlare. “Hai già fatto abbastanza, te lo assicuro,” disse. “E poi è stata solo questione di qualche giorno.” Avrebbe voluto dirgli che si sentiva così bene soprattutto perché nelle ultime 24 aveva potuto passare più tempo con lui, ma esitò. Quelle ore gli erano bastate anche per capire che, per quanto sembrasse felice ogni volta che si avvicinava a lui per un bacio o un abbraccio, ogni tanto sembrava anche titubante. Era stato lui a dirgli che non aveva molta esperienza in queste cose, e non era poi così difficile da notare: per quanto si sforzasse sempre di mantenere un’apparenza di sicurezza, era evidente che non riusciva ad evitare di sentirsi a disagio, certe volte.

A Shorter sarebbe piaciuto se fosse stato proprio Yut-Lung a dirgli esplicitamente cosa gli piacesse, quando e dove volesse essere toccato e quando invece preferiva mantenere le distanze. Ma si era anche accorto che non si sentiva ancora abbastanza sicuro per farlo e, anzi, forse ancora nemmeno lo sapeva.

Per questo, Shorter decise che non aveva intenzione di mettergli fretta. Aveva tutte le intenzioni di stare attento a ogni parola e a ogni gesto, di non fare mai niente che potesse metterlo a disagio.

Ma era passato solo un giorno da quando avevano effettivamente iniziato a stare insieme, e aveva ancora così tanto da imparare. Si domandò quand’è che aveva iniziato ad impegnarsi così tanto nelle relazioni, e concluse che semplicemente non aveva mai trovato qualcuno per cui ne valesse la pena così tanto prima di quel momento.

Mentre Yut-Lung rimetteva a posto alcune cose sul cartello accanto al letto, Shorter, si risiedette. Alzò una mano per appoggiare il pollice sulla sua guancia, mentre il resto delle dita si infilava tra i suoi capelli. Lo osservò per un attimo, poi, quando alzò gli occhi su di lui, gli sorrise. “Sei così bello.”

Yut-Lung rimase sorpreso dal cambio improvviso di argomento, ma poi ricambiò il suo sorriso. “Era da tanto che non me lo dicevi.”

Shorter alzò un sopracciglio.

Yut-Lung distolse lo sguardo. “Non vale se lo dici mentre facciamo sesso.”

Shorter si lasciò scappare una risata divertita, ma tornò serio quando si accorse che l’espressione di Yut-Lung non era cambiata. Si chiese quante volte avesse sentito commenti di quel tipo a letto, e quante volte invece lontano da esso, senza alcun secondo fine. “Scusa,” disse. “Capisco. Ma sappi che sono sempre sincero allo stesso modo, quando lo dico.”

“Mh,” si limitò a commentare Yut-Lung mentre Shorter si avvicinava.

Quando le loro bocche erano a pochi millimetri, Yut-Lung allontanò leggermente le sue labbra l’una dall’altra, pronto al contatto. Ma Shorter decise di non accontentarlo subito. “Ti piace così tanto quando te lo dico?”

L'espressione di Yut-Lung si fece indifferente. “Smettila di cercare di farmi arrossire.”

Shorter rise leggermente. “Non è così! Ero serio. Penso di averti prestato troppa poca attenzione negli ultimi tempi.”

Yut-Lung scosse leggermente la testa e alzò a sua volta una mano per accarezzare la guancia di Shorter. “Forse,” disse. “Ma avrai tutto il tempo per rimediare.” Spostò la mano sul retro della sua nuca, tra i suoi capelli, e lo attirò a sé per un bacio.

Shorter ricambiò volentieri, abbassando la mano per mettere il braccio intorno alla sua vita, mentre con l’altra cercò di appoggiarsi al materasso senza rovesciare le poche cose rimaste sul tavolino di legno.

Quando il - lungo - bacio finì, Shorter non si riavvicinò subito per il prossimo. “Yut-Lung…” disse assorto nei suoi pensieri. “Yue…”

Yut-Lung alzò le sopracciglia. “Yue?” ripeté. “Cosa sarebbe, un diminutivo?”

Shorter ci pensò su. “Non ti piace? Forse è meglio-”

“No, va bene,” si affrettò a rispondere Yut-Lung. “Nessuno mi aveva mai chiamato così. E mi piace il modo in cui lo dici.”

“Non lo pronuncio bene?”

“No, no, è solo che… si sente il tuo accento.”

Shorter inclinò leggermente la testa. “Accento…” rifletté. “Oh! E’ perché in cantonese si pronuncia in modo diverso, vero?” esclamò come se avesse risolto qualche complicato enigma.

Yut-Lung sorrise divertito. “Sì, ma non di molto. Solo…” iniziò, come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa, ma poi scosse la testa. “Puoi continuare a usarlo, se vuoi.”

Shorter, però, pensava ancora al fatto che aveva pronunciato il suo nome in modo sbagliato per tutto il tempo. Anche se era il modo in cui lo pronunciavano anche tutti gli altri, in effetti. Forse andavano bene entrambi modi? “Allora è per questo che si scrive in quel modo strano,” notò alla fine.

Yut-Lung si lasciò scappare una piccola risata quando si accorse che stava ancora pensando a quello. “Sì, Shorter, è per questo che si scrive in quel modo strano.”

Shorter si sforzò di pensare a qualcosa di arguto da dire, ma l’espressione di Yut-Lung rubò completamente la sua attenzione. Gli piaceva vederlo sorridere così genuinamente. E gli piaceva ancora di più esserne lui stesso la causa.

***

Sing si sentì davvero sollevato quando vide Shorter varcare la soglia del loro rifugio per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. Fu tra i primi a notarlo e ad avvicinarsi a lui, ma la sua presenza non ci mise molto ad attirare anche l’attenzione degli altri presenti. Una volta accertatosi che stessero tutti bene, così come li aveva lasciati più di un mese prima, mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Sing e lo attirò a sé per scompigliargli i capelli con una mano. “Sapevo che saresti stato un boss migliore di me,” gli disse.

Lo stava prendendo in giro, ovviamente, ma gli era mancato il modo in cui i suoi occhi tradivano un certo livello di orgoglio ogni volta che lo faceva. Quando lo lasciò andare, alzò di nuovo gli occhi su di lui mentre si perdeva a salutare tutti gli altri. Sapeva che sarebbe tornato, prima o poi, ma ritrovare lo stesso identico Shorter di sempre, dopo aver visto le condizioni in cui versava solo qualche settimana prima, fu quasi incredibile.

Ma, dopotutto, aveva sempre saputo quanto fosse forte. Il rispetto che provava per lui era l’unica cosa che l’aveva portato ad accettare di essere il suo successore. Non che si sentisse fuori posto nella gang (era l’unico posto che potesse chiamare casa e il resto della gang era come una famiglia, ormai), ma ogni tanto non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare che non fosse una vita adatta a lui.

Sing aveva tante domande, ma sapeva che valeva la lo stesso per gli altri. Qualcuno propose di andare a festeggiare il suo ritorno con una birra, e nessuno si oppose.

Shorter percorse il tragitto verso il pub più vicino insieme a un piccolo gruppo, e Sing immaginò che lo stessero aggiornando sui fatti principali accaduti nell’ultimo mese. Sapeva che probabilmente quel compito doveva spettare a lui, ma era sicuro che, non appena le acque si fossero calmate, avrebbe avuto tempo per parlargli con più tranquillità. C’erano altre cose di cui voleva parlare con lui oltre che della gang.

Ci volle almeno un’ora prima che l’interesse intorno a lui scemasse. Era stato seduto sul bancone per tutto il tempo, mentre vari gruppi si avvicinavano per fare due chiacchiere, mentre i ragazzi venivano e andavano. Sing aspettò di vedere uno spiraglio in quel viavai di persone e, come si aspettava, accadde solo quando tutti ebbero parlato con lui. Si avvicinò mentre Shorter prendeva un sorso di birra, mettendo un piede su uno sgabello per darsi la spinta necessaria per sedersi accanto a lui sul bancone.

Shorter non alzò lo sguardo su di lui, ma Sing capì che stava aspettando di sentirlo parlare. “Tutto bene, boss?” gli domandò.

Nell’arco dell’ultima ora non avevano parlato, ma era rimasto abbastanza vicino da sentire occasionalmente le sue conversazioni con gli altri. Sapeva che nessuno gli aveva fatto una domanda del genere. Volevano sapere dal diretto interessato i dettagli di quello che era successo, volevano sapere perché non fosse tornato subito a Chinatown, volevano sapere in che modo dovevano procedere riguardo il piccolo gruppo che aveva disertato dopo l’ordine dei Lee. Ma, per quanto riguardava il suo stato fisico e mentale, vederlo tornare tra di loro era già abbastanza: nessuno aveva intenzione di mettere in discussione le prestazioni del loro capo, soprattutto non quelli di loro che non gli erano poi così vicini personalmente. Era quasi diventata una regola implicita, quella di non dubitare mai del capo.

Ma Sing non si era mai preoccupato di questo genere di cose. Lui e Shorter erano amici, prima di tutto, e sapeva perfettamente che non era il tipo da farsi certi problemi.

Shorter accennò un sorriso. “Sto bene, anche se un po’ arrugginito.”

Sing annuì. “Abbiamo visto parecchi uomini di Golzine in giro, nell’ultimo periodo,” gli comunicò. “Erano in borghese, ma era evidente che non fossero di queste parti. Anche quando ci vedevano non si avvicinavano. Sembrava che cercassero qualcosa, ma che non avessero intenzione di rischiare di scatenare un putiferio prima di essere sicuri di averlo trovato. Non ancora, almeno.” Non aveva bisogno di specificare che ciò che cercavano era proprio Shorter.

Shorter bevve di nuovo mentre lo ascoltava. “E il gruppo di disertori, invece?”

“Più o meno tutti quelli che non vedi qui,” spiegò Sing. “Non molti, ma abbastanza da darci qualche problema. Per fortuna i Lee hanno ritirato l’ordine, altrimenti non sarebbero rimasti in molti.”

Shorter strinse i denti. “Quindi immagino che ci dovremmo occupare di loro al più presto.”

Sing osservò la sua espressione. Immaginò che dovesse sentirsi colpevole, in qualche modo. L’ordine era arrivato dopo che Shorter aveva per l’ennesima volta aiutato Ash, soprattutto quando farlo avrebbe intralciato l’accordo tra i Lee e Golzine. Se non l’avesse fatto, ora non avrebbero un problema in meno a cui pensare. Soprattutto, non sarebbero costretti a scontrarsi con persone che fino a poco tempo fa consideravano compagni e amici.

Ma, se doveva essere sincero, Sing non si tormentava poi così tanto a riguardo. Non gli piaceva che ci fossero persone disposte a tradire Shorter così facilmente e, se non altro, se ne erano liberati.

“Non ci sono molte alternative,” concordò Sing. “Non che potremmo tornare a fidarci di loro.”

Shorter sorrise divertito e alzò un gomito per colpirgli il braccio. “Questo atteggiamento spietato non ti si addice, sai?”

Sing spostò le mani dietro di sé e spostò il peso su di esse. “Quel gruppo era già sospetto quando tu eri ancora qui. Ora ne abbiamo la certezza, no?” Proprio perché li considerava come una famiglia, odiava certe cose.

Shorter rise leggermente. “Beh, in ogni caso, è stata una fortuna che non fossi qui negli scorsi giorni. Non sarei riuscito a tenere testa a loro se avessero deciso di agire, figuriamoci se gli uomini di Golzine mi avessero trovato.”

A quelle parole, Sing non rispose subito. Piuttosto, si mise a osservarlo, abbastanza da ottenere uno sguardo curioso. “Quindi sei stato davvero a casa di quel tizio per 5 giorni?”

Shorter tornò a rivolgergli un’espressione divertita. “Lo sapevi già, no?”

“Sì, ma non pensavo saresti rimasto là così tanto,” rispose Sing. “Ti ha costretto?”

Stavolta, Shorter rise per davvero. “L’hai conosciuto?”

Sing sbuffò. “Una volta, quando gli ho mostrato la strada per l’appartamento di Ash. Insopportabile.” Sapeva che a Shorter un po’ piaceva, quel tipo, ma era la verità.

Sorprendentemente, però, non perse il suo sorriso. “Lo ammetto, la prima impressione non è stata delle migliori nemmeno per me.”

Non era difficile da credere, in effetti, dato che l’aveva ricattato. Ma trovava difficile pensare che uno come Yut-Lung si sarebbe avvicinato a qualcuno di sua iniziativa e senza secondi fini, perciò era abbastanza sicuro che l’interesse da parte di Shorter ci fosse stato fin dall’inizio.

E poi, che intendeva con quella frase? Che avrebbe dovuto cercare di conoscerlo più a fondo per farselo stare simpatico? Onestamente, non ne aveva alcuna voglia.

“Ad ogni modo,” continuò Shorter. “Me ne sarei potuto andare quando volevo. Ma che motivo avevo di farlo? Sapevo che ti eri comportato bene mentre non c’ero, quindi ho pensato che qualche giorno in più non avrebbe fatto nessuna differenza. Sarà stato utile come banco di prova.”

Sing lo guardò poco convinto. “Tanto lo so che l’hai fatto solo perché volevi stare con quello.” Non gli risentiva particolarmente il fatto di aver ritardato il suo ritorno: gli era bastato constatare di persona le sue condizioni un paio di volte per capire che riprendersi da un'esperienza del genere dovesse essere complicato. E, soprattutto, ora lo vedeva decisamente meglio rispetto a qualche giorno prima. Se fosse tornato prima e gli fosse successo qualcosa, non se lo sarebbe perdonato. Diventare boss a tempo pieno tanto presto non era certo nei suoi piani.

Shorter rise di nuovo. “Era una delle ragioni, lo ammetto.”

Sing incrociò le braccia sul petto. “Non so cosa ci trovi.”

Shorter agitò una mano come per indicargli di lasciar perdere. “Quando sarai più grande capirai.”

Sing rimase a bocca aperta. “Sono già abbastanza grande!” replicò. “E’ attraente, lo ammetto. Ma non esiste che passi sopra al suo carattere.”

Shorter rise e portò di nuovo la lattina alla bocca. “Certo, certo,” si arrese prima di bere di nuovo.

Sing gli lanciò un’occhiata, valutando se dire qualcos’altro. Ma prima che potesse farlo, altri due membri si avvicinarono per sedersi a loro volta sul bancone, sul lato opposto di Shorter. “Attraente?” ripeté uno dei due mentre allungava una gamba per appoggiare un piede sullo sgabello. “Non ditemi che state parlando della nuova conquista del boss!” esclamò, come se non vedesse l’ora di unirsi alla conversazione.

“Ci è stato detto che si tratta di un Lee,” aggiunse l’altro. “Sei sempre stato bravo a intortare le persone giuste, boss, ma stavolta ti sei superato.”

Shorter si era fatto improvvisamente serio, ma, vedendo le espressioni degli altri due, Sing ebbe l’impressione di essere stato l’unico ad essersene accorto. “Non ha molto potere nella famiglia,” li informò Shorter.

“Ciò non toglie che ha i contatti giusti,” insistette il primo. “Gli agganci li ha, ed è evidentemente abbastanza rilevante da portare avanti missioni importanti.”

Intanto, la bocca dell’altro si era trasformata in un ghigno complice. “E poi il boss ha sempre avuto un buon gusto in queste cose. Sarà un piacere incontrarlo di persona non appena se ne presenterà l’occasione.”

Continuavano a ridere tra di loro, non curandosi minimamente del fatto che Shorter non sembrasse minimamente divertito dalla conversazione.

Alla fine, Shorter finì il contenuto della lattina, per poi appoggiarla rumorosamente sul bancone, attirando la loro attenzione. “Io l’ho aiutato con il suo piano, e lui ha ricambiato il favore,” disse. “Ogni tanto scopiamo. E’ tutto. Non ho intenzione di coinvolgerlo nei nostri affari.”

I tre ascoltarono attentamente le sue parole. Non stava scherzando, questo era sicuro.

I due si zittirono improvvisamente, e i sorrisi scomparvero dalle loro facce. Quando Shorter lanciò loro uno sguardo, annuirono contemporaneamente. “Capito,” disse uno dei due, per poi girarsi e tornare a parlare con l’altro, le voci ora abbastanza basse perché né Shorter né Sing potessero sentirli.

Shorter sospirò, poi si alzò per avvicinarsi a un altro gruppo, posizionato ad un tavolo a pochi metri da loro. Sing valutò se seguirlo, ma poi decise che aveva già ricevuto le risposte che voleva. Era curioso di sapere cosa ci fosse tra Shorter e Yut-Lung, più che altro. Capire se erano davvero mossi solo dall’interesse, come aveva cercato di fargli credere Yut-Lung, o se c’era qualcosa di più, sotto.

Aveva già immaginato che si trattasse della seconda possibilità; certo, non pensava che si trattasse già di qualcosa di così importante.

***

Wu aveva accompagnato molti ospiti al cospetto di Yut-Lung. Quando non era impegnato ad accompagnarlo da qualche parte come sua guardia del corpo o a guidare una missione per suo conto, controllare che tutto in quella casa andasse per il verso giusto era compito suo, dopotutto.

Anche se, solitamente, la procedura era diversa: Wu doveva avvertire Yut-Lung dell’arrivo di qualcuno prima di farlo entrare, e capitava spesso che i suddetti ospiti venissero lasciati ad aspettare davanti alla soglia della porta per decine di minuti, specialmente se non si trattava di appuntamenti che il signorino riteneva importanti. Stavolta, però, il lusso di far aspettare il visitatore non era concesso. Sapeva che Yut-Lung non sarebbe stato contento di vedere suo fratello Wang-Lung entrare in casa sua senza prima essere avvertito, ma nessuno dei due poteva farci molto.

Wu aprì la porta del salotto, e Yut-Lung alzò distrattamente gli occhi su di lui. “Qualche problema?” domandò, senza prendersi la briga di spostarsi dalla sua comoda posizione sul divano.

“Il signor Wang-Lung è qui,” comunicò Wu senza troppe cerimonie, prima di spostarsi per lasciare che l’ospite entrasse.

Stavolta, Yut-Lung si mosse. Chiuse il libro che stava leggendo e si alzò dal divano per fare un piccolo inchino. “Fratello.”

Wang si limitò a fare un gesto con la mano, prima di fare qualche passo all’interno della stanza. “Siediti pure,” gli disse senza nemmeno guardarlo. “Non c’è bisogno di essere così formali. Siamo in casa tua, in fin dei conti.”

Yut-Lung esitò qualche attimo, ma alla fine decise di obbedire. A Wang-Lung era sempre piaciuto guardarlo dall’alto in basso.

Wang-Lung si guardò intorno mentre si avvicinava a Yut-Lung, e abbassò lo sguardo su di lui solo quando si trovò a pochi metri dal divano.

“Cosa ti porta qui?” domandò Yut-Lung incontrando il suo sguardo.

“Una veloce visita di cortesia, direi,” rispose Wang-Lung. “Ci sono alcune cose su cui ci dobbiamo aggiornare, dopotutto.”

Wu fece un piccolo inchino. “Vi lascio soli.”

Wang-Lung si voltò verso di lui e alzò una mano per fermarlo. “Non serve. Puoi rimanere, non ci vorrà molto.”

Wu annuì, e chiuse la porta.

Yut-Lung intrecciò le dita delle mani sulle gambe. “Shorter Wong se ne è andato stamattina,” gli comunicò, ben consapevole di cosa intendesse il fratello con “aggiornare”.

Wang-Lung annuì. “Ne sono consapevole,” rispose. “Mi sarebbe piaciuto vederlo di persona prima che lasciasse questa casa, ma sfortunatamente i miei impegni non me l’hanno permesso.”

Yut-Lung non disse niente, seguendolo con gli occhi mentre ricominciava a muoversi all’interno della stanza, guardandosi intorno con nonchalance, come se fosse la prima volta che vi entrava.

“Ma vederlo di persona non era poi così essenziale,” continuò Wang-Lung. “Stando a quanto mi hanno riferito gli scienziati che ho mandato a casa tua qualche giorno fa, il suo corpo libero dalla sostanza non ci sarebbe più utile, ormai. La cura che sei riuscito a sviluppare, al contrario, è stata una vera benedizione.” Si fermò dietro al divano, guardando Yut-Lung da dietro le sue spalle. “Non ti reputavo in grado di fare una cosa simile, lo devo ammettere.”

Yut-Lung guardò davanti a sé, senza voltare lo sguardo sul fratello. “Non mi sarei proposto di farlo se non fossi stato sicuro di poterci riuscire. E poi, ero motivato: avevo tutte le intenzioni di recarvi quanto più vantaggio possibile.”

Dalla sua posizione, Wu riuscì a vedere l’espressione severa di Wang-Lung tramutarsi in un sorriso divertito alcuni istanti dopo, mentre il suo sguardo rimaneva incollato alla nuca del fratellastro. “Allora ti farà piacere sapere che l’utilità che ne ho ricavato non si limita a questo.”

Yut-Lung rifletté per qualche attimo, sorpreso da quelle parole, poi si voltò verso Wang-Lung mentre completava il giro del divano, tornando a posizionarsi davanti a lui. Non disse niente, aspettando che fosse lui a elaborare sulla questione. Probabilmente, voleva astenersi dal dire qualcosa a sproposito prima di sapere cosa significassero quelle parole.

Il sorriso di Wang-Lung si allargò, tradendo la sua meschinità. “Un mese fa avevo avuto la vaga impressione che avessi iniziato a tenere a quel ragazzo,” disse senza troppi giri di parole. “Non capivo come, non capivo perché, e avevo qualche dubbio a riguardo. Ma lavorare senza sosta per un mese solo per il suo bene? Ospitarlo in casa tua finché non fossi stato sicuro che si fosse ripreso completamente? Stai diventando piuttosto ovvio, fratellino.”

Yut-Lung sembrò sul punto di alzarsi, ma si trattenne. Non era il momento ideale per mostrare le proprie debolezze.

Non c’era molto da interpretare in quelle parole, e Wu era sicuro che anche Yut-Lung avesse capito perfettamente. Shorter Wong era diventato una garanzia contro di lui, se mai avesse mostrato ostilità. Quella più efficace ad oggi, probabilmente.

Wu aveva sentito Yut-Lung e Shorter parlare quella mattina, prima che il secondo lasciasse la casa. Yut-Lung aveva assicurato a Shorter che i suoi fratelli non rappresentavano una minaccia. Non avevano motivo di interessarsi a lui ora che era guarito e, anche se l’avessero fatto, Yut-Lung aveva intenzione di mettere in chiaro che non avrebbe più collaborato con loro se avessero avuto intenzione di fargli del male. Sarebbe stata una minaccia più che valida: ora più di prima, si era dimostrato un alleato essenziale.

Ma, evidentemente, era un gioco che si poteva fare in due, e Wang-Lung era decisamente più potente di lui. Per questo, le sue parole pesavano decisamente di più.

Yut-Lung esitò, ma il suo sguardo rimase calmo. “Te l’ho già detto parecchie volte, fratello. Non ho alcuna intenzione di mettermi contro di voi. Quello che è successo dieci anni fa è acqua passata; importa solo il presente.”

Wang-Lung lo scrutò per pochi attimi. “Volevo solo mettere in chiaro le cose,” precisò. “Come ti ho detto, questa è solo una visita di cortesia. Il tuo piano ha funzionato, e il risultato è stato notevole. Potrei considerare la possibilità di concederti più libertà nella gestione di alcuni dei nostri affari.”

Stavolta, Yut-Lung concesse a sé stesse di mostrarsi sorpreso. Si alzò dal divano e rivolse un altro piccolo inchino al fratello. “Sarebbe un onore per me.”

Wang-Lung gli rivolse un altro piccolo sorriso. “Ho già detto al tuo cuoco di preparare cibo per una persona in più, stasera,” gli disse mentre si avviava per uscire dal salotto. “Spero non ti dispiacerà discuterne meglio a tavola.”

Yut-Lung sorrise per la prima volta dall’inizio della conversazione, quindi lo seguì. “Con piacere,” disse. Il suo sorriso scomparve non appena Wang-Lung gli voltò del tutto le spalle. Guardò Wu solo per un attimo, mentre gli passava accanto per uscire, e fu abbastanza.

Wu sapeva dei suoi piani, forse era l’unico, ma dopo tanti anni al suo fianco aveva anche imparato a leggere tra le righe. Yut-Lung aveva appena giurato fedeltà ai suoi fratelli per l’ennesima volta, mentendo. Lo faceva da anni ormai, e non aveva mai fatto un passo falso. Sempre freddo e calcolatore, sempre pronto a manipolare le cose a suo vantaggio senza mai tradire le loro aspettative.

Stavolta, però, c’era qualcosa di diverso nei suoi occhi. Wu sapeva che Yut-Lung teneva a Shorter, ma in quel momento capì quanto fosse profondo quel sentimento. Sembrava quasi che fosse disposto a rinunciare a quel castello di bugie e fedeltà che si era costruito così lentamente e faticosamente in tutti quegli anni pur di tenere al sicuro quel ragazzo.

Wu lavorava per Yut-Lung da quando era piccolo; era riuscito a guadagnarsi il suo rispetto e la sua fiducia; fino a diventare capo delle sue guardie del corpo, fino a diventare l’unico tra i suoi dipendenti ad essere considerato quasi alla pari di un consigliere. Allo stesso tempo, grazie a certe amicizie d’infanzia, aveva da sempre contatti con il ramo principale della gang di Chinatown. Perciò, sapeva dell’esistenza di Shorter Wong e del suo ruolo nei bassifondi del quartiere da anni, ormai. Erano due mondi che conosceva bene, e che non avrebbe mai immaginato si sarebbero uniti in quel modo, in quel momento, proprio sotto ai suoi occhi e così profondamente.

Yut-Lung, il suo capo, che aveva sempre ammirato per la sua capacità di tenere sempre a bada le sue debolezze, sempre nascoste in modo che nessuno potesse usarle contro di lui, in modo da avere sempre un vantaggio su tutti gli altri, aveva permesso a sé stesso di affezionarsi al boss di una gang di strada abbastanza da rendere quel sentimento analogo a un nervo aperto, abbastanza visibile da essere colpito dai suoi avversari non appena ne avessero avuto bisogno.

Non riusciva a capirlo, ma non lo ammirava meno di prima; sapeva di cosa fosse capace e sapeva anche che avrebbe raggiunto i suoi obiettivi, anche se ora la posta in gioco era molto più alta.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Per precisione, il titolo della storia, “Rosa selvatica”, è ispirato all’opera dell’autore cinese Mao Dun, mentre il titolo del capitolo, “Addio alle armi”, al libro di Ernest Hemingway.
> 
> In ogni caso, grazie mille per aver letto il capitolo fino alla fine! Vi avverto subito che sono una frana a rispettare le scadenze, ma farò il possibile per aggiornare almeno una volta a settimana, esami permettendo.


End file.
